Uchiha Revenge DxD
by Yakuza Of Hell
Summary: Madara Uchiha died when Black Zetsu betrayed him but was reborn when Hagoromo confronted him giving him a second chance. Bringing him to a whole new world for the Legendary Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1 (11-27 06:25:10)

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

After Madara spoke with Hashirama one final time, the legendary Uchiha's eyes closed forever. He woke up in a world where everything was dark and the floor was covered in water.

He looked around, but everything was too dark to see. "Where am I? Is this supposed to be Hell?" Madara asked himself.

"You are in the afterlife, the reincarnation of Indra," Hagoromo said.

"Who the hell are you?" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Hagoromo smiled. "I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, also known as the Sage of the Six Paths."

Madara's eyes widened a little bit. "What is the Sage of the Six Paths doing here talking with me?"

"Well Madara, I want to give you a second chance at life, to redeem the sins you have piled up. Even though you became the Sage of the Six Paths and put everyone under the Infinite Tsukuyomi, I am still willingly giving you a second chance to change your ways." He said.

"So you're just going to bring me back to life then? After everything I did, you're still giving me a second chance?" Madara asked.

Hagoromo nodded. "I am, but not in the Elemental nations."

Madara was confused. "Then what do you mean then?"

"I am going to send you to another world where everything you see will be completely unordinary to you. There are rules in this world where you cannot break." Hagoromo smiled.

"What do you mean everything will be unordinary?" But Hagoromo only kept on smiling at him.

Madara was starting to get impatient. "Just tell me, old man."

"You will have to figure that out on your own. And besides, you should really see how different life can be when you're not going to war." Hagoromo tapped the ground with his staff and Madara disappeared.

 **Time Skip**

Madara woke up and the first thing he saw was different buildings and weird things on the road moving. He was confused and impressed at the same time.

"Where in the hell am I?" He asked as he walked forward a little. As Madara looked around he saw that people were giving him strange looks. He was looking at the different items of clothing they were wearing.

"What is that man wearing?" A woman asked her husband. "Hahahaha, this guy is cosplaying as some samurai." A teenager said.

Madara ignored the people that were making fun of him. "I need to figure out where I am." He said as he was walking down a sidewalk.

Madara walked around, looking at the weird place he was sent to. "What is this strange place? I haven't seen anything like this."

"I should keep a low profile, I don't want to bring attention to myself." Madara was walking and wasn't paying attention when he bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where your goi-" The young female stopped what she was going to say when she saw his face. She was too terrified to even finish her sentence.

"Out of my way child," Madara said as he pushed her aside and kept on walking.

She fell to the ground and she looked up to him. "Hey! Why don't you apologize for what you just did."

Madara ignored her and he kept on walking, thinking about where he is.

The young girl couldn't take it anymore, so she got up and caught up to him, getting in front of him. "What do you think you're doing? At least apologize for what you did."

Madara was about to grab her neck and kill her, but stopped and thought about the words that the Old Man said to him earlier. _"There are rules you cannot break."_

"Hello? Are you going to apologize or what weirdo?" She asked again, but Madara only walked past her not responding to her at all.

She gave up on chasing him, so she started running towards a church "I sensed something from that man but what? A Sacred Gear maybe."

 **Scene Break**

Madara was sitting and leaning against a tree with his right leg up and his left laying down. He had his right arm over his right knee like an armrest.

Madara closed his eyes and started to meditate.

 _Madara's Subconscious_

 _"Old man, what is this place?" He asked. "You are in Japan where people have no special talents or abilities such as chakra." He said._

 _"Why did you bring me here? There is nothing for me to do, everything is peaceful no war, no anger."_

 _"I have sent you here because this world is not what you think it is. It is completely different from your world." Hagoromo said._

 _"How is this place different?" He asked._

 _"And like I said before, that is for you to figure out."_

 _"And make sure you don't harm anyone that is not an enemy or I will make sure you don't go to Hell or Heaven. I have brought you here for a second chance to outdo your wrong's in your previous life."_

" _What a generous offer from you, you make it sound like that I'm not having a say in this," Madara said displeasingly._

 _Madara turned to the side. "Your life here isn't really going to be the same back where you once were, Your life here is not of an ultimate ninja, but as a teacher at Kuoh Academy," Hagoromo said._

 _Madara looked over at him. "Why should I be teaching children? You said I should change and see how it is to live a life without war, but this doesn't feel like anything, but me giving lectures to fools." He_ _said with annoyance_.

 _"You see Madara, you see others as weaklings and beings who can't truly fight for themselves. You need to see the other perspective of life and also... To feel how it is to love again." Hagoromo said._

 _Madara chuckled at hearing him say to love again. "Apparently, the only love I had in my previous life was for my brother, but he was killed and there is no one in this entire world who I will fall in love with," Madara said coldly._

 _"People change after a while Madara, trust me. But do not worry Madara, I have set everything for you in this new life of yours. I have given you your own apartment and other than that, you are going to have to work for everything else since I used a lot of my power to grant you a second chance at life and making you a citizen of Japan."_

 _"I guess Hashirama will always be a part of me where ever I go. I never saw how I could be able to teach anyone anything like Hashirama since I hold so much hate and pain."_

 _"Madara, I truly saw something in you a long time ago and I can still see that. You have the power to bring others into your fold, use that to your advantage and bring others to help you remove the hate from you and start to love again. That is why I sent you to this world to see a new perspective in life."_

 _"I guess we will just see if that happens then, Sage of the Six Paths."_

 _"After you truly see how life is and you live out your life here, then you will no longer suffer in this world. This is like a punishment for you."_

 _Madara snickered. "My punishment was the moment you brought me back from the dead."_

 _Back to Reality_

"Curse that old man." Madara opened up his eyes to see it's completely dark out.

Madara stood up and went to his apartment that the old man bestowed him with. He laid down on his bed. "We will just have to see what this old man was saying at how different this world is." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

 **Scene Break**

Madara woke up and stood up from his bed. He went to the bathroom to wash up but was surprised to see how young he looked. If he were to guess, he would be in his twenties.

He took off his armor and his clothes and got dressed into his Uchiha robe. He wore a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half.

He had blue pants underneath, the mantle had the Uchiha crest on the back as well. He also had bandages around his shin's and he had his black boots covering most of his feet except his toes.

Madara grabbed the books on the table that the old man left and he walked out of his apartment. He looked at the map of Kuoh and started to walk.

He was intrigued by all this, he never saw houses that look liked fortresses. It was surprisingly calm and he could sense that there wasn't anyone ready to attack him like in the Elemental Nations.

Madara was walking down the road to the school and he looked at the books he was carrying. "Japanese history, is that what I am teaching? History can is one of my strongest suits."

Madara approached the school and looked at all the students. He was surprised that most of the students are females, there were rarely any males at his school.

"So he tells me to try and love again and he sends me to a school that is mostly filled with females, how ugly."

He started to walk to the office of the school and he heard some of the females talking about him.

"Oh my god, is he a student? He looks so hot." One of the females said. "I don't know and I hope not." A boy said.

"Piss off you fucking piece of shit." A boy said with anger.

Madara ignored them and kept on walking. "Akeno do you feel that?" Rias asked her Queen.

"Yes Rias, Do you think he has a Sacred Gear?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"Maybe, we will just have to see how it plays out," Rias said.

Madara made it to the office and he walked in. "Excuse me, is this the head office?" He asked with a blank expression.

"Indeed it is, please take a seat." Madara did as he was asked. "So you are the new teacher we heard so much about." The Principal said.

"I guess so, can we hurry this up," Madara said as he was starting to get annoyed. "Oh, yes, here is your schedule and rulebook of the school.

"You will be teaching class 2-B. You may go now." Madara stood up and left for his classroom.

"Hey, who do you think our new teacher is going to be?" a student asked as he was sitting on his desk.

"Don't know and I don't care," Aika said while reading a book.

"Yo Issei, do you know who it is?" Matsuda asked. "No, but I hope it's a hot teacher with big tits," Issei said as he closed his eyes thinking about it.

"Pervert," A girl said.

The door opened up and Madara walked in. He didn't say anything and he wrote his name on the board, but someone raised their hand and he threw the chalk like a shuriken and hit the wall behind them.

Everyone was shocked to see that he nearly killed someone with a piece of chalk. "Old habits I guess," Madara said without emotion.

The students quickly regained their composures and they were surprised to see a young handsome man as there teacher. All the females blushed while the males gritted their teeth.

"My name is Madara Uchiha, I will be teaching about Japanese history in this class. If you have any questions ask now." Madara said.

No one raised there hands because of the earlier incident. "Alright, we can begin class now." Madara opened up his book.

Madara was confused when he saw all these new things he never saw before. 'I guess it's time to improvise.'

"Turn to page 65." He said and he started to walk around the class. Everyone did as they were told and they flipped to page 65.

"Hey, Issei, who the fuck is this guy?" Matsuda asked in a whispered voice. Issei looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Madara smacked Issei with the book. "It's class time brat not talk time."

"You can't just hit a student. Teachers are not allowed to do such a thing." Issei said.

Madara didn't listen and he smacked him again. "HEY!" He yelled this time. Madara turned around and started to walk to the front of the class until someone threw a book at him.

Madara didn't look away from his book and he caught it. The entire class was shocked.

"If anyone else wants to disrupt class, then do so now because if anyone disrupts class in the future, you will be severely punished." He said as he looked around the class.

No one did anything. "Good, let us get back to our studies now."

After the class has ended everyone went to go get lunch and some went to go do perverted things.

Madara was reading the book more. He was intrigued by the book. He never knew that Japan had a war or it had an Emperor.

He was interrupted by a student at his door. "Excuse me, are you Mr. Uchiha?" The student asked.

"Yes, and who might you be?" Madara asked as he closed the book. "Sorry, my name is Yuuto Kiba." He said.

"Alright Kiba, what do you want?" Madara asked. "Well, you see my club President wants to speak with you."

Madara stood up. "Alright, lead the way then." Kiba nodded and gestured for him to follow.

As they approached the door, Kiba opened it and Madara walked in with him behind. "Ahhh, hello Mr. Uchiha, Please sit," Rias said.

Akeno blushed at how handsome he looked and Koneko just had a neutral expression.

Madara didn't want to sit down again, so he didn't bother to listen to her. "I rather stand." He said.

"Alright then, do you know why I called you here?" She asked.

"Listen, if you sent someone to get me and bring me here and then you ask me, why am I here, you must be a fool then," Madara said with a boring expression as he crossed his arms.

Rias was a little embarrassed and a little mad at what he said. "That doesn't matter now, do you know about the supernatural?" She asked.

"Supernatural?"

"I am talking about like Devil's, Angel's and Fallen Angel's?" She said.

"I see, no, I don't know about the supernatural. Why do you ask?" Madara asked.

"Well, I have felt that there is something strange about you. Do you own a Sacred Gear?" Rias asked.

"Sacred what?" Madara asked. "If you don't know what a Sacred Gear is, then what are you?" Rias asked.

"I am a hundred percent human. What type of stupid questions are you asking me, woman?" He said.

"They are not stupid questions!" Rias raised her voice a little.

"Ara ara, There is no way you are human," Akeno said.

"I am human and nothing will change that." Rias looked over to Kiba and Kiba nodded. Kiba pulled out his sword and charged at Madara.

Kiba swung down with his sword and Madara caught it with both hands. "Is this how you treat guests every time? If you attacked first, then I will respond as well." He said as he knocked the sword out of his hands and he grabbed his neck.

Kiba was struggling to get out of his grip. "Let him go Mr. Uchiha." But Madara didn't listen at all.

"He attacked, so I had to respond as well because if you don't know what this is called, then it's call self-defense brat."

"We were only testing out if you were actually human or not," Rias said. Madara let go of Kiba and he fell to the ground holding his throat while coughing as well.

"No human could catch his sword like that, you have to be something at least," Akeno said.

Madara crossed his arms again. "If you say that I am not human, then what the hell are you then?"

Rias and her peerage looked at each other, then they all looked at him. "We are Devil's," Rias said.

Madara stared at them. "Please tell me your joking?" He asked. Rias and the rest of them spread their wings.

"I'm afraid not." She said. 'So that old man wasn't joking about that this world is different, interesting.' He thought.

"It seems like this world is also corrupting slowly as well, but I have to back to class because it's about to start." He said as he walked out of the club room.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going?" Rias asked, but she didn't get a response.

Akeno looked over towards Rias. "Do you think he will rat us out?"

"I hope not," Rias said.

 **Scene Break**

Madara was walking home while reading the book he had when he was teaching the class.

"This is truly remarkable." He said astounded. "Will you go out with me?" A girl asked.

Madara looked up from his book to see Issei and the girl he bumped into earlier. "Are you fucking kidding? Of course, I will." Issei said.

"Alright, here is my number." She gave him her number and she started to run off. "Wait, what is your name?" He asked.

She stopped and turned around. "Yuuma Amano." She said as she turned around and ran again.

Issei was jumping up and down, he turned around quickly not realizing who he bumped into. "Watch where you go-"

Issei looked up and stopped at what he was gonna say. "Why don't you finish that brat or maybe I should finish it for you." He said.

"No sir, I will watch where I go next time," Issei said as he marched off like a soldier. Madara just stared at him.

"Brats are always around you everywhere you go...am I right... Hashirama?" He said as he touched the left side of his chest where Hashirama's face was.

Madara looked back down at his book and started to walk again. As Madara walked, he came across a crosswalk and he stopped.

"Hey, your that guy who won't apologize to me for not looking out where your walking." Madara didn't look away from his book. "And your that brat who won't shut up." He said as he turned a page.

She was surprised a little to hear him say that to her. "Why don't you just apologize and we will go our separate ways?"

Madara looked straight at her. "What is that?" He pointed behind her. She looked behind her and saw nothing, so she turned back around to see him completely gone.

"I am surrounded by Idiot's." Madara kept on walking and was stopped by a group of thugs.

"Where do you think you're going huh?" Madara didn't look away from his book. "I am just going home, so move out the way."

"Seems like we got a tough one here boys. You forgot to say please." The thug tried to punch him, but he just moved his head back and the thug just punched his buddy.

"Why you." The thug tried to punch him again, but his hand was caught. Madara still didn't look away from his book.

"Why do arrogant people try to piss off people that didn't do anything wrong?" He asked as he broke the thug's arm.

The second thug pulled out a knife and he tried to stab him, but he was disarmed. "What the." Madara punched him in the gut and he passed out.

The last thug ran away, screaming for his life. Madara turned the page and he started to walk again. "How ugly, they couldn't properly dance and I forgot to say please."

Unknown to him the girl witnessed the whole thing go down.

As he approached his home he opened up the door and walked in.

"A long day today, but tomorrow is gonna be hell. Well, it's not gonna be like hell because the fourth great ninja war was like hell."

Madara set down his books and looked over to the corner of his room to see his Gunbai sitting there.

He walked over to it and saw a letter sitting on it. " _Took me a while to find it, but here you go."_

Madara had a smile. "You bastard."

Madara laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool Dxd**

Madara woke up from his slumber. "This is just great, another boring day I must endure." He said as he got up.

"Can there be something interesting I can do?" He asked himself as he put a hand to his chin.

"Wait a minute, those brats said that there Devils. So there must be something they can offer." Madara removed his hand away from his chin and had a sinister smile.

"Well, I guess I will just have to have some fun with them in the future." He said.

Madara got ready and opened up his book and left his apartment and locked it and started to walk to School.

He came to the same crosswalk and stopped. He flipped his page and kept on reading. "Hey, there dummy," Yuuma said.

"What the hell do you want brat?" He asked her as he was still looking at his book.

"Ok first, why don't you stop looking at that book and look at me when I am talking to you." She said.

"Yea, I will get right to that," Madara said as he walked away from Yuuma and ignored her.

Yuuma was a little shocked to see him ignoring her. "HEY! don't just walk away like that." She caught up to him and snatched the book away from him.

Madara looked up at her. Yuuma was a bit surprised that he didn't whine like a baby over it. "Give me that book now." He said casually.

"No, I will not." She said with a smile. "Very well then." Madara grabbed her throat and raised her in the air.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked. "I c-cc-ca...be..." Yuuma tried to say something but his grip tightened.

"Hand me the book now." He said. Yuuma handed the book to him and he grabbed it. He threw her aside and he opened up his book and started to read again.

Yuuma coughed a little. She took a big breath and exhaled slowly. "YOU COULD have KILLED ME YOU, WORTHLESS HUMAN!" She yelled.

But Madara kept on ignoring her.

Madara reached his destination and he opened up the door to the classroom. "Good Morning brats, open up your books and get out your notebooks." He said as he closed his book.

The students did as they were told. Issei was thinking about tits and ass not hearing what he was told.

Madara walked over to his desk and hit his desk. "So Issei, what were you thinking about huh? Does it involve women?" He asked.

Issei stood up fast. "NO SIR!" He yelled. "Ohhhh then what were you thinking about then?" "HOW GREAT OF A TEACHER YOU ARE SIR!" He yelled again.

Madara just stared at him for a couple of seconds. "Shut the hell up brat I know you weren't thinking such things." He said as he smacked him in the back of the head.

Issei grabbed his head and sat down. "I am sorry sir." He said. Madara turned around and went to his desk. "Let us begin."

 **Scene Break**

Rias was sitting down at her desk. "Akeno, soon we will have to confront that Fallen after Issei's date." She said.

Akeno smiled. "Well, I can't wait to punish them." She said with a sadistic smile.

Rias was looking through some papers until she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said.

The doors opened up and Sona walked in."Hello Sona, what can I do for you?" She asked. "Rias are you going to deal with the Fallen Angel or will I have to?" She said.

"Well straight to the point then huh?" Rias said. "Well, we will soon right after the date Issei is having." She said.

"I see, very well then," Sona said as she turned around and started to walk away but stopped and she turned around.

"What will we do about the new teacher?" She said. Rias put her hand on her chin. "Why don't we get your brother Rias?" Akeno said.

"No Akeno, This is not a matter that my brother should deal with," Rias said as she stood up from her seat.

"Then what should we do then?" Akeno asked. "I do not know but we will have to wait till that time comes." She said.

"Very well then Rias," Akeno said as she went to go make tea.

"Sona, we better hope that new teacher isn't a threat," Rias said. "Well, we must do something then," Sona said.

Rias looked over to Koneko. "Koneko can you go follow the new teacher and report back in." She said.

Koneko nodded and she stood up and left the clubroom.

 **Scene Break.**

Madara was walking back home while reading the book he had. "Those lousy brats are truly annoying." He said.

As he was walking he came across a park with he stopped and looked over to see that girl that was annoying him and the failure of his class.

Yuuma walked up to Issei and whispered into his ear. "Will you die for me?" She said. "Can you repeat that?" Issei said.

Yuuma transformed and she was wearing an SM outfit. "The date was nice but you are too dangerous to keep alive." She said as she formed a light spear and threw it at him.

Issei fell to his knees holding his stomach trying to hold back the bleeding. "W-Why?" Was all he said before he fell to the ground lifeless.

Madara closed his book and walked out behind the tree.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in the worthless human who nearly killed me. I am going to enjoy seeing you bleed out in front of me." Raynare said.

"Why did you kill him? You know he isn't worth anything." Madara said. "Well as you can see, I killed him because he had a Sacred Gear. He was too dangerous to keep alive."

"Of first off, what is a Sacred Gear? And second of all no one harms my students and get's away with it." He said.

"And what can a pitiful human like yourself do?" She said as she formed a light spear.

"I can do plenty of stuff just by myself." He said with a smile as he put his book on the ground. "You talk big for a human. Well dodge this then," she said as she threw her light spear at him.

Madara moved to the side. "Raynare spread her wings and took flight. "Now you want to dance? Before you didn't want to." He said.

Raynare made another light spear and threw it at him. Madara jumped back this time. Raynare gritted her teeth and formed a light sword and flew straight at him.

He moved out the way and Raynare immediately turned around to cut him but she realized that he was gone. "Where did he go?" She asked herself.

"Behind you brat." He said. Raynare turned around and Madara grabbed her throat with one hand. "It seems like you can't dance any longer. What a boring partner." He said.

He let her go and started to walk over to Issei's body until Raynare spoke up. "Is that it? Just a little scare tactic? I find that pretty lame from a human who ca-"

She stopped what she was gonna say when Madara turned around and she saw those crimson eyes that were bright.

She couldn't speak nor move. She was shaking in fear. He started to move towards her slowly.

"Well then, let me show you the true nature of the Uchiha clan then. Madara was right in front of her staring into her eyes with his crimson ones.

"Don't tell me you're scared now? I was hoping you can dance longer but I was wrong." Madara said.

" **Sharingan"** Madara said as Raynare's eyes became crimson like his. "Now tell me you brat, who sent you?" He asked her.

"Lord Azazel has told me to keep an eye on the boy to make sure he doesn't wake his Sacred Gear early." She said.

"I see, then where can I find this Azazel?" "He is located here in kuoh, he is the Governor General of the Grigori." She said in a monotone voice.

"Tell me about these Devil's, Angel's and Fallen Angel's I keep hearing about." Madara crossed his arms. "The three factions had a war and the damage was too severe and many were lost." She said

"A war you say? Well then, it seems like we are the same in a way." He said. A magic circle appeared and Rias and her peerage came out of it.

Rias looked over and saw the teacher with the fallen. "Hey, you, what do you think you're doing?" She asked.

Madara turned around and looked at her. "You want to dance to?" He asked. Rias was surprised to see his eyes in a crimson color and so bright.

"Did you do this?" Madara just stood there for a bit before replying. "Let's dance." Was all he said.

Madara charged at them and punched Koneko in the gut. Rias ran back and used her Power of Destruction on him.

Madara saw this coming with his eyes and moved out of the way. Koneko came in to attack him but once again he saw it and dodged it.

"Impressive, but let's see if you can dodge this." Madara made a few hand signs. " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"**

A large fireball was going straight towards Koneko but Akeno stopped it with her lightning.

"Ara ara, it seems like you aren't human after all," Akeno said with a smile.

Madara released the genjutsu on Raynare and she fell unconscious. "Now let me tell you Devil's something. I am definitely human."

"Really now? What you did there doesn't look like a human could do." Rias said. Madara's eyes turned back to normal

"Well believe what you want to believe but know this, I can destroy this town the city and you if I so desired to," Madara said as he grabbed his book off the ground.

"I must go now, I don't want to waste time on brats like yourselves." Madara walked away disappearing in the night.

"What was that Rias?" Kiba asked. "I do not know. But I think I need to tell my brother about him." She said.

"But first let us get my new servant." She said as she put pawn pieces on top of him.

"What should we do about the Fallen?" Kiba asked. Rias turned around and saw that the Fallen was gone.

"It seems like her allies got to her before we did," Koneko said. "Indeed," Rias said.

 **Scene Break**

Madara was sitting on his bed thinking about what happened recently. "Those annoying brats got in the way." He said.

"Well the failure is dead and the prostitute is knocked out and those Devil's now think I am not human.

"Well, I don't care. It should make this more entertaining." Madara went over to his fridge to get something to snack on before going to sleep.

Madara grabbed an apple and started eating it as he sat down. He stopped eating it and realized he forgot to ask about what Sacred Gears are.

He clenched his fist and the apple broke into many pieces. "Well, I will go ahead and ask those brats then tomorrow." He said as he laid down and fell asleep.

 **Scene Break**

Madara entered the classroom and set down his books down on his desk. He looked around the classroom and saw Issei sitting in his seat.

'How is this possible? do these Devil's have some type of Reanimation Jutsu?' Madara crossed his arms and started to walk back and forth.

"Mr. Uchiha, can we start class please." A student said. "be a quiet brat." The student didn't say anything after that.

"Class is dismissed." He said as he walked out and headed straight towards the ORC.

The whole class was shocked to hear that.

Madara reached his destination and opened it without knocking. Rias and the others were a bit surprised to see him here.

All of them got ready to attack him. "Calm down, I am not here to fight but for some answers." He said.

Rias didn't say anything as she just waited for him to continue. "How is that failure still alive? Do you have some type of Reanimation Jutsu?"

Rias was standing there confused. "Reanimation what? all I did was make him a devil and now he is my servant." She said.

Madara crossed his arms again. "You are disgusting. And all these are your servants then?" "Yes, they are." She said.

"Let us properly introduce ourselves first before we go any further. My name is Rias Gregory." She said as she started to point to the others.

"That is Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, and Yuuto Kiba." She said with a smile.

"My name is Madara Uchiha." Rias cleared her throat. "Well, would you like to join my peerage?" Rias asked.

"Hahahaha, I will never become a slave to anyone in this world or hell nor heaven." He said.

"Well, what do you want to ask then?" She said as Akeno went to go make tea.

"What is a Sacred Gear?" He asked. "Well, why do you ask?" She said. "Just answer the stupid question." He said a little irritated

"Alright then, a Sacred Gear is a weapon that has been created by God. There are eighteen Longinus Sacred Gears that can kill God. And only human's are able to get a Sacred Gear." She said.

Akeno came out with the tea and handed it out to both Rias and Madara. "Boring," Says, Madara.

"What do you mean boring?" She asked confused. "I was hoping for something bigger but that was so boring. I can't believe I wasted my time here." Madara stood up and walked out.

 **Time Skip**

Issei was walking back home thinking about his dream he had. "Who was that girl he asked."

He kept thinking and thinking but he couldn't get it down. "I do not know." He said.

"Well, look at what we got here. A stray without it's Master. How pitiful." A man said he was wearing a trenchcoat and a fedora.

"Who are you?" Issei asked. "The name is Dohnaseek and I am your killer." He said as he made a light spear and threw it at him.

Issei was too scared to move. He closed his eyes and waited for the spear to pierce him.

After a while, he opened up his eyes and realized he isn't dead yet. "You know, attacking my student is not really a smart thing to do," Madara said.

"Mr. Uchiha," Issei said relieved that he is here.

"Who the hell are you? Are you his Master?" Dohnaseek asked. "No, I would never be this failure's Master." He said.

"And as for who I am." Madara closed his eyes and opened them up revealing his Sharingan.

"I am Madara Uchiha."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

 **Alright, I wanted to talk about how you guys been saying the story is a bit rushed and I wanted to deeply apologize for that. So I will try to fix that and again I am truly sorry about that.**

 **Now onto the story**

Dohnaseek was surprised to see his eyes go from black to crimson in just a blink of an eye. "Who are you?" He asked again.

"Like I said before, I am Madara Uchiha." Dohnaseek raised his hand up and made a light spear.

"Do you honestly think that little twig of a spear can harm me?" Madara asked. "Of course because a human like yourself is nothing compared to me. NOW DIE!" Dohnaseek threw the light spear.

Madara jumped over it and ran straight to him. "Don't get cocky now human." Dohnaseek made another light spear and threw it again at him.

"Come onnnn, show me a fight, not a dance recital." Madara jumped out of the way and thrust his fist at Dohnaseek's face but he jumped back.

Dohnaseek started to get mad. "Why won't you just die?" He asked.

"You think that those weapons of yours can do anything to me?" Madara jumped straight at him and kicked him in the gut.

Dohnaseek flew a couple feet from the kick hitting his back against a tree. Dohnaseek threw up some blood.

"Boring, this is truly boring. You can't bring anything to the table so I will just finish this. I will end your miserable life." Madara walked slowly towards Dohnaseek.

"Let me ask you this. Do you feel fear?" Madara asked as he was almost a few feet away from him.

"haha...hahahaha...hahahahahaha. I feel fear? You must be stupid if you think I would ever fear a human." Dohnaseek slowly got up.

He stared into Madara's eyes. "Then let me give you a first-hand experience of fear," Madara said with a sinister smile.

"I will never fear you." Dohnaseek held his gut. Madara grabbed his neck with his right hand.

"Let me take you to a place where time is slowed." Madara closed his eyes then opened them up slowly.

" **Tsukuyomi,"** Madara said and the world changed around them. "What is this place?" Dohnaseek looked around him and saw he was tied up.

"What the hell? What did you do to me?" He asked.

"You are going to be here for three days and in those three days you will experience hell." He said.

Dohnaseek tried to get himself untied but he couldn't. "Let me out of here." He demanded.

"Don't even bother, you can't escape," Madara said.

"Time and space are slowed down and now let us begin." Madara grabbed a sword and plunged him in the gut.

Dohnaseek screamed in pain.

"Hmmm, it seems like this isn't enough. Madara said. Dohnaseek blinked and saw more Madara's around him. "What is this? H-How is t-there more o-of you?"

Madara didn't answer him and he stabbed him again and the other Madara's did the same.

There were at least 50 swords in him. "AHHHHHHHH...(pant) m-make its-stop p-please." He pleaded.

"Ohhhh, are you begging to be spared? Don't make me laugh. You think that you can start a battle then beg to be spared? You're a fool." Madara stabbed him again.

After ten minutes Dohnaseek was nearly dead. "Is i-it over n-now?" He asked.

"Well only 71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds have passed," Madara said. Dohnaseek looked at Madara with fear.

"AHHHHHH NO NO NO, LET ME OUT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE AHHHHH!" Madara removed the genjutsu from Dohnaseek and they were back in the real world.

Madara removed his hand from his neck and Dohnaseek fell down lifeless from the immense torture on the mind.

Issei was confused. He saw his teacher stare at the guy for like ten seconds then he just fell to the ground.

Issei got up and slowly walked towards his teacher. "Mr. Uchiha are you alright?" He asked.

Madara turned around and looked at Issei. "What is it a failure?" Issei was shocked to see that his eyes are now crimson.

"Mr. Uchiha a-are you a-alright?" He asked scared a little. Madara walked up to Issei and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Go to that Gremory girl and she will give you answers." Madara took his hand off his shoulder and started to walk back home.

As he was walking his Sharingan faded away and his black eyes appeared. "Is this all the world can offer? A prostitute and a pedo? How lame."

 **Scene Break**

Issei was sitting down in class not paying attention. The reason why is because he was thinking about what happened last night.

When that strange man attacked him and his teacher having crimson eyes. He couldn't think straight.

Madara was writing on the board and explaining the lesson to them at the same time.

Issei's friend Matsuda whispered to Issei to pay attention. "Psssst, Issei pay attention before you-"

"How about you shut up when I am teaching before I cram this book far down your throat," Madara said as he turned around.

"Yes, Sir," Matsuda said as he went back to reading his book. "Hey failure, if you don't pay attention I will make you hold buckets of water outside of the classroom."

Issei looked over to his teacher and apologized. "I am sorry sir." Issei started to write down the notes on the board but there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Madara said as he looked at the door. The door opened up and Kiba walked in.

All the girls were screaming and blushing when they saw Kiba walk in.

"Oh My God Kiba is in our classroom." One of the females said as they couldn't contain themselves.

Madara shut his book and looked at the classroom with serious eyes. "If all of you women like to chase men then don't do it when I am teaching the class."

"If this is an everyday thing then what is the point in teaching if this school is filled with perverts and horny females?" Madara said as he sat down at his desk.

The whole class didn't say anything. They were too scared to say anything because if they did say anything then Madara would do something to them.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, can I have Issei for a bit? My President wants to see him." Kiba said with a smile.

"Take the failure and keep him," Madara said with no care.

Kiba nodded and Issei stood up and left the classroom. "Class is dismissed," Madara said as leaned back in his chair.

"What do you mean the class is dismissed?" Aika asked. "You heard me a brat, the class is dismissed. I can't teach a class that can't pay attention." He said.

"Now leave and don't come back until tomorrow." The whole class stood up and left the classroom.

 **Time Skip**

Issei and Kiba reached the clubroom Kiba opened the door for Issei and they both walked in.

"Hello Issei, my name is Rias Gremory and I am the president of the Occult Research Club. Please take a seat." Issei did as he was told and he sat down.

"I bet you're wondering about that girl Yuuma? Forget about her Issei she is not to be trusted." Rias said.

"What do you mean? And how do you know her?" Issei was confused on how they knew her.

"She is a Fallen Angel and she killed you. And after that, I have revived you and now you are a Devil." She said.

"Wait for what? What are you talking about? Am I a Devil? That sounds stupid." He said.

"Well let me show you." Rias and her peerage all stood in front of him and spread there wings.

Issei's wings spread as well. "What the hell? So it's true?" He said.

"Yes, and you are my servant." She said. "What? I am a servant so that means I have to be beaten up if I don't listen?" He asked.

"Oh no no, I treat my servants like family I won't do such things." She said.

"I see, but explain to me about Mr. Uchiha then?" He asked. "What is there to talk about? He is a person of mystery." Rias said.

"Well, when I was walking home I was attacked by a man. He had black feathered wings and when I thought I was going to die Mr. Uchiha saved my life."

"Wait, a Fallen Angel attacked you?" Rias asked. "What is a Fallen Angel?" Issei asked.

"Well Fallen Angel's are Angel's who fell from heaven they fell because of there lust."

"You see, there are three factions. There are Angel's Fallen Angel's and Devil's. The Devil's have four leaders of the Underworld and There is the Fallen who have Azazel as there leader." Rias said.

"I see, then who is the leader of Heaven then?" "That would be God of course." She said as she sat down in her chair.

"The war broke all three factions and there is only a handful of Devil's Angel's and Fallen Angel's," Rias said.

Issei nodded. "Then what do I do now?" He asked. "Well, you can do whatever just don't go alone when it's dark because you are most likely to be attacked," Rias said

"Alright then, may I go back to class?" Rias nodded and Issei walked out.

"Do you think he will be alright Rias?" Akeno asked. "We will have to see Akeno."

 **Time Skip**

Issei walked back to class. As he reached his classroom he opened the door and was surprised to see that the whole class was gone.

"Where is everyone?" Madara didn't look at him. "They left." Was all he said.

"And why would they leave?" Issei asked as he was trying to figure out why they all left.

"I have dismissed class that is why," Madara said as he was still looking at the book.

"I see." Issei made his way to his desk and sat down. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Why don't you go do your usual perverted stuff?" Madara asked as he turned the page.

"Well If I did go you would just interfere with it," said Issei. "Well, at least you have learned a lesson or two."

Issei smiled nervously. "So why do you always read that book? What's so special about it?"

"This book has some interesting things about Japan," Madara said. "You make it sound like you never even heard of Japan."

"Why don't you do something fun instead of reading that boring book?" He asked.

"No, there is nothing in this world that is fun. Mostly everything is either perversion or something called video games." He said.

"I prefer to read it relaxes the mind and makes you learn a thing or two."

"Then why don't you try to fall in love? I know you can find a woman." Issei said with a smile.

Madara looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "Love is not necessary, power is the only true necessity."

"So you only care for power? Without love you are empty." Issei said.

Madara stood up from his desk and walked to the door. "Remember this. The longer you live the more you realize reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness."

"When you are in love you must accept the fact that there will be pain, hatred and most of all despair." He said.

"And Love is something I lost a long time ago and I will not be dragged down by love." Madara walked out of the classroom and started to leave the campus.

"Well whatever you went through, I will not become like you, Mr. Uchiha."

Issei reached for his bag and started to pack up his notes and pencils. As he was doing this there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Excuse me? Do you know where Mr. Uchiha went?" She asked. "He just left," Issei said as he stood up and left the classroom.

Sona turned around and left the classroom.

 **Scene Break**

Madara was sitting on top of a hill with one knee up and his left one laying down. He had his right arm resting on his knee that was up while his left hand was supporting him.

The wind blew and his hair was moving with the wind. "What a peaceful night." Madara looked up at the moon.

"Where have I went wrong? Tell me Hashirama."

"IT'S YOU!" Madara turned around and narrowed his eyes. "I swear I can't have at least ten minutes of peace." He said as he looked out towards the city.

"I am gonna kill you this time but I brought some help this time." The girl said. "Listen here prostitute I don't have time."

"My name is Raynare and I am not a prostitute I am a being far above you human. I will enjoy killing you." She said as she made a light spear.

The other two females did the same. "Come on now. Do your little eye thing or are you too scared?" Raynare said.

Madara stood up and turned around looking at the three females. He crossed his fingers and two Madara's appeared.

"It seems that I must renew this world as well. Let us dance again."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

Raynare was shocked to see two more of him. "H-How did you do that?" She asked.

"There is no time for talk." Madara rushed Raynare and his two clones attacked the other two female Fallen's.

He thrusted his fist at Raynare but she moved her head out of the way in the nic of time. She made a light sword and tried to stab him in the chest but he jumped over it.

"Your to slow." Madara said as he went for a leg sweep but she took flight.

Kalawarner is struggling with her opponent. "Is this all you can do?" He punched her across the face then he roundhouse kicked her making her fall to a knee.

"Your an eyesore." He said as he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up. "Why is it that every person I fight they are either a pedo or a prostitute answer me that?"

Kalawarner clenched her teeth and she tried to punch him but he caught her fist. "Not so fast." Madara threw her hand away.

"He raised his hand and made it into a fist. He thrusted his fist forward and was going for her neck but he let her go and jumped back dodging a light spear.

"You almost got me there you little Devil." Raynare clenched her fist. "I am not a Devil."

"Your opponent is me." Madara threw a shuriken at her and cut her cheek a little. Raynare flew straight at him with Mittelt behind her both ready to cut him in half.

Madara smiled and crossed his arms. The both of them swung there swords and cut him in half.

Raynare turned around and looked at him. "How does it feel to be a worthless human?" She asked.

"Oh wait you can't answer because your dead hahahahaha."

"Take that you stupid human." Mittelt said as she was stomping on his upper half. As she was doing that his body became smoke and a log was there instead of him.

"What the? Where did he go?" Raynare asked. "Well, I guess it's time to end our little dance." Raynare and Mittelt were looking around to see where that voice came from.

"Show yourself you worthless human." She said. "Very well then."

" **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Loud Singing Jutsu"** Madara said as he shot out three flaming dragons at them.

Raynare turned around and she widened her eyes. "What are you doing Raynare? Get out the way!" Mittelt yelled.

Raynare flew up in the air but the the dragons were still following her. "Leave me alone." She said as she flew away from them but they kept following her.

"Raynare was flying faster and faster trying to get away from it but the dragons were getting closer and closer.

She flew towards Mittelt and landed beside her. "Alright Mittelt let's try to block this together." She said.

Mittelt nodded and got her sword ready. As the dragons came to them Raynare threw Mittelt in front of her and She flew towards Kalawarner.

The dragons blew up upon contact. Making Mittelt nothing but a pile of ashes.

Madara walked towards Raynare and Kalawarner. "I am truly disappointed in you brats."

Raynare looked at him with narrowed eyes. "And why is that?" "Well, you guys couldn't dance any longer. All of you are boring partners." He said.

"I will never lose to a human you hear me? NEVER?" Raynare tried to make a light spear but Madara's clone kicked her hand.

Raynare looked to her right to see the the same person. "H-How? Just tell me how is there another person just like you?" She asked.

"Now why would I tell you such a thing?" Raynare looked at him with a angry expression.

"I must end this now." Madara walked up to the both of them and his clone disappeared.

Madara made a fist and pulled it back ready to punch her right in the neck. He thrusted his fist forward.

"WAIT!" She yelled. Madara was a centimeter away from delivering the killing blow. Raynare was shaking in fear. She was never scared from a human.

But for the first time in her life she is trembling in fear. She threw Mittelt in front of her to save her own life.

Raynare got on both knees and lowered her head in front of him. "Please don't kill us. I beg of you. Let us serve you. You will be our Master and we will listen to anything you say. So please don't kill us."

Madara stared at her for a bit before replying. "No" Raynare eyes went wide at what he said.

"WE WILL DO ANYGHING! if you wish for someone to be killed it will be done, if you wish to rule the world we will help you, if you wish to use our bodies anyway you like we will let you." She said as tears came out of her eyes.

Kalawarner was shocked to hear her say this. Raynare becoming a slave to a human is something she can't believe.

"Raise your head." Raynare did as she was told. She raised her head slowly and looked up at him but when she did she was shocked to see those crimson eyes again.

"I will let you serve me but if I desire to kill the Devil king or rule the world you will obey my every wish. Am I clear?"

Raynare was lost in his eyes but was brought back to reality when he raised his voice. "Am I clear?"

Raynare nodded and she looked at Kalawarner indicating for her to bow down before him.

Kalawarner went beside Raynare and bowed before him. "What should we call you then?" Kalawarner asked.

"My name is Madara Uchiha." He said. "And as for my first order we are heading back to my place."

{Yes Master} the both them said. "Just Lord Madara will suffice."

The both of them nodded and they stood up. "Let us go." He turned around and they started to go to his apartment.

 **Scene Break**

Issei was walking home and thinking on what Madara said to him the other day. " _When_ _you are in love_ _you must accept_ _the_ _fact_ _that there_ _will be_ _pain_ , _hatred and_ _most of all despair."_

"Should I fall in love? If I don't there won't be any despair or pain, I would be fine. Ahhhh forget it. That is why I am the ultimate pervert who needs one girl where I can just peep on millons." He said with a smile.

Issei frowned at the thought of someone important in his life dying in front of him. _The longer you live_ _the more you realize_ _Reality is just made of pain_ , _suffering_ _and_ _emptiness_."

"Why am I thinking of this? I need to think of something else. I will never become like him and be swallowed by the dark." Issei looked up in the sky.

"Maybe he is right. Maybe this world and it's people are filled with pain, suffering and emptiness."

As Issei was walking back home he bumped into someone. "Ahhhh" the girl yelped.

Issei looked down to see a nun. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." He said as he lowered his hand so he could help her up.

"No, I'm sorry." She said as she grabbed his hand. Issei helped her up. "I'm sorry but can you help me out?" She asked.

"Yea sure I can do that." He said. "Well you see i'm lost and I don't know where to go." She said.

"Where are you trying to go?" "I'm looking for a church on top of a hill?" She said.

"Ohhh I see, just follow me then." He said as he started to walk towards the church. "Thank you so much." She said with a smile.

As they were walking Issei finally spoke up. "So what's your name?" Issei asked. "My name is Asia Argento. What's yours?"

"My name is Issei Hyoudou." Issei couldn't believe how pretty she looked. As they were nearing the church a boy ran by them and fell to the ground crying.

Asia ran up to the boy. "Don't cry i'm gonna heal you up." She said as she started to heal his wound.

"Thank you." The boy said as he stood up and ran. 'This must be a Sacred Gear I keep hearing from Rias.'

"Well just go straight you can't miss it." He said. "Thank you so much Issei."

"It's no problem." He said as he turned around and started to walk back home. Issei put one of his hands in his pockets and looked back up in the sky.

"I guess we will just see if your right Mr. Uchiha." Issei looked back down and narrowed his eyes.

 **Scene Break**

Madara sat down on his chair looking at his two servants. "Now, if you will be serving me you will remove those pathetic clothings of yours and dress more properly."

Raynare and Kalawarner both nodded and they stood up removing there clothes. "Not in front of me. There is a bathroom over there use it."

"And one more thing. There are clothes provided for you in there so just put them on." He said as he closed his eyes.

The two Fallen's went over to the bathroom and started to change. "Hey Raynare? Do you think this was the best choice?" She asked with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Kalawarner looked at her with a serious expression. "I mean do you think making this decision of making us slaves to a human?"

Raynare frowned for a second before making a small smile. "We will just have to see." She said as she started putting on the clothes they were provided.

Raynare and Kalawarner both walked out wearing a bare-bellybutton jacket with the Uchiha crest on the back. Raynares being black and Kalawarners being purple colored jackets.

They had short black skirts that go above there knees and they had high thigh black stockings with a garter belt.

"This makes us even more erotic then ever." Kalawarner said. Madara opened up his eyes and looked at the both of them.

"At least your not wearing those perverted clothings." He said. "And what are these symbols on the back of our clothes?" Raynare asked.

"That is the Uchiha clan symbol." He said. "Uchiha clan?" Raynare asked confused.

"Yes, that is the clan I am apart of." "Sounds pretty weird to me." Kalawarner said.

"So let me ask you this then. How do you do that weird eye thing then? I have never seen anyone in the entire world do such a thing like you do." Raynare asked.

"That's a story for another time but for now I have a mission for you blueberry."

Kalawarner took this as a insult. "I have a name you kn-" Madara stared at her with eyes intend to kill.

"What is it you wish Lord Madara?" Madara regained a calm expression before speaking.

"I want you to try and set up a meeting between me and this Azazel guy." He said. Kalawarner went wide eyed at that.

"I can't just ask for him I am a low class Angel I need to be a high ranking official to try and contact him.

Raynare eyes were wide as well. "Well you better hury and find a way because my patience is running thin." He said. Kalawarner bowed and left his apartment.

"And as for you. We are going to speak with the Devil's in school." Raynare's shock keeps rising by the second.

"Why would we do such a thing?" She asked. "Simple, so we can stop this little fight between you brats so I can live peacefully."

Raynare sighed and she walked over to the kitchen to start making something for dinner.

 **Scene Break**

"Koneko do you got any reports?" Rias asked. "No"

"Well Rias, what if he isn't really a threat. What if he is just living here and doing his job?" Akeno asked.

"I highly doubt that. He could be working for a faction Akeno. And plus he could have a Sacred Gear as well." Rias said as she put a hand to her chin.

Rias couldn't forget the thing she saw when she and her peerage teleported to the park. Those piercing eyes that were glowing a crimson red in the dark.

Rias wanted to ask him about his eyes but she was to sacred to ask.

"Alright everyone there is a stray nearby so we will soon leave to go deal with it." Rias said as she was looking around.

"Where's Issei?" Kiba looked over to her. "He went home. He said he wasn't feeling good."

"I see, everyone get ready, we are departing soon."

{Yes President!} They all yelled.

 **Scene Break**

Issei was sleeping peacefully but after a while he started to turn in his bed quickly.

 _Issei's Dream_

"Ahhhhhhhh! What is this?" He asked. [ **You are dreaming boy]** A voice said.

"Who's there?" Issei was looking back and forth looking to see where that voice came from.

[ **Behind you]** Issei turned around and looked up to see a big red dragon. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled as he tried to run but he wasn't moving at all.

[ **Listen to me boy my name is Ddraig and you are my partner so hurry up and summon me]**

 _Dream End_

Issei woke up and sat up quickly. He had sweat going down his whole body. "What the hell was that?" He stood up and went to his bathroom to wash his face.

He bent down and put his hands together so he could get as much water in his hands. Once he had a handful of water he splashed his face.

He looked up at the mirror and saw that same red dragon.

[ **SUMMON ME]**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

Issei stumbled back hitting the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He ran out the bathroom and went straight to his living room.

[ **Why do you run?]**

Issei looked around everywhere looking for that voice. "What do you want?" Issei was spinning around in circles. "Tell me what do you want?"

[ **Except your destiny.]**

"What destiny? All I want is to live a peaceful life." Issei sat down on his couch and looked at his hand. He was shaking in fear.

[ **Live a peaceful life? Don't make me laugh, you are destined to fight. You can't live a peaceful life.]**

"What do you mean fight? and where in the hell are you?"

 **[When you summon me I will explain to you why you must fight. But for now I will tell you who I am.]**

Issei didn't move and just waited for the strange voice to speak again.

 **[I am Ddraig, and I am your partner. I am also known as the Red Dragon Of Domination. I am a heavenly dragon.]**

"Wait, your telling me that you are a dragon and you are heavenly? How the hell is that suppose to work? Aren't dragons suppose to be creatures that destroy everything?"

 **[I am telling the truth boy. There are some that want to destroy everyone and everything.]**

"And if your a dragon then where are you then?"

[ **I am only in your subconscious. Only you can hear me.]**

"Oh, then explain to me about my destiny then? What do you mean I must fight?"

 **[You boy have been chosen to become the next Red Dragon Emperor. Every person who has a heavenly dragon as a sacred gear they are destined to fight. There is no escape.]**

"Hold up, your telling me that I must fight?"

[ **Yes]**

"I have to maybe kill someone?"

 **[Yes]**

"And most of all my peace is gone then?"

 **[Yes boy now stop asking so many questions.]**

'My life is ruined. My life is FUCKING ruined. No more tits no more ass no more of anything. Stupid fucking dragon.'

 **[You do know I can hear you right?]**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKKKKK"

 **Scene Break**

Madara was sitting in his chair reading his book as usual. It was really quiet no one said a word until Raynare couldn't take the quietness anymore.

"Ok, this is really boring. Why is everything so boring in this house? There isn't anything to do your always reading that lame book."

Madara looked up from his book and looked at her with a boring expression.

Raynare shut her mouth instantly after he looked at her with those eyes of his. 'When you actually take a moment he looks pretty hot.'

'What the fuck is wrong with you Raynare? Why did I say that and I said it to a human.' Raynare grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Tell me something woman. Do you wish to die because if so I can grant your wish?" Madara closed his book and set it down on the table.

"N-No Lord Madara. I didn't mean to say it like that." She was shaking in fear. She didn't know what he was gonna do to her.

Madara sighed and looked out his window. "Do you believe there will be peace at all between the three factions woman?"

Raynare was a little surprised to hear him ask her such a question. "Well maybe, there could be things that could ruin the other factions dearly."

"The three factions don't want to be extinct so that's why we are recruiting humans to help out our cause." She said.

"Your telling me that the three factions are making human's fight in your little quarrel so you people don't become extinct?!" Madara clenched his fist.

"That's the gist of it."

"As I have suspected. This world is anything but peaceful. Scum like Devil's Angel's and Fallen Angel's trying to ruin the peace of such a world is unforgivable."

Madara stood up and walked over to his window. Raynare stared at his back.

"What are you gonna do about it then?" She asked slightly nervous.

"I am going to fix this world and I will not fail this time. If it takes me years, decades or centuries I will fix this world. I will destroy anyone who stands in my way."

'Fail this time? What does he mean by that?'

Madara turned around and walked towards Raynare. "You and blueberry will help me in this. We will make a world of peace no wars no hatred between factions just peace."

"And how in the hell will we do such a thing? Your a human who can shoot fire out of his mouth and make replicas of himself and also your little eye thing. That isn't enough to change the world."

Madara stared at her for a bit before smiling. "You don't even know the extent of my strength woman. I only just begun to show my powers."

"Well if you have a power greater than that do you think it's enough to fight off the four Satans or God himself?"

Madara kept on smiling. After a bit he started to laugh. "hahaha...hahahaha...hahahahahahahahaha."

"What's so funny?" She asked a little irritated.

Madara immediately stopped his laughing and had a serious expression. "If you think a Satan will stop me then you must be a bigger fool then I thought."

Raynare stood up and narrowed her eyes. "I am not a fool. I am a being far above yo-"

Raynare realized that if she finished that sentence her head would be on a pole or even worse. In her eyes the being known as Madara is higher than her.

"Forgive me Lord Madara." She lowered her head.

Madara went over to his seat and sat down. "Well my little Uchiha woman. We are going start by leaving a message."

Raynare looked confused at the two things he said.

"What's the plan then?"

"First we need allies to join our cause and you will do that. Blueberry will gather intel on high class Devil's." He said.

"Why would she want to gather intel on them?"

"I need to find out who is a high class so I can fight them and send a message to everyone."

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN EVEN DO THAT!" She yelled.

"There is a way just call your friend back here first." Raynare didn't understand what this man is thinking at all.

Raynare made a magic circle to her ear and called Kalawarner to comeback.

Madara looked up at the ceiling. "Let us begin our journey through endless pain and happiness once more."

 **Scene Break**

Rias and her peerage except Issei were at an abondoned warehouse to kill a stray devil.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes Rias we are." Akeno said.

All of them walked in the warehouse. As they entered the smell of blood instantly hit there noses.

All of them wanted to puke but if they did that would drop there guard. "It smells like shit in here." Koneko said.

"Indeed." Kiba said.

They all went further in the warehouse. They came upon a woman that walked up to them.

"Viser, it seems that your time has come." Rias said.

"Rias Gremory, oh how nice it is to see you. I can't wait to eat you up." She said as she transformed.

"DIE!"

Viser shot magic beams out of her tits almost hitting them.

"Koneko" She nodded and ran up to her punching her making her fly back.

"Kiba" Kiba moved in and cut her making her scream in pain.

"Akeno" Akeno made lightning in her hand and shot it at her making her unable to move.

Rias walked up to her. "Any last words." She said as she put her hand in front of her.

"Go to hell."

Rias made the Power Of Destruction and blasted her to smithereens.

"We got the stray so let's head back now." Rias said. Everyone nodded and followed her out the building.

"Rias should we check up on Issei to see if he's alright?" Akeno asked.

Rias put a hand to her chin. "We will talk to him tomorrow and see what's going on with him."

Akeno nodded and they continued to walk back to the clubroom.

 **Scene Break**

Issei was walking down a street thinking about his destiny as the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Why is my luck so bad? First, I die then become a Devil. Second, I have a strict teacher. And third, I have to fight, this is bullshit man."

"All I want is to live a normal life. Is that to much to ask for? Maybe I should go talk to Mr. Uchiha about this."

He kept on talking to himself not paying attention where he is going until he bumped into someone. "Shit my ba-" He stopped when he realized who he bumped into.

"Asia? What are you doing here?" He asked as he gave her a helping hand.

Asia took his hand and she stood up. "I had free time so I just wanted to go for a walk."

"I see"

"So why are you out here Issei?"

"I was just taking a walk and thinking about life. Nothing to special." He said with a smile.

"So Asia? Do you want to hang out?"

"Yea sure I would like that."

"Sweet" Issei motioned for her to follow. He took her to places she never been. Like a fast food restaurant, they walked around town and he bought her a stuffed animal.

After that they were at a park sitting down.

"That was really fun Issei." She said with a smile. Issei smiled back at her. "I'm glad you had fun."

"If you want we can hang out again in the future?" He said.

"Yes definitely."

"Asia Argento, I have finally found you." A voice said. Issei looked in front of him and saw his killer.

He immediately stood up. "Yuuma, what the hell do you want?" He said as he got in front of Asia.

"Look here kid i'm not here for you i'm here for her." She pointed at Asia.

"Why do you want her?"

Raynare face palmed herself and slid her hand down in frustration. "You see, my Master want's to meet her and if I don't do as he wishes then my life is over."

"Then why don't you just die then? And who is your master?" He said.

"I can not say, now hand her over." Issei looked at her with angry eyes. "Never, after what you did to me you think I will just hand her over to the likes of you?"

"I didn't want to this but I have no choice now." Raynare made a light spear and threw it at Issei piercing his leg.

He fell the ground holding his leg. Raynare flew down and grabbed Asia. "Sorry kid but it's my Master's orders." She said as she flew off with her.

"ASIAAAAA!" Issei slammed his fist on the ground. "Why can't I do anything?"

Issei slammed his fist down again. "Why am I weak?"

 **[ _Do you seek power_?]**

 _"The longer you live."_ Issei grabbed the light spear and started to pull it out.

 **[ _Do you seek vengeance_?]**

 _"the more you realize Reality is just made of pain."_ Issei clenched his teeth.

 **[ _Do you seek tranquility_?]**

He moved his hand towards the spear and grabbed onto it.

 _"suffering"_ Issei yanked the spear out and threw it. Issei lowered his head. "Mr. Uchiha you are right about this world. It is filled with pain, suffering, and most of all...emptiness."

"And for that reason I want to change the world. I want to protect the ones I love. And most of all I want to save this world from beings like Angel's, Fallen Angel's and Devil's."

"Ddraig, I want you to teach me how to summon this Sacred Gear."

[ **So your finally in the mood now huh?]**

"I have to follow this destiny you speak of. So it's time for me to become the Red Dragon Emperor."

 **[Very well** **boy I like your spirit.]**

Issei raised his head and he had a angry face. "Where do we begin?"

 **[First off what do you want in this world the most? What do you desire?]**

Issei stayed quiet for a bit before responding. "I want to become a harem king but I want peace in this world the most."

 **[I see. Let us begin your training then.]**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

"What are you doing Raynare? Please let me down." Asia begged.

Raynare was flying through the sky and she kept looking forward without looking at Asia. "I am taking you to my Master and you will listen to his request."

"Master? What is happening? Let me go see Issei." She pleaded.

"I can't do that. Because you need to see him immediately. It is of great importance." Asia was confused at what Raynare was saying.

"But I don't want to. What will happen to Issei?" Raynare looked down at Asia.

"Do not worry about him. But let me ask you this Asia, do you wish for this world of ours to have peace and not have wars between the other factions?"

"Well of course, I don't want anyone to fight anymore."

Raynare smirked. "Then join us Asia. Join and fulfill my Master's wish and let us make a world of peace."

"How do I know that your not lying and that your just here for something else?"

"I guess that you will just have to find out when you meet him." Raynare looked back up.

After some time a magic circle appeared next to Raynare's ear. " _Hey Raynare? The Master just found someone else he is interested in." Kalawarner said._

" _Who is it?"_

 _"Well actually two people not one. They are called Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou. They are both Exorcist's."_

 _"Kalawarner, I thought you were researching on High Class Devil's?"_

 _"Well I couldn't get anything and plus Lord Madara needed allies so I know a few people who knows some people so try to get those people to join our cause."_

Raynare sighed. " _Alright i'll be there in a few to drop the girl. Send me there location."_ Raynare ended the call with Kalawarner.

"Was that Kalawarner?"

"Don't worry about it were here anyway's." Raynare flew down and landed in front of the apartment. "Just knock and someone will answer. I have to go now."

Raynare flew off and Asia turned towards the door and looked at the door for a bit before knocking on it.

The door opened up and Kalawarner was standing in front of her. "K-Kalawarner what are you doing here?"

"Come inside and I will explain the details." Asia nodded and walked in.

"Take a seat." Asia went over to the one seater chair and was about to sit down until Kalawarner yelled at her.

"DON'T SIT THERE!" Asia jumped and moved away from the seat. "Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"That is the Master's seat. No one is suppose to sit in that chair except the Master."

"I-I see"

Kalawarner went to the living room table and sat down on a chair and started typing on her computer.

"Now the question you asked me a few minutes ago pertaining why I am here. That is because I serve my Master and I have a duty to perform."

"You also serve him as well Kalawarner?"

"Indeed, now are you going to join us and help us rebuild this corrupt world of ours?"

Asia stood there thinking about what she has been asked. "How do I know that your not lying?"

"If I was lying do you think I would be here and typing on this computer for like 15 hours trying to help my Master out?"

"What does he want with me? I'm nothing special."

"You have a Sacred Gear that heal people and that would be a great help to our cause."

"What will happen to Issei then if I join?" She asked with concern.

"As long as he doesn't get in my way then he will be fine. Unless he want's to join my journey as well." Madara said as he came out of his room.

Kalawarner got off her chair and kneeled on one knee and she lowered her head. "Lord Madara what do you desire?"

"Continue your research and report to me if something interesting shows up."

"Yes my Lord." Kalawarner got up and sat down in her chair and started to do as she was told.

Madara looked over to Asia. "And you are Asia Argento I presume?"

Asia nodded she was speechless in front of him. He looked scary in her eyes and if she said something wrong it might be the end of her.

"You will join me and help me fix this world. You would be of great help to me and my team."

"A-Alright I will join just as long you don't hurt Issei."

"And like I said before if he doesn't get in my way then there will be no problem's between us." Madara walked over to his seat and sat down.

Asia stood there confused on what to do. "Stop standing there like a idiot and be useful." He said.

"A-Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Well first, get out of those ridiculous clothes of yours and put some new one's on and help out blueberry she needs help."

Asia nodded and went straight to the bathroom to get changed.

"Get her the clothes that I have provided for the two of you Blueberry." Kalawarner nodded and stood up to get her the clothes.

After a bit Asia came out wearing the same stuff as the Fallen's. She went over to Kalawarner to help her out.

"Lord Madara? What about Freed Sellzen?" Kalawarner asked.

"Do you have any information on him?"

"Well yes, he was a Exorcist but he went rogue and he joined the Fallen's. He is capable of taking care of himself he is a bit crazy but he can get the job done."

Madara brought a hand to his chin and he closed his eyes.

"Very well then. Find this man and get him to join us. The more allies I have the easier it will be to fix this world."

"H-He's located at the abandoned church on top of the hill." Asia said.

He opened up his eyes and looked at Kalawarner. "Go and find him."

Kalawarner stood up. "I will have it done by the end of the day my Lord." she walked out of his apartment and took off to go find Freed.

Madara put his elbow on the arm of the chair and he rested his head on his knuckles.

"L-Lord M-Madara why are you doing this?"

Madara moved his eyes to look at her. "Do what exactly?"

"I mean, why are you trying to fix this world? How can you be sure that this plan of yours won't fail?"

"I will make sure it doesn't fail because if it takes me years, decades or centuries I will make sure to make this world a peaceful one and I will not fail."

"Let me ask you this. What do you desire the most in this world?" He asked.

Asia lowered her head. "W-Well I want friends."

"You want friends? Let's say this, what if your best friend died in front of you what would you do?"

Asia looked up at him. "I-I-I don't kn-"

"Would you kill the person who killed your friend to avenge them? Or would you be a coward and run away?"

"I-I-I"

"That is why I want to make this world a peaceful place so that your friends won't die and also there would be no wars no hatred just peace." Madara lowered his arm.

"That is why I am doing this. So people won't suffer anymore so that humans won't fight for the sake of the three factions."

Asia clenched her fists. "I will not let that happen to any of my friends."

Madara smiled at her little speech. "Then we must move quickly to make this world peaceful."

 **Scene Break**

"I am so god damn confused." Issei said.

 **[Of course you are because this whole time you have been thinking of breasts. If you just listened to what I said you would of understood the ability of my power.]**

"Well my bad Mr. Dragon."

"Well at least I summoned the Sacred Gear it took a while." Issei looked at his gauntlet on his left arm.

"This is pretty fucking cool to be honest." He inspected the gauntlet looking at the details.

 **[Well yes, at least you summoned it that's a start but now the real training begins.]**

"Should I tell Rias about this? Like I know I am a Devil and I am her servant but...there is a apart of me that just doesn't want to tell her at all." He said as he lowered his head.

 **[I am your partner so whatever you do I will follow even to the gates of hell I will still be by your side. I can't control you so follow your own path.]**

Issei smirked. "You know it's strange." He sat down on a patch of grass.

 **[What is?]**

Issei looked up in the sky. "Out of any other human in the entire world why was I chosen to have this God killer Sacred Gear?"

 **[To be honest kid I don't know. All I do Is guide my hosts to become the Red Dragon Emperor.]**

It was quiet for a bit before Issei spoke up. "Yo Ddraig?"

 **[What is it?]**

"In your entire life of being alive have you ever thought of a world of peace?"

 **[Well I would be lying if I said I didn't but I wonder how this world would be like without and wars or hatred between the factions.]**

Issei sighed and he stood up. "I guess there is only one way to fi-"

"ISSEI!" He looked to his left and saw Rias with her peerage behind her.

"How did you find me?"

"I smelled your perversion all the way out here." Koneko said.

Rias walked up to him and she was surprised to see him sweating and some bruises.

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"Yea i'm fine just training is all." Rias looked at him with worry. "I heard that you were not feeling well so I came to see how you were doing."

"Have you unlocked your Sacred Gear at all?"

Issei looked at her before saying anything. "No I didn't."

Rias was a bit surprised to hear that. "If you want I can help you unlock your Sacred Gear."

"You do not have to do such a thing I can do it alone." He stepped back a little.

Rias was shocked to hear that from him. "Why don't you want my help Issei?"

"Rias, I have to follow my own destiny I do not want to be someone who is always asking for help to get something done I want to do it alone." He narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"And I have to get stronger so I can save Asia."

"Who is this Asia girl you speak of?"

"She is a friend of mine that got captured."

"What is she?" Rias said with a little anger.

"She is a nun ok and she got captured so I have to hurry and find her before something happens."

"No Issei, I am not going to let you do that. You are a Devil and she isn't we are not even on good terms with them."

"I can't have you going out there and risking your own life to save this girl. You could die in the process."

Issei clenched his fists. "And why not? Is it because you don't want to lose one of your servants?"

"ISSEI!"

"I knew Mr. Uchiha was right this world is filled with pain, suffering and emptiness." Issei took off.

"Issei wait."

But he didn't listen he just kept on running.

 **[What do you plan to do?]**

"I am going to find Mr. Uchiha and have him help me. I am going to try and see if he would be willing to train me as well."

[ **Why the sudden change?]**

"I was to stupid and caught up in my harem dream to realize that you can't have a harem if there is war and people betraying you so they can save themselves."

 **[Ahhh I see, well let us begin our journey then partner.]**

"Yes, let's."

 **Scene Break**

Kalawarner and Raynare returned back from there mission. "Where did you go?"

"I had to go recruit someone for Lord Madara." Kalawarner brushed a few bangs.

"Who was it?"

A man walked in the apartment. "Yoohoo little birdie how is my little Raynare? Oh how I want to screw you so hard."

"You got to be kidding me. This piece of shit joined us?" Raynare had a disgusted look on her face.

"Yep, it took me a while to convince him to come here." Kalawarner said as she sat down.

"So how did it go with you? Did you convince them to join?"

Raynare shook her head. "I couldn't approach them they had to many guards with them."

"Damn, you do know that he will not be pleased to hear that."

"Yea I know, but I didn't want to go in there. That would be suicide."

Kalawarner sighed and she looked over to Asia. "Where is the Master?"

"I don't know, he stood up and left without saying anything. But he did want me to leave a message."

Raynare and Kalawarner looked at each other then back to Asia tellling her to tell them what the message is.

"He said that be ready tomorrow because we are going the school to talk with Rias."

Raynare smacked herself. "Of course we are."

"You got to be kidding me. We are going to Devil territory and we are going to speak with the crimson princess. This is going to be fun." Kalawarner leaned back on the couch.

"Well it's the Master's orders so we gotta do it." Raynare said.

"So where is this Master you speak of? I want to meet him really soon." Freed said with a smile.

"We do not know. If I were to guess he should be here pretty soon." Raynare said.

"Well I guess it's time to sit down and wait for this man you speak of to return." Freed walked over to the arm chair and sat down.

"This is pretty comfortable."

Kalawarner and Raynare had wide eyes when they saw Freed sitting in the Master's chair. The both of them went up to Freed.

"What are you doing? Get up before something bad happens." Kalawarner said.

"How about if the two of you give me a Blowjob then I will get up. Does that sound good cause i'm all down for it." Freed clapped his hands.

"Your a disgusting pig. Like I ever would do such a thing with you." Raynare said as she clenched her fists.

"You better get up before I make you." Kalawarner glared right at him.

The door's opened up but no one realized it because they were focused on freed. Madara slowly walked over to the side of the chair.

"Get up"

"Make m-" Freed stopped and looked at the man that was standing beside him. He had the brightest of crimson eyes.

All the girls were frozen when they saw there Master standing there with his crimson eyes on display.

'Your so fucked Freed' Raynare said.

"I presume you are the Master?" Freed stood up and stared into his eyes.

"Indeed I am, and I presume you are the fool that Blueberry spoke of? Was it Freed?"

Freed smiled then he tried punching him but Madara caught his hand. "Trying to hit me by surprise but let me inform you. My eyes see everything. Try all the little attacks you have but you will never succeed."

Freed tried to get out of his grip but it was not possible so he grabbed his gun and tried to shoot him but he got his gun knocked out of his hand by him.

"What did I just tell you. My eyes see everything but apparently you can't register that through your head."

"Now let me ask you this. How would you like to join me to fix this world and make it peaceful?"

"Why would I want peace? All I want is to kill anyone who stands in my way."

"You will be able to kill. If you follow me I can make your wishes come true. If you want women I can get them for you just as long you follow me and make this world peaceful."

Freed stood there thinking. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I will erase you from existence."

"I don't have a choice really now? Fine I will join and play this little game of yours."

Madara let go of his hands and his eyes went back to normal. "Are you like a Devil or something?"

"No he is not, he is a hundred percent human."

"That doesn't look human to me."

"Yep, that's what we thought as well." Kalawarner went back to her seat.

Freed went over to his gun and picked it up and holstering it. "So what's the plan...Boss?" Freed said as he sat down on the couch.

"For now we don't have enough members to move on with step two but tomorrow we have a talk with Rias."

"Hey Freed do you think it's possible to get a Holy Sword?" Kalawarner asked.

"I can try and get one but I don't know if it's possible."

Madara sat down and put his left leg over his right. "Well, we will worry about that later but for now we must rest because tomorrow is going to be a long one."

(Yes my Lord.) All of the girls said. "I got you Boss." Freed said.

All the girls went to there rooms and Madara did the same. "Hey Boss where am I sleeping?"

"On the couch."

Freed sighed and laid down on the couch closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

Raynare woke up and she sat up on her bed. She stretched her arms out and yawned quietly. She lowered her arms and looked around. Everyone was still asleep.

She looked over to the clock and saw it was five o clock. "I must of slept like a baby then." She uncovered herself so she can get out of bed.

After a bit she walked out of her room or the girl's room and went to the kitchen to go get something to eat. There was some light in the livingroom making it a little easier to see.

She entered the kitchen and looked around. 'This place has nothing to offer. There's just water and Ramen this is not gonna fill me up.'

There was snoring out in the living room so she looked over and saw Freed laying there with his arm on the ground and his mouth open.

"What a pig." She whispered.

"Tell me about it." Madara said as he was reading his book. Raynare jumped almost falling over.

"W-What are you doing?"

Madara flipped a page of his book. "I am sitting and reading what else does it look like?"

"I'm not talking about that I mean why did you not sleep at all?"

"there was no need to sleep." Raynare couldn't believe that he didn't sleep. If she remembered correctly he said to make sure to get a good rest and he didn't sleep at all.

"Why? Just why?"

"If I fall asleep there is a possibility that we might get attacked. And if we did my plan would fail and it would all be for nothing."

"Your crazy you know that? Who would be stupid enough to attack us in the first place?"

"There are many people in this world that would attack when you don't have your guard up. Like the Devil's maybe or the Angel's. Or your kind as well you never know."

Raynare sighed and left the kitchen. As she left the kitchen another Madara popped out of the hallway making her fall to the ground.

"It seems that it's all clear." The shadow clone disappeared and Raynare slowly got up.

"How do you do that? And what is all clear?"

"It's just one of my abilities. The aparment is clear and there is no one around it that looks suspicous."

Raynare just couldn't figure him out. "So when are we leaving to go meet the Devil Princess?"

"When everyone is awake. I did tell them to have a good nights sleep because today is gonna be a long one."

Kalawarner came out of her room and stood at beginning of the hallway a little tired. "Mmmm, Master i'm in need of help."

Raynare turned around and saw Kalawarner standing there in her underwear. "What in the hell are you doing?"

Madara looked up from his book and saw her. Kalawarner walked a little closer to Madara and bent forward exposing mostly all of her tits.

"Can you help me?"

Madara closed his book and placed it on his table beside him. "I do not have time for these pathetic little games. If you have time to complain then you have time to get ready."

Kalawarner pouted and stood straight up. "Your no fun you know that?" She went back to her room and started getting dressed.

"So why didn't you like jump her immediately or something? Because any man would take the opportunity to take that offer but your the first not to. So why didn't you?" Raynare asked.

"I don't have time to play around with women. Me getting a little nervous cause of some skin or taking up her offer is a sign of weakness to me."

"How is that a weakness? All your doing is making love."

"If a man took the chance to have intercourse with a woman all he would think of is his lustful desire to satisfy the woman. While not realizing his surroundings that he could get attacked."

Raynare shrugged her shoulders and was a bit surprised to hear that. "Has anyone told you that you worry to much?"

Madara smirked. "I don't worry. I am simply taking defensive measures."

"Enough talk about sexual intercourse. Go wake him up it's almost time."

Raynare walked over to Freed and grabbed a pillow to suffocate him. After a bit Freed sat up quickly. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"It's almost time to leave so get ready." She said as she went to her room so she can wake up Asia.

Kalawarner came back out fully dressed. "So when are we leaving?" Madara looked at her.

"Right when Asia is awake and ready to go then we will head to school."

"I can't believe this shit." Freed said as he stood up from the couch. "What are you so mad about?" Kalawarner asked.

Freed gave her a dirty look. "Well first, I nearly died from suffocation and second, I am going to be in a room full of Devil's and were just going to be talking. Do you see what's wrong here? were just talking."

"You just have to accept it how it is."

Freed smacked himself in the face and left it there.

Asia and Raynare came out and were ready to go. "We are all ready my Lord." Raynare said.

"Then let us go then." Madara turned around and opened his door leaving his apartment with his group.

 **Scene Break**

Issei was gripping his head in frusteration.

 **[Your a complete dumbass you know that?]**

"Ohh shut the hell up. Like you would know where Mr. Uchiha lives."

 **[Well at least I wasn't running around looking like an idiot in public.** ]

"So you want to play that game now do you? Alright, atleast I wasn't sealed away."

 **[Don't even go there you mother fucker.]**

"What the hell are you gonna do about it then? I mean the last time I checked you you can't do anything except talk."

 **[And I wasn't the one asking if I should tell my Mistress that I unlocked my Sacred Gear or not.]**

"If I could strangle you I would do it in a heartbeat."

 **[You can't even touch my neck let alone strangle me dumbass.]**

"GRRRRRRRRR!"

 **[Do I hear anger from you?]**

"I thought we were partners not enemies you piece of shit."

 **[Well not when your being a dumbass.]**

"I swear to God." Issei gripped his head. "What the hell? Why does it hurt?"

 **[Well maybe it's because you are swearing to God dumbass.]**

"What does that even mean?"

 **[It means that your a Devil and your swearing to God. Do you see what's wrong with the picture here?]**

"No, not really. What's so wrong about swearing to God."

 **[Yep, that confirms it, your a dumbass.]**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JUST FUCKING TELL ME!"

"ISSSI, YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! AND STOP YELLING!" His mother yelled.

Issei turned towards his clock and saw that it was seven o five. "Ohhhh shit." He jumped off his bed and started to get ready quickly.

After he put on his school clothes he ran down the steps. "Who were you talking t-" Issei flew right past his mother and out the front door.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit."

 **[Hahahaha, you dumbass. Did you not look at the time when we were arguing?]**

Issei clenched his fist. "I am going to cut my left arm off so that I don't have to hear your stupid ass."

 **[We don't want that now do we now?]**

"I am going to be late cause of you. And if i'm late that's detention and I don't want that."

 **[Why are you complaining over that?]**

"Well I don't want to be in school and let's be honest. Who likes school anyways?"

 **[I don't even know how school is in the first place.]**

"I think your the dumbass."

 **[Are you sure about that?]**

"A hundred percent. And I see the gates to the school." Issei ran as fast a he could.

As he reached the gate it closed on him on the last second. He fell to his knees on shock.

"Your late boy make sure to report to the Student Council President for your punishment." The gym teacher said.

'My life is ruined.'

 **[Yeaaaaa, I think your the dumbass.]**

 **Scene Brea** **k**

Madara was sitting in the Principal's office with his hands locked up with each other and his eyes closed.

"So let me get this straight. This woman to your right is a excellent student teacher and you recommend her to teach here?" The Principal said.

"Indeed she is capable of teaching the students well." Madara said.

"What is your name Miss?"

Kalawarner stood up. "My name is Kalawarner sir."

"Hmmm, I can let that happen Mr. Uchiha if you recommend it. And besides, your teaching is excellent as always. How do you do it?"

"That's a story for another time." Madara stood up and shook his hand.

"And may I ask who are those three then?"

Madara looked over to Raynare and Freed. "These two are student teachers as well but there here to observe only. And this girl here would like to join this school."

The Principal smiled. "Very well then. Please enjoy yourselves here."

Madara and his group left the office except Asia. They were all heading straight to the classroom. "So when are gonna speak with the little Devil Princess?" Raynare asked.

"After school is finished then we go meet the brat."

"I can't believe i'm in a school right now with a bunch of students." Freed said.

"I don't really understand any of this." Kalawarner was flipping through some of the books.

"Just improvise because that is what I have been doing the whole time."

"Wow" Raynare said.

They reach the classroom and stop in front of the door. "If a student asks you if your with me just say that you work for me." Madara opened up the door and walked in.

"Alright class we have three guests today and they are student teachers if you need help don't be a coward and not ask."

The three walked in and introduced themselves.

All of the guys raised there hands up to ask for help. And all the girls blushed when they saw Freed. Madara gave them all a serious glare. "Class hasn't even started and your asking for help you brats are annoying."

Everyone lowered became quiet and listened.

'This is disgusting.' Freed thought.

"Miss, Kalawarner here will be teaching today so don't make it hard on her because if you do I will make sure to make your life miserable."

Madara walked over to his desk and sat down.

Issei was walking back from the Student Council Office with a sad expression.

"Why did this happen to me of all people. Oh wait, I know why, it's because of you."

 **[Are we really going there again?]**

"I don't know, are we?"

 **[Well if so, then I will keep going at it.]**

"Now I have detention for an hour and it's gonna be boring."

 **[Well it's your fault for being late in the first place.]**

"Whatever, I don't care anymore." Issei walked over to his classroom door. He had his eyes closed and he sighed.

He opened the door and walked in. He opened up his eyes and the first thing he saw when he entered was Yuuma standing beside a girl who hair blue hair and big tits.

 _"Will you die for me?"_

Issei clenched his fist and he gritted his teeth. "YUUMA!" Issei charged at her.

Raynare turned around and saw Issei's fist almost coming in contact with her. She closed her eyes waiting for the punch.

Madara grabbed Issei's arm and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I am trying to hit her."

"Your trying to hit my employee? Well I think your stupid for trying to do that."

"Why are you protecting her? She will kill you." He looked at Raynare. "Where is Asia? Tell me."

Madara tightened his arm even harder. "Go sit down and we will talk after school. And if you touch her at all I will make sure to have you expelled."

He let go of his arm and Issei went over to his chair and sat down.

After a while the school bell rang for the end of school. Everyone got up an left except Issei.

Madara walked over to him and stared down at him.

"Now answer my stupid question. Why is she here in this school teaching? And where is Asia?"

"She is safe. She is in the Principal's office getting registered in this school."

"S-So you didn't do anything to her?"

"No, I didn't even pull a single piece of hair out if your that worked up about her."

"Well aren't you a little agressive cutey." Kalawarner said.

"Cutey? Who are you?" Issei stood up and summoned his Boosted Gear.

Everyone had wide eyes except Madara. "This kid is holding one of the heavenly dragons in him." Freed said.

"H-How is that possible?" Raynare asked.

"Oooo, your even holding a dragon inside of you as well what a cute boy." Kalawarner smiled.

"Enough, we didn't come here to look at his stupid Sacred weapon were here to speak with the Devil brat." Madara said a little annoyed.

Issei removed his Boosted Gear. "Wait, your here to talk with Rias? Why do you want to speak with her?"

"Well, the Master wants to know about strong opponents in Hell so he could meet up with them." Raynare said.

"Hold up, did I just here Master and you going down to Hell?"

"Yep"

"Did I miss something?"

"Yes you did. And I mean a lot you missed out on. But you would be of great help to us if you join." Kalawarner said.

Issei stood there confused on what she was saying.

"How would you like to join me in my journey to find peace in this world boy? There would be no more wars no more hatred." Madara said.

Issei stood there thinking. "So wait, your the Master then?"

Madara didn't say anything.

"Alright alright. I will join your little party but just as long she doesn't do anything stupid. And as long you don't do anything to Asia." He pointed at Raynare.

Raynare glared at him. Madara motioned for everyone to follow and they did. "Let us go have a chat with the brat."

Rias was working on paperwork when she felt a big source of power coming there way. She looked over to Akeno and she had a worried expression.

"Kiba get ready to attack if they try to do anything funny."

He nodded and got his sword out. Koneko was ready to attack as well.

They were all ready to attack but after a while there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at Rias. "Let them in."

Kiba walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello, is Rias here? We would like to speak with her." Freed said.

"Let them in Kiba." Kiba moved out of the way and they all entered.

Rias was a little shocked to see two Fallen's with him and a exorcist. She stood up from her chair and glared at Mr. Uchiha.

"Why is there two Fallen's with you? Do you work for them?" Rias and everyone got ready to attack.

"No, I do not work for anyone. These two Fallen's work for me. And the priest as well." Madara crossed his arms.

"Issei? What are you doing?"

Issei looked away. "He is with me little Princess. But enough talk about your brat. I came here to have a chat with you."

"Then please sit." Rias made her way to the couches and she sat down in front of them. Akeno went over to the kitchen to make tea.

Madara sat down and so did the two Fallen's beside him while Freed and Issei stood behind them. "I came here to discuss about some strong Devil's in Hell that you can recommend to me."

"And why do you want to know about these Devil's?"

"Well little Princess. The Master want's to fight them of course." Raynare said.

"There is no way I can provide this information to you Mr. Uchiha. Because we don't know anything about you at all. So how can I give you this info if I don't know what your gonna do except fight them."

Akeno came out with a tray of tea and cups. "Please have some tea." Rias said.

Madara was starting to get a little mad. "I didn't come here for tea brat. I came here for business now if you won't provide information then I wi-" Madara got cut off when a magic circled appeared.

A man came out of it. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Ohhh Rias, I have come to take your hand in marriage."

"Riser? What are you doing here? And I am not gonna marry you."

"But you will my sweet Rias. We must continue the line of pure blood Devil's or we are going to be extinct." Riser walked up to Rias and grabbed her hand.

Madara's bangs were covering his left eye. Raynare and Kalawarner looked at there Master and they both scooted away from him.

"Is this world filled with nothing but sex, Prostitutes, war and pathetic beings like yourself?"

Riser looked over to the man that said that to him. "And who are you? Are you one of Rias's servants? Because if so, then Rias should take better care of you."

Madara removed the bangs that were covering his left eye. "I am not a servant to no one." He stood up and glared at Riser.

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Yes, I do, your one of the fools that think they can do anything but in reality there nothing but a coward."

"No, this is Riser Phenex. He is a Highclass Devil and the third son to the Phenex clan."

Madara smiled. "So your a Highclass Devil? This is perfect no this is just magnificent."

Riser gritted his teeth and launched a punch a Madara but Freed caught his fist. "We don't want you attacking the Boss now do we?"

Riser smirked and got out of Freed's grip. "Then let's see how you stand against me with my full peerage." He snapped his fingers and his entire peerage appeared behind him.

Freed moved behind Madara. "Nothing but females as your servants. This world has nothing but perversion." Madara said.

Riser started to get mad even more mad. "Xuelan, kill him." She charged at Madara and tried to punch him but Raynare and Kalawarner stopped her. "We won't let you attack him that easily." Kalawarner said.

"Fallen Angel's? Why are they here Rias?" Riser asked.

Rias was gonna respond but another magic circled appeared and a woman came out. She had long braided silver hair with a big bust. "Grayfia? What are you doing here?" Rias asked.

"I came here so a fight doesn't break out between the two of you. And to tell you that your brother is giving you a chance at a rating game against Riser."

"And you have seven days to prepare."

"Now what is this game that you Devil's are talking about?" Madara asked.

"Well, it's a game where you fight to rank up and as well to show the underworld the strength of your peerage." Grayfia said.

"That sounds boring. I want to fight this coward right in front of me and prove to him that messing with a God is a big mistake."

"You a God? don't make me laugh human. I will gladly take your offer and fight you so I can make you cry for mercy when i'm done with you."

"Very well then. What will the two fighters give to the winner if they lose?" Grayfia asked.

Riser smirked. "I will cancel the marriage with Rias." Grayfia looked over to Madara.

"I will give you my eyes." Everyone was shocked to hear that especially Raynare and Kalawarner. "Are you sure?" Madara didn't say anything.

"But let's make this a wonderful dance. I want to fight everyone in your pathetic little group as well." Rias was a little shocked to hear that.

"Well if you plan to fight his entire peerage then you will have yo-" Grayfia got cut off. "No, I will dance alone." Madara had a sinister smile.

"What's with him and dancing?" Raynare asked Kalawarner but she shrugged.

"Very well then, the fight will take place tomorrow. Any questions?" No one said a word. "Very well then. This meeting is dismissed."

Madara turned around and started to leave. "I can't wait for our little dance tomorrow." Madara left with his group. Riser made a tsk noise and left with his peerage.

Grayfia turned towards Rias. "Who was that?"

"That is Madara Uchiha. He is a teacher here as well."

"I sense something really dangerous from him Rias. Please be careful when your around him." Grayfia activated a magic circle and left.

Rias went over to her chair and sat down. "I guess we will just have to see what he is capable of."


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool Dx** **D**

 **Alright ladies and Gens, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. I am going to be posting every chapter at 4:00 PM central time US. But I'm not too sure on the day that I will be posting.**

 **Also, I just wanted to thank everyone for the positive and negative reviews. Keep it up.** **If you guys have anything else just PM me.**

 **Well onto the story.**

Madara and his group entered his apartment. "Are you stupid or something? I'm just curious." Raynare asked.

"I'm actually wondering about that as well why you challenged a High-Class Devil as well?" Kalawarner said.

Raynare looked over to Kalawarner. "No, he didn't just challenge a random High-Class Devil. He challenged Riser Phenex a Devil that is immortal and he is fighting his entire peerage alone."

"Do you have some sort of plan Mr. Uchiha?" Issei asked.

Madara turned around and faced all of them. "If you think that me shooting fire and having the Sharingan isn't enough. Then you will just have to see my strength against that coward."

"But he is immortal, there is no chance of you winning." Raynare had a worried look as she said that to him.

"Indeed, the possible outcome of you winning is very low," Kalawarner added.

"What if I give you my holy weapons?" Freed suggested.

"Yea, that would actually work," Raynare said.

"No, I do not need holy weapons to fight. I am capable enough to destroy him with my strength alone. And besides, in my eyes, all I see in him is a fragile coward who hides behind his title."

"He isn't a fighter. He is nothing but a fool. I will show the entire Devil society that he is nothing." Madara said coldly.

"You sound really confident in yourself," Kalawarner said.

Madara smiled. "I promise you this. The only fighter that is able to defeat me is Hashirama. He is the only one I deem worthy of."

"Wait, Hashi who?" Issei looked at him confused.

"That's a story for another time, but, for now, we rest for tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and headed off to there rooms except for Freed. "This is bullshit Boss and you know it." Madara ignored him and went over to his chair and sat down.

He reached for his book and he opened it and started to read.

"So where am I sleeping then?" Issei asked.

"You will sleep on the ground." He didn't look away from his book. Issei sighed and laid down on the ground.

"This is some major shit," Freed complained. "Why are you complaining? You got the damn couch."

"You know on second thought, I'm gonna enjoy this couch as much as I can."

Kalawarner stripped off her clothing except for her underwear so she can be more relaxed. "Hey, Kalawarner?"

She looked over to Raynare. "What is it?"

"Do you think that Lord Madara will be ok? I'm really worried if he loses."

"Don't worry, he said that he can win so don't be scared."

"But"

"Wait a minute, are you falling in love with the Master?" Kalawarner had a growing smirk.

Raynare blushed a little. "N-No I am not."

"So you don't mind if I take him then because, to be honest, I am starting to fall for him as well."

Raynare couldn't believe what she was hearing. "There is no way that I am going to hand him over to you, you're way too crazy for him."

"So you do like him. Oooo, Raynare got a crush."

"Shut up bitch."

"Why are you so aggressive?" She asked.

Raynare didn't say anything else, so she covered herself and turned off the lamp letting sleep take over.

"As always, I win," Kalawarner whispered as she fell asleep.

 **Scene Break**

Rias was sitting in her clubroom with Grayfia, waiting for Madara to arrive, so they could leave to go the Underworld. It was already the end of school, so she doesn't know why he hasn't arrived yet.

"Is he going to come?"

"I hope he does, I don't think him talking a big game then not showing up is not his style. So let's just wait a little bit longer."

Ten minutes have passed by and Madara hasn't shown up.

"It seems as he only spoke a big game and not shown himself. So I must relay this information now to Sirzechs that Riser is the win-"

The doors opened and Madara walked in with his group behind him. He was wearing his red armor that didn't have any cracks in it.

"Well, it seems you have arrived Mr. Uchiha. Let us go now." Grayfia said.

Madara and his group walked over to the magic circle and they teleported to the Underworld.

Madara looked around. "Interesting, so this is Hell, I was expecting more of a hellfire blaze than housing down here."

"Well, it's not as you expected it to be," Rias said.

They all walked towards an arena. "Well, this is as far we go. You will enter here Mr. Uchiha." Grayfia said.

"Please be careful Lord Madara," Raynare said. "Don't die on us now Boss."

"Everyone follow me please." Grayfia started to walk towards the booth where Sirzechs was.

Madara smiled and entered the arena. "Let us begin our dance then."

As Madara was walking further in the arena he heard a voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen today is gonna be an interesting fight because Riser Phenex is going to be fighting a human, but it will not be one on one, it will be a fifteen on one."

Riser walked out with his peerage on the field. He was getting a lot of cheers, Devil's were going around placing bets on the victor. The bets mostly being Riser.

Grayfia made it to the booth with her group. "Welcome, I presume you are with the man named Madara?" Sirzechs asked with a smile.

Raynare and Kalawarner had wide eyes at who was standing in front of them. "S-S-Sirzechs Lucifer?" Raynare stuttered.

Issei moved his head towards Freed. "Ummm, who is that?" He whispered.

Freed looked over to Issei. "That's one of the four great Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer. And also the Princess's brother."

Issei's jaw drop.

 **[Dumba-]**

"Finish that sentence and I will cut my arm off." He angrily whispered.

"Y-Yes we are with him," Kalawarner answered for Raynare.

"I am not gonna harm you so do not worry. Let us enjoy this fight." He said as he sat back down.

Madara walked out of the tunnel and entered the field. Everyone went quiet. He looked around and stopped his eyes on a booth with a man with red hair. He looked around and saw a lot of Devil's.

"It seems that I will prove to the entire Devil race that they shall all fear Madara Uchiha."

"So you have come human to lose and show shame to everyone."

Madara slowly moved his head to look at Riser. "Then let us begin our dance then."

"Let us begin the fight." The announcer said.

Madara activated his Sharingan and charged at Riser's peerage.

"I hope that eye thing is enough to win the battle," Kalawarner said.

Madara jumped in the middle of the group and started to punch and kick anyone who got close.

Xuelan charged and tried to punch him but he grabbed her arm and threw her at someone. Siris and Karlamine drew their swords and charged at him.

But Madara already saw this coming. He jumped out of the way and sucker punched Siris on the cheek making her fly across the ring.

Karlamine tried slashing him but he jumped back. But four of Riser pawns charged at him as well.

Madara was moving his eyes around fast. He moved quickly and blocked the two green heads punches.

"I think you forgot that we have our other fists as well." One of the green heads said.

They both used there free hand and punched Madara in the face but before that could happen there hands were stopped by two other Madara's.

The crowd was amazed to see a human defending off against Devil's. But they were shocked to see two more of him.

"How is he able to do such a thing?" Rias said.

"You're to slow," Madara said as his two shadow clones kicked the two pawns in the gut making them fly back a bit.

The other two pawns split up and tried attacking from different directions. Madara's clones intercepted them and kicked them away.

The two clones disappeared. Madara looked over to Riser. "Is this the strength of your little slave group? I was hoping to have a better dance, but I guess that's not pos-"

A massive explosion blasted him back. He looked up and saw a woman with purple hair smiling.

"Well done my Queen."

"I see now." Madara had a cold expression.

Riser's peerage came back in front of him and took a defensive stance. "We won't let you get by," Siris said.

Madara smiled. "Very well then, then block this." Madara interlocked his fingers. " **Fire style: Majestic Destroyer Flame."**

A huge wall of fire appeared coming closer to them."

"I didn't expect that what so ever," Raynare said. "Me neither." Kalawarner agreed with her as well.

"Destroy that wall of fire." Riser said.

Yubelluna kept firing shots at the wall of fire, but it was slowly destroying it. Riser made balls of fire and shot it towards the fire trying to destroy it. Ravel helped out as well but it didn't do anything.

"Everyone concentrate on making a defensive wall." Riser ordered.

Everyone concentrated their magic into making a magic wall of defense. The fire exploded upon contact. Everyone shielded their eyes.

Risers' peerage took some damage from the attack. They all took some Phenex Tears to heal themselves. "It seems that you're still able to dance." Madara charged at them again.

Riser took flight

"Here he comes," Ravel said.

Madara grabbed the two green heads and slammed there heads to the ground. After that, he flipped forward and did a roundhouse kick to the blue haired cat lady.

Xuelan charged at him while his back was against her. She tried to kick him in the head, but he grabbed her leg and threw her against the wall.

Madara spun around quickly and looked into Isabela's eyes, making her fall to the ground unconscious.

Mira tried to attack him with the staff from a distance, but he grabbed the staff out of her hand and smacked her across the face with it. He looked towards Riser and smirked. "Here, catch." Madara threw the staff at him.

Riser barely dodged it. "I will have you killed human."

"Then come dance."

Riser gritted his teeth. "Yubelluna, Ravel help me kill him." Riser made a ball of fire and concentrated his magic in that hand making it bigger.

Yubelluna and Ravel kept attacking him from a distance non-stop. After a bit, Riser made a huge ball of fire. "TASTE MY FULL POWER HUMAN! NOW DIIIEEEEEE!" Riser threw it at him.

The massive ball of fire exploded upon contact making a huge explosion.

"LORD MADARA!" Raynare yelled in worry and fear.

"LORD MADARA!" Kalawarner yelled as well.

"There is no way the Boss can survive that. No way in hell he can survive such an attack."

Riser slowly caught his breath.

"We got him," Ravel said with joy.

Riser's peerage started to celebrate. "That's what you get when you fight against Riser you pathetic human," Xuelan said.

"So, who is the coward now... Oh wait, you are, hahahahahahaha."

Grayfia got over the intercom and announced the winner. "And the winner of this battle is Riser Ph-"

"Interesting, truly interesting. You could have gotten me there you little Devil if I wasn't blocking."

Riser's peerage was shocked to see him standing.

"If that is your full power, then that is truly disappointing." The smoke cleared showing Madara standing with some of his armor broken off and some parts of his clothes.

The crowd, Riser, and everyone else were shocked to see him standing. "How are you even standing after that?"

Raynare's eyes were wide. "W-What are t-those eyes?" Kalawarner looked over to the television and saw that his eyes are different.

He activated his EMS during the attack.

Madara dusted himself off and stared at Riser and his peerage. "Then I too shall respond with full power as well."

Madara's humanoid Susanoo appeared showing only the upper body. "What is that?" Kalawarner asked.

"I don't have a clue," Freed said.

"Not quite there yet." Madara clenched his fist and his Susanoo turned into an armored Susanoo.

Sirzechs was speechless at what he was seeing and unheard of.

Riser's peerage didn't do anything except to stare at the huge armored Susanoo.

"Now, let us add the final touches." Madara clenched his fist harder and the Susanoo transformed into the complete body.

The Susanoo's shadows covered the entire arena. Everyone dropped there weapons to the ground and stared in disbelief and horror.

Raynare and Kalawarner fell to there knees. "What... The... Fuck?" Freed said.

Issei and Asia were not able to say a single word.

 **[I've never seen such a power. This strength is almost like a Dragon Kings or even Heavenly.]**

"W-What i-is the-this?" Yubelluna asked with fear in her voice as she descended to the ground.

Madara kept his stance and he moved his eyes to look below him. "Now it's time to show you all that Madara Uchiha is a God."

"Your no God, you're a pathetic human who thinks he is above everyone." Riser shot two balls of fire towards the Susanoo, but it didn't do anything.

"Pity," Madara said.

"You know Raynare. I am actually really glad that I became his slave than me dying by his hand. Because who knows what else he is capable of." Kalawarner said.

"So he really does plan onto changing the world. I thought he was only talking a big game, but I was wrong." Freed walked back and leaned against the wall.

The Susanoo raised his sheathed sword in front of him and he grabbed the hilt of the blade. "This Susanoo is destruction itself." It started to pull the blade out. "Shatter and be destroyed."

The Susanoo pulled the sword out quickly and swung it with full power, sending a big gust of wind destroying everything in its path.

The gust of wind hit Riser's peerage making them fly back and critically injuring some of them except four of his pawns, one knight and one rook were killed in the attack. Part of the arena was destroyed as well.

"Is that even legal?" Rias asked.

"It's not a racing game so it's either you forfeit or die. Those are the rules to a duel. Riser agreed to this so it was his choice."

"We have to stop this now before anyone else dies. I didn't want anyone to die over me." Rias said.

"He's not here for you bitch. He is here to send a message to everyone." Raynare said.

"Send a message? What do you mean?"

Raynare looked out the window and she narrowed her eyes. "You will find out very soon."

"I was holding back, but it seems that my strength is far greater than you can imagine. Even some of your slaves have fallen to my power."

Riser gritted his teeth as hard as he could. "IM GONNA KILL YOU!" He charged at the Susanoo but was smacked to the ground.

"Now it's time to show this world the coward you really are," Madara said.

The Susanoo raised his sword above his head. "Feel the power of a God." The Susanoo swung his sword down, making contact with him and making a massive amount of debris go everywhere.

Riser moved out of the way, but not in time. The sword cut his entire right arm off. "AHHHHHH, FUCK!"

He raised his sword back up, showing the aftermath of the attack. Riser slowly got up and he started to heal himself back together.

Madara smiled at this. "Well, if one isn't enough then I will just have to get the other one as well." The Susanoo raised his other sheathed sword and it grabbed the hilt with its free hand.

Riser saw what he was doing, he was planning on finishing off everyone. The Susanoo started to pull his other blade out slowly.

Riser in the first time of his life was shaking in fear. 'I barely have any magic left to do anything.'

"Ohhhhh, It seems that he is shaking in fear. Like I said before, you are nothing but a coward that hides behind his title. But it's all over for you now. You can't even dance any longer, what a boring partner."

"You can't kill me. I am a High-Class Devil. Do you know what that means human?"

"Indeed, it means that you will cease to exist." Riser's eyes grew after what he just heard. "I will give you anything you want. Money, women, anything just name it."

Madara only stared. "A God does not need anything from a coward that is pleading for his life and especially a Devil. Now rest for all eternity."

"This time I will use my full power."

The Susanoo pulled the blade out quickly and swung it again, but harder this time, sending another huge gust of wind destroying the ground even more, but this one was towards Riser this time.

The wind came in contact with him passing right through him, cutting him in multiple pieces. The wind hit a mountain, cutting the top off of it. Half the audience was watching the fight while the other half was looking at the mountain.

"Let's make sure you don't come back this time."

Ravel slowly lifted her head to see where Riser is, but when she saw Riser, her eyes were wide at what happened. Lord and Lady Phenex were shocked at what they were seeing.

The Susanoo jumped in the air and stomped on what's left of Riser making a small earthquake as well.

Everyone was speechless at what they saw. A human killed the immortal Riser Phenex. A High-Class Devil killed by a human.

The Susanoo disappeared and Madara fell to the ground, landing on his two feet. Madara moved his eyes and looked at Sirzechs and smiled.

He looked over to the little girl. "How does it feel to lose someone you dearly love right in front of your eyes? I know the pain, you are filled with hatred." He started to walk towards the exit.

"Remember this moment for the rest of your life. And never forget that Madara Uchiha stands above all."

"Grayfia, announce the winner of this battle." Grayfia nodded and got on the intercom.

"And the winner of this battle is Madara Uchiha."

Madara walked out of the arena, so he could meet up with the redhead. He made his way there and he reached the door. He opened it and walked in.

The first thing they all saw was his eyes. Raynare, Kalawarner, Freed, Issei, and Asia all bowed down in front of him.

"Issei, don't bow down to him," Rias said, but he ignored her.

Sirzechs walked up to him and stared at him for a bit before replying. "Congrats on winning, but... From now on you will be supervised by us so that you don't cause harm to anyone."

Madara smirked. "If you send someone to watch me, I will make sure that he gives you a message that you will never forget."

"After what you did. You will have to be watched. And I don't think the Phenex's are happy at what you did to there son." Grayfia said.

"The fool thought he was above me, so I had to show him the truth and now look where he's at now."

Lord Phenex walked up to him. "Whoever you are Mr. Uchiha, I will never except you nor respect you."

Madara had a wide smile. "I never wanted respect in the first place, I just wanted to leave a message."

"And what would that be?"

"The next Devil, Angel or Fallen Angel takes a human to fight for there stupid cause will be killed by me. Make sure to relay that message to everyone."

"I can't control what the High and Ultimate-Class Devil's want in their peerage," Sirzechs said.

"Then you better hurry up and tell them because we got the other two factions as well that need a message as well," Freed said.

Madara looked over to Rias and walked over to her. Rias stared into his eyes that felt like an eternity. "If you don't heed my warning, then I will have your precious little sister be the first to show you all what happens."

"If you think about touching her, I will make sure to erase you from existence."

"I'm not gonna touch a single strand of hair on her."

Madara's eyes began to spin back to the Sharingan then back to black again. "Let us go." Everyone stood up and followed him out.

"Rias? Is he aligned with anyone?" Her brother asked.

"No, he isn't, all I know is that those Fallen's and Issei are under his command."

Sirzechs brought a hand to his chin. _"Feel the power of a God."_ Sirzechs thought on what Madara said.

"I am going to have to speak with the other Satans about this. Rias, I want you to try and not to talk with him what so ever."

Rias nodded and left the booth.

 **Scene Break**

"Did you feel that power?" A man with silver hair said.

"Indeed, that power is off the charts. I have never felt anything like that at all." A man wearing red armor said.

"Nya, Why don't we go now and see." A woman wearing a black obi with black hair said.

"Not now, but soon, very soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

 **To those people who told me about the Godly Susanoo thanks for telling me that I honestly thought it only went up to Perfect but I guess I was wrong**.

 **Let's move on shall we**

Everyone in Madara's group was quiet. No one said a word to no one for a while because they were so shocked at what they saw. All of them started to think that he was actually a God instead of a human.

Issei was sitting on the couch thinking about the fight that Madara had against a High-Class Devil.

After a while, Issei couldn't take the quietness anymore. "Alright, is it just me or did anyone else see what Mr. Uchiha did in that arena?"

Freed had his eyes closed. "You know, I'm starting to think if all this is a dream because no one and I mean no one can do what the Boss just did."

Kalawarner looked over to Freed. "I actually agree with you on that part. But the most terrifying thing about that creature was it's power. I have never felt so speechless or weak in my entire life."

 **[I agree with you as well Fallen. That power felt like a Dragon King or even heavenly.]**

"He cut a mountain in half. He destroyed part of the arena and to top it all off he killed a High-Class Devil." Issei said.

"I am starting to wonder if Lord Madara was actually telling the truth." Raynare had her head down.

"What do you mean?" Kalawarner asked.

"Well, if you guys can remember after Riser blasted the Master with his full power he said he will respond with full power as well. I don't think that was nothing close to his full power."

Everyone had a confused look on there face. "What do you mean Raynare?" Kalawarner asked.

"I-I don't know. I just feel as if he is hiding something from us that he doesn't want to show."

"You have to be crazy if you think that. He sounded as if he was telling the truth."

"Forget that shit. Did anyone else see his eyes? When I looked into those eyes of his It felt like I was in an endless void where everything is filled with nothing but darkness." Freed said.

Madara walked out of the bathroom after taking off his armor and his torn up clothes. He put on the same Uchiha clothing and he made his way to the living room where everyone is. They all saw him walk in and they all stood up.

No one said a word unless they were spoken to.

Madara didn't say anything as he walked up to all of them. He looked at them all before saying anything. "I have missions for all of you. Soon we will move to step two of our plan."

He pointed at Raynare. "You and Blueberry will continue your jobs at the school to keep tabs on the Devil's in secret. And make sure that no one finds out what you're really doing." Madara looked over to Issei.

"The healer and the failure will patrol the streets for anything suspicious. Make sure no Devil or Angel touches a human."

Issei and Asia nodded.

"And as for you. I want you to get that Holy Sword no matter the cost. I don't want you to return here unless you have it with you."

Freed crossed his arms and gave him a smirk. "No problem Boss."

"Good, We will begin tomorrow." He said.

"So wait, what are you going to be doing then?" Raynare asked.

Madara turned his head towards her. "I am going to be here for a while since that bastard thinks he can keep tabs on me by sending someone here to supervise me."

He walked towards his chair and sat down picking up his book.

"Are you sure you will be alright since you used a lot of power after that match?" Raynare asked.

"I will be fine, so be ready for tomorrow because our journey to peace is coming very soon." Raynare understood.

Everyone sat down and did their usual thing.

Freed was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. "So Boss? I've been wondering? What would we do if the Devil's, Angel's and the Fallen are all joined up together and made an alliance?"

"Peace is our goal, our main goal. If that were to happen then there would be fewer problems to deal with if they all joined together as one. I know they will still use humans for there selfish needs."

Freed looked over to Madara. "And if they didn't heed your warning then what?"

Madara stopped reading his book and he closed it. He looked over to Freed. Everyone was waiting for what the Master would say.

"I left a message to the entirety of Hell telling them that I stand above all. If they continue to take innocent humans to fight for them then there is only one choice."

Issei looked over to Madara. "And that would be?"

Madara didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. "I will start a war between all of the three factions." Everyone was shocked to hear that. All of them had wide eyes as well.

"Your joking right?" Kalawarner asked nervously.

"All I seek is peace and if they won't stop then I will make sure that they never see the light ever again."

Raynare faced Madara and looked up to him. "If we do start a war we wouldn't last long at all. They would destroy us in a matter of seconds, my Lord."

"Wouldn't that ruin our goal for peace as well my Lord?" Kalawarner asked.

"I will have to remove the problem from this world if I want to achieve peace? And besides, that is the last option on my list. If they didn't heed my warning then I will show them what happens when you ignore a God's warning."

Kalawarner brought a hand to her chin. "We also have two other problems as well to deal with and they are not gonna be easy to go around if we do go to war."

Raynare looked over at her. "What do you mean? What other two problems?"

"Well if you think about it we have to deal with Kokabiel because he wants to start a damn war. And he is going rogue at this point. There is also the Khaos Brigade as well to deal with. They are on a whole different scale."

"Khaos Brigade?" Issei was confused.

"They are a group of terrorists also known as the Army of Disaster. This group consists of the Old Satan Faction and the Hero Faction. There are more but those two are the biggest ones." Freed answered.

"But there is also another group who is in the Khaos Brigade who is trying to kill Great Red," Raynare said.

Issei brought a hand to her chin. "Wait, why would they want to do such a thing and who is Great Red?"

 **[Who knows why they would want to kill him but** **Great Red is the strongest being in the entire world. He is the True Red Dragon** **God Emperor.]**

"The strongest being in the entire world?" Issei repeated Ddraig.

 **[Yes, no one has ever defeated him.]**

Raynare crossed her arms. "He is also called the Dragon of Dreams as well. Everyone fears him and no one can reach him." When she said that the air got really dense around them.

Madara had the most serious face.

Everyone didn't move a single inch. "Did I hear you say that this Great Red is the most feared being in the world?"

Raynare only nodded

"Then it seems that I must show the entire world that they should only fear Madara Uchiha." Madara looked at Raynare.

"Where is this Great Red?"

"Y-You don't plan o-on fighting him are you?" She asked but Madara didn't repeat himself.

"You're fucking crazy you know that? Fighting Great Red is like suicide the chances of you coming out alive is zero percent. And plus he only wanders around in the Dimensional Gap." Freed said.

"Where is this Gap you speak of?"

"It's a location where lies the different worlds and Khaos Brigade knows how to get there. And if we do enter the Gap we would die in a matter of seconds from the nothingness." Kalawarner said.

"Very well then, we will find a way to get to this gap and find this Great Red. But in the meantime, we will continue as planned. Let us rest for now. "

Everyone understood and went to bed no longer questioning him.

 **Scene Break**

Kalawarner and Raynare were at school teaching class and keeping tabs on the Devil's as they were told. Kalawarner was walking row by row while also reading to them.

"Ms. Kalawarner? Do you know where Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Sellzen is?" Aika asked.

"Mr. Uchiha is not feeling well so he stayed home and I do not know where Mr. Sellzen is." She lied to her.

The girls in the class frowned when she said that she doesn't know where Mr. Sellzen is.

Matsuda and Motohama had a big grin on there faces. The both of them raised there hands. Kalawarner saw this and she picked on Matsuda.

"So do you have a boyfriend or what teach. And how big are your drums as well?"

Raynare clenched her fist and was about to hit him until Kalawarner spoke up. "To answer your questions I have no right to tell you that. And did Mr. Uchiha say something about perversion in this class?"

Matsuda was sweating and was starting to get nervous.

Raynare was gonna say something as well but she looked over to Kalawarner if she felt that as well. Kalawarner nodded and told the class that this will be a study hour.

The both of them walked out of the class and made their way to this source of power.

When they arrived they saw two figures with what appears as weapons on there back that is wrapped up in cloth. The both of them walked up to them. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Raynare asked.

The two figures turned around and took off their hoods revealing two girls. One had blue hair and a streak of green on her right side. While the other had light brown hair and had two ponytails.

"You are both Fallen Angel's. What are you doing here in Devil territory?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"So Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou the two Exorcist's had shown themselves in front of a school," Raynare said.

"How do you know our names? Who are you?" Xenovia grabbed the hilt of her blade and were ready to take it out.

"Like you said before, we are Fallen Angel's. And weapons are not allowed on the school campus for your information. It's in the rulebook."

Xenovia was about to yell but Irina put a hand to her shoulder to calm her down. "Don't worry about that Xenovia because right now we are looking for Rias Gremory."

Xenovia calmed down and she released the hilt and she lowered her hand. "Where is Rias Gremory?"

"And why do you want to know that? Do you plan on killing her?" Kalawarner asked.

"No, we are not. We are just here to talk and that is all nothing else." Xenovia was starting to get impatient.

Irina spoke up this time. "This is urgent so please just tell us where she is so we can move on with our day."

Kalawarner sighed and pointed at a building. "She is over there. I and my partner over here are going to be coming with you to supervise this all."

"Fine, do as you wish just don't get in our way." Xenovia started to walk towards the building. The rest of them followed her and they made there way over to the ORC.

They made it to the front door and Kalawarner knocked three times. Kiba answered the door to see who it was. After he saw the Fallen's he let them in with two other females.

Rias stopped what she was doing and looked over to the two females.

"Hello Rias Gremory, we are here to discuss some things with you." Xenovia said.

Rias didn't like the feeling she was having with these two. "Who are you and how do you know me?"

"Well let me introduce ourselves first. I am Xenovia Quarta and this is Irina Shidou, we belong to the church. We came here to discuss with you the Holy Swords."

Rias narrowed her eyes. "I am surprised that followers of God are speaking with Devil's."

"Three of the Holy Swords have been stolen by the Fallen Angel's and we have come here to tell you that we will deal with this problem and Devil's should not interfere."

Kalawarner stepped up. "Well if the Holy Swords have been taken by Fallen Angel's then we are going to be joining you then."

Xenovia turned towards Kalawarner. "Listen here, I don't know who you are working for but if you get in our way then you will die."

Kalawarner smirked. "Well, I would like to see you try."

"Do you know who stole them?" Raynare interrupted them.

"We know that it was Kokabiel who stole them." Xenovia said.

Raynare shook her head in disappointment. "I knew he would do something so stupid just to start a damn war. Curse him and his love for war."

"We also had word that Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei is working with him as well," Irina said.

"Wait, isn't Freed with you guys?" Rias asked.

Xenovia clenched her teeth. "You Fallen Angel's are nothing but liars and manipulators. If Freed is with you then where is he!"

Kalawarner and Raynare looked at Xenovia with narrowed eyes. "Well you see, Freed betrayed us and joined up with Kokabiel. We would have done something but he escaped." Raynare lied.

Kiba clenched his teeth and walked up to the two exorcists. Do you know where Valper is now?" He said angrily.

"And who are you?"

"I am your superior nice to meet you. Now tell me where Valper is now?" Kiba summoned his sword.

"KIBA!" Rias yelled.

Xenovia reached for her sword and took it off her back. She unwrapped the cloth around it and pointed it at him. "Then let us have a battle then."

"Let's take this outside then."

Everyone went outside and started to watch the battle between Xenovia and Kiba.

Kiba charged at her and swung his sword down. "Do you honestly think that sword of yours is enough to defeat me?"

Kiba didn't respond but all he did was swing again but Xenovia blocked again. She pushed him back and started going on offense. She swung her sword down but Kiba moved back. She made a small crater in the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" Kiba charged at her again and collided swords with her. "Tell me where he is!"

Xenovia moved to the right and kicked him in the side making him fall to the ground. "Just give up already." She said pointing the blade at him. Kiba stood up and charged at her again but this time Xenovia stepped aside and hit him in the gut with her sword making him fall to the ground.

"I do not know where Valper is but we might know where his hideout is." Xenovia covered up her blade and placed it on her back.

"Don't get in our way Gremory." Xenovia started to walk away. Irina apologized and followed her.

"Now where do you think you're going? I clearly said we are going with you." Kalawarner said.

Xenovia stopped and turned around. "I don't even trust you one bit. You could be working for Kokabiel."

"Why would I work for someone who is obsessed with nothing but war? I work at a damn school as a student teacher for God's sake. Does that sound like I am working for him?"

Xenovia stayed quiet thinking about what she said. "Very well, but I am going to keep an eye on you." She turned back around and started to walk away. Kalawarner motioned for Raynare to follow.

Kiba got up slowly and looked at the ground. He clenched his fist and ran off. "Kiba wait!" Rias yelled out to him but he didn't listen.

Rias was gonna go after him but Akeno stopped her. "Just let him be Rias. He needs some time alone."

Rias sighed and she turned around to face her remaining peerage.

"Things are not going well at all. I am going to report to my brother about Kokabiel and the Holy Swords. Akeno, Koneko keep things safe here."

(Yes President) The both of them said. Rias made a magic circle and teleported to the underworld.

 **Scene Break**

Freed was sitting in a chair waiting for Valper to return. "This blows, I'm so damn bored right now. I can't believe I had to meet up with this fat fuck. What were you thinking Boss?"

Valper walked out of a room and made his way to Freed. "Freed my friend it's been a while since I've seen you. How have you been?"

Freed rolled his eyes. "Cut the bullshit, you know what I am here for."

Valper closed his eyes and he put his hands behind his back. "I see, very well then." Valper walked over to a room and went inside retrieving a sword. He walked back out and walked back towards Freed.

He handed the sword to him. "You better get those other two Holy Swords as well Freed or there will be consequences."

Freed was inspecting the sword. "Yea yea yea, I know there is gonna be consequences if I fail. Kokabiel needs these Holy Swords."

"Indeed, now go retrieve those other swords for me."

"Alright then, be sure not to be late this time Valper." Freed left the hideout and made his way towards the Devil's

After a long walk Freed was getting close to the school where the Devil's were. He saw four figures coming towards him. The first two he saw was Exorcists. When he saw the other two behind them he mentally screamed.

"Freed Sellzen, it seems we found you. Where is Kokabiel and the other Holy Swords?" Xenovia grabbed her sword and took off the cloth. Irina followed Xenovia's lead and did the same.

Kalawarner and Raynare were surprised to see Freed here. They needed to act undercover so that the Exorcist's don't find out. The both of them made light spears and aimed it at him.

'I guess it's time for the old Freed to come out.' He said to himself.

"Hahahaha, do you want to play as well? I have something special for you all." Freed pointed his Excalibur at them.

"Is that Excalibur Rapidly?" Irina asked.

Freed stuck his tongue out. "What a smart girl you are. I can't wait to chop you up into a million pieces."

"Disgusting as always." Xenovia said as she charged at him. Freed blocked the attack and he licked his lips. "Oh, you don't know how bad I want to fuck you and make you beg for me to stop."

"Yep, that's the Freed we all know alright," Kalawarner said.

Xenovia had a disgusted face. "I am going to remove you from this world. Scum like you should never walk this Earth."

Freed backed up and swung his sword with a lot of force making Xenovia fall to a knee. Irina charged at him but Freed moved quickly and attacked her making her fly back and drop her sword.

"How is he able to move so quickly?" Raynare asked.

"It's the sword. It enhances both the wielder and the sword extreme speed."

Kalawarner threw her spear at him purposely missing him by an inch. Freed looked over to her and started to walk towards her. "Do you want to be the one begging for me to stop?"

Raynare glared at him and threw her spear but Freed blocked it. He charged straight at them knocking them down. He raised his sword and was about to kill them until a punch landed on his face making him stumble back.

"What do you think your doing Freed?" Issei asked as he had his Boosted Gear out.

Asia caught up to Issei and saw what Freed was going to do. "Freed what are you doing? Lord Madara said no-" Asia felt her hand get grabbed and saw it was Raynare. She was gonna ask what she is doing but when she saw the look in her eyes she understood that this was all apart of the plan.

Freed rubbed his cheek and smiled. "Now let me do the same to you as well but with my sword." He was gonna charge at him but a magic circle appeared next to his ear.

"It seems it's your lucky day. You better enjoy it to the fullest." Freed picked up Irina's sword and took off with extreme speed.

Xenovia saw this and she was gonna chase after him but her leg gave out. "Damn it! He is getting away." She got up slowly.

"Are you guys alright?" Issei asked the Fallen's. The both of them stood up and dusted themselves off. Issei looked over to Raynare and he narrowed his eyes.

Kalawarner walked up to him. "Were fine but we got a serious problem now."

"What would that be?" Issei asked.

Xenovia punched the lamp post in anger "That scum has another Holy Sword now and he is running away with it. Do you know what that means?"

Issei didn't understand at all.

 **[What she is trying to say, partner, is that now they have four Holy Swords and they are getting stronger and stronger just by collecting one sword at a time.]**

"Ohhhhhhhh Shit."

"How can someone be so stupid?" Raynare put a hand to her face and shook her head.

Xenovia looked over to Issei's left arm. "Is that the Boosted Gear?"

"Yep, he is the Red Dragon Emperor alright and an idiot as well," Raynare said.

Issei turned towards her and gave her a dirty look.

Irina made their way towards them and she saw someone she hasn't seen in a long time. "I-Issei? Is that you?"

Issei turned around and looked at the girl for a bit before replying.

"Do I know you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

 **seant5054: I do plan on making one, but that will be later down the road.**

 **Ooze96: I do, but I haven't been on it for a long time.**

 **zehendner: You got it.**

 **Guest: "Why the f* is Issei mentioned so many times...remove that absolute trash." Well, I agree he is trash, but his power will be needed later down the road.**

 **Marouan: Thank you.**

 **Nemesisgamer: I'm not too sure about that, but I will think of something.**

 **Keep it up guys, now onto the story**

Irina looked at Issei with a confused look. "What do you mean Issei? It's me, Irina."

Issei only had a confused look on his face. "Irina... I don't know anyone by the name Irina." Issei kept on thinking but nothing appeared in his mind.

"It's me, your childhood friend."

Issei closed his eyes shut and thought really hard. After some time it finally clicked. "Your Irina? I thought you were a dude."

"Haha, no I am a girl Issei."

Issei started to stare right at her tits. "You seem... quite... mature now."

Irina covered her chest. "You pervert!" She yelled.

"I can't believe you're the Red Dragon Emperor. It's really hard to believe such a thing."

Issei only smiled nervously. "Y-Yea... It seems a little bit weird."

"I want to hug you so bad right now." She was gonna for a hug, but Xenovia stopped her going any further.

Irina looked to her right. "What's the matter Xenovia?"

"Don't touch him, he isn't human at all. He is a Devil."

Irina was shocked out of the world. "Is this true Issei?" Her Bangs covered her face.

Issei kept on smiling nervously. "Y-Yea... I am a Devil."

Irina moved her bangs out of the way. She started to tear up. "H-How could y-you Is-Issei?"

Issei's smile was gone. "Well maybe, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't killed by her!" He yelled in anger while pointing at Raynare.

Irina looked over at Raynare. "All you Fallen's are evil people." She charged right at her.

Asia stepped right in front of Raynare. Irina saw this and stopped in her tracks. "Don't attack her please, She only did as she was told." Asia begged.

"Your Asia Argento, are you not?" Xenovia asked.

"I-I am Asia Argento."

Xenovia narrowed her eyes. "Why are you with a Devil if you're supposed to be pure and innocent, but here you are with a Devil. Your not a child of God, you're a witch."

Asia looked down on the ground with tears in her eyes. "Hey! Don't you dare speak to her like that you bitch!" Issei yelled in anger.

"She is pure and innocent. She hasn't done anything to you guys. So why are you treating her like this?"

"She is walking around with a Devil. That is not pure and innocent." Xenovia said.

Kalawarner crossed her arms underneath her tits and she cleared her throat. "Ummm guys, I hope that you're done fighting because he is getting away."

Xenovia turned towards her. "Curse you Fallen's."

Kalawarner raised her arms in the air. "I don't know what we did, but all I'm saying is that there getting away."

Raynare sighed heavily. "Can we go before it's too late and we all die by a psycho maniac."

"You're probably right, we should go before anything bad happens." Kalawarner agreed with her.

"Now if you will excuse us, we have somewhere to be right now," Raynare said as she was about to leave with Kalawarner.

"Now where do you think you're going Fallen's? We are coming with since this deals with Holy Swords." Xenovia said.

"Then stop arguing and let's go because I don't have all day you know," Raynare said.

Xenovia only clenched her fist.

"Were coming along as well," Issei said.

"Very well then, let's go, we are on a schedule you know," Kalawarner responded.

Issei and Asia nodded and followed them to catch up with Freed.

 **Scene Break**

Madara was sitting in his living room area reading his book. He got hungry so he closed his book and we went over to his fridge to see what's there to eat.

He opened up his fridge and saw there was nothing in there. He closed the fridge and he went over to his small table to grab his keys.

He left the house and locked it.

He made his way to the convenient store to get something to eat. He entered the store and he grabbed a few containers of Ramen and went over to the clerk to pay.

The clerk scanned the Ramen and told him the price. "That will be 1000 Yen."

Madara reached in his pocket and pulled out 800 Yen and placed it on the counter. He checked if he had more but he didn't.

"This has to be a joke right? Why am I so broke?"

"Here you go." A man put 500 Yen on the counter. "Keep the change."

The clerk took the money and bagged his food and handed it to him.

They both left the store. "It seems you have it rough out here man. Where do you work?"

Madara didn't look at him. "I am a teacher."

"Damn, I guess it sucks?"

Madara didn't respond at all.

"You want to come over to my place and have a drink?"

"Sure, as a thank you I guess." The both of them walked to his house. As they reached it, he opened the door and they both walked in.

Madara took a seat while the man went over to his kitchen to grab a drink. Madara closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat.

"Does Sake work?" But he didn't respond.

"I'm gonna take your quietness as a yes." He walked over and he placed two glasses on the table and filled them up.

"Where are my manners, my name is Azazel."

He opened up his eyes. "I am Madara Uchiha." Azazel spilled a little while pouring his drink.

"Wait, your Madara Uchiha who beat Riser Phenex... no, killed him, am I right?"

"Indeed I am, I don't recall you being at the arena. Are you a Devil by chance?"

Azazel laughed. "Oh no, I'm not a Devil. I am a Fallen Angel."

Madara got ready to attack him. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you. I just wanted to talk and have a drink with you that's all."

"Well, let me fully introduce myself. I am Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angel's."

"You're the leader of the Fallen Angel's?" Azazel only nodded.

Azazel took a drink. "I'm truly surprised to see the man who killed Riser sitting in my home drinking Sake with me."

Madara had a bored facial expression. "Well, this is actually interesting then. I wanted to have a chat with you actually since I already chatted with that bastard of a Devil King."

Azazel looked intrigued by his words. "Well, here I am, what is it you want to talk about?"

"I don't want you to have humans fight for you and your pity war anymore."

Azazel was shocked a little. "Interesting, I don't take humans to fight for my cause. But the Devil's do that a lot."

"Don't lie to me you fool. I know all the three factions takes humans to fight for them."

"I will admit, we did take a few humans to fight for us because they had Sacred Gears."

"And that is the sole reason why I will remove such a system from this world and remove anyone who uses humans for there selfish needs."

Azazel closed his eyes and sighed. "That's a big goal you have there. How will you even do such a thing when you know that no one will listen to your dream?"

"You know it takes more than just words to convince some people," Madara said.

Azazel had a huge smile. "I like you, you seem truly interesting, but out of everyone in the world you are the only person who wants world peace."

Madara smiled at this. "I am doing something that no one else will."

"I truly want to see you reach your goal for world peace. I rather have peace than war."

"I take it that you're a smart man, Mr. Azazel?"

"Of course I am."

Madara leaned forward. "Then, do you know anyone that can get to the Dimensional Gap?"

Azazel brought his hand to his chin. "There is someone I know, but trying to talk to her is gonna be a problem. But mostly anyone else who can go to the Gap is the Khaos Brigade." Madara got intrigued by this.

Azazel looked at him. "Is there a reason why you want to know this information?" He said as he took a sip of his drink

"I want to meet this Great Red."

Azazel spat out his drink. "Are you nuts or something? Meeting Great Red is impossible, you wouldn't survive in the Gap for at least a minute."

"I already know, just tell me there name and I will figure the rest out."

"Alrighty, the first way to get there is with a Khaos Brigade member. The second way is going to the city of Kyoto and meet up with the Youkai leader."

"But I highly doubt that she would let that happen."

Madara narrowed his eyes. "And who is their leader?"

"The Nine-Tailed Fox, Yasaka."

Madara's eyes went wide a little. "Did I hear you say, the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

Azazel smiled. "Indeed, if you need to meet Great Red then you need to speak with her."

Madara stood up and was about to leave. "Where are you going? We haven't finished our drinks yet."

He stopped at the door. "I have to go meet this Nine-Tailed Fox you speak of." He opened the door and left without saying anything else.

Azazel leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "What an interesting guy."

 **Scene Break**

Freed made it back with another Excalibur. "Hey fat fuck, I returned with the sword."

Valper walked out of a room and smiled. "Very nice, we have now four Holy Swords. Now you need to go back and get the other one."

Freed sat down in a chair. "Alright, I will get that other sword from the other girl but I just returned. Let me take a damn break."

Valper wasn't happy with his response. "He has told me to retrieve those swords quickly as possible."

"Fuck me."

Freed stood up and grabbed his Excalibur and left the building going back to find Xenovia.

Freed made his way back slowly. "This is some horseshit." He kept on walking until he encountered someone along the way.

"Freed Sellzen, what a coincidence meeting you here," Kiba said with an angry tone.

Freed smiled sadistically. "Ohhhh, a Devil appeared in front of me, this should be a blast killing you."

Kiba looked over at Freed's right hand and he clenched his teeth at what he was holding. "I'm gonna kill you and after I do that, I will destroy that sword."

"Hahahaha, you think you can destroy this sword little Satan's pawn? You have guts I will give you that."

Freed lunged right at him colliding swords with him. Freed still had his sadistic smile on his face. "Come on little Devil."

Kiba jumped back and stabbed the ground with his sword. " **Sword Birth!"** A bunch of swords made there way towards Freed.

Freed started to cut the swords right to left. He jumped back avoiding any more swords coming towards him.

"I can't wait for you to be on the ground begging for mercy but... I will show none." He lunged again right at him colliding his sword with him again.

They both backed off making some distance between them. "Freed, that's enough for now." Valper appeared out of the darkness.

"Fat fuck? What are you doing here?"

"Well as you can see, I have come here because he is arriving soon." Freed smirked at that.

Kiba's eyes were narrowed. "Valper Galilei!"

Valper turned around and looked at Kiba. "That's me in the flesh."

Kiba clenched his sword. "I think it's time we get out of here," Valper said as he looked over at Freed.

Freed moved his hand inside of his jacket and pulled out a small ball. he threw it on the ground making a huge puff of smoke.

After the smoke cleared they were gone. Kiba made his sword disappear and he started to walk away until Kalawarner and Raynare's group appeared.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" Issei asked.

"What are you all doing here?"

Kalawarner spoke up. "We were chasing after Freed since he took another Excalibur."

"You know, I think we should get the Devil's to help us out," Raynare said.

Xenovia didn't like the sound of that. "No way, I am not going to resort to those Devil's for help at all!"

"What other ideas you got then? If I'm not mistaken, They have four Holy Swords now and there way more powerful now.

"I'm not going back until I kill Valper."

Issei walked up to him and grabbed the collar part of his shirt. "Listen Kiba, if you go alone you will die. Do you honestly want that?"

Kiba didn't respond.

"Alright then, let's go ask the Devil's for help then." Xenovia agreed.

All of them started to head back to the school. As they approached the school they met up with Akeno and Koneko.

"What are you guys doing here? Kiba is that you?" Akeno asked.

Kiba looked away, avoiding eye contact. "That's not the problem right now, Freed got another Excalibur and he escaped with Valper," Said Raynare.

"I am going to report this to Rias." Akeno made a magic circle and contacted her telling everything they told her.

After the chat, Rias returned back to the human world. "Hello, why has everyone returned back to the academy?" She looked over and saw Kiba with Issei.

"Kiba, are you hurt at all?" But he only stayed quiet. "I'm relieved that you're okay."

She looked over at Issei and she frowned a little. She was gonna talk to him but she got interrupted.

"Well Rias, we have returned because we need your help," Xenovia said.

Rias sighed at this. "Fine then, we will work together for now but after this, we will no longer be allies."

"I am fine with that. Follow us, we might know where Freed and Valper are hiding." Xenovia said.

"Alright then, I will contact Sona to help us out with this." After she asked Sona they left the school and made their way on a dirt path.

As they continued to walk Freed walked out in the path. Everyone got ready to attack him.

Freed put up his arms. "Woah now, I'm not here to fight I came here as a messenger."

Everyone stayed quiet waiting for him to continue. "Well, the boss want's to speak with you all."

A Fallen Angel appeared above Freed. Everyone looked up at him while Raynare and Kalawarner had wide eyes. "He has ten wings," Koneko said.

"Yea, he is a leader class, Fallen Angel," Rias said with worry.

"Hello Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, I am Kokabiel. It's a pleasure to meet you all."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

Kokabiel moved his eyes away from the two High-Class Devils and looked at Raynare and Kalawarner. "It seems that you two are failures to me and Azazel."

The two Fallen's lowered there head down in shame.

"But, I can forgive you if you kill both the Gremory and Sitri." Kokabiel tried to convince them.

Raynare looked back up at him. "Sorry, but we no longer are apart of the Grigori anymore. We serve someone else entirely."

"Hahahahaha, Don't be a fool ladies. There is no one out there that will take two low life Fallen's like yourselves."

Raynare smiled. "But you see, someone already did Kokabiel. Soon your life will cease to exist, and we will be the ones laughing."

"Ohhh, and where is this person then? I would like to meet this person you speak of."

"He will come soon... I hope."

"It doesn't matter at this point. I will destroy you all with that school of yours as well." Kokabiel flew towards Kuoh with extreme speed.

Freed licked the sword he was holding, and he looked at all of them. "I guess I'm going as well." Freed ran in the woods making his way to the school.

"We can't let them hurt the students," Rias said.

"Then we should go," Kalawarner said as she ran towards the school with Raynare.

Rias and Sona followed them with there peerage behind in tow.

They reached the school and they saw Kokabiel sitting on a chair in the air. "It seems you arrived, but I think your a little late to the party."

All of them looked to the side and saw a few students on the floor unconscious.

Sona put up a magic barrier with the rest of her peerage. "Koneko, take these students to a safe place," Rias ordered.

Koneko nodded, and she took the students to a safe place.

Kokabiel rested his head on his fist. "Shall we begin the fun Gremory? Then I will let you play with my pet" He snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared below him.

A three-headed dog stepped out of the magic circle and roared. "What the hell is that?!" Issei yelled.

"Cerebus, these beasts are also known as Guard Dogs of Hell," Rias said.

"What are we going to do?" Asia asked.

"We're gonna kill it. But we all need to work together if you don't want to die." Kalawarner said.

Issei summoned his Boosted Gear. "Yo partner? You got any ideas?"

 **[Well, I would probably start with cutting off its heads so it would lose visibility, then go in for the kill.]**

"Not a bad plan."

"Go ahead and start combining the swords now Valper," Kokabiel said.

Valper smiled at that and pulled out three Holy Swords and started to fuse them. Kiba saw this, and he made his way towards him.

"Kiba!" Rias yelled but he didn't respond. Xenovia and Irina went with Kiba.

"I will go as well," Raynare announced as she flew over to Valper's position.

Kiba summoned his sword and tried to cut him but Freed stepped in stopping his attack. "Nuh ah ah, shall we pick up where we left off?"

Kiba clenched his teeth. Xenovia charged in and tried attack Freed but the both of them got pushed back.

"Irina!" Xenovia yelled out making her turn towards her. She threw her sword at her making her catch it. Xenovia stuck her hand in the air, and she started to pull out a sword that had chains all over it.

She pulled it out and the chains were gone. "Now, let's see how you do against Durandal." She charged again and struck her sword against Freed's making him fall to a knee.

Rias and Akeno were blasting the dog with full power but it didn't do anything.

"Rias, we better do something or we will be his next meal," Akeno said.

 **[Hey partner, why don't you transfer your power over to Akeno and Rias. It should help them against that Hell Dog.]**

"Not a bad idea." Issei ran over to Akeno and Rias.

He touched Akeno and gave her some power. **[Transfer]**

He touched Rias and transferred some of his power to her. **[Transfer]**

Both Akeno and Rias felt the power flowing through them. Akeno moved her hand in front of her and blasted the dog with full power making the dog not able to move.

"Good work Akeno." Rias charged up her attack and blasted the far left head of the dog leaving only two heads of the dog.

"So it seems that boy is the Red Dragon Emperor of this Generation, how amusing," Kokabiel said.

Freed was behind Valper trying to maintain a magic shield in front of Valper. "It's complete! Now Freed, give me that sword and the power of four Holy Swords will destroy them all."

Freed smiled at this. He put down the magic shield and slowly walked towards Valper. "It's all over for you Devil's. You all don't stand a chance." Valper said.

Freed raised his sword and stabbed Valper through the back. Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing except everyone in Madara's group. Valper spat out a lot of blood. "W-What a-a-are you d-doing?"

"Sorry, you fat fuck, but I don't take orders from you. I really hated taking orders from you in general. Always do that always do this it was starting to really piss me off."

"B-But what about the H-Holy S-Swords then?" Valper asked.

"Oh that, I was just working with you so I can collect these swords from you fat fuck. My Boss needs these swords soooo yea."

"What are you doing Freed? Why have you betrayed me?" Kokabiel asked.

"Like I said man, I got a new Boss. And now, I have fulfilled my duty." Freed moved the sword upwards cutting Valper in half.

"DAMMNNN YOUUUU FREEE-"

Freed walked over towards the swords. "It's about damn time you returned," Kalawarner said with a smile.

"I would have preferred if you didn't come back," Raynare said.

"Wait, you're telling me that those attacks he did, stealing those swords, and working with Kokabiel and Valper was all a lie from the get-go?"

"Yep, Freed works with our Master. There is no way in Hell that he would be working with these people." Raynare said.

"This doesn't make any sense? Who do you work for?" Xenovia asked.

"Well, that's enough of that. It's time for me to collect the weapon that the Boss asked for." Freed took his Holy sword and combined it with the three other swords making a huge bright light making everyone look away.

"Haha... Hahaha... Hahahaha, I did it. I have four swords now instead of one. What an accomplishment."

Freed grabbed the hilt of the sword and felt the power surging through him. "Ohhh, I am so masturbating tonight." Everyone had a disgusted look on their faces.

"Freed, You're a nasty piece of shit, you know that?" Raynare tried to confirm this with Freed, but he ignored her.

Kokabiel gritted his teeth. "Damn you Freed." He stood up from his chair and flew down to the ground in front of his Hell Dog.

"I will kill you myself!"

Freed appeared behind Kokabiel with extreme speed. "Why yo-" Kokabiel felt his stomach get cut.

Freed was smiling at this. "Ohhh, how I waited for this moment." He cut him again.

Kokabiel clenched his fist as hard as he could, and he flew up into the air. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" He made a light spear and it slowly became bigger and bigger.

"Hahahaha, now let's see you block this."

"What are we going to do now?" Akeno asked.

Everyone was scared. They couldn't do anything.

"It seems that you all are having fun here," Madara said as he was holding his bag of ramen.

Everyone in Madara's group looked at there Master/Boss and was surprised to see him here.

All of them ran to him a kneeled before him. "I have retrieved the weapon for you Boss." Freed held up the Holy Sword he was holding.

"We have learned some valuable information as well my Lord," Raynare said.

"Then why is it taking you so long to return?"

They all looked at Kokabiel. Madara saw this and he looked up in the sky to see a man with ten wings and a huge light spear in his hands.

"Who is that? And why are they kneeling in front of him?" Irina asked.

"No, the question is why are they kneeling to a human?" Xenovia said.

"That's Mr. Uchiha, he is one of our teachers here at Kuoh," Kiba said with narrowed eyes.

"Uchiha? Why are they all kneeling to a teacher? It doesn't make any sense at all."

Kiba put away his sword. "Well, the reason why they all are kneeling is that they all fear him since he killed Riser Phenex and most of his peerage with no remorse."

"Wait, he killed Riser?" Irina asked.

Kiba nodded his head. "But that's not all, he calls himself a God. Some people believe that he actually is one and some believe that he is a human with big dreams."

"How many people know of him?" Xenovia asked.

"Most of the underworld and some higher-ups in the Fallen and Angels."

Xenovia didn't say anymore so she looked at the man who appeared.

"Ohhh, what do we have here? A new fighter has come to challenge me. You're already too late to the party since I will destroy everyone here!" Kokabiel said.

"Hold this." Madara handed the bag to Kalawarner, and he walked passed them.

Madara slowly started to walk towards him. "Kill him Cerebus," Kokabiel ordered.

The dog charged at Madara but he only kept on walking towards it. Madara's eyes turned to the Sharingan and it started to spin turning into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

He formed the ribcage of the Susanoo around him and made an arm with a blade on the right side.

The dog charged at him and was going for a bite, but Madara cut the dog right in half surprising everyone at how easily he killed it.

Madara stopped and looked at Kokabiel. "You think you can stop me? Then block this!" He threw the spear down at him.

Madara formed another arm on his left side. The blade disappeared in the Susanoo's hand.

The spear was about to hit him, but the Susanoo caught the spear before it was going to hit him. Kokabiel smiled at this. "Good catch, but how good are you at protecting yourself from explosions?"

The spear started to glow. "Heh heh heh, you little Devil." Madara chuckled. The spear blew up causing a huge explosion in the process.

The girls had to hold down their skirts because of the massive wind. Issei was staring at the underwear that they were wearing.

 **[You fucking dumbass! You're staring at chicks underwear at a time like this?!]**

"Hey, You gotta enjoy the moment you know."

 **[Enjoy the moment my ass! We're here fighting a Cadre Class Fallen Angel and you're trying to enjoy the moment? What the fuck partner!]**

"What's wrong with that?"

 **[Why of all people have I become partners with a god damn fool?]**

"You killing Cerebus was luck, but you surviving this is very low," Kokabiel said with a smirk.

"And here I thought he was actually something." Xenovia said.

"Now, it's time to get rid of you all," Kokabiel said.

As he was going to make another light spear a huge humanoid creature appeared out of the smoke. "What the hell?" Kokabiel said.

Rias and everyone else was scared and shocked to see that creature back again.

Kokabiel was surprised to see him still standing. "How are you even alive?"

Madara was standing in the same spot with his arms crossed, he had a smirk on his face. "Let us begin our dance recital."

"How are you even alive?"

"I am a God. Do you honestly think that a little explosion will stop me?"

Kokabiel laughed at the little title he gave himself. "Do you honestly think you're a God? Let me tell you something... God is dead." Everyone was shocked to hear except Madara.

"Your joking right?" Raynare asked just to make sure she heard right.

"No, I am not joking you traitor. He and the four original Satans died during the war."

"No, this can't be." Asia started to form tears in her eyes.

"I will not except this at all Kokabiel!" Xenovia yelled with anger.

"Why are you all crying? Do you all honestly think God is dead? I think you all forgot something... I'm still here."

The Susanoo moved his right hand out and a blade formed in it. He raised its arm up and brought it down cutting off Kokabiel's right arm.

Kokabiel went in for a punch, but he only put a small crack in the Susanoo.

The Susanoo grabbed Kokabiel and slammed him to the ground with full power. He tried to get up but the Susanoo stabbed him right in the stomach.

"AHHHH!" He spat out blood.

Madara slowly started to walk towards him.

The Susanoo disappeared, and Madara was standing in front of him staring down at him with a piercing deadly stare. "Ugly, you cannot even dance anymore."

"W-Who a-are you?"

"I am Madara Uchiha." Kokabiel's eyes went wide at hearing that.

"I will change this world from the ground up. I will become the messiah of this world. But, you won't live to see it."

"That is enough, leave him to me." A man said wearing white armor.

Madara looked up at the newcomer. "Who are you?"

"I am the White Dragon Emperor, I am here for him." He pointed towards Kokabiel.

 **[It's the White One partner, I wasn't expecting him to appear so soon.]**

Issei looked at his rival with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, but he will burn for all eternity," Madara said nonchalantly.

"And why do you say that? He will be sealed away forever."

Madara smiled at this. "This is why." Madara looked at Kokabiel, and he closed his eyes, then he opened up his left eye, making blood go down his cheek.

 **Amaterasu"** A black flame hit Kokabiel, making him scream in pain and horror. "AHHHHH, PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Madara closed his left eye. He looked back at the newcomer.

"You will regret that." He was about to fly down and start a fight with Madara, but Sirzechs appeared.

"I think that's enough, for now, White Dragon Emperor," Sirzechs said.

"Very well then, Devil King." He looked towards Issei. "I am looking forward to our fight Red Dragon Emperor." He flew off with extreme speeds.

Sirzechs walked up to Madara. "I thank you for this, but If you touch Rias at all I will erase you from existence."

Madara turned around and started to walk away from him. "I wouldn't speak to a God like that." Madara walked towards his group.

Madara's eyes turned back to normal. "You're bleeding my lord," Kalawarner said with worry.

"It is nothing to worry about. It is a downfall when I use the black flames."

"Wait, you're telling me that your eye bleeds when you use that power?" Issei asked.

Madara nodded. "He will burn for all eternity, let us go now." Madara was about to leave, but Xenovia stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere unless you hand that Holy Sword over."

"Prove to me you are a better dancer then I will gladly hand this sword over until then, you are nothing more than a mere woman who can't defend herself."

Madara didn't say any more to her. He started to walk past her, but she grabbed his arm. Freed pulled her hand away from him. "Nobody touches the Boss."

"You think you can just talk smack and walk away huh? I don't think so, Mr. Uchiha."

Madara walked past Freed. He stood in front of Xenovia. He pointed behind her making her look at what he was pointing. As she did that Madara hit her in the back of the neck.

"D...amn y...ou." Xenovia said before passing out. Irina ran up to Xenovia.

"You should maybe put a leash on her since she isn't fully tamed, yet," Madara said as he walked away from the both of them.

"Now, let us begin our journey to a world of peace," Madara said.

 **Scene Break**

After everything settled down they teleported Kokabiel's burning body to the underworld. They couldn't extinguish the flame so they sent his body to the pits of Hell itself.

The magic barrier came down and everything was back to normal, they were all back in the clubroom. "Sorry I couldn't arrive sooner." Sirzechs apologized.

"Don't worry about it brother."

Sirzechs face turned serious. "We must worry because Madara has four Holy Swords in his possession. I do not know what he is planning, we need to retrieve those swords from him as fast as possible."

"I don't know anymore, I think we should leave him alone," Rias said.

Sirzechs looked at his sister as if she is crazy. "I will not allow that Rias. He is too dangerous to leave alone."

Rias didn't say anything else.

"And besides, he killed Riser Phenex a High-Class Devil and a Cadre Class Fallen Angel. Soon he might go after the leaders of the factions."

"Why do you say that my Lord?" Akeno asked.

"He will do something I promise you that. But the question is what? All we know about him is he works at the school, and he has servants that do his bidding. There has to be a weakness to him?"

"I might have found a solution to stopping him," Ajuka said appearing behind them.

"Ajuka? What are you doing here?" Sirzechs asked.

"To give you an answer to Madara's weakness." Sirzechs had a surprised look.

"I think that if we remove his eyes his powers go away. You see when he summoned that blue creature his eyes changed into a weird pattern. Here, take a look at what I mean." He handed him a tablet of the match he had with Riser.

"You're saying we take away his eyes, then he will be powerless?"

"Bingo, but the problem now is how are we going to remove his eyes?" Ajuka asked.

"You can't just take someone's eyes away, brother. He hasn't done anything to us to deserve this." Rias said.

"He is too dangerous Rias, He has four Holy Swords the Red Dragon Emperor on his side and to make it all worse he could be working for the Fallen's."

"He clearly said that he doesn't work for anyone," Rias said with little anger.

"He could be lying to us Rias. What if he finds the other Holy Swords and forces Heaven to work for him? That is why we are going to take action."

Rias lowered her head down. Akeno saw this, and she spoke up for her. Lord Lucifer Lord Beelzebub, Should we wait first to see what he does before taking action?"

The both of them stayed quiet. "Besides, if you attack now you could fall into a trap," Akeno said.

Sirzechs brought a hand to his chin. "Alright then, we will wait until he does something. But when he does, we are going after him." Sirzechs said.

Rias looked up at her brother with a happy face.

"Don't get too happy now Rias. Now the hard part begins now." Sirzechs said as he looked out the window.

 **Scene Break**

Madara was sitting in his chair reading while everyone else was getting ready for step two of the plan. "Lord Madara, why did you come to us? You said this was our mission." Raynare asked.

"You were taking too long so I had to finish what you started," Madara said nonchalantly.

"Are you not worried?" Kalawarner asked.

"Worried? No, what is there to worry about." He said not looking away from the book.

"You killed a leader class, Fallen Angel like it was nothing. You could have a bounty on you." Freed said.

"Let them come then, they will only be in the way for our goal."

All of them sighed at this. "So what's step two, my Lord?' Raynare asked.

Madara put down his book on the table beside him. "We go to Kyoto."

Everyone looked surprised to hear that from him. "Why are we going there? The only thing I can think of being there is the Nine Tai-" Kalawarner's eyes went wide.

"Don't tell me, we are going to see the leader of the Youkai faction?" Raynare asked.

Madara smiled at this. "You are right, We will meet the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"Why are we going there? Does she have something that we need?" Asia asked.

"She has the gate to the Dimensional Gap, and we could convince her to join us," Madara said."

"Where did you get this information from when we were gone?" Freed asked.

"A man named Azazel."

The two Fallen's fell to the floor at what they just heard. "Why did you go speak to the leader of the Fallen Angel's?" Kalawarner asked.

"It doesn't matter, I think I can trust him to keep a secret or two."

"When are we leaving Boss?" Freed asked with a smile.

"Next week, I guess we can make it a field trip to Kyoto."

"I have a question?" Issei asked making Madara look at him with a death glare. "How will we find this Nine-Tailed Fox? Also, what are we going to do if we find this fox?"

"Leave that to me, but in the meantime, let us catch some rest before we do anything." Everyone stood up and headed towards there room except Issei and Freed.

"Boy, go home to your parents since I do not have anything for you to do." Issei did as he was told and left Madara's apartment.

The two Fallen Angel's stripped their clothes off except for there underwear. They both turned off the lamps, and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

"What, no complaining this time?"

"Shut it Kalawarner before I do it for you," Raynare said with an annoyed tone.

Kalawarner laughed at her little outburst. "Yea yea just doesn't embarrass yourself too much now," Kalawarner said as she closed her eyes.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you one day!" Raynare whispered.


	12. Chapter Update

**Hey their guys hope you are all doing well. So this is only an update about the story.**

 **I just wanted to say that it is still going and it's not complete what so ever so please do ignore that. I don't know why but it's being a piece of garbage.**

 **I am trying** **to fix it at the moment. I just wanna give a quick update about it. It's not complete what so ever I promise. It's probably some type of bug. Like I said please do ignore that little bug or whatever.**

 **I hope this clears that up. Keep it, real guys and have a good day. Later.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

 **Just a quick disclaimer.** **So, if you guys don't like the story then simply don't read it's that simple. There is an easy solution to this, there is a button you can clearly press. It's called the back button... Boom, majestic isn't haha.**

 **Guest: "Why did you make Issei wise all of the sudden? He didn't even know what love was until later into the series. All he knew was lust and still does lol, he just recently realized what love was"**

 **Answer: Well You see, in this story, I want him to be a little smart but not entirely. He will still have his perverted side but not too much of it.**

 **ronlol2: Don't worry I am.**

 **TheKing931: I will try to update as fast as I can, but no promises.**

 **Tsukoblue: It is not I promise. It's some type of bug like I can't even change it at all it's weird.**

 **Issy786: I promise it's not even close to being complete.**

 **mister3: Here you go.**

 **Alright, everyone, there is gonna be an important question at the end of this.** **Moving on now from that. Let us begin.**

The next morning came around and both Fallen's were the first to wake up. They both stretched out there muscles after there cozy sleep.

The both of them got out of bed and they started to get dressed. "Geez Kalawarner, just how much bigger do you plan on getting?" Raynare asked.

Kalawarner looked over at Raynare. She narrowed her eyes seductively. "Ahhh, is little Raynare starting to get jealous?"

Raynare clenched her fist next to her head. "I am going to kill you Kalawarner that is a promise." Kalawarner just laughed at her little outrage.

They got dressed and they headed out into the living room. "We better be quiet so we don't wake anyone up," Raynare whispered.

As they reached the living room they both jumped from seeing Madara sitting in that chair reading that same book. "I forgot you don't really sleep since we might get attacked," Raynare said.

"Ohhh, please Mr. Holy Sword don't stick that there," Freed said in his sleep.

Raynare looked over at Freed and saw he was cuddling with the Holy Sword he took. "You disgusting piece of shit." Kalawarner just laughed at this.

"What is wrong with him?" Raynare asked with disgust.

"I don't know and I don't care. He's been doing this the entire night so don't ask me." Madara said casually.

Raynare facepalmed herself. "Oh, where's the failure at?"

"I told him to go home."

Raynare just shrugged her shoulders at this. "Let me guess my Lord. Your next words are going to be wake up Asia and get ready for school?"

"Impressive, you're getting the hang of it now," Madara said as he closed his book and stood up from his seat.

Raynare went over to go wake up Asia from her slumber.

After she done that she went back to the living room and woke up Freed. They all got ready and left for school. After a long walk, they reached the school grounds and entered the building.

Madara and his group were in the classroom. Kalawarner and everyone was on the side of the classroom sitting down and listening to there Master do his job.

Madara was taking attendance of the class and saw that someone was missing. "It seems that Hyoudou is late again." As he said this the doors opened up and Issei stepped in.

Madara looked over at Issei with an intimidating face. "Sorry, I'm late." He said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Go sit down your failure," Raynare said with a little attitude.

"Now, that everyone is here let me make an announcement. We are going to Kyoto next week so be prepared. I don't want anyone complaining that you haven't packed everything for the trip."

The whole class cheered at this. "WOOO, you are a cool teacher, Mr. Uchiha!" A male student yelled.

Madara just had a serious expression through all this. Issei was confused for a second until it clicked into him. "Oh, shit! We're gonna go see the Nine-Tailed F-" Raynare punched him in the gut.

 **[You fucking fool! can't you keep quiet about some stuff?]**

"Uhm, Ms. Raynare? Was that really necessary?" Murayama asked.

"Of course it was. He was talking without permission. So I had to take action." Raynare smiled as she said this to her.

Murayama didn't say anymore.

"Is there any questions?" Madara asked. No one raised their hands nor said anything. "Good, Kalawarner you take over now." He said as he walked out of the class.

Madara headed towards the school courtyard to have some peace and quiet. As he reached the courtyard he sat down on a bench. "A lovely day isn't?" A voice was heard behind him.

Madara didn't turn around in his seat. "What do you want Devil King?" Sirzechs walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Well, Madara, I wanted to have a chat with you to be frankly honest."

"There is nothing to talk about. And if you're wondering about your little sister don't even worry about it, I didn't even touch a single strand of hair on her."

"I know you didn't, I haven't come for that I actually came here to discuss to you about the Holy Swords you took."

Madara smirked at this. "It's my property now."

"Actually Madara, no it's not. It belongs to the church and you have to return it. You don't have a choice in the matter." Sirzechs said with a serious tone.

"Let me ask you this Devil. If I haven't arrived to stop that man what would of happen to your precious little sister?" Madara said as he looked out in the distance.

"She would have got heavily injured or even killed."

"Well, I saved her life so you wouldn't have to be weeping at her grave every damn time. So do you think as a reward for saving your little sister I keep the Holy Swords I took?"

"No, that isn't even possible, I can't give you a dangerous weapon to keep. I can offer money, women, or something else you prefer."

"I don't need money that's from a Devil nor do I want women from you either. All I want is peace in this world."

"Peace? How would you obtain such a thing?" Sirzechs wondered.

"You will see in near future. I will destroy the evil in this world, and I will rebuild everything from the ground up." Madara declared.

"That isn't possible at all. To obtain ultimate peace you must either have the leaders of all the factions join you or accept you. There is no leader in this world that will join you to obtain peace all they want is power."

"But you see Devil King there is a way to obtain peace." Sirzechs looked over at Madara with a confused look.

"In order to obtain peace, you must have everyone follow you, look up to you, and Show them that you will save them from pain, hurt, and suffering. You must gather the trust of the people first in order to obtain peace."

"All I see in this cursed world is you Angel's, Devil's, and Fallen's taking humans to fight for your little battles. And for that sole reason, you will all fall. That is a promise I can say for sure."

"Tell me, Madara, why did you even bother getting yourself involved in this battle of ours?"

"I don't know, I should be rotting in Hell right now for all I know."

"Rotting in Hell? What do you mean?"

Madara smiled. "It doesn't matter at this point anymore. All I know is that I have a mission that I must complete before I die." Madara said with a smile.

"I can have you arrested or even killed you know?"

"Hahaha, are you really talking to a God like that? You must be digging your grave even deeper then."

Sirzechs turned his face serious. "You are not a God. You will never even become one, and besides, there are beings who are much stronger and have more connections than you and I."

"Then I will show them the power of a God. Even if I have to destroy all of Hell or even Heaven itself I will show this world my power."

"I will have to kill you then."

Madara stood up and walked away from him a bit. "Then so be it." Madara activated his Sharingan, and he turned around to look at Sirzechs.

Sirzechs saw this and he stood up as well. "You already lost. You will experience everything I just said earlier. pain, hurt, and suffering." Madara said with a small smirk.

Sirzechs raised his hand up and charged up his attack. As it was fully charged he blasted him in the chest making a hole in him.

Madara fell on his back. He had a small puddle of blood around his body.

Sirzechs walked up to Madara's body and stood right over him. "Like I said before, you are no God. You can never achieve true pea-" Sirzechs blinked and saw Rias where Madara's body was.

Sirzechs had wide eyes. "R-Rias? What a-are you d-doing?" He said as he kneeled beside her. Rias slowly opened her eyes and looked at her brother.

"Rias? S-Speak to m-me pl-please?"

"Why d-did y-you d-do that? I loved y-you and t-this is h-how you treat m-me back?"

"N-No? I was aiming at Madara."

"I-I-I hate you," Rias said as her eyes closed.

Sirzechs tried shaking her to wake up, but nothing happened.

"I told you not to talk down on a God, but you just didn't listen. That is why you're on the ground now weeping over your precious little sister." Madara said behind him.

Sirzechs turned around and blasted him again but he didn't realize that Grayfia was standing behind him. The blast hit her killing her instantly.

"No, what have I done?"

Madara appeared behind him again. "Are you that determined to kill me? You killed both your sister and wife in the process. Now, who is next?"

Sirzechs turned around but he didn't see anyone so he turned back around just to get his neck into a tight grip. "You think you can kill a God? Don't be a fool."

Sirzechs was trying to get out of his grip but he just couldn't. Sirzechs blinked again but he saw his father standing in front of him choking him out.

"You are no son of mine. You failed me for the last time boy. You killed your wife and sister." Sirzechs only looked at his father with sorrowful eyes.

As his father was gonna say something He got stabbed in the back making Sirzechs fall to the floor. Madara stood over him and gave Sirzechs a piercing glare.

"What do you want?! Just tell me!"

Madara smirked and he turned around and started to walk away. "If you think you can kill a God then your in for a world of surprise Devil."

"Who are you?"

"I am Madara Uchiha, I will become the savior of this world. Remember this Devil, I am not your equal nor am I below you. I am far above you and everyone else in this world."

Madara's genjutsu vanished and it was back to normal. His eyes turned back to black.

Sirzechs fell to a knee after that. His face was covered in sweat and it was going down his face. He looked up and saw Madara standing before him. He looked around and saw there was no Rias, no Grayfia, and his father was not there either.

"W-What was that?" he asked but the school bell rang.

"Ugly, don't go dying on me just yet Devil," Madara said as he walked towards the gate of the school. Madara's group came out of the entrance and started to walk back home.

Sirzechs stood up and started to walk towards the ORC. As he was walking he stopped at the corner of the building and touched his throat. 'It felt so real.' He thought.

He looked behind him, but as he did that his throat was grabbed again. "I forgot to tell you. I can easily kill your precious sister with ease, but I won't."

"H-How did y-you get h-here so f-fast?"

"Don't worry about that. Just remember what I'm going to say. If you speak to a God like that ever again, I will make sure that you will be weeping forever." Madara's clone disappeared leaving Sirzechs to think about what he just saw and heard.

 **Scene Break**

Rias was sitting in her chair with her hands on top of her head. She was a little frustrated since the open house is in two weeks from now. She was worried since her mother and father were coming.

"I really don't wanna go to open house since my brother will be coming along and both my parents."

Akeno smiled at this. "There's nothing to worry about Rias. It will be fine, I promise." Akeno reassured her.

Rias let out a big sigh. "Well, I hope your rig-" The doors to the clubroom opened up and Sirzechs walked in sweating all over his face.

Rias stood up from her seat and ran over to him. As she got to him she was brought into a huge hug. "Thank the Devil that you are not hurt," Sirzechs said with small tears in his eyes.

Rias was confused at what was going on. "Is everything alright brother?

"Everything is fine, I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine, why are you sweating this much? Did you exercise or something?"

Sirzechs shook his head. "No, it's just the weather outside."

Rias shrugged her shoulders. "So, did you come to tell me some news?"

Sirzechs got a little serious with her. "Look, in two weeks it's open house. At the same time of open house, there will be a leaders summit here at this school too discuss peace between the factions."

Rias was surprised to hear that. "What? Why here of all the places?"

"I guess you can call this a neutral zone between the factions since it's a school and anyone is welcome," Sirzechs said with a smile.

Rias walked back over to her seat and sat down. She placed her head down on the desk. "Why is everything going so bad for me?" She said in a muffled voice.

Sirzechs smiled and was about to leave, but he just remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to mention. Make sure you relay this message to Madara so he can attend this meeting." He said as he teleported to the underworld.

Rias stood there with a confused face. "Why do I have to relay this message to him."

The doors opened up again but this time Xenovia walked in wearing kuoh clothing. "Sorry about that, I had to give the Holy Sword back to Irina."

"Don't worry about it," Rias said.

"So, What's my role now? Like what do I do now as a Devil?" Xenovia asked.

"You can do anything you want just when I have a mission I expect everyone here...except someone I know."

"And who may this person be?"

Rias waved her hands in front of her. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that he will return someday."

"What's my first assignment?"

Rias brought out a huge stack of papers. "For now, I want you to go out and pass out flyers from door to door."

Xenovia nodded and she picked up the stack of papers and left the clubroom.

Rias sighed and leaned back against her chair. "Akeno, where does Mr. Uchiha live?"

"Ara is, aren't you getting a little bit bold now."

Rias's cheeks turned red a little bit. "I AM NOT!" She yelled in embarrassment.

Akeno giggled and went to go find the files on Madara Uchiha.

 **Scene Break**

Raynare and Kalawarner were both taking a bath since no one else wanted to use the shower first. Raynare got comfortable in the bathtub nearly enough to make her pass out.

"So Raynare? How badly do you want to fuck the Master?" Kalawarner blurted out randomly with a seductive grin.

Raynare's back slid down and her entire torso went underwater. After a few seconds, she went up for air. "What kind of question is that Blueberry?"

"Don't get me wrong here Raynare. I see it in your eyes at how much you really want him. You want to feel his body against yours."

"JUST SHUT UP OK!" Raynare was blushing madly.

"Haha, but let's not even forget the big important part. I bet you want to start a family with hi-" Raynare splashed some water over Kalawarner's face making her not finish the last part of her sentence.

"I-I will not do such a thing with the Master...unless he asks." She whispered the last part.

"What was that? Can you repeat that again?"

"I said nothing ok."

"Well, that's too bad since I don't mind starting a family with the Master." Raynare looked over to her with a crazy look in her eyes. Raynare opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"What's the matter Raynare? Are you mad that I am taking the initiative?"

"Of course you would go do something like that. You did this with every man you came across. You're a slut Kalawarner and you can't deny that at all." Raynare tried to make her back off.

"That is true that I dated every rich guy out there, but not once have I slept with anyone. I'm no slut Raynare trust me." Kalawarner said as she didn't want to lose this battle with her.

"I don't believe one word that comes out of your mouth bitch!"

"You wanna shove those fingers in here then and find out?" Kalawarner spread her legs wide in front of her.

"Have you lost it or something? Why would I do such a thing in the first place?! Let alone with another woman." Raynare tried to make her stop.

"You asked so why don't you come here and see for yourself."

On the other side of the door, Issei had one ear against the door hearing everything they're talking about. "Ohhh man, we might hear some girl on girl action in there."

 **[What are you... I'm not gonna even bother asking at this point.]**

"Come on man you're ears are gonna love the sound of this."

 **[What the fuck man! Just why in the world of hell are you listening to chicks talking about fingering each other!?]**

"You're telling me you don't like a girl on girl action?"

 **[No, I do not!]**

"What! Every guy out there loves that shit man."

 **[No, You need to practice for your fight with the white one not listening to chicks goi-]**

"SHHHH! this is crucial to my research."

 **[Research to wha-]**

"SHHHH!"

Madara entered his home and walked over to Issei. Issei saw another shadow below him so he slowly turned around. "Sorry my Lord I dropped something so I was looking for it."

Madara only looked down on him. "Move." Was all he said making Issei scoot away from the bathroom.

He opened the door and walked in. He wasn't surprised nor embarrassed at the scene before him. "M-My Lord? What are you doing here?" Raynare asked in a surprised voice.

"The door was unlocked the whole time?!" Issei said as passed out on the floor.

"I needed to use the restroom, but it seems that you ladies have taken the bathroom and forgot to lock the door from the beginning when you walked in here." He said nonchalantly

Raynare looked over at Kalawarner with an angry face. She had a huge grin over her face. Kalawarner stood up and walked over to Madara in a seductive way.

"What a-are are you doing?" Raynare asked.

Kalawarner ignored her and she wrapped her arms behind Madara's neck. "So Master? How about I show you a whole new world in the bedroom?" She pressed her tits against his chest.

"The time for sexual activities is not now. Get dressed quickly. I have found some reliable information and maybe even a potential ally to help us out in the near future." He left the restroom leaving the Fallen's alone.

Kalawarner sighed. "He's a tough one to crack." She and Raynare cleaned themselves up and got dressed.

"I will not let you corrupt him in lust."

Kalawarner smirked. "We will see about that Raynare."

Everyone gathered up in the living room waiting for Madara to tell them this information he found and potential ally.

"What's the big news, my Lord?" Kalawarner asked.

"I have found a stray on my way home and nearly killed it, but it gave some valuable information. So I interrogated it and apparently on a night of a full moon, there is a special forest where Devil's going to get familiars."

"What about it?"

"I have heard that there is a familiar that is powerful. She is apparently one of the Five Great Dragon Kings. She is known as the Chaos Karma Dragon." Everyone's eyes went wide except for Issei's.

"We leave tomorrow to find this dragon," Madara said.

 **[Shhhhiiittt!]**

"What's the wrong partner?"

 **[Everything is going horribly wrong now. My partner is a god damn dumbass. I have to live with a fool who is probably about to die from the white one, and I have to go see her! Just kill yourself, partner, let me find someone else.]**

"What? Why?"

"Enough, be prepared for tomorrow since it will be a tough one to get by. You will need all the rest you can get." Madara said as he went to sleep for the first time in a long time.

"Time to go to bed as well," Kalawarner said as she went to her room with Raynare.

"I'm gonna hit the sack," Freed said.

Issei was standing in the middle of the living room not saying a single a world.

 **[Hey partner?]**

"Yea? What's up Ddraig?"

 **[Were fucked.]**

 **And that is all for this chapter ladies and gents. So I've been thinking about adding a sweet lemon cream pi- I mean a lemon in the story later in the future, but I wanted to ask you all if you want one in the story or no?**

 **So just leave a Review or PM me saying:**

 **Squeeze that lemon for yes or smash that lemon for no.**

 **So it's up to you guys if you want one or not. That's all I got for now. Until next time, later.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

 **What's up everyone, hope you're all doing well. Alright, first things first, is that by next Friday I will have the final votes for that sweet lemon I asked you all last chapter.**

 **When the final votes come in, then there will either be some pure lemon squeezing or the lemon will be completely smashed into a hundred pieces. It's all up to you guys.**

 **onto the story now.**

Madara slowly woke up from his slumber and looked over at his alarm clock. He read the alarm and saw that it was Six o Clock. As he was about to get up, he felt something holding him down.

He looked over to his right and saw something under the covers. He moved his arm and uncovered the thing that was holding him down. When he did that, he saw Raynare asleep and was holding onto his arm between her tits with all her might.

Madara had a nonchalant look at what was transpiring in his bed. Kalawarner slowly crawled up Madara's chest and got closer to him.

Madara looked over at her. "What are you both doing in my bed without me agreeing to it or wearing any type of shirt or bra?" He asked in an agitated voice.

Kalawarner smirked seductively. "You see my Lord, this was all Raynare's idea, she wanted to take this opportunity to sleep next to the Master since you barely sleep, so I couldn't have her taking the lead in this war between her and me."

"How silly, but the both of you amuse me in a way that I can not explain," Madara said as he got out of Raynare's grip.

"You know, I'm even more surprised that you're so well composed under this situation. Any man would be embarrassed from seeing tits or they would try and take us on here and now, but you... you didn't react at all. I must know your secret." Kalawarner asked with surprise.

"If you want to know my secret, then you will just have to keep observing me in order to find that answer."

Kalawarner smirked again seductively. "I'll take on this challenge of yours my Lord."

Madara sat up making Kalawarner get off his chest. He got off his bed and got ready for today since it's gonna be a long one. "Make sure to be ready for today since we're gonna go see that dragon tonight," Madara said as he stepped out towards the living room.

Kalawarner was about to get off the bed and get dressed, but she was grabbed by Raynare and pulled into a tight grip. their faces were a few inches away from each other.

"Please Master touch me there. You want a kiss as well?" Raynare spoke in her sleep.

Kalawarner gave her a weird look. She tried to get out of her grip, but Raynare brought her face closer and closer until their lips were a centimeter away. Kalawarner used her free hand and pushed Raynare's forehead away.

"Wake up slut! I'm not the damn Master!" She yelled in anger making Raynare wake up quickly.

"What the hell are you doing in Masters bed?" She asked.

"Why are you trying to make out with me?" Kalawarner countered.

Raynare looked at where her arms were and immediately pulled away from her. "What the hell Kalawarner! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? And where is the Master?"

Kalawarner got away from Raynare and got off the bed to get dressed. "He's in the living room as usual. I thought you would know that by now."

Raynare got off the bed as well and got dressed, but as she was getting dressed, she just remembered what they have to do today. "Shit Kalawarner, we have to go see Tiamat tonight don't we?"

Kalawarner sighed heavily. "Yea, you know the Master alright, he wants to find more allies to help him out on his journey to bring peace into this world," Kalawarner said with her head down while smiling.

"Are you ladies fucking done getting dressed cause the Boss has something to say to all of us," Freed said with no patience.

"I should kill you right now Freed," Raynare said with anger.

"We get it Raynare, that you want the Bosse's dick inside of you, so stop stalling and hurry up," Freed said.

Raynare had a mad blush on her face. "IM GONNA KILL YOU FREED!" Raynare formed a light spear and was about to throw it, but Madara's clone grabbed her arm making her spear go away.

"No fighting in my home." He said casually as the clone disappeared.

Raynare and Kalawarner got fully dressed and stepped out into the living room with the rest of the group.

All of them were standing in front of Madara. "Now, tonight will be a little more challenging for all of you since we're going to go see a dragon in this forest." Madara looked over at Issei.

"What do you know about this Dragon King Red Dragon?" He asked.

 **[To answer your question, sir, she is the strongest Dragon King out of all of them. She has a huge grudge against me, so If she finds out this dumbass is holding me, then I'm screwed.]**

"Interesting, then we will use you as bait, so we can draw her out," Madara said.

 **[WHA-]**

"That's a smart plan, my Lord. We can draw her out more quickly so that we don't have to search for her all day," Kalawarner said.

"I do not like this plan at all. Can we change it?" Issei asked.

 **[Yea, I agree with him as well.]**

"The plan is settled and we're not changing it what so ever," Madara said.

 **[I told you, partner, were so fucked.]**

"What will the Devil's think then?" Raynare asked.

"Let them think whatever they want. I'm not gonna let some lousy girl stop me and my plans. If we could have that dragon join us, then we will become even stronger."

Freed had a hand on his chin. "I've heard that she has some connections with big people. If we do get her to join us, then what will we do with the people she has connections with?"

Madara looked over at Freed. "If they get in the way, then we will just have to kill them."

Freed smiled at that. "I like the plan of that Boss."

Madara pointed at Asia and Freed. "I want the both of you to find the remaining three Holy Swords until we come back from our trip." The both of them nodded.

Raynare put a hand on her hip and sighed. "This will either end horribly or lovely," Raynare said with slight exhaustion.

Madara stood up from his chair and grabbed his stuff for school. "Get your stuff and let's go. School is about to start soon." Madara walked to the front door and opened it leaving them behind.

"Oh, shit, we better hurry up," Kalawarner announced.

All of them quickly grabbed their stuff and left the apartment.

 **Scene Break**

Madara was in the middle of teaching class until a knock was heard on the door. "Come in," Madara said as he looked at the door.

The door opened up and Akeno stepped in a little. "No fucking way! Akeno is in our classroom!?" One of the boys said but got hit over the head for cursing by Raynare.

Akeno smiled and looked at Madara. "Mr. Uchiha, my President wants to speak with you after class." Madara only looked at her for a second before resuming class again.

"Did Mr. Uchiha just ignore Akeno?" A boy asked his friend.

"Yo, Mr. Uchiha is something else man and badass too. He's not like the other teachers when they see Akeno or Rias man." His friend said.

"Is he gay?"

His friend smacked him in the back of the head. "You god damn dumbass!" He whispered loudly to him.

Akeno turned around and left the classroom, closing the door behind her. "He truly is interesting Rias."

After class was finished, Madara made his way to the club room without his group. He made it to the club room door and opened it.

Rias looked over at the door and Madara stepped in. "Mr. Uchiha, it's wonderful to see you again. Please take a seat." Rias gestured to the couch.

Madara didn't move from his spot. "What do you want princess?"

Rias calmed herself a little and spoke her mind out. "My brother wants you to attend the leader summit next week during open house," Rias said.

Madara smiled at this. "You called me here just to tell me that? You must truly be a lazy woman who just orders her slaves around instead of doing some work yourself."

"They are not slaves, they are my friends and family!" Rias yelled.

"Let them be whatever they want, I don't care what so ever. As to what you said to me earlier, I will gladly join this leader summit that your brother asked me to join."

Rias smiled a little. "I will relay the message to him as quick as possible."

Madara turned around and was about to leave, but stopped with his hand on the handle of the door. "One more thing, make sure to tell him to never talk down on a God ever." Madara left the club room leaving Rias slightly confused on his last message.

Koneko returned back to the club room with her natural facial expression. "Something felt completely off when I passed Mr. Uchiha in the hallway earlier," Koneko announced.

Rias looked over at her with a confused look. Akeno came out of the kitchen and listened on at what Koneko was about to say. "What felt off about him?" Akeno asked.

Koneko sat down on the couch and started eating cookies. "When I passed him, he had a crazy smile over his lips. That wasn't the strange part though, I heard him whisper something like 'Phase two will begin shortly.' It didn't sound right."

Rias brought a hand to her chin. "Phase two? I don't like the sound of that at all."

"Do you think he might attack the leaders at the summit?" Akeno asked.

"If he does, that would be stupid. I'll ask my brother to have more guards on that day just be safe."

"Do you want me to spy on him?" Koneko asked.

Rias shook her head. "That won't be needed."

Rias wasn't too sure on what he meant by phase two at all. She was trying to think of a plan to trap him if he does do anything stupid at the summit next week.

"I think I might know a way to counter Mr. Uchiha if he does attack." Everyone looked at Rias with a surprised look.

"We are gonna have to get Gasper on this one if we are gonna try to stop Mr. Uchiha if he does do something stupid," Rias announced.

Everyone was shocked to hear that they had to use Gasper on this one. "Will it even work on him? He might actually be a God Rias and you know that Gasper's powers don't work on God's." Akeno asked.

"We still need to try just in case. You never know what could happen if you don't try it."

Akeno had a worried look. "I don't know Rias, we could start a war if the other leaders take it the wrong way."

"You're right Akeno, but we can't be for sure if Mr. Uchiha will try to attack the leaders at the summit," Rias said.

"You're forgetting something as well Rias, he has Fallen's on his side and Issei. This would become a problem for us since he could have the entire Fallen Angel side with him and the Red Dragon Emperor." Akeno said with a stern look.

Rias clenched her fist. "Damn it! This could really pose a problem then, huh? I'm gonna have a talk with Sona and see what she can think of."

Akeno nodded her head and sat down on the couch. "I will try to figure out Mr. Uchiha's plan through Issei in the meantime," Akeno said with a smile.

"Alright everyone, let's hurry before anything bad happens." Rias left the clubroom and went to go find Sona quickly.

 **Scene Break**

Everyone in Madara's group was back at the apartment waiting for Madara's next orders. "If I remember correctly, that stray said that we need to have some Devil transport us to the forest," Madara said.

Everyone looked at Issei. "Oh hell no, I don't even know how to make a damn magic circle guys."

"Of course the failure can't do shit on his own," Raynare said in disappointment.

Freed put a hand on Issei's shoulder. "Great teamwork failure."

"How are we going to get to the forest if we don't have a skilled Devil that can get us there?" Asia asked.

"I can actually get us there." Kalawarner stepped up. Raynare looked over at her and gave her the biggest confused look.

"How on Earth can you get us there? Last time I checked, Devils are the only ones who can go there not Angels, not Fallen Angels, and especially not humans. So please tell us how can you get us there?" Raynare asked.

"Well, in my free time little Raynee, I took some time and studied a little of Devil magic."

"WHAT! When did you start doing this?"

Kalawarner smiled. "Before we even met."

Madara smiled and stood up from his seat. "Prepare the teleportation magic quickly, I'm gonna go get ready." Madara walked over to his room and started putting on his armor.

"I can't believe she hid this from me the entire time," Raynare whispered in anger.

"Why are you so mad Yuuma?" Issei asked.

Raynare turned towards him with an angry expression. "It's Raynare you failure and why should I explain my problems to you?"

"I'm just trying to help since I'm completely forgetting that you killed ME!" He rose his voice at the end a little.

Raynare's facial expression changed to sorrowful then to calm then back to anger in a matter of seconds. "Just shut up failure."

Issei shrugged his shoulders and moved on. Madara stepped out of his room and walked back into the living room wearing his fully repaired armor. "Let us leave for to find this dragon."

Kalawarner finished up the magic circle and was ready to go. Madara walked over to the magic circle and stepped into it with Raynare doing the same. Issei was about to step into but was stopped.

 **[Listen, partner, are you sure you want to do this right now?]**

'Look here Ddraig, if I back out now my ass is grass man. Do you not see Mr. Uchiha's stance and composure? This man could probably destroy a boulder just by looking at it!' Issei yelled mentally.

 **[If we survive this, I'm gonna smack talk you for the rest of your life dumbass.]**

Issei ignored him and stepped into the magic circle and disappeared with the others to the forest.

"I guess we better get going as well," Freed said as he looked over to Asia.

Madara and his group appeared in a forest with trees all around them. They had no leaves on them and they looked burnt. "Is this the Familiar Forest?" Raynare asked as she looked around.

"It seems so," Kalawarner said.

"Who dares enter this forest now?" A man yelled as he jumped onto a tree branch.

Madara crossed his arms and only moved his eyes to look at the newcomer. "What do we have here?" The man's eyes widened at the presence he was feeling. "Fallen Angels and a human has entered this forest?!" He yelled in shock.

Madara smirked at his remark. "Who are you?" Madara asked the man.

"My name is Zatouji and I'm the Familiar Master. Now, who are you and what is a human Doing here with Fallen Angel's beside him?"

"My name is Madara Uchiha and I have come here to find myself the dragon who lies dormant here in this forest." Zatouji's eyes widened when he heard his name.

"I've heard of you. You are the one who killed Riser and half of his peerage, but that's not all, you are known as a God by some, but some think you're a foolish human who thinks he is one."

Madara smirked again. "Now, why is the great Madara Uchiha here?"

"I came here to find someone."

"Are you looking for a Familiar? If so, I can gladly help you with that, my friend." Zatouji jumped down from the branch and landed beside Madara.

"What type of Familiar are you looking for? Strong ones, smart ones, sexy ones? Name it and I will help you."

Raynare moved her head towards Kalawarner. "This guy is seriously weird and he smells like shit." She whispered.

Kalawarner scoffed and tried to hold her laughter in. Zatouji looked towards the two Fallen's. "To be frankly honest, I've never seen such beauty in my life." He said as he checked the girls out.

"What type of Familiar are you looking for ladies? I have only helped Devil's, but this is going to be new for me."

Raynare and Kalawarner gave him a dirty look.

"I have come here to find the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat," Madara said nonchalantly.

Zatouji's facial expression changed from seductive to a scared and worried face. He was sweating all over his face. "Why do you want to find her?" He asked nervously.

"Well, he changed real quick," Kalawarner said.

"I guess you can say that I want her as my Familiar."

Zatouji jumped back on the tree branch and didn't look at them. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you on this one. If you want to find her, just keep walking straight until you find this enormous cave, she will be there." Zatouji quickly scattered away not wanting to talk about her.

Madara put his arms down and headed straight to go find this dragon.

Madara kept his gaze forward while everyone else was looking around and seeing different types of Familiars.

As they were walking they came to a stop in an open field with a huge cave in front of them. Madara looked over at Issei and told him to summon his weapon.

Issei stepped up and swallowed a little of his spit. He summoned his Boosted Gear and started to boost his powers.

As he was doing this, two enormous blue eyes appeared in the cave and a dragon came out landing in front of them. **[DdRAIG!** **Why have you come here? Is it that you want to die by me?]**

"Incredible, just incredible, hehe," Madara said with a smile.

Tiamat looked towards the person who said that. **[And what is a human doing here?]**

"I have come here to recruit you into my group. Having a strong ally like you on my side can change this world." Madara said.

 **[A human has come here to recruit me? You must be a bigger fool than I thought. This works out perfectly actually since I get to kill a stupid human, Ddraig, and those Fallen's.]**

"You have it all wrong dragon, I'm not a human... I'm a God."

Tiamat stared at Madara for a couple of seconds then laughed at his little title. **[Hahahaha, you a God? You, humans, think your everything in this world, but you're wrong.]**

"Mr. Uchiha, what do we do now?" Issei asked.

 **[I told you dumbass were so God damn fucked!]** Ddraig said in fear.

Madara had a sadistic smile. "Then I must prove it to you as well since you don't believe me." Madara ran back and grabbed Issei by the shirt collar and jumped back towards the Fallen's.

Madara turned around and looked at the huge blue western dragon in front of him.

"Make sure you all stay close," Madara said as his eyes turned into the Sharingan then into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"What do you plan on doing?" Raynare asked worriedly.

"We are gonna dance," Madara said with a smile as a Humanoid Susanoo appeared over them.

"Were inside this creature?" Kalawarner asked in a surprised voice.

Madara crossed his arms again. **[What is that?]** Tiamat asked.

Madara didn't answer her as his Susanoo transformed into the Perfect Form Susanoo with everyone in the small Pentagon of the Susanoo on the forehead.

"Holy Shit, you can see everything from up here, this power of a God is terrifying and it feels... good." Raynare was amazed at the power her Master was giving off.

"I wonder dragon, what would happen if I destroyed the area around us in a single swing of my sword?" Madara said.

Tiamat got angry and flew towards Madara and tried to tackle him, but he held his ground and held her back. The Susanoo pushed Tiamat back a little and punched her in the face making her fall on her back.

The Susanoo jumped into the air and landed on top of her, making her roar out in pain.

 **[What type of human are you?]**

"Like I said earlier, I am a God."

The Susanoo grabbed Tiamat and threw her at her cave completely destroying it.

Tiamat got really angry and flew up into the air. **[I'm gonna burn you alive until your whole body vanishes!]** She started charging her breath attack until it was fully charged up.

"My Lord, we might be in serious trouble here," Kalawarner said.

Madara interlocked his fingers and sucked in some air while the Susanoo did the same. **"Fire style** **: Majestic Destroyer Flame."** A huge wave of fire shot out the Susanoo's mouth and headed towards Tiamat.

Tiamat released her attack and a huge wave of blue fire hit Madara's attack making a huge explosion in the air. Tiamat landed back on the ground and charged at him again.

The Susanoo backhanded her making her fall to the side. The Susanoo walked up to her, but Tiamat tail whipped him, making him stumble back.

Tiamat got up and headbutted the Susanoo, putting a good crack in its chest. Madara didn't look impressed at all by this. "I was expecting a good dance recital, but it seems that this one is boring as well," Madara said.

 **[You're starting to piss me off even more human!]**

The Susanoo winded up his fist and launched it forward colliding with Tiamat's fist, making a huge shockwave.

The Susanoo immediately did a roundhouse kick and hit her across the head, making her fall to the ground.

He pulled out his sword this time and pointed it at Tiamat's head. "You have lost, surrender now and become my Familiar and I will spare your life," Madara said.

Tiamat growled for losing to a human, but she surrendered and the Susanoo disappeared making everyone fall the ground.

Issei was screaming for his life, but Kalawarner caught him and brought him down to the ground. Madara walked up to Tiamat with a smile.

When he did this, Tiamat's body glowed and started to transform. Her body was getting smaller and smaller until the glow was gone. Standing in the dragon's place was a young beautiful woman with long straight pale blue hair and dark blue eyes, she was wearing a navy blue skirt. She had huge tits as well with nice curves.

"Who are you?" Madara asked.

"I am Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon. You have defeated me in battle and I have accepted you as my Master now." Tiamat bowed before him.

"SHE HAS A HUMAN FORM!" Raynare yelled in shock.

Madara laughed. "Let us return to the human world now, we have much to do." Madara put his hand out towards Tiamat and she grabbed it helping her up.

"I must stay here in the fore-" Madara cut her off.

"I don't think so, you are coming with me to the human world to help me on my journey." Tiamat was a little surprised at his words, but she excepted.

Kalawarner made another magic circle and they all left, returning to the human world. "Master, what would you like me to do? You are the first to ever defeat me, let alone a human beat me and took me as there slave."

"First off, just Lord will suffice and the second thing, is now that you have joined me, you are going to help me destroy the people who are in the way for true peace."

Tiamat was confused on what he was saying. "What do you mean?"

"I am going to change this world from the ground up and make it a peaceful world, but there are some people who want to get in the way of my goal like that Devil King."

Tiamat was surprised to hear him say, Devil King. "Wait, who is it?"

"It's Sirzechs Lucifer." Raynare butted in.

"If your thinking of killing him, then that's impossible."

"You know Tiamat, the Master has killed Riser Phenex and Kokabiel. He has four Holy Swords in his possession and has defeated you. Let's not forget that he might have Azazel on his side as well." Raynare said.

Tiamat's eyes widened a little, she looked over at Madara and thought on what Raynare said to her. "Can I ask you something?" Madara just stayed quiet. "What do you mean by true peace?"

"The Master want's to destroy the evil in this world and make a world of peace, he doesn't want wars or battles, just peace," Kalawarner answered for him.

"How will you even accomplish such a thing, when you know that there will always be small battles or another war? Peace can't last forever, it's bound to break." Said Tiamat.

"In order to gain world peace, you must have the people trust and follow you where ever you go. If you can't remove the evil or protect the lives of the innocent in this cursed world, then why do all of you fight for peace?" Madara asked.

Tiamat raised her finger in the air. "It's simple, we want to stop this endless bloodshed and move on."

Madara smirked at her answer. "Wrong, when you all achieve peace the next thing you will all do is go after the enemies who don't want peace and that isn't true peace."

"Yes, so we don't have to worry about sleeping with one eye opened every time."

"After this pointless peace meeting with the factions, they will all focus their attention on the other enemies while still using humans to fight for there gain. That type of world is not peaceful, but one of slavery. I will rid this world of people like that in order to truly have peace, such as that worthless Devil King." Madara said.

Tiamat looked at him with her eyes widened a little. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Madara Uchiha and I will become the savior of this cursed world."

Tiamat's eyes widened even more at hearing his name. "I can't believe I'm serving the God himself," Tiamat said with a smile saying I truly accept you as my Master.

"You're one of the people who believe, that he is actually a God?" Issei asked.

"Of course I am, who has heard of anyone killing Riser Phenex? If he killed Kokabiel and took four of the Holy Swords, then I believe that this man in front of us is a God." Tiamat said.

"And besides, I only heard rumors of him but never met him in person until now."

Raynare and Kalawarner looked at their new member and saw how she was looking at their Master with those lustful eyes. The both of them looked at each other and knew exactly what they were saying.

(Oh hell no!) The both of them said mentally.

Madara smiled and looked up at the moon. "Now, let us begin the destruction of true evil and create this world of peace."


	15. Chapter 14

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

 **Alright,** **so I** **counted up the votes and the majority of you guys said squeeze that lemon. I will be adding a lemon to the story, later on down the road. Be on the lookout for that in the future because for now, you guys are going to be getting limes here and there.**

 **Unmatched** **nut Busting: Lol, I appreciate that.**

 **pyoson123: Sorry to hear that, but if you hate it don't read it. There is a back button for a reason.**

 **Guest: "More" You got it.**

 **Zanark Sathanus: I don't plan on making him a Fallen Angel or anything else in this story, he's going to be a hundred percent human.**

 **Greer123: Indeed**

 **Ashborn2271: Hell fucking yea!**

 **Onto the story now.**

Madara and his group returned back home with their newest member. Everyone quickly sat down on the floor or the couch from walking too much. Madara got out of his armor and sat down in his chair.

Tiamat was the only one standing in the middle of the living room. "This is your home? I was expecting something bigger for a God." She asked.

Madara looked at her. "If you hate it, you can always sleep outside. Besides, trying to make a living off of just teaching isn't even remotely good, so if you want to live here, you need to work."

"I see, then what would you like me to do my Lord?" Tiamat asked as she bowed her head a little.

Madara thought of a job she can do. "I will do anything for you my Lord. If you want me to do porn, hard labor, cleaning or whatever, I will accept anything." Tiamat said.

"She is definitely determined to work," Kalawarner said.

Raynare clenched her fist. "She thinks she can get closer to the Master that way. She plans on getting close to him by being his favorite." Kalawarner just shook her head at hearing this.

"You disappoint me Raynare," Kalawarner said.

Raynare looked straight at her. "What do you mean?"

"If you want to get closer to him, then why don't you start putting in more work then?"

Raynare was going to yell at her, but stopped and thought about what she said to her just now. "I think you're probably right for the first time in your life Kalawarner."

"Don't push it."

Madara smiled at the idea that popped into his head. "Very well then, I have a perfect job for you that you must do no matter what or the cost."

"What would that be my Lord?"

"I want you to become the Principal of Kuoh Academy," Madara said as he gave Tiamat a piercing look.

Everyone looked at the Master with a weird look.

Tiamat looked up and looked into his eyes. "I have heard that there are High-Class Devils in that school. They would know my identity immediately once I step foot into that school." Tiamat said with a little worry.

"I will make the current Principal into the Vice-Principal but, when you are not there, he will become the current Principal of the school," Madara said as he grabbed his book and started reading it.

"What would be my purpose as the Principal my Lord?"

Madara didn't look away from his book. "It's to control the entire school. When you are in control of the school, then the students of Kuoh will obey you and besides, do you know who is a student?" He asked.

Tiamat quickly realized who was at that school. "The High-Class Devils."

Madara smiled at her answer. "Indeed, if we control the students we control the school and the Devil's who are there."

"I didn't even think of that what so ever," Freed said.

"We have to do this quick as well since our school trip to Kyoto is coming up and soon after that, the meeting between the three factions will commence soon after the trip," Madara said.

"Meeting between the three factions?" Tiamat asked.

"Yea, I have heard that they want to establish peace between the three of them, but the Master has been invited to the meeting as well," Raynare said.

"How interesting, I'm guessing you want me to appear there with you as well?" Tiamat asked.

"I need all of you to attend this meeting with me. You have connections with people that some Devil's just can't meet, so I want to take advantage of that." Madara said with a smile.

"Do you want me to establish a meeting with one of them?" Tiamat asked.

"No, we are going to meet this Nine-Tailed Fox I keep hearing about in Kyoto. I have something I want to talk about with her."

Tiamat was surprised that he was going to meet the leader of the Youkai's soon.

"Kyoto is only the starting point of our journey to true peace. This world is corrupted by slavery and war. The three factions have started it all and I will be the one to end it."

"Just how are you going to do that?" Tiamat asked.

"When the time comes, then I will tell you, but for now, we move on as planned."

Madara closed his book and set it on the table beside him. He was about to get up, but a magic barrier appeared around them. Everyone looked out the window to see who made it, but they didn't see anyone.

A huge blast of water came towards Madara's home and destroyed most of the apartment complex. Madara and his group got out in time from the attack.

Everyone looked in front of them and saw people in robes with hoods over there heads. "Just who are you, people?" Freed asked, but no one responded to him.

This time a magic shot of water and lightning shot towards them. Issei tried to block the attack, but he couldn't due to its immense power and destructive capability.

"You fool! Why would you do that?" Raynare yelled.

"ISSEI!" Asia ran towards him and started to heal him.

"Which one of you is Madara Uchiha the so-called God." One of the hooded people asked.

Madara stepped up. "I am, who is asking?" A shot of Holy magic was shot towards him this time, but Tiamat easily deflected that with ease. Kalawarner and Raynare ran up beside Tiamat and formed their light spears.

Madara walked back and sat on a small part of the debris that was from the apartment complex. He had raised his right leg up while his left one was hanging down, he put his right arm on his knee and rested it there.

Tiamat smelled the air around them. "Their humans, but h-" Realization hit quick.

"We have a problem, my Lord." Madara simply looked at her. "These are magicians that have learned magic and they know a far range of magic, we could all be in danger if we don't do something."

'Is that Devil King trying to remove me from the picture?' Madara asked himself.

After some thinking, he just let out a laugh. "Hahahaha." Everyone looked at him and narrowed their eyes a little. "This is truly interesting, humans trying to kill a God? I'm gonna ask you once, who sent you?"

"We will not answer that question since you will be the one on the floor dead." The magician shot a blast of fire towards Madara, but all he did was stare at it as it was coming closer to him.

Tiamat tried to deflect the attack, but the attack hit Madara. Raynare and Kalawarner got mad and threw their light spears at the magician. The two light spears pierced the magician who shot at Madara.

One of the hooded people tried to attack Kalawarner with her Devil magic, but Kalawarner was dodging with ease. A cannon blast of water came towards her from the back, hitting her and making an explosion of water in the air.

It started to rain droplets of water from the attack the magician shot. Kalawarner fell to the floor and was unconscious from the attack.

Freed walked up slowly towards the enemies in front of them. He had his hands in his pockets while speaking to them. "You know what I hate the most? It's you fucking pieces of shit, who ruin my day when I was about to go to sleep!"

Freed pulled out his Holy Sword and had the tip of the blade touching the ground. "Isn't that the four Holy Swords you took from Kokabiel?" Asked one of the magicians in fear.

Freed raised his sword up and rested it against his shoulder. He teleported behind the magicians with extreme speed. "Now where were we? Oh, that's right." Freed swung his sword, cutting three of them in half with one swing.

One of them was about to sneak attack Freed, but Raynare threw her spear at him, piercing his head. Freed turned around and looked at Raynare. "Thank you, my love."

Raynare just shook her head. "You disgusting pig." She whispered.

Tiamat was pissed that she couldn't save the Master in time. She clenched her fist and charged at one of them, punching his head clean off. She quickly spun around and opened up her hand and shot a huge wave of blue magic towards some of them.

"I will slaughter you all!" She yelled as she charged at them again.

Issei stood up and summoned his Boosted Gear. "I will not become a failure and I will definitely not allow anyone else to get hurt because of me. Ddraig, boost me to maximum power."

 **[You got it you dumbass, but once I do this, you will be worn out and out of the fight.]**

"It doesn't matter, I don't know what's going on, but all I know is that we need to hurry and finish this."

 **[Don't act all high and mighty now.]**

"I'm gonna kill you if you don't hurry up."

 **[Ha, Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost.]**

A small ball of red was formed in his hand. "Damn, is that it?"

 **[No it's not, just get ready to fire it.]**

"Fuck this then, we're going out with a bang if I die tonight. Everyone, get out the way!" He yelled.

Everyone looked towards Issei and saw the attack he charged up. "Ohhhhh, shit." Freed quickly teleported away from them and stood behind Issei, Raynare flew down and picked up Kalawarner.

"Ddraig, if you think you and the boy can command me, then you're in a whole new world," Tiamat said with anger.

 **[Can you please just move out the way just this once.]** Ddraig asked.

Tiamat complied and moved out the way. "Here goes nothing." Issei launched his hand forward and shot a huge wave of destructive power towards them. The attack engulfed most of the magicians making them disappear from existence.

The blast hit a building, making a huge explosion and completely destroying it.

The magicians quickly retreated and got away from the area. Issei fell to the floor without any strength at all. The magic barrier came down and everything was back to normal.

"Now what?" Raynare asked.

"We continue our plan as usual." Everyone looked behind them and saw Madara standing there with no scratches anywhere.

"My Lord!" Raynare and Tiamat ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"We thought you were dead my Lord," Raynare said with tears in her eyes. Tiamat tried her best to keep composed and not shed a tear.

"You can let go now, I'm not going to die that easily." He said casually.

They let go of him and backed up a little. "How did you survive?" Raynare asked.

"That was a clone of mine that patrols the area around my home. I simply watched from afar as all of you fought the enemy. I must say I'm impressed with your powers."

"Who were those people?" Asia asked.

"They are magicians who are humans that have learned the powers of magic from Demonic and Holy to the purest of darkest magic or Norse magic," Tiamat said.

"They usually sign a pact with a High ranking Devil for Protection, information or public eminence."

"Why have they attacked the Master then? It doesn't make sense?" Raynare asked.

"It's either that people think he is a threat to the world or they hate him because he calls himself a God," Tiamat said.

Freed put away his sword and walked up Madara. "I think we need to find a new location since this apartment is compromised. Let's not forget that failures and Tiamat's attacks probably caught someones attention."

"You are right, we need a new location and fast. I need to get my stuff first before we move on." Madara said as he went inside his home and grabbed his armor, Gunbai and book.

He came back out wearing his armor with his Gunbai on his back. "I know a place to stay, pick up Blueberry and the failure." Madara started to walk into town.

Raynare picked up Kalawarner and followed Madara while Freed picked up Issei and started to follow as well.

"Where are we going exactly?" Raynare asked.

Madara didn't answer her. "I think it's going to be a surprise," Tiamat said with a smile.

After some time of walking, Madara reached his destination and knocked on the door. "Who lives here?" Raynare asked trying to figure out who's house this is.

"You're about to find out." He said as the door opened up.

"You gotta be shitting me! The God himself has come back to my humble abode." Azazel said with a smile. Raynare was about to faint at who was standing in front of her, her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape.

Azazel looked behind him and saw his former Fallen Angel's. "It seems you have brought guests as well." He said with a smile.

Azazel stepped aside and everyone stepped inside his house. After everyone was inside, Azazel shut the door and went into the living room to welcome the guests.

 **Scene Break**

Rias stayed late at school because she needed to catch up on her homework she missed out on. She was alone in the clubroom and the only noise you could hear was the sound of her breathing and the pencil writing on the paper.

She finished most of her homework and was nearly done. As she was concentrating, a magic circle appeared and Akeno appeared before her with her school uniform still on.

"It seems that Rias is still at work," Akeno said with a smile.

"Yeeaa, it's really tiring when you skip school a lot. Besides, have heard that the students in Mr. Uchiha's class are going to Kyoto soon? A field trip right when he enrolled as a teacher at our school."

"Poor Rias, it sounds like your jealous that you can't go." Akeno went over to the kitchen to make tea for her.

"I'm not jealous that I can't go, it's just weird how they're all going to Kyoto so soon. Shouldn't he be teaching his students instead of going on field trips?" Rias complained.

"I'm not too sure Rias, something about him is truly interesting. He doesn't lust over us like the other male teachers...he just gives us this intense glare for a few seconds, then he ignores us." Akeno said as started to heat up the water.

"I put some thought into it Akeno and maybe he isn't really bad at all, he probably is rude and disrespectful, but deep down it feels like he isn't bad at all," Rias said as she didn't look away from the paper.

"You know Rias, the way he ignores me and my body just make me want him more," Akeno said seductively.

"Akeno! You can't think lude thoughts about a teacher." Rias said as she looked up and looked at her.

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding Rias, or am I?" Akeno whispered the last part.

"Besides, Mr. Uchiha has two females with him already, don't you think that's why he ignores us?" Rias asked.

Akeno poured the tea in a cup and placed on a tray and started walking towards Rias. "No, something tells me that he didn't do anything at all with them," Akeno said as she placed the tray on her desk.

Akeno was about to give her the cup, but the doors quickly opened and Koneko ran inside, trying to catch her breath. "Koneko? What's wrong?" Rias asked.

"We have a problem."

Rias stood up from her seat and looked at Koneko with an intense and worried look. "I was following this intense magic power and it led me to Mr. Uchiha's home, but there was a magic barrier around his home, so I couldn't get in."

"We have to go and see if he's alright," Akeno said.

Koneko shook her head. "No, by the time I tried getting in the barrier, Mr. Uchiha and the rest of them vanished, Their magic powers just disappeared."

"That is oddly strange. Let's go check it out," Rias said.

Everyone left the clubroom and headed towards Mr. Uchiha's last location before he disappeared. "It seems that the magic barrier is gone now," Koneko said.

"Everyone take a look around," Rias ordered.

Koneko walked over towards the apartment complex and saw that everything was normal. Akeno walked towards the nearby park to see if anyone was there, but it was completely vacant.

Rias took a look around the front entrance of the apartment complex and saw a small piece of purple cloth. She picked it up and examined it a little. "What is this?"

Everyone regrouped up with Rias. "What is that?" Akeno asked.

"I don't have the slightest clue at all. Did you guys find anything?"

"His home is empty and there wasn't anything else," Koneko said.

"The park was empty, not a single soul around," Akeno said with a small frown.

Rias crossed her arms and started to think. "This isn't good at all if Mr. Uchiha disappeared just like that. It makes you wonder just who are these people and what do they want."

"Rias, if Mr. Uchiha is being targeted, don't you think that the leaders of the factions will be targeted as well?" Akeno asked.

Rias was about to respond until they heard someone running towards them. They turned around and saw Xenovia. "What are you doing here?" Koneko asked.

"You need to see this!" Xenovia said as she started to run towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" Rias asked.

"I was doing my job as a Devil and I wanted to take a shortcut through the woods until I saw this." Xenovia said as she stopped running and looked at the small crater.

Rias and everyone else caught up to her and looked over at what Xenovia was looking at. Rias widened her eyes at what she was looking at. "These are magicians. What are they doing here?"

"That is what I would like to know. And who did this to them?" Xenovia asked.

"Do you think they might have done something with the disappearance of Mr. Uchiha?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this even if it's the last thing I do. Plus, we shouldn't tell my brother or anyone else at what we saw because it might cause a huge ruckus and we don't want that."

"I understand Rias," Xenovia said.

"Let's just hope no one else seen these bodies," Akeno said with slight worry.

"Yea, I hope so too Akeno."

 **Scene Break**

Everyone was sitting in the living room of Azazel's home. Madara sat casually with his back against the backrest of the couch with his Gunbai beside him, while some of them looked uncomfortable in the presence of the Governor General of the Fallen Angels.

Raynare was sitting beside Madara with her head down, she was rubbing her legs together and twirling her thumbs around. Kalawarner tried her best to keep a composed stance in front of him.

"You know, I can't believe that two of my former subordinates have betrayed me and joined up with Madara," Azazel said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Lo- I mean Azazel." Raynare corrected herself.

"Hahaha, it seems that honorifics don't imply to me then anymore," Azazel said.

Madara didn't say anything and he just waited for this little meet up to finish. "I don't really care at this point, just as long you don't leave Madara's side, then we won't have a problem," Azazel said with confidence.

Raynare widened her eyes a little. "You won't punish us?"

"Punish you? No, I'm no longer responsible for you ladies, the man next to you is who you should be looking up to now, not me."

Raynare was relieved to hear that from her former boss. She feels more confident now after hearing that Lord Madara is responsible for her and no longer Azazel.

Azazel looked to his left a little and saw a stunning woman standing behind Madara. After taking a good look at her, he was surprised at who was in his home. "You got to be shitting me, Madara. I have never thought that the Chaos Karma Dragon would be standing beside you and in my home."

"How have you been Azazel? It's been a long time since I spoke with you." Tiamat said.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be watching the rating games?" He asked.

"Not anymore since Lord Madara is my Master. I must obey his every command."

Azazel just laughed at this. "Your something else Madara, I have never met a man like you in my life. You truly are going for that goal you spoke to me about. But I have to ask, why did you come here though?"

Madara leaned forward a bit. "My home has been compromised by magicians. They wanted to kill me, so I had to get my things to move to another location for a while until it calms down a bit." Madara said in a calm voice.

Azazel brought a hand to his chin and covered it. "Do you know who might have sent the order out for your assassination?"

"We don't know at all, the Master thinks it's the Devil King who sent those magicians after him," Kalawarner said.

"That can't be possible, Sirzechs wouldn't send magicians to kill you since he is a Lucifer. It has to be someone that is a High or Ultimate-Class Devil that sent them." Azazel said.

"Why do you think that?" Raynare asked.

"Just think about it, Sirzechs is a ruler of the Underworld, so why would he need humans to kill you off? The Devil Kings are out of the picture for sure. Besides, is there anyone that has a grudge against you?" Azazel asked.

Madara smirked. "Probably the entirety of the Devil race, or maybe that family that confronted me after I killed their son in front of them," Madara said.

"The Phenex Clan? I highly doubt they would resort to that." Tiamat said.

"what do you plan on doing Madara? We won't find the person who sent them or find out why they want to kill you." Azazel said.

"It seems that these people want to hinder my plans then, but I'm always going to be one step ahead. We're going to push the field trip to Kyoto after tomorrow, so be ready." Madara said.

"That early!? We are going to need to hurry up and pack quickly." Raynare said.

"I am not going to fail my goal because of some Devil thinks of me as a threat, I will make sure that whoever it is, I will make them feel the wrath of Madara Uchiha."

"Does that mean, I have to become the Principal tomorrow then?" Tiamat asked with her arms crossed.

"What a dumb question. You know our plans will be set in motion tomorrow."

Tiamat smiled at him. "And you know I will stand by your side until the end of time."

Madara looked towards Azazel. "We need you to keep quiet about this until we have this all sorted out."

"This all interesting really, Why would I turn you in since the fun has only just begun. Besides, anyone who is able to kill Kokabiel and live on is someone I respect the most." Azazel said.

"It sounds like your not disappointed at all about me killing your friend."

"To be frankly honest, I knew he would go, rogue, so I didn't want to interfere with his plans and become the culprit as well with him, I don't really care, so don't worry."

"He wasn't a good dance partner anyway."

"I've heard that after Kokabiel's death, the four Holy Swords disappeared. Do you know anything about this? A lot of people are searching for those swords after your battle with him."

Madara gave Freed a glance, making him pull out the Holy Sword. Azazel's eyes widened a little at what Freed was holding. "That's a big crime you committed there, you know that? Having those swords makes you a huge target."

"The Boss told me to hold onto it, so I did as he instructed me to."

"Why do you need them? What do you plan on doing with all seven?" Azazel asked.

"Once I have achieved all seven, then my goal to piece will be so much closer. I will destroy Heaven and Hell with them in order to make only one world and only one."

"The true form of peace." Kalawarner finished for him.

"So that's your plan? To kill off the ones who are opposing the ultimate form of peace." Azazel answered with slight concern in his eyes.

"You are right, I will propose the plan of true peace at the Leader Submit later on and see what their responses are," Madara said.

Azazel let out a big sigh. "Well, I don't really care what you do, but if you join Khaos Brigade or anyone else who is associated with them...I will be the one to kill you in your place." Azazel extended his hand out towards Madara for a handshake.

Madara smiled and shook his hand. "If you try and betray me, then you will be begging for me to stop and show some mercy."

Azazel smiled at his words. "I will try and help you out with this magician problem, but everything else you do is all on you."

Madara let go of his hand and looked towards his group. "Time to rest up now, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, so no slacking off," Madara said as he headed towards an empty chair and sat down it.

"There he goes again, the same old shit he does," Issei said as went to his bedroom.

 **[You might want to be quiet when you say stuff like that aloud.]**

"Ddraig, piss off."

Raynare and Kalawarner both went to their bedroom and slept together again. Freed took the couch and Asia went to go sleep with Issei.

"Why aren't you going to sleep?" Azazel asked.

"It makes you more vulnerable when all of your senses have shut down when you are asleep," Madara said as he took off his armor and cracked open his book again.

"Suit yourself, I'm mostly not going to be home most of the time, so feel free to use anything when I'm gone," Azazel said as he went to his room and started to fall asleep.

"And why aren't you going to bed?" Madara asked.

"I must stay by your side where ever you go, my Lord. We dragons can stay up for weeks or months sometimes." Tiamat said as she sat beside him.

"Very well then, there are multiple entrances to this home, so be on the lookout since we may be attacked at any moment," Madara said.

Tiamat nodded her head and kept her senses on high alert.

'Whoever you are, I'm going to make you drown in despair for thinking you can stop me. It truly seems that you really don't know who Madara Uchiha is.'


	16. Chapter 15

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

The sun rose and shined through the windows of Azazel's home. Madara was sitting in Azazel's chair and was reading the book he got from school. Tiamat was on watch throughout the entire night.

A half hour has passed by and there was a knock on the door. Madara slowly looked up at the door and looked over to Tiamat. Tiamat walked over to the door and opened it quickly to try and surprise the person at the door, but it didn't work.

"Tiamat? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the rating games or something?"

Tiamat didn't expect her to be here at all. "What are you doing here? I am merely serving my Master's wishes and I am on watch, just in case if anyone tries to attack us." She responded naturally.

"Master? Did you and Azazel do something while I was gone?" The woman asked.

Tiamat made a confused look. "No no no, oh hell no, we are just business partners."

"Then who in the world are you talking about? You would need like an Ultimate-Class Devil or a God to be your master." The woman said.

"Then why don't you meet him now." Tiamat moved out the way and let the woman come inside. She stepped in and looked over to her left and saw someone she didn't expect to see at all.

"Madara Uchiha!? The man who calls himself a God. Why are you in the Grigori HQ? You are a dangerous and charming fellow, you know that?" The woman said with a serious look.

Madara closed his book and stood up, he walked over towards her and stood a few feet from her. "I do not know who you are or why you are here, but all I can say is that you are a threat to me," Madara said as he looked into her eyes with seriousness.

"Oh my, you're so good at making women submit to your words, but I'm afraid that your little threats don't work." The woman said.

"I am not trying to make you submit, but if you want to die like the previous people who tried to confront me, then be my guest. I welcome a challenge anytime." Madara smiled as he spoke to her.

"You really think you're able to defeat me and the entire Grigori? Because if so, then you have another thing coming to you Madara Uchiha."

The doors opened up and both Kalawarner and Raynare stepped out into the living room to see what the commotion was about. When the both of them looked over at the three of them, they saw someone that made their eyes go wide.

"P-P-P-Penemue!? What are you doing here?" Raynare asked with shock.

"The last time we heard from you was like three years ago? Why are you back now?" Kalawarner asked.

Penemue smiled at the two Fallen's. "Well, how are the two of my favorite Fallen's doing? Don't worry about it, I am only here to drop off my report to Azazel, but it seems that I found someone who I didn't expect to be here?" Penemue looked over at Madara.

"You mean the Master?" Raynare asked.

"The Master? You ladies are also following this man, I mean slaves to him?" Penemue asked just to be sure if she was hearing right.

"We left the Grigori a long time ago and joined up with Lord Madara. We did a lot in the time you were gone." Kalawarner said.

"I can't believe it, I just can't. He has the Chaos Karma Dragon and two of my favorite Fallen Angel's with him. I wonder who's next." Freed woke up from all the noise and sat up on the couch. He looked over to his left and saw the Angel of all Angel's.

"Pene fucking mue! Why the hell are you here?" He asked.

"Freed, it seems in my absence you really are lazy as always and disgusting as always." Freed stretched out his limbs.

"You know, I don't care anymore since the Boss is always on my ass, so I don't get to do anything fun."

"Don't tell me you joined up with him as well?"

Freed just stayed quiet and leaned back on the couch. Azazel walked into the living room with a smile and greeted everyone. "Morning everyone, hope you all slept well."

"Hello, Azazel, it's been a while since we last seen each other," Penemue said with a little agitation in her voice.

"Pen, how are you doing? Did you get my report I asked you about?" Azazel asked as he walked up to her.

"That's the first thing he says after not seeing his Chief Secretary for like three years?" Raynare whispered.

"Yes, yes I did, but I need to know why that man is at our HQ? Are you working with him or something because the Angel's and Devil's are going to be mad and will target all of us."

"Well, I kinda am working with him, but not at the same time. I'm helping him out because he was attacked by magicians last night and we are trying to figure out why. That is why he is here."

"Magicians? Who would send magicians at him?" She asked as she was trying to figure out why.

"That is what we are trying to figure out, his home is compromised, so he will be staying here for a bit before he goes back home. Please don't tell anyone because if you do, my ass is grass and you would be the lawnmower." Azazel clapped his hands together and begged.

Penemue sighed and handed him over the report. "Alright, I won't tell anyone, but I'm not going to accept him."

Madara smirked at her words. "I don't care if you like me or hate me, but if you get in the way of my goal, you will be seeing true despair like that fool Riser or even that person who wanted to start a war."

Penemue looked over at the so-called God with a confused look. "You killed Kokabiel? A Cadre Class Fallen Angel? How can a mere human do something to a being far above you?" Penemue asked with disgust in her voice.

Madara closed the distance between them and rested his hand on her shoulder. "You keep forgetting that I'm a God, not some lousy being who thinks is a God but is actually one." He smoothly spoke said to her.

Penemue moved her head slightly. "If you really are one, then why haven't you saved a single soul then? You have to be a savior, not a killer when you are a God."

Madara removed his hand from her. "Then let me ask the same question to you. Why didn't you save a single soul while you were an Angel of God?" Madara smiled lightly and got ready for school.

Penemue was left speechless after his question. "That's gotta hurt," Kalawarner said as she got ready as well.

Everyone was in their rooms getting ready for school. Madara was already walking towards the school. Everyone else was finished getting ready and rushed out the door to catch up with Madara.

They all caught up with him and Issei was the only one out of breath. "Who was... That woman in... Azazel's home?" He asked in between breaths.

"That doesn't matter because running in heels is extremely terrible," Tiamat said.

"You look like a slutty teacher wearing that outfit," Raynare pointed out.

Kalawarner almost let out a laugh but held it in. "I have to ask, where did you even get that outfit from?" Kalawarner asked.

"First off, do you know how hard it is to keep these things nicely tight in a bra? And secondly, Azazel said that he had an outfit for an occasion like this, so I just accepted his generous gift and put it on," Tiamat explained to them.

"Who knows where he got that outfit from," Raynare said.

"I don't care at this point because I'm gonna have to keep a low profile and not make contact with anyone, except for the staff and some students. This is gonna be hard."

"The current principal will carry out your wishes, so don't worry about him," Madara said.

"What do you plan on doing to him?" Issei asked.

"I am going to make him experience the worst kind of torture for the first time in his life," Madara said nonchalantly.

"Yeeaaaa, I don't think we do that. I have a better idea actually." Everyone looked at Raynare. "We could blackmail him if we use Tiamat, then we catch him right there and boom, we have his entire career and life in our hands." She said with a smile.

"How did you think of that? That's actually pretty smart." Issei asked.

"Your forgetting that I'm a Fallen Angel, we screw and manipulate people's lives over," Raynare said with a serious look.

"Oh, I forgot," Issei said.

Tiamat didn't like the sound of this plan. "Do I really have to seduce a sixty-year-old man? That goes way out of my league you know. Besides, I don't want his wrinkly hands on me."

"Just do it for God's sake or should I say for Lord Madara's sake, you're a dragon for crying out loud, not some damsel in distress," Kalawarner said.

Tiamat sighed and didn't say anything else. "If you're all done talking, let us proceed with the plan and do this quickly. I'm not going to sit here and wait for all of you, so let's get a move on." Madara said with annoyance.

They all reached the school and made their way to the Principals office. Everyone waited outside and Tiamat walked in professionally. The Principal looked up and saw someone walking towards him.

His cheeks were a little red and he was starting to sweat a little. Tiamat made it to his desk and she sat down. "Hello, I have come here to become the new Head Principal of this school." She handed him her papers.

He looked through the papers and was really confused at what he was looking at. "I'm confused, new Principal? I haven't heard anything about this, who told you this?" He asked as he kept looking through the papers.

"That would be the higher-ups of course." She said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept this. If this really is from the higher-ups, then I would have been informed by them." He said as he handed over the papers to her.

Tiamat didn't want to this, but she really needed to this for her Master. 'I'm gonna regret this.'

Tiamat stood up and got on the table, she crawled towards him in a sexual way. Her eyes were seductively narrowed. "Ahhh, why can't you help a damsel in distress? If that won't prove anything, then how about my body?" She unbuttoned her shirt and showed some cleavage.

The principal was sweating even more. "I-I-I can't do this ma'am." Tiamat smiled and grabbed his shirt.

"You can do whatever you want to me." She whispered.

The Principal gave in and pushed her down on the table, making her yelp a little. "Ohhhh screw it, I haven't had good sex in a while, so why not." The Principal was about take off his pants, but a camera sound was heard.

The Principal looked over at the door and saw the student teachers standing there with a camera. "W-Wait, I can e-e-explain." He tried to reason with them.

"Na ah ah, It looks like the Principal is trying to rape a young woman in his office. What could that mean to his career and his life?" Raynare said with a smile.

"P-Please don't release those pictures, I'll do anything, so please don't release the pictures." He begged.

"If you don't want them released, then you will make me the new Head Principal of this school and you will be my subordinate," Tiamat said as she fixed her clothes and button up her shirt.

"I-I-I."

Raynare waved the camera in front of him. "Alright alright alright, I will hand over my title to you, just don't release the pictures."

"Very well, we won't release them if you don't do anything stupid," Kalawarner said.

Tiamat walked over to her new desk and sat down on the chair. "Starting today and so on, this school is going to change and I will make it change, even if I have to get my hands dirty," Tiamat said as she smiled evilly.

 **Scene Break**

Rias and her entire peerage were in Madara's classroom. They all had sad looks because they have to tell the class the bad news about Mr. Uchiha and his disappearance.

"Alright everyone, I want to tell you all that Mr. Uchiha has disa-" The classroom door opened up and Madara walked in with his book in his hands. Rias and everyone else was shocked to see him.

Madara walked passed them and stood at the front of the of the classroom. "I have some important news to tell you all. I have scheduled our school trip to Kyoto for tomorrow, so pack your stuff by the end of the day because we are leaving bright and early."

The classroom cheered at this. "Hell yea! You're so fucking cool Mr. Uchiha!" One of the male students yelled.

Madara threw a pencil at him, hitting him in the head. "Watch your mouth."

Rias was just speechless at this, she didn't know what happened to him at all last night, but he just appeared like nothing ever happened and told everyone that their school trip is tomorrow.

"Hang on Mr. Uchiha, you can't just go on a field trip this early in the school year. The students haven't even properly learned anything in the entire school year." Rias said with concern.

Madara didn't even look at her. "Is a student trying to order me around? It seems like you want to control this school and make everyone follow you and you're pathetic rules, but let me tell you something princess. This school is going to change and change very soon."

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked.

"That is something you must figure out on your own, this school isn't going to sit back and follow some child that doesn't know anything. From now on, this school is going to be a living hell for everyone." Madara said evilly.

"What happened to you when that magic barrier appeared?" Rias asked as she crossed her arms.

"Simply nothing, why do you ask? Were you behind it?"

Rias quickly answered him. "No, I don't even know why they were attacking you in the first place."

"It doesn't matter at this point, whoever they are, they will drown in despair and feel the wrath of Madara Uchiha."

"Then why don't we help you out. If we work together, then we can find the person who tried to assassinate you. It would be less stressful for us all." Rias suggested her idea to him.

"No, I don't need some child's help in this. I can solve my own problems with ease, but if you want to get in the way, then I will gladly dance with you." Madara said harshly.

"I am not a child!" Rias yelled angrily.

"Ara ara, you are a bad boy Mr. Uchiha," Akeno said with a smile.

"Class is about to start, should you be going now?" He asked them.

Rias and her peerage turned around and left his classroom without saying another word to him. "I can't believe he's such a jerk Akeno. Who does he think he is? Some type of ultimate warrior or something?"

"Well, Rias, If you actually think about it. He saved you from your marriage with Riser and saved us all from Kokabiel. Don't you think you should be a little bit grateful to him because I am?" Akeno said with sincerity.

Rias loosened up a bit at her words. "That's true, but he's always so harsh or just completely rude to us all. Do you think I should be grateful to him if he's rude to me?"

Akeno just laughed a little. "I don't really care about his attitude, I'm just glad he isn't like the rest of the teachers that are filled with lust. Besides, I really wanna try and break his wall and make him fall for me." Akeno said honestly.

"You do know a teacher-student relationship is strictly not allowed." Rias reminded her.

"You really want him to fall to you," Koneko said casually.

"Probably at the end of our battle, I will maybe fall for him." Akeno laughed.

Rias and her peerage were walking down the hallway until they encountered Sona and her peerage. "Sona, perfect timing, I wanted to speak to you about something. Let us go to the clubroom and chat."

Everyone went to the clubroom and were gathered around the table. "So Rias, what did you want to talk about?" Sona asked.

"Last night Mr. Uchiha was attacked by magicians and we investigated the area around his home until Xenovia reported something in. We went to go see what she was talking about and we found dead magicians in a crater." Rias said.

Sona was a little surprised at what she heard. "Magicians? I didn't expect them to come into the picture so soon."

"What do you mean Sona?" She asked.

"I expected something like this to happen, but not this soon. If they are being involved, then a High or Ultimate-Class Devil is behind this. This could cause trouble in our ranks Rias."

"I understand that the leader submit is in a week, should you tell your brother to push the meeting closer like in a day or two?" Xenovia asked.

"I would ask him, but the leaders want Mr. Uchiha to attend this meeting and he is going on a trip tomorrow to Kyoto," Rias said.

"I can ask my parents or my... Sister to help us out," Sona said.

"That would be nice, but I will have to decline that offer. I don't want my parents or anyone else to be worried about this, I just want to keep this between us if possible."

"You know this will bite us in the future?"

"Of course it will, but I don't want anyone else to worry about this. I think Mr. Uchiha is hiding something, so I want to try and figure out what he is hiding. If I can find it, then Mr. Uchiha will be doomed." Rias said with a confident smile.

"That reminds me, I've been hearing some rumors that Kuoh is going to change. Students are saying that teachers are going to be more strict and they might be adding some type of thing called block scheduling."

"Block scheduling?" Akeno asked confusedly.

"It's some American type of academic scheduling." Sona tried to clarify.

"What does that mean exactly? And why would they add something like that to our school that the western countries use?" Rias asked.

"If my memory serves me right, I think it means that some classes that you have will be removed and will be moved to the next day. Longer time in class, so you can perform better in school and do better on our tests and finals I guess."

"So I take half my classes in one day and the other half in the next day?" Rias asked.

"Indeed, and longer class times," Sona added on.

"Well, shit, this is going to suck hardcore ass then," Saji said.

"It's going to be much harder now if we want to try and find out why these magicians attacked Mr. Uchiha because if they will be adding that to our schools, then we won't be able to perform our duties as Devil's."

Rias didn't like the sound of that. "We should quickly get as much work done as possible if they will add that system here," Rias said.

Rias's peerage quickly went to go do their jobs and tried to finish up anything they missed. "I will try and get more information on the school and speak with the Principal as well," Sona said.

"Alright, Sona, we will try and get most of the work done here, so don't worry about us."

Sona just nodded her head and left the clubroom with her peerage.

"Is that what Mr. Uchiha meant by, that this school is going to change and change big? If so, then our lives just got worse."

 **Scene Break**

Madara was heading towards the Principal's office with everyone else in tow. "I have to ask, why are we going to the Principal's Office? Shouldn't we be heading home?" Raynare asked.

"That's actually a good question," Issei said.

"If you all must know, I'm taking the safe approach on this one. Think about it, if we all walk home, then the Devil's will discover the dragon and I don't want that. You have to remember what she said, only High and Ultimate Class Devil's know about her human form." Madara said.

"Shit, you're right, that could go a complete one-eighty on us if they found out," Freed said.

"Why don't we just walk home and she just teleports back home?" Raynare asked.

"Now I get it." Everyone looked at Kalawarner except Madara and was confused. "Before, was there some type of being that possessed powers in the Principal's Office?" She asked them.

"I don't think so, it's mostly the people who are in a club that is a Devil," Raynare said.

"If Tiamat was to teleport home while we were walking, don't you think the Devil's would find that suspicious? They would go and see who is using magic in the office and they would discover her." Kalawarner explained.

Raynare and everyone else was surprised by her explanation. "I get it now. If we're all going to the office together, then it won't be suspicious at all. We could all get home without worries." Raynare said.

"Well look at who's growing up little, it's little Rayne." Kalawarner messed with her.

"Shut the hell up Kalawarner!"

Kalawarner just chuckled a little at her little outburst. They all reached the office and met up with Tiamat. "Are you ready to go?" Freed asked her.

"Do you know how much paperwork I did in the last eight hours? I did at least like thousands of them and it drained everything out me." Tiamat said with exhaustion.

"I guess you are ready to go," Freed said.

"Were you able to change anything?" Asia asked.

Tiamat just smiled. "Ohhhh I did a lot of changing and it's all in this folder I have here." She showed them the folder.

Madara smirked at this, he took the folder out of her hand and looked at Kalawarner. Kalawarner knew what that look was and she made a magic circle, teleporting everyone back to Azazel's home.

Penemue was at her desk doing her job as the Chief Secretary. She was writing down some future plans for the Grigori until a magic circle appeared and everyone in Madara's group appeared.

Penemue looked over at the man she despises and formed a hateful look, she looked over to her favorite Fallen Angel's and formed a cheerful look. "Raynare, Kalawarner! How was your day at school?"

"Didn't you say that you were just going to drop off your report and leave?" Raynare asked.

"I have decided that I will stay and make sure that this man doesn't hurt you or make you cry. If he does, then I will make sure he feels my wrath."

"To answer your question, it was boring, as usual, boys were looking at us with want in their eyes, but the Master was there to fix the problem," Kalawarner answered.

Issei's eyes were wider than a hippo's mouth. "HOOLLLY SHHIIITTT! Those are some huge God damn tits man."

 **[Please don't think about stuff like that man, I just want one day without your perversion. Is that too much to ask for?]**

"I didn't get a good look at her in the morning, but now, I have seen everything now. You can play the bongo drums on those knockers."

 **[I have heard it all and I'm going to shut the hell up because trying to reason with this dumbass is trying to reason with a child.]**

Penemue's look turned back into a hateful look at hearing them call the man she despises master. "At least you're alright, that's all I care about. Just tell me if you need anything, I'll be right here." Penemue said as she went back to writing.

Raynare and Kalawarner immediately went to the bathroom and started to take a shower. Madara sat down and looked at the folder he took from Tiamat. He opened it up and looked through the papers.

"Dragon, is this everything you could think of? He asked her.

Tiamat walked up to him and stood in front of him. "Yea, I plan on making the staff more strict with the students and have longer class time, so that the Devil's don't have time to do anything." She answered him with respect.

"Hmmm, I have another idea that would help us out as well," Madara said with a smirk.

"What would that be my Lord?" Tiamat asked.

Madara put the papers back into the folder and closed it, he handed back the folder to Tiamat and looked into her eyes. "We should have all the clubs disband, it will hinder their studies in the long run."

Tiamat didn't think of that. "I see, no club means no planning or talking in secret. I like the sound of that my Lord."

"When can you have these ideas put into motion?"

"My Lord, I have discussed with the other staff and the higher-ups and it seems we could have this installed by next semester. I was trying to have these ideas installed by next week, but they said it would hinder their studies and activities."

Madara let out a small chuckle. "When is this new semester then?"

"It would be in two more months, my Lord. What should we do in the meantime?" Tiamat asked as she waited for her next orders.

"We just move on as planned, make sure to be ready by tomorrow because we are leaving really early in the morning, so don't be late or I will have to punish you and I don't want to do that."

"If I may ask, what is this plan of yours in the first place? What are you trying to achieve here? Do you want world domination or something?" Penemue asked.

Madara didn't turn around at all, he sat in his seat with a casual nonchalant look. "Why would I explain to a Fallen Angel who hates my guts really bad my plan? World domination? Don't make me laugh."

Penemue got out of her seat and walked over to him and stood in front of him. "You may have killed Riser and Kokabiel, you may think you're a God as well. But in my eyes, you're only someone who is using people to achieve his own goal."

Madara stood up from his seat and walked a little closer to her. "I am simply doing a job that no one else is trying to do because they're either too scared or they just want a war."

Penemue walked a little closer to him. "What are you even trying to achieve that no one else will? The way this world sees you is not the same that your followers see you. Some people respect you while others want your head on a pike, so tell me, Madara, what are you trying to achieve?" She asked again.

"I already have everything planned, I will kill anyone who gets in my way. It's that simple." Madara walked passed her and was heading towards his room, but Penemue stopped him.

"Why are you doing this? Are you not scared that you could be hunted by everyone or even killed?" Penemue asked with seriousness asked.

"I already have cheated death multiple times, I don't fear it in the slightest and as for the why. I guess you could say it's a dream I dreamt for a very long time." Madara finished with that as he went to his room.

Penemue just watched him walk away as she couldn't say anything else to him. "That man is something else and I love it. I want to know what keeps him going and why is he so good at making women fall for him with just words alone." Tiamat said with a small tint of red.

"I don't know Tiamat, I honestly just don't know. Most of the people I spoke with are either going for power or world domination, but him, he is on a whole new scale that I can't figure out." Penemue said as she tried to figure him out.

Penemue just let it go and she went back to her desk and went back to finishing up her paperwork.

"That reminds me, where is Azazel?" Tiamat asked.

"He is out somewhere doing who knows what," Penemue said without a care in the world.

Freed rolled over on the couch and looked over at Issei.

"Hey, kid, let me ask you something. Do you think the Nine-Tailed Fox would like to speak with the Boss? I'm thinking something bad is going to happen when we reach Kyoto." Freed said honestly.

Issei didn't really know anything about this fox or anything else in Kyoto. "To be honest, I really don't know what to expect when we get there. I just hope I get to see some tits."

"You and me both man, you and me both. Let's just hope that the Boss doesn't try to spark a war between us and the Youkai's because that would suck some real hard ass."

Issei looked to the ceiling as he thought about the entire outcome of their future meeting. He didn't want it to end in bloodshed, but if it had to, then so be it.


	17. Chapter 16

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

Madara was asleep on his bed. He was about to wake up, but something or someone was holding him back from waking up. After a while, he opened up his eyes and saw he was back where he first met the Sage.

"What is it this time old man? Did I break a rule of yours or is it that you don't like my methods of changing this world? I am going to achieve my goal and make this hellish world a better one for everyone."

The Sage of the Six Paths appeared in front of him with a small smile. "Madara Uchiha, you haven't changed at all since the last time we spoke. I just wanted to say that you have simply removed the people who were opposing your goal or hurting the ones who put their hands on the on the people who are closest to you and there is nothing wrong with that."

"Then what do you want if you are not here to punish me or scorn me?" Madara asked with an annoyed tone.

"I have come back to warn you about a certain someone. I know where you are going and what you plan to do, but there is someone who is extremely dangerous. This person you must absolutely stay away from at all costs."

Madara smiled at the thought of someone who is actually skilled and worthy that the Sage of Six Paths is slightly concerned about. "Who is this person you speak of?"

"I do not know, this person could cause a problem to the legendary Uchiha himself if you try and mess with this person."

"I am no longer the legendary Uchiha, I'm simply a relic of the past or the ghost of the Uchiha old man. No one truly knows of the Uchiha or my origin in this world."

Hagoromo smile saddened a bit. "You speak as if you lost everything... You really are the reincarnation of Indra." Hagoromo said quietly.

Madara crossed his arms. "That's enough about me, let's get back to who this dangerous warrior you speak of."

"I am simply telling you to be careful Madara, this man is someone you have never fought and is most likely stronger than you."

"Hahaha, if you're that worried, then give me the full power of the Sage of the Six Paths. I already have one of your powers, but I'm still missing one half of your power in order to become a God of this world." Madara said seriously.

Hagoromo looked at Madara seriously. "I cannot do that, the last time you held my power, you put everyone in the Infinite Tsukuyomi and you died after using all of your chakra in one go. I came here to warn you, not give you power, so you don't ruin this world as well."

Madara smirked at his answer. "It seems that you still hold a grudge against me after putting everyone in the world of dreams, but that doesn't matter now because I look forward to this person you speak of."

Hagoromo smiled again. "We will see, but it seems that there is another problem at hands." He said as he disappeared with a smile.

"What do you mean by that old man? What problem are you speaking of?" Madara asked, but he didn't get an answer from him. He woke up from his dream quickly and sat up to attack anyone who was trying to assassinate him.

As he did this, he heard a moan and he looked around to see what problem the old man spoke about.

Madara didn't find anyone, but he looked forward and saw Tiamat with her tits hanging out. She was blushing a little bit at where Lord Madara's hand was. "If you're craving for someone, then I will take the part," Tiamat said as she grabbed his hand and made him squeeze harder.

Madara had an angry look. "Damn you old man, I will make you pay for this." He said quietly.

"Lord Madara, please take me now. I will accept anything you want, I can do all sorts of naughty plays for you from bondage to roleplay."

Madara removed his hand away from her. "Why are you in my bed naked? Shouldn't you be watching out for intruders?"

"About that, Penemue told me that she can take watch for tonight, so I can get some rest. I told her I'm fine, but she didn't take no for an answer and that is when I agreed and slept with you like the other two women beside you."

Madara looked to his right and left, then he looked back at her. "This is what I mean, all your senses are shut down when you are asleep. I need to make myself more prepared for times like these." He said as he got out of bed, waking up the females beside him.

"What's going on? are we under attack?" Raynare asked.

Kalawarner only sat up and stretched her limbs out. "No, but we are leaving early in the morning, so hurry up and get dressed before I punish all of you." He said coldly.

"What do you want me to do? Should I come with you as well?" Tiamat asked.

"No, I will contact you for you to come when we have reached Kyoto, then you may teleport to us. We don't want anyone making a gossip about you on your second day of work. The Devil's would be intrigued by this if they heard about you." Madara said.

"I understand my Lord."

Everyone was getting dressed and were trying to look their finest on this trip. Madara was in the living room talking with Azazel. "Look, I got something on these magicians that attacked you," Azazel said.

"Do you know who hired them?"

"No, but I got a source that told me about how to find the person much faster and that requires a member of Khaos Brigade in order to find the person behind all this. You snag a member and boom... You can find a big stash from just one person."

"Interesting, I will look into this."

"I said I would help as much as I can, but don't get me involved personally in this."

"My my Azazel, you were already involved the moment you agreed to help him. Are you wanting to back out of it already?" Penemue asked.

"You like to strike when people expose their weak points and I don't like that about you at all," Azazel said.

Penemue smiled. "I take my opportunities when I see them. There is truly nothing wrong with that, but... I can't find a weakness in you Madara. You look as if anyone can strike you down easily, but there is like an invisible wall where no one is able to get by."

Madara simply smiled at her insight. "Impressive, you may try and find a weakness in me, but let me tell you something. By the time your thinking of a way to stop me, I already have your life in my hands."

Penemue narrowed her eyes. "That's what I hate about you the most. You think you're better than everyone and you believe no one can ever defeat you."

Everyone was finished getting dressed and they all met Madara in the living room where he was having a conversation with Penemue.

"No one can stop me, I am a relic and the ghost of the Uchiha. I will become the savior of this world and show everyone that I can save their lives when in danger, I will become their God and get rid of all evil and wars from this world."

"Damn, where did he learn to speak like that? No wonder why all the ladies are trying to get into his pants. He is just a badass person." Issei said with sadness.

 **[If you stopped thinking about tits and ass for a damn day, then you would probably be like him.]**

Issei just clenched his fist in frustration.

"Keep talking like that because, in the end, it will bite you in the ass," Penemue said with distaste.

"Do you oppose the idea of Lord Madara saving the world and becoming its savior Penemue?" Kalawarner asked.

"You know what, I'm gonna join you on this one. I will accompany you Madara to Kyoto and see how you will become the savior of this ruined world. If you can prove to me that you are worthy, then I will gladly accept you as the next God of this world." Penemue said as she walked up to him.

"Do what you wish, we are leaving now." Madara walked out the door with his group and Penemue. They all had suitcases filled with clothes and other junk.

They made their way to the train station and they all met up with their class. "Holy shit, how did you afford an expensive ass rid-" Freed tried to ask but was cut off

"That slutty new Principal called Tiamat did all this. Lord Madara barely has any money from teaching, she can spend all the school's money as she sees fit. There is nothing stopping her except for the Master." Kalawarner explained.

"Damn, that's a fine bitch then," Freed said as he boarded the train.

Madara walked in the train and his whole class followed him inside. "Alright, everyone, take a seat and don't get up. You may go to the restroom if it's an emergency, but other than that, remain seated unless you have been instructed to move." Raynare said.

Madara sat down at the very end with Kalawarner, Raynare, and Penemue all sitting in the extra seats next and in front of him. "We are halfway there to meet the Nine-Tailed Fox," Kalawarner said with fake enthusiasm.

"That reminds me, why didn't you pack a bag Penemue if you were going to tag along?" Raynare asked.

Penemue looked at Madara with a hateful look. "I'm only here to see if he is telling the truth about saving this worthless world and I don't want to see you girls get hurt." Penemue hugged Raynare tightly that was beside her.

Kalawanrer smiled nervously at Penemue and she looked over at Madara. "Why didn't you dress into something nice?" She asked.

"I don't have anything nice to wear, this Uchiha robe is the only thing I have," Madara said as he was looking out the window.

"We should get you something fancy after all this," Kalawarner said.

"Yo Issei?!" Matsuda and Motohama both sat beside him. "Who is that fine ass woman that is sitting in front of Mr. Uchiha? I never saw a woman with tits bigger than my head man." Matsuda whispered loudly.

"I think she works with him or something, I don't really know."

"Maaaaan, Mr. Uchiha is getting all the fine bitches and he doesn't pay attention to them at all. I don't understand this, every man would take the chance to insert their flash drives in those fine pussies, but Mr. Uchiha is something else entirely." Matsuda said.

"I wish I could help you guys out, but I'm gonna try and see how a day of not being perverted will affect me."

"Did you hit your head or something?" Motohama asked.

"No, I'm actually being serious, I wonder what would happen if I didn't focus on tits and ass for one day."

 **[You are actually taking my advice for once, how rare.]**

'Shut it Ddraig, we got a big day ahead of us and I don't want plan on losing to my inner self. I need to become stronger, so I can become as strong as Mr. Uchiha.' Issei said determinedly.

 **[True, but I sense a presence that I do not like. Be on the lookout for the white one because he could appear at any moment just how he did back then with the Kokabiel problem.]**

'I understand.'

 **[Let's just hope that he doesn't appear before us before it's too late.]**

 **Scene Break**

Rias was stressed out and she didn't like it one bit. Mr. Uchiha left with his class to Kyoto this morning and she couldn't believe this. "I think some tea will calm you down Rias," Akeno said as she poured some tea into a cup.

Rias put her head against the table. "Akeno, why is my life so hard and stressful? No one ever listens to me or heed my warnings, they just stand up and leave like nothing is gonna happen to them."

Akeno smiled at her little problem. "Maybe if you try and work a solution out with the person, you wouldn't be in this situation," Akeno stated the facts.

Rias raised her head up and looked at the cup of tea to see her reflection in it. "I don't know Akeno, I feel as if I'm a terrible and stupid person. I can't do anything to stop anything."

"Let me guess, is Mr. Uchiha flooding your head as he is mine?"

Rias sighed heavily and she tried to calm herself. "Is that bad? He's always doing things I tell him not to do, but he ignores me and does it anyway. Every teacher here listens to us, respects us, and obeys us, but him, there is nothing that can make him obey us."

"Have you tried everything?"

"Yes, showing some skin to him won't work or trying to play dirty with him won't work because he just ignores us and acts like we are aren't there."

Akeno brought a hand to her lips. "Well, I don't know Rias, it seems that this man is pure to his lips and the nether region as well. I don't think we wi- I mean I will find another man like him." Akeno said honestly.

"What is with you Akeno and Mr. Uchiha? You must have something you want to say to him or even do to him."

Akeno lowered her hand and she walked over to the couch and sat down. "At first when he saved you from Riser, I thought he was after you like all the men are. After I saw what he did to him, I realized after the fight that he didn't do it to save you, but to remove someone who was simply in his way."

Rias looked nervous at the words Akeno spoke. "So I guess I kinda do wanna say something to him since he saved my life twice from Kokabiel and Riser."

Rias didn't know if Akeno was starting to fall in love with Mr. Uchiha or she was gonna be a supporter for him and actually believe he is a God.

In all her life, Akeno was a special person to her and it truly seemed that she is drifting away slowly. She wants to do something to prevent her from leaving like Issei, but she can't do anything to stop all this.

"Hey, Akeno, why don't we stop for now and go do something fun. We haven't really gotten the chance to really do something fun in a long time because of all these responsibilities we have." Rias suggested as she stood up from her seat and walked over to Akeno.

Akeno thought about it for a while and she agreed. Rias was happy to see her agree, so they both left the clubroom and walked around Kuoh for a bit.

"I haven't really taken the time to really see how peaceful this place is. besides that, I haven't taken a walk out in public like this since I was a child." Rias said.

"I can tell, you're always busy with something... You know what Rias, I've been wondering ever since Mr. Uchiha killed Riser, I wonder just how strong he is against your cousin?"

Rias moved her head slightly to see if she actually said that to her. "You can't be serious Akeno? Sairaorg is someone who doesn't stop training until he becomes the strongest. Mr. Uchiha doesn't even train like him, he teaches a class and kills people who bother him."

Akeno looked to the ground. "I don't know Rias, I think he is hiding something from us."

Rias was intrigued by this. "Why do you say that?"

"Call it a hunch, but I feel like Mr. Uchiha isn't showing his true powers to all of us. Just think about it, he's always so confident and he thinks he's above everyone. If he calls himself a God, then why doesn't he prove that to all of us?"

Rias scratched her head in frustration. "This is so annoying. You may be right Akeno, but how will we be able to prove that if he is hiding something?"

Akeno just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, you will have to figure that part on your own."

"What do you mean by that?" Rias asked with a confused voice.

"Who knows, maybe I don't want to know and I just want to slowly watch him grow into a powerful God." She laughed.

"Please tell me your joking?"

Akeno stayed quiet and she started to run towards the nearest store.

"Where are you going? You haven't answered my question." Rias said as she started to chase Akeno and find out if she was being serious.

 **Scene Break**

Madara and his class reached Kyoto and everyone remained in their seats until they were given instructions. Madara stood up from his seat and stepped out into the aisle.

"Alright, class, feel free to do whatever you want until the sun goes down. Be back to the hotel by six and don't wander off too far because I will not come to save you." Madara said with a smooth and nonchalant voice.

Everyone looked at each other to see if there were more instructions. "What are you all doing? you may go do whatever you want." Madara said.

The whole class was yelling in joy as they got their bags and headed out towards the city. Madara and his group stepped out of the train.

"Call the dragon and tell her to come," Madara ordered.

"As you wish Lord Madara," Kalawarner said as she made a magic circle and contacted Tiamat.

"Yea, call the slut," Raynare said jealously.

After a couple of seconds, Tiamat appeared on the train and she walked out to meet the whole group with Penemue. "I haven't been here in a while and I think Yasaka doesn't like me one bit."

"Why do you say that?" Freed asked.

"Just call it women intuition," Tiamat said.

"Where can we find this fox now? We made it to Kyoto, now we must find her if we want to try and speak with her." Madara asked.

"Last time I checked, she is living in a shrine. You can't miss it, she has several bodyguards around her, so you wouldn't really be able to not see her home." Penemue stated.

Madara smiled and started to walk towards the shrine. "I have a really bad feeling about this one," Issei said.

"Grow a pair of balls and just follow the Master's lead on this one. He hasn't failed once since we joined him, so grow some and keep moving." Raynare said.

Issei clenched his fist. 'You dumb bit-"

 **[Don't even say it, she is right you know.]**

'Don't even start with me Ddraig, I thought we are going to move on and forget about the past?'

 **[About that... I lied.]**

'You motherfuc-'

"Why do you look so angry Red Dragon Emperor?" Penemue asked as she leaned over a bit to look at his face.

Issei's day of no perverted thoughts instantly failed when he saw her tits hanging, they were screaming to be grabbed and be played with.

"Stop trying to get into his pants," Madara said as he kept walking forward.

"Ahhhh, is someone being jealous?"

Madara scoffed softly. "Why would I be jealous of a woman who hates my guts?"

"Be like that then, I don't care," Penemue said as she stood straight up again. After a while of walking, they reached the shrine and they headed up towards the building at the top.

Madara and his group reach the top and they stood in front of the shrine. "This is it, she should be inside," Kalawarner said.

"This looks like a mansion than a shrine," Raynare said.

Madara was about to walk up to the door, but a young child jumped in front of the door. "Who do you think you are? What do you want with my mother?" The child asked.

Madara crossed his arms and had a menacing look in his eyes. "A child is trying to stop me? I'm not here to speak with a child, but if you want to dance, then I can be your first dance partner."

"Lord Madara, that is Yasaka's daughter, Kunou," Tiamat whispered to him.

Madara wasn't impressed by that. "It doesn't matter who she is, I need to speak with the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"I don't think so, kill them!" She yelled out and multiple Youkai bodyguards came out and swarmed them. Madara simply stood in the same spot with his arms crossed not moving a muscle.

The Youkai tried to stab Madara, but Raynare and Kalawarner deflected their blades away with their light spears. "I should have not come here with you," Penemue said as she blasted away some of them.

A ball of fire was approaching Madara and Tiamat punched it away, sending it towards the courtyard. "Can you please tell me why you aren't doing anything, you so-called God?" Penemue asked.

"I will not take a child seriously, she may think that she can win this little battle, but I already have her life in my hands."

Penemue was confused by his words. "What do you mean by that?" She blinked once and Madara was gone with Kunou.

Penemue looked around, but she couldn't find him nor the young girl. "Where did Madara go?"

"Who knows, that's just what he does," Freed said as he pulled out his gun and shot at the Youkai's that were trying to kill him.

"Let... Me... Go yo-" Kunou was struggling to breathe and as she was kicking and punching Madara's hand.

"I wonder what would happen if I snapped her neck here and now?" Madara said as tightened his grip on her throat.

Everyone looked up at the roof and saw Madara holding Kunou by her fragile throat. "You weren't joking when you said you had her life in your hands and I mean literally," Penemue said with surprise.

"P-Please let her g-go." A Youkai fox asked her.

"Bring me the Nine-Tailed Fox and I shall let her go."

The Youkai's were looking at each other and they were sweating nervously. "If you wanted to see me so bad, you could have scheduled a meeting with me than have your hand on my daughter's neck to get my attention."

All the Youkai's quickly bowed in respect. Madara let her go and she was caught by a servant. Kunou quickly got out of his hold and she ran towards her mother. "Are you alright Kunou?"

Madara jumped off the roof of the building and landed in front of his group. He slowly walked towards Yasaka and stopped a couple feet away from her, due to the guards pointing their weapons at his neck.

"If I may ask, who are you and what do you want? You don't look like members of the Hero Faction or even Khaos Brigade." Yasaka asked as she looked directly into his eye that is visibly seen.

"I am here to make an offer or make a deal with you I suppose," Madara said.

"You want to make a deal after you tried to kill my daughter? You don't really know who I am, do you?"

"You are the Nine-Tailed Fox I keep hearing about, but I'm not here to discuss with you about who you are or your reputation, I came here for another purpose."

"I don't think so, remove him from this sacred place and make sure he doesn't come back here," Yasaka said as she was about to leave with Kunou.

A hand touched Yasaka's shoulder and she quickly turned around to see him standing right in front of her. "How did you g-" She turned and saw him standing in his usual spot with blades at his neck.

The guards couldn't do anything since he could strike the Youkai leader at any moment, so they didn't want to provoke him in any way.

"How can you be here and there at the same time? Just who are you?"

Penemue was just remembering his words that he said to her earlier today. _"By the time you're thinking of a way to stop me, I already have your life in my hands."_

Madara crossed his arms again. "I am Madara Uchiha, I have come here to make an alliance with you and your entire faction."

Yasaka and every other Youkai were stunned to hear that name. "It c-can't be?" She tried to calm herself, but she was too stunned at seeing the man in person who she only heard rumors of.

Kunou was confused and worried about her mother since she never seen her like this. "M-Mother? W-What's going o-on?"

Madara's clone disappeared behind her and he walked past the guards and stood in front of her with a serious look. "Will you accept my proposal and ally yourself with me."

"Why do you want to become allies? I don't know why the God named Madara Uchiha would come here and ask me to become allies." Yasaka said as she calmed herself down a bit.

"I heard about you and your powers. I'm not here to control you or take anything from you, I'm simply here to make an alliance with you so that my plans will move much easier in the future."

Yasaka looked at a guard and he took Kunou's hand. "What's going on? What are you doing Mother?!" She asked as she was taken inside the shrine.

"Let's say I do join you, what do you I get in return?"

Tiamat stepped up. "You will get peace, the Angel's, Fallen Angel's and Devil's will all work together. The humans will stop fighting over nonsense things, it's technically a world of peace."

Yasaka snorted and she let out a small laugh. "I think I've heard the funniest thing a person could say."

Madara still had his serious look. He didn't find anything funny in what Tiamat just said. Yasaka stopped laughing and she saw he was being serious. "You aren't joking... Are you?"

"You see, the people who corrupt this world and the people who take humans as slaves and makes them work for them is not a peaceful one, but a life of hell. I'm gonna remove the Devil's system and anyone who tries to start anything." Madara said.

"You sound like the God of Heaven right now. You want to give everyone salvation, but how will you do all this? No one in the entire world has done or tried to do what you're doing right now."

"Let's not forget that the Devil's won't remove that system at all. If you try and remove it, it will cause a battle between the Devil's and you Madara." Yasaka tried to reason with him.

Madara motioned for her to take a walk with him and she agreed. The two of them walked around the shrine and spoke for minutes. "And that is why I need people like you in order to make a world where you don't have to worry about being controlled by someone every day."

"Who else has agreed to this plan of yours?" She asked.

"The two Fallen's, Azazel, the dragon, Red Dragon Emperor, a priest, and a healer."

"You have some really strong and important people with you to help you pursue this goal of yours, so I will accept your offer and make an alliance with you to make this world a much better place. I truly want to see the same thing that you are pursuing, but no one has ever wanted this until now." Yasaka explained to him.

"That's not all, I need you to attend the leader's summit next week."

Yasaka was slightly surprised by his words. "It seems that my schedule is gonna be full soon. Very well, where is the location of the meeting?"

"It's at Kuoh Academy"

"If I may ask, why do you need me? Why am I so important to this goal of yours? You could probably achieve this plan of yours without the Youkai's help or my help in general."

He stopped walking and looked up at the sky. "Someone once told me that I should have come to terms and realize that there are things I couldn't achieve alone, I took those words he said to me and I kept repeating it in my head and realized after a while that he was probably right."

"I guess your right, you can't do everything on your own, but there will always be conflict no matter where we are or how peaceful this world is. Someone will always try and start something." Yasaka said with sadness.

"In this world, wherever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exists, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love." Madara said with a low and calm voice.

"You know how to give a speech and mean it. You're not good at fighting, but you're good at making people fight for your cause as we-"

Madara stopped her and felt something wrong. He sensed multiple presences nearby, but there was a much stronger presence. He thought this was the person who the old man spoke about.

"What's the matter, Madara? Did I say something wrong?"

Madara and Yasaka jumped out of the way as multiple blades tried to kill them. "It's them again," Yasaka said as she ran back to the front of the shrine with Madara."

"Can anyone care to explain what's going on here?" Raynare asked.

"It's him, he needs me for something, but I don't know what for," Yasaka said.

"Who's him? I don't know anyone who can scare the Nine-Tailed Fox that easily unless i-" Raynare stopped mid-sentence when she saw the one thing she only heard rumors of.

Penemue didn't like where this was going. "Well then savior of the world, how do you plan on stopping this?"

Madara crossed his arms and looked for a way out of this. There were multiple people on the roof and the ground.

A young man was standing at the shrines staircase. He was surprised to see the one person he would have never met for a long a time. "I wasn't expecting to see you here of all places."

Madara sensed something different with this guy. The wind blew, making their hair and clothes wave. "I need all of you to stay back on this one, I'm gonna have to probably use a power that I wasn't hoping to use for a while."

The man smiled and made a magic barrier around them. "I hope you're ready Madara because I'm gonna send you into oblivion and you better hope you can last a while."

Madara smirked at that. "I cheated death multiple times, I can't die that easily. Besides, the concept of hope is nothing more than giving up, a word that holds no true meaning."

"I guess we will just have to see, won't we?"

 **Alright, everyone, the lemon you asked for will be coming soon, that's a promise. Sorry if it took a while to get the next chapter out, but making the excuse saying work, college, or even other crap is like repetitive at this point.**

 **I'll be honest with you... I've been lazy as hell lately hahahaha, my bad, but I will probably be posting much sooner maybe. Who knows at this point.**

 **Let's just throw that out the window for now. I wanted to ask all of you if you want me to make a discord? If not, then it's all good. Just wanting to know If you guys do want me to make one or not.**

 **If you want to join, then I will give you the details later on. Just send me a shitty or good review or PM, whatever you want and I will definitely see if you guys want me to or not hahaha.**

 **That's all I got for now. Take care and take it easy, later.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

The young man had his spear ready to strike down Madara, but he wasn't able to charge at him because he felt an overwhelming power radiate off Madara. It felt like there was an invisible shield protecting all of his sides.

Penemue was on her guard, waiting for anyone to make a move. She didn't like encountering the weapon that is capable of killing Gods, there was a big chance that she wouldn't make it after this fight.

"Who and what is that?" Issei asked.

"His name is Cao Cao and he possesses the True Longinus, The Ultimate Longinus. A weapon so powerful that it pierced Jesus Christ himself." Yasaka answered.

Raynare was too shocked to move a muscle. That weapon can kill Gods and Madara himself, she wanted to try and be useful, but there is nothing she can do against a weapon like that.

"If you say it can kill Gods, then it shouldn't be a problem," Issei said as he got ready to fight.

"Don't even think about it host of Ddraig, that weapon is stronger than the Red and White Dragon Emperors. If you fought that man right now, your life would be destroyed in a matter of seconds." Tiamat said as she had a look of fear and hatred.

Cao Cao walked a little forward to Madara. "You look as if your not afraid, tell me, what is going on in that head of yours, Madara Uchiha?" He asked with a smirk.

"And why should he answer to you dumb fuck? You may be holding the strongest weapon in existence, but you don't even know the slightest bit of power that the Boss holds." Said Freed.

Cao Cao looked towards Freed and shook his head in disappointment. "How has it been Freed? I presume you are doing fine, but let me ask you a funny question."

Freed squinted his eyes, waiting for him to ask his question. "Have you spoken to Siegfried lately? I would guess that it would be a long story if the two of you met again."

"But I am here, how have you been you piece of shit, Freed Sellzen? It seems like you still are the same old person that I despise." Siegfried said as appeared beside Cao Cao.

"You gotta be fucking me until my legs go numb because I wasn't expecting to see your ass here of all places or even beside that man right there," Freed said stunningly.

"Come on Freed, I know you better than anyone here. You're telling me that you're surprised to see me here with him, but you should be saying that to yourself. Why are you with a Dragon King and the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"I guess I changed, I'm trying something new you know," Freed answered nonchalantly.

Siegfried broke out into laughter. "You're a dumbass you know that?"

Madara was unimpressed by all of this. "This all has to be a joke or something, you brought people who are worthless and useless to help you. If this is what you bring to fight off a God, then I must say... You are a joke." Madara said coldly and without hesitation.

Cao Cao tightened his grip on the spear. "I'm gonna make you eat those words, Madara."

"I have an idea then, how about we make this even then, so we could properly have a battle," Madara suggested.

Cao Cao looked at him funny. "Why would I do such a thing in the first place? I know how deadly you are and what you are capable of. You killed Riser Phenex and Kokabiel for starters, you hold a far greater power than what we could just see Madara. There is something far greater deep down in you and that power is far greater than a God."

Madara smiled. "I am impressed at how you could tell, but that doesn't matter now because now, I'm gonna even the playing field."

"What does he mean by that?" Kalawarner asked.

"I don't know, but when he says stuff like that, I start to worry and I don't like that," Tiamat said.

Madara lowered his arms and walked towards the entrance of the shrine. "Many believe I'm a God while some believe I'm a fool, but let me tell you something that I haven't told anyone."

Cao Cao and everyone else was listening to Madara carefully. "I am the only Uchiha in this world and I am simply a relic of the past or some may call it a ghost of the Uchiha. I have seen countless battles and wars pass by, but there is still something I haven't achieved and I plan on doing so before I die."

"And what would that be?" Cao Cao asked.

"I plan on becoming the Sage of the Six Paths of this world and sending all of it's evil and cruelty straight to the abyss. This will be my revenge as the last the Uchiha or it shall be the revenge of the Uchiha." Madara crossed his fingers.

 **"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu."** A hundred Madara's appeared all over the shrine and around them.

Everyone looked around and was too shocked to say anything. In all there life, they have never seen anything like it. A man cloning himself like a hundred times was something out of this world because they knew one Madara was dangerously powerful alone, but hundreds of him are on a whole new playing field.

"Just who in the hell are you, Madara Uchiha? You can't be some God or human, your either an entity of something we have never heard about or... A being who has come from another planet." Penemue said as she kept looking at the man who she despises, yet at the same time is starting to feel something towards the man.

"So, you plan on fighting me a hundred to one then. How charming of you."

"Don't worry, just one of me is at least a hundred soldiers. This shouldn't be too hard for you since you are holding the strongest weapon in the entire world." Madara said cheekily.

Cao Cao had enough of his words, so he swung his spear side to side, cutting up every person who got close to him. All of the Madara's were jumping around and dodging his attacks. Cao Cao kept getting hit from all directions, but he didn't let that get to him.

Cao Cao pierced his spear through three clones. Two of the clones did a roundhouse kick and hit Cao Cao across the face, making him fall to the ground, but he quickly stood up.

"Why don't we make this more fun." Madara activated his Sharingan and all of the clones did the same. Cao Cao tried to cut them all up, but the clones knew where he was going to strike.

"I know where and how you're going to strike me, but let's just see how you are going to handle this," Madara said as he made a few hand signs and he and all of the clones jumped into the air.

 **"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu."** Multiple balls of fire approached Cao Cao, so he made a magic shield and the balls of fire rained down onto him like a hellfire blaze, but Cao Cao wasn't able to withstand that much power, so some of the balls of fire hit him, making him fall to the ground.

All of the Madara's fell to the ground and the clones disappeared. Cao Cao stood up slowly with most of his clothes burned off. "Your gonna regret that."

Cao Cao raised his spear into the air and it shined brightly. When the spear was fully charged up, he pointed the blade towards Madara and shot a holy wave of energy towards him, making Madara use his Susanoo.

The attack hit him and it exploded upon impact, shattering the Susanoo ribcage into multiple pieces. Cao Cao looked at Madara and saw that his eyes were different. He made him use the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I suggest we all get the hell out of here now!" Raynare yelled as she flew away. Everyone else did the same and ran away from the shrine.

"Hahahaha, I have to give it to you. You truly are making this fight more interesting. I wasn't expecting you to survive my rain of fire, but you took it like it was nothing." Madada said with an excited look.

Cao Cao smiled at his compliment. "I'm not even using my full power."

"Then let me show you mine." A blue aura appeared around Madara and a skeletal Susanoo appeared. It soon turned his skin into a fully armored Susanoo.

"The beast that killed both Riser and Kokabiel. I'm getting all fueled up for this Madara, show me your power no... Show me the power of a God!"

"Then so be it." Madara clenched his fist and the armored Susanoo turned into the perfect Susanoo.

The Susanoo slowly pulled his sword out and quickly swung it, making an enormous gust of wind destroy the entire city, the wind hit the people who were with Cao Cao and they were all instantly turned to nothing. Cao Cao was surprised to see just a swing of a sword destroyed an entire city.

Penemue was astonished and ultimately dumbfounded by all of this. She was starting to see why Azazel liked this man so much and every other person who follows Madara.

Yasaka had her hand over heart. "Astonishing, he killed all of Cao Cao's men in a single swing."

The Susanoo was about to pull out his other sword and kill Cao Cao this time, but he threw his spear right at the Susanoo and there was a small crack in the chest of it.

"It seems that wasn't effective at all," Madara said as he had his arms crossed.

Cao Cao simply smiled. The Susanoo started to crack all over its body until it shattered completely. Madara fell to the ground and landed on his feet, he was slightly surprised by this. "Ohhhh, someone other than Hashirama is capable of destroying my Susanoo."

"It seems that Madara's ultimate power failed him and he can't stop me. Let me remind you that I haven't even used my full power yet." Cao Cao said as he walked up Madara.

"That was the Master's full power, even he can't stop him," Kalawarner said.

Madara formed a sinister smile. "Shall we dance for real this time?" Madara asked.

"Come again?"

"Let me show you some new dance moves." Madara's eyes started to change again, his EMS pattern was gone and both of his eyes were purple with multiple black lines going up and down.

Cao Cao widened his eyes and he quickly retreated back a few steps, he was feeling a power that is far greater than the Devil Kings themselves. Madara's group felt his power shift completely. They have never felt something so overwhelming.

"W-What did you do?" Cao Cao asked.

"I don't need my Sharingan or Mangekyou Sharingan to stop you. I will show you my true power now, I will only show you a glimpse of my power, so... This dance lesson will be over in second."

Cao Cao didn't like the feeling that this man was radiating. He felt so much power and it felt like it would intoxicate him if he kept staying there.

Madara slowly raised his left arm up and he opened up his hand. "What is he about to do?" Raynare asked.

 **"Almighty Push."** A repulsive force was sent out of Madara's hand and it destroyed everything around him to dust. The force pushed Cao Cao quite a far distance, the entire shrine was in ruins and what was left of the city was obliterated.

Cao Cao's body was completely bruised up and bloody. He could barely get up just from that one attack. Cao Cao didn't try to get up any more, so he made a magic circle and disappeared from the place and the magic barrier came down, making everything back to normal.

Madara's group and the Youkai's returned back to the shrine and they ran up to Madara.

Madara turned around and looked at everyone with an emotionless expression. Everyone widened their eyes at the new eyes that the Master is showing. Raynare was right about him hiding something and whatever that was, it's way more powerful than that big blue creature.

"What is this power your radiating? I have never felt something so deadly and destructive." Tiamat asked.

Madara's eyes turned back into normal and he crossed his arms again. "It's getting rather late, I'm gonna head to the hotel." He said as he walked past them all and headed down the stairs.

"And he dodges the question as usual," Kalawarner said.

"Mr. Uchiha felt as if he was completely another person entirely when his eyes were like that," Issei said.

"Tell me about it, when I was looking into his eyes, I felt coldness and emptiness within him. He destroyed an entire city with a single attack and that isn't all, Cao Cao was nearly killed with that attack." Penemue said.

"Even the user of the True Longinus wasn't enough for that type of power, I'm honestly stunned to see a power far greater than the True Longinus," Kalawarner said.

"It truly seems that Madara is an interesting fellow. I would have definitely taken that man as my husband, but Kunou would probably hate me forever if I did that. If I were you ladies, I would take this time and figure out a way to hurry up and marry him while you have the chance." Yasaka said.

"He did say that he is the last Uchiha, now I wonder just how powerful will my offspring be if we were to have a child?" Tiamat asked.

Raynare didn't like the sound of that. "Now hold on there, why are you thinking of such things?"

"It must be lonely that the Master doesn't have anyone else in his life, so I was thinking if I offer up my services, then he could keep the Uchiha bloodline going," Tiamat answered honestly.

Raynare didn't like the idea of her going first with the Master. She wanted to win the Master's heart, but she knows it's close to impossible to do that.

"Let's head back, I'm feeling the need to take a really long nap," Freed said.

"Be sure to come back because I know that Cao Cao will come back here and try to capture me," Yasaka said as she waved them off.

 **Scene Break**

Cao Cao and Siegfried appeared in an open field with purple flowers all around them. "The hell happened to you?" Siegfried asked as he tried to stabilize him.

Cao Cao grabbed Siegfried's collar and clenched it hard. "I don't know, but Madara Uchiha is someone who I underestimated. In all my life, I have never been damaged by an invisible push." Cao Cao tried to sit up.

"What should we do then? You know going back there is completely out of the question. Once I saw that blue creature, I knew I wasn't a match for a God like him." Siegfried said honestly.

"Hahaha, you're calling him a God? I have never felt so humiliated in my life. I am holding the True Longinus and I get this heavily damaged by a simple air push? I think it's time to call for backup this time."

Siegfried raised a brow. "You don't mean Ophis do you?"

"No, I want you to go and grab Vali and his team. Bring them here and I will fill them up on what they have to do." Cao Cao ordered.

Siegfried stood up and teleported to the Khaos Brigade base and looked for Vali. "I know your here Vali, show yourself why don't you?"

Vali stepped out of the shadows and appeared before Siegfried. "If you're here, then Cao Cao wants something from me."

"Oh, how right you are Vali. Cao Cao is requesting for you and your team to come to speak with him right this instant."

"What's so important that Cao Cao needs to talk about with me and my team? I'm busy trying to look for the Red Dragon Emperor you know."

Siegfried chuckled a bit. "Cao Cao is calling for you because he needs your help with a God named Madara Uchiha." Vali widened his eyes only a little so that no one saw how surprised he was.

"I don't think so, I met him once before and I don't think I want to tangle my life in front of him," Vali said as he turned around.

"But you see Vali, the Red Dragon Emperor is with Madara. You could remove a threat for us and fight the Red Dragon that you desperately want."

Vali slightly turned around and looked at him before responding. "I'm listening."

"Good, bring your whole team with you." After Vali assembled his team, he and everyone else teleported to Cao Cao's location.

"Nya, what is so important that you needed me to wake up from my nap?" Kuroka asked with an attitude.

"I don't know, but if Cao Cao called us and needed our help, then I'm starting to wonder just what is it he needs help with," Bikou said as he rested his staff on his shoulder.

They all looked around to see where Cao Cao is, but they couldn't spot him until he appeared behind them.

"Good, you all came." He said as he held his bandaged up stomach.

They all turned around and they all were shocked to see the man who held the strongest weapon in existence and who was the leader of the Hero Faction badly injured.

"Just what happened to you? Who did this to you?" Kuroka asked as her eyes were still wide.

Cao Cao sat down and he slowly laid back. "A man named Madara Uchiha did this to me." Everyone's eyes grew even wider except for Vali's.

"I'm guessing you called us here to remove him from this world I presume?" Arthur asked.

"Indeed, but I need the Youkai leader as well, but she is protected by Madara and the Red Dragon Emperor as well. Let's not forget about the Chief Secretary Penemue and the Dragon King Tiamat." Cao Cao said.

Albion got a little nervous after hearing Tiamat's name.

"You have to be kidding me? Tiamat, Penemue, and the Red Dragon Emperor. Just how did he get all those people to follow him?" Kuroka asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. I need the Youkai leader in order to proceed with my plan. But let me warn you before you go... Once you see his eyes, run and don't ever turn back." Cao Cao warned them as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why? Is there something we can't see?" Bikou asked.

"No, Cao Cao is trying to say, you can see the eyes, but once you feel the power come off of him, your heart will beat faster than when running," Siegfried said.

Vali stayed quiet for a bit before saying anything. "Let's go, we don't want to keep Madara Uchiha waiting now do we?" Vali said as he teleported to the human world with his team.

"Do you think Vali and his team will be able to kill him? I highly doubt they could break that blue creature to pieces if they fought it." Siegfried asked.

"The only way to find out is to see what will happen." Cao Cao said as he looked at the bright sky with a serious look.

 **Scene Break**

Morning came and Madara and his group returned back to the shrine again. This time, Madara, Tiamat, and Penemue were inside the shrine and they were speaking with Yasaka.

Everyone else was outside just walking around to see if there were people who would try and attack them again.

"I have to ask, what are your plans after the leader summit Madara? You have powerful allies by your side and you have a Heavenly Dragon as well. What do you plan to do after all this?" Yasaka asked.

"I am simply looking to become the savior of this world. After peace has been obtained, I'm not too sure on what to do after that." Madara said in a calm voice.

Penemue was a bit surprised by his words. The great savior of the world doesn't know what to do after peace. "Even for a person like yourself who has all this power and a dream, doesn't know what to do after all of this. You truly are interesting you know that?" Penemue said.

"You know my Lord, people usually either try to become rich or even have sex with all the women they can if a world is nothing but peaceful," Tiamat said.

"I don't want riches or even sexual relations when a world is peaceful, it just truly shows that you are nothing more than a coward who only cares for themselves. That is when hate forms and soon after another spark lights up and maybe another conflict or even war is created."

"Has anyone told you that you think way too much out of the box?" Penemue asked.

"I know ways to start and prevent war from happening, but my plan after the leader summit is to remove all of the evil from this damn world and send it all to its creator," Madara said nonchalantly.

"Azazel is usually the one who makes these great speeches, but for some reason, you're almost similar to Azazel in some way," Yasaka said.

"That reminds me, my Lord, what were those eyes you had yesterday when you fought against Cao Cao? I only saw the two you usually use but never have I seen such power." Tiamat asked.

"It's called the Rinnegan and it's the power of the Sage of the Six Paths."

"Sage of the what paths?" Penemue asked.

"I hold the power of the true God of all Shinobi. These eyes can destroy cities, mountains, and even islands." He explained.

"The true God of all Shinobi? If you hold this power, then why don't you use it against the Devil Kings or even the people who tried to kill us or harm us?" Tiamat asked.

"If I did use it, it would drain all of my power and it would cause people to fight over these eyes and that isn't something I plan on doing."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Tiamat said.

"What will you do with Sirzechs little sister? She will eventually find out what you are planning or even find out about who you are allied with as well." Yakasa asked.

Madara didn't care about her, he didn't care if she found out what he is planning to do or even who he is teamed up with. "Let her do what she wants, I simply don't care what she does," Madara replied coldly and harshly.

"What do you plan to do at the leader summit Yasaka?" Penemue asked.

"It's nothing too big really, I plan on having peace with everyone. I truly desire the same thing that Lord Uchiha wants, but I truly know deep down that it will be nearly impossible to achieve such a thing as true peace." She said with sadness.

"I see, but I just don't understand what the savior of the world will do. Do you truly not know what you want to fo after you achieve such a thing?" Penemue asked as she looked at him.

"Planning your future will never work the way you want it too, it will always change and it will either go well for you or it will completely destroy you as it did for me," Madara said as a memory of his brother appeared.

"Destroyed your life? What do you mean by that?" Penemue asked as she was trying to figure out what Madara a God like him could be harboring inside of him.

"It's nothing serious, forget I ever said that." He said as he dodged the question.

Tiamat sharply looked at her Master to try and understand what he meant by saying that. She knew deep down that she didn't know a lot about him, but she truly wanted to try and help him with anything.

"Now, the thing I truly wanted to ask you about. I heard you have something that can me talk with the being known as Great Re-" Madara was interrupted when they heard an explosion outside.

They all felt another magic barrier appear and Madara simply smirked at this. "Don't tell me that fool wanted round two?" Penemue asked.

Madara didn't budge from his seat, he simply closed his eyes and relaxed a bit.

"You gotta be shitting me? Why in the hell are you here!?" Freed asked.

Vali and his team were standing in front of Shrine. "Where is Madara Uchiha and Yasaka? I need to see them both now because if you don't... I will kill everyone here, starting with that one." Vali created a ball of magic and blasted a Youkai to oblivion.

Vali was in his Balance Breaker form and he the atmosphere around him was deadly.

 **[Partner, that's the White One, my rival. I was hoping for him not to appear so soon, but my luck is just dried out.]**

"The White Dragon Emperor, why is he here now? First Cao Cao now this, just how badly do you guys want to take the leader of the Youkai?" Raynare asked as she formed a light sword.

"Khaos Brigade and the Hero Faction is starting to piss me off even more than before." Kalawarner made a light sword as well.

Kuroka had a smirk and she had one of her hands on her hips. "Did Cao Cao really ask for our help for this? I think He was too weak to even kill any of them." She replied with hate and distaste.

"You know well Kuroka to not to underestimate your opponents," Arthur said as he carefully inspected all of them.

Penemue and Tiamat walked out of the shrine to see who was here, but when they did, they were surprised to see the White Dragon Emperor standing at the entrance of the shrine.

Tiamat narrowed her eyes and had a hateful look. "Cao Cao wasn't lying when he said a Dragon King and the Chief Secretary was here," Bikou said.

"Where is Madara?" Vali asked.

Madara walked out slowly and looked at the newcomers. "If it isn't the White Dragon Emperor, last time I checked, you said I was gonna regret killing that ten winged bastard."

Vali clenched his fist tightly.

Kuroka looked at the man who Cao Cao fought and she wasn't impressed by him what so ever. "Nya, a human without a Sacred Gear nor any magic harmed him. How lame, I was expecting a true God, but it seems your only human after all." Kuroka said annoyingly.

Everyone was shocked to see the SS-Class Stray Devil Kuroka here of all places.

Madara smiled at her little insult. "If you honestly think I'm weak, then why don't you strike me down here and now."

Kuroka didn't like his attitude, so she quickly appeared in front of him and tried to punch him, but Madara simply took one step and moved his body sideways. You're too slow, go faster." He insulted her.

Kuroka got even angrier, but this time, she shot a ball of magic at him. Madara simply jumped over the attack and he crossed his arms in mid-air. "I'm gonna kill you!" She let out some magic power and kept trying to hit him.

Madara didn't even break a sweat. Kuroka tried to punch him again, but Madara moved out of the way and tripped her legs, making her fall on her ass.

"Ugly, your dancing techniques are sloppy and not under control." Kuroka just had enough of hearing this mans voice.

She blasted the ground and made Madara jump back a bit. "I honestly hate how calm and relaxed you are," Kuroka said.

"I want you to be serious about this, it seems that you're just making this a boring dance lesson," Madara said as he slowly walked back and forth.

Kuroka was about to destroy everything in her way, just because of him and his little insults. It felt like she was nothing to him, like an ant to a human. "I swear on my life that I will kill you."

"Dragon, I have an idea, but your gonna have to be in sync with me if we want to pull it off," Madara said as he didn't look away from the people in front of him.

"What do you need me to do my Lord?"

"Just start charging up your magic power and release it when I say so." Madara slowly made some hand signs.

Tiamat was charging up some magic power in her hand it was swirling around like crazy. "What are they doing?" Bikou asked as he got ready to fight.

"I think it's gonna be bad if we take this hit from them Vali," Arthur said.

Kuroka didn't care, so she formed a magic circle and black flames appeared and spun in a circle and she directed her attack towards Madara, but Penemue blocked the attack.

Kuroka's left eye started to twitch out of annoyance and frustration. "Tell me, does a being such as yourself experience fear? Even if you don't, you can't hide it at all, it lingers deep down in you and you're scared to let the fear take over you. That is why you try to direct your hate or even anger somewhere else." Madara said as he finished making the hand signs.

"You don't know me, so why do keep talking like you know me?" She asked.

Madara just stared at her with a blank expression. "Then maybe I can bring that fear you hide deep down. Now dragon, release your power."

Tiamat shot her magic attack and a huge blue wave was coming out of her hand.

Tiamat shot her magic attack and a huge blue wave was coming out of her hand. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Loud Singing Jutsu." Madara shot out four flaming dragon heads and it combined with Tiamat's attack.

The dragon heads were spiraling around Tiamat's attack. Vali's team got out of the way, but Vali stood there and started to divide the power that was coming towards him.

 **[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]**

Madara was slightly impressed by that. **"Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique."** Madara released a huge flaming dragon towards Vali.

"Don't make me laugh, such weak and fragile things won't work on me." Vali raised his hand up and was ready to take his power for himself.

Madara activated his EMS and he closed both of his eyes, then he opened up his left one as wide as possible. **"Amaterasu."** The black flame covered the dragon head completely.

A lot of blood was going down Madara's cheek, so he quickly closed his left eye up. **[Vali, you need to dodge now, you won't be able to divide that.]** Albion said.

Vali flew into the air, but the dragon head turned around and hit Vali in the back, shattering his armor into many pieces. The flames didn't go out, the pieces were on fire.

Vali hit the ground and he slowly got back up. Madara walked up to him, but Vali tried to go for a sucker punch, but Madara dodged his punch and he kicked him across the face.

Bikou jumped in the air and tried to hit Madara from the back, but Madara quickly made more hand signs and he quickly turned around. **"Fire Style: Fire Breath Jutsu."** A huge wave of fire hit Bikou, but luckily he blocked the attack, but he was severely damaged.

Arthur was about to strike Madara, but he stomped the edge of the staff that Bikou was holding and it flew into the air. Madara caught the spear as it was spinning in the air and he turned around quickly to hit Arthur across the face.

Vali was about to get up again, but Madara spun the staff like a fan and hit Vali on the head with it. Kuroka ran towards him as fast as she could.

Madara threw the spear at her like a boomerang, but luckily she dodged it by an inch.

"How are you able to see so much with just one eye open?" Kuroka asked.

"The answer to that is... That I'm Madara Uchiha and no one can become me or be ever like me."

"Your answers don't make sense, your way of fighting doesn't make sense, and you're just annoying at this point!" Kuroka combined some of her strongest attacks she was ready to release it.

 **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Loud Singing Jutsu."** Another four flaming dragon heads headed toward Kuroka, but Kuroka shot four times at the dragon heads, canceling them both out and making a huge explosion between them.

The smoke cleared up and she didn't see him anywhere, she quickly realized where he was, but it was too late. He hit her in the back of the neck and she passed out immediately.

As soon she fell to the floor the magic barrier around them disappeared and it was all clear and sunny again.

Madara picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "What are you doing with her?" Raynare asked.

"I plan on getting answers." He said as he headed back to his hotel with her.

"You know we could give her to the Devil's since she is wanted you know," Tiamat suggested.

"Oh, he plans on getting answers from her, I could see it in his eyes," Penemue said as she started to follow Madara down the stairs.

"What do we do about them?" Kalawarner asked.

"Leave them, they are of no use to me. And Nine-Tails, your gonna wanna come with me." Madara said.

Yasaka didn't question him, so she grabbed her daughter and started to follow Madara. None of them knew what he wanted with the SS-Cass Stray Devil because if they turned her in, they could get an enormous reward, but there Master has other plans it seems.

Madara's facial expression was serious and cold. "You better run whoever you are because once I find out who you are and why sent those magicians after me... You will feel the wrath of Madara Uchiha."


	19. Chapter 18

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

Kuroka slowly opened up her eyes, she looked up to see a ceiling fan spinning moderately fast. "Where am I?" She sat up and in the corner of her eye, she saw someone sitting beside her in a chair.

She looked over and her eyes widened instantly. Kuroka launched herself from the bed and she tried to punch him with all strength, but he raised one hand up and he caught her attack while still reading his book.

"I'm impressed, you're able to muster up this much power even after our fight last night," Madara said as he looked at her with his Sharingan.

Kuroka didn't want to mess around with him, so she ran to the door and she left the room just to reappear back in the same bed she awoke from. "What's going on? Why am I back here?"

Kuroka didn't worry too much on it, so she ran to the door again and left, but the same scenario happened again.

"Why are you trying to run if you can't escape?" Madara asked.

Kuroka didn't leave the bed this time and she looked at Madara, she was ready for anything. "What did you do to me? What type of magic are you using on me?" She asked with anger.

Madara raised a brow. "Magic? I'm not using any magic what so ever, you're in an illusion. The moment you looked into my eyes was the moment you were trapped in an infinite loop."

"Then release me from this loop!" She yelled.

"I'm not going to do that just yet, I need something from you and I plan to get it."

"If you're going to torture me or turn me to the Devil's to get a reward, then just kill me because I'm not going to wait and endure the pain or even live my entire life in a prison cell."

Madara was a bit surprised by her choice of words. "I'm not going to torture you or turn you in, I just want an explanation on who sent magicians to assassinate me. Once you have given me a logical answer, then you're free to go."

Kuroka didn't believe a single word he said, she can tell from the way he speaks and acts that he just wants to use her until he gets what he needs. "You're lying, I don't believe you one bit."

Madara closed his book and he set it on the small desk beside him. "I'm not a man who lies to achieve my goal in this world."

"That's what everyone says. Can I leave now because I'm sick and tired of listening to you?"

"Let me tell you something that I had to learn the hard way in life. Only cowards lie to get what they want, but once they lie the lying continues until the person finds out that they were lying. Do you know what happens to those type of people?"

Kuroka just stayed quiet. "They are either alone forever or betrayed by the people who are closest to them. I am not a man to lie, but I am a man who speaks the truth only."

"If I tell you who this person is, what will you do to them?" She asked as she looked directly into his eyes.

"I'm going to kill them."

Kuroka was surprised by what he just said. "Why though? Why would you want to do that?"

"They don't like the idea of a world of peace."

"World of peace?" Kuroka was honestly confused at this point.

"Yes, a world where no wars, hate, and even slavery exists. You Devil's are all enslaved the moment you were born, what is the point in living if your entire life is in control of another? I'm going to destroy that system and everything you people believe in." Madara said with a cold glare.

Kuroka was astonished by his words, she couldn't tell if he was lying or even telling the truth, but she can confirm one thing about him, she can see resolve within his eyes.

"There is no way that you can do that, removing the Devil system will be impossible, it's like starting a war with one of the factions if you were to do that," Kuroka answered.

"If I have to kill the Devil Kings just to make a peaceful world, then I will do so. A world such as this, it deserves to be fixed." Madara said calmly.

"Why? Why are going to such lengths to save a broken world?" Kuroka asked, wanting to desperately know his intentions.

Madara stared at her before replying. "My entire life is hell itself, I have killed thousands to achieve my goal, betrayed my only friend in the whole world and I haven't even achieved my goal in the very end. My brother was killed because of war and hate, that is why I am doing all this."

Kuroka didn't expect to hear that, she didn't want to think about losing her sister in front of her.

"Every time I look into your eyes, I can see that you're protecting someone. Living in such a world where you can't see the person who is dear to you is a world of hell and I plan on becoming the savior of this world." Madara said.

Kuroka honestly didn't know what to say to him, of course, Vali's dream is to fight the Red Dragon Emperor and kill his grandfather, but hearing his goal is entirely impossible and insane.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who is the person who sent magicians to assassinate me in my home? Once you give me a logical answer, then you're free to go."

"I'm not exactly sure on who it could be because there are multiple powerful beings in Khaos Brigade. If I were you, I would start looking for a man named Shalba Beelzebub, he knows a lot and hates the current leaders of the Underworld." Kuroka said.

Madara's eyes went back to normal and the genjutsu fell. Madara stood up from his seat and headed towards the door. "You can go now, but as I said before, I'm a man of my word and I tell the truth only. You can go now." He said as he left his room.

Kuroka was a bit dumbfounded about him telling the truth. She got out of bed and she left the room to catch up to him. "WAIT! Were you being serious?"

"About what?"

"Are you really just going to let me go? What if I come back and try to kill you?"

Madara smirked. "I'm not a man to lie when I said you can leave if you gave me a logical answer. Besides, you can't kill me, I'm a God. And tell your little friend to stop interfering with my goal." He said as left her.

Kuroka was starting to have a lot more respect for the man since he is a man of his word and is probably telling the truth on becoming the savior of this world. She didn't want to stay for another second, so she made a magic circle and teleported back to HQ.

Madara reached the hotel lobby and everyone was there waiting for him. They all saw him and they quickly ran up to him.

"Did you kill her?"

"What did she say?"

"Where is she now?"

He was bombarded by questions and he simply didn't find the time to be annoyed by them. "I let her go, she gave me some valuable information on my mysterious assassin."

"Who is it?" Tiamat asked.

"Shalba Beelzebub, she said he could have done something like that."

Tiamat truly didn't like hearing that, neither did Penemue. "If he was the one who sent those magicians to kill you, then that's a big problem," Tiamat said.

"What do we do now? We can't just waltz into the Khaos Brigade base, we will be slaughtered in seconds." Raynare said.

"We are just going to go with our usual plan and wait until the leader summit to lay down everything on the table. The Devil's don't know about you dragon or even you fallen. But for now, you come with me Issei." Madara said as he turned around and headed towards the door.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We are going back to the Nine-Tailed Fox to train your body and mind."

"A-Are you being serious?" He asked with a surprised voice.

Issei could just tell that Madara had a cold expression right now, so he didn't bother asking again. "Alright then, lead the way then." He followed behind him.

 **Scene Break**

Kuroka returned back to the Khaos Brigade headquarters and she was instantly greeted by her team. "Where were you? We searched everywhere for you, but we couldn't even find you at all." Arthur asked.

"Did Madara Uchiha torture you or even extract information out of you?" Bikou asked.

Kuroka walked towards the couch and she sat down. "No, he didn't even lay a finger on me, he just wanted information on someone who wanted him dead, but there was something completely different about him than all the men I have encountered." She said as she crossed her right leg over her left knee.

"What do you mean?" Vali asked as he entered the room.

"He is so determined to achieve his dream, he wants to remove the Devil system entirely and become the savior of this world. He didn't even inform the Devil King's or even torture me, all he wanted was information and I was free."

Arthur was generally confused about Kuroka's words and Madara's actions. "Why would a man try and save this corrupt world since everything is far from gone?" Arthur asked himself.

"He saw right through me as well, he could tell I was protecting someone and he said that the Devil system is keeping us away and I don't disagree."

"That man is far smarter than I thought, he was able to stand against a Heavenly Dragon and survive, but also survive Cao Cao and his team," Vali said in a cautious voice.

Kuroka was thinking on what Madara said to her, she couldn't forget his words about his brother dying from war and hate. She was honestly starting to wonder about how he obtained such followers to help him with his goal.

"Is Madara Uchiha going to be attending the leader summit?" Vali asked.

"I don't know, he just let me go and I left."

"I have an idea then, who was the person you said to him that possibly tried to assassinate him?" Vali asked.

"Shalba Beelzebub."

"Then this could work out in our favor. I want you to go back and tell Madara that I can give him the location of Shalba under one condition though. I want to have a one on one with him." Vali said.

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear that Vali wanted to fight Madara after what he did to them last night.

"You can't be serious? Why would you want to fight him?" She asked.

"I want to test him with the full power of the White Dragon and besides, I truly want to see if he is actually a God or not."

Kuroka didn't like the sound of going back to that hotel but at the same time, she truly wanted to understand him and get to know him better. "Why do I have to go back? Why can't it be like Arthur or even Bikou?"

"You out of all of us can probably speak with him without pushing his buttons Kuroka," Vali answered.

She sighed and stood up from the couch. "I was just getting comfortable and you had to ruin it."

"Vali, how can you be so sure that he just won't kill her if she reappeared back to him? Last time I checked, we were brutally defeated by a man who single handily beat us." Arthur said.

"I recall that moment Arthur, but I'm trying to see if this man is as powerful the rumors say he is. I had a chance to fight the Red Dragon Emperor when we fought Madara, but I decided to fight him instead." Vali said.

"Nya, I will speak with him again, but I'm not too sure if he is going to like this idea of yours Vali, whenever I look into his eyes, I see so much hate for this world we live in. I think fighting you will probably be the end of you since he is trying to remove a world with hate and war." Kuroka said honestly.

"I don't care how you do it, I just want an answer from him." Vali left the room.

Kuroka sighed and she teleported back to the hotel room she was in. She saw that no one was here, so she went to the main lobby to see if he was there, but she was met with his little group.

"What exactly are you doing back here Stray?" Kalawarner asked in a defensive tone.

"Kuroka, I wasn't expecting you to be so bold and return back here," Tiamat said.

Kuroka crossed her arms under her bust and she rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea, I'm here for Madara. Have you seen him around?"

"Why are you looking for him?" Tiamat asked as she stood beside her and an idea popped into her head. "Don't tell me that you also want to be loved by him as well?"

Kuroka quickly declined. "No, I don't even know where you got that idea from, but I came here to tell him something and that was all. Have you guys seen him lately?" She asked again.

"Indeed, he went back to the Nine-Tailed Fox to train Issei," Penemue said.

"But why would he want to go back there? He could have trained him here with a magic barrier protecting him." Kuroka asked

"I don't know either, but this is a first for all of us, seeing him train someone is something we never expected," Raynare announced.

"A pervert who only thinks about boobs and nothing else is going to be extremely hard to train if his mind is only focused on women chests. something tells me that Issei is going to take a ride to hell and return as a new person." Kalawarner said.

"What do you plan on telling him anyways?" Raynare asked.

"You see, the White Dragon Emperor wants to fight your leader in exchange for Shalba's position. He wants to see how powerful this man is when he is being serious against him." Kuroka commented.

"Once again, he is at the shrine if you want to speak with him," Penemue said.

Kuroka turned around and was about to leave, but she turned back around to ask one more question. "Has he done anything strange to you for you to join him, like being forced to sleep with him?" She asked out of curiosity.

Kalawarner laughed a little. "No, not even. He is like a solid brick wall, we actually make the moves on him to try and make him love us and have sex with us, but he doesn't feel ashamed or even embarrassed when we show him our tits or ass." Kalawarner said.

Kuroka lowered her head a bit. "Interesting, a man who keeps his words and even doesn't force anyone to satisfy his needs." She left the hotel and she made her way to the shrine.

"What was all that about?" Asia asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way how she asked that question," Tiamat said as she narrowed her eyes.

 **Scene Break**

Madara and Issei were in the courtyard of the shrine, there was no one around and it was quiet. "Why are we training here? We could have done this back at the hotel." Issei asked.

Madara crossed his arms and he made some distance between the two of them. "Training at a shrine is an extremely good way to calm your mind and improve your focus."

"Alright then, what do you want me to do then?"

Madara made a small circle around himself. "I want you to try and hit me. If you land a single blow, you pass and we move on to your next training lesson. I won't use my eyes or my hands to block and I will not leave this circle either."

"This sounds way too easy, this feels like a stupid exercise than a training session," Issei complained.

"And that type of behavior is the reason you won't become stronger."

Issei didn't bother to speak, so he charged right at Madara and tried to give him a right hook, but Madara just turned his body and Issei missed. "Too slow brat."

Issei spun around and launched a left hook at him, but Madara spun around and kicked his fist away.

"I thought you said you won't block," Issei said as he held his hand.

"You clearly don't listen well either, I said I won't use my hands or eyes, I never said I won't use my feet."

Issei clenched his teeth and he ran at Madara with full speed and Issei tried to punch him again, but Madara simply turned his body and stuck out his foot and Issei tripped over it, landing face first in the ground.

"I understand now as to why you're so weak, you fight like a child. You're not thinking and you rush in blindly, that is how you die in battle." Madara explained to him.

Issei stood up and looked at Madara. "Then what do you want me to do then? I've tried everything and I couldn't even hit you once."

Madara's facial expression turned serious. "Sit down and close your eyes." He ordered.

Issei sat down and did as he was told. "Now let your breathing be steady and relaxed, focus on the one thing you truly desire in life and only focus on that, destroy all other thoughts as that simple thought is the big picture," Madara said as he was walking around Issei slowly.

Issei concentrated and his mouth was drooling a bit. Madara quickly kicked Issei's back and he spat out blood from the intense kick. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!?" Issei yelled as more blood came out of his mouth.

"Your thoughts were clouded by women's chest and that is why you fail to grow stronger. If you can only think about women's chest throughout this training session, then you're in for a far worse beating of your life."

Issei repositioned himself and he closed his eyes again and focused on the one thing he truly desires. Issei saw a bright light in front of him and he reached for it and he quickly opened up his eyes.

Madara smiled and he backed away from him. "I can see you found what you're looking for, but for now, you drain all of your energy in one magic attack and that's not enough to survive a fight."

Issei clenched his fist. "How am I suppose to gain more energy if I can't even fight properly?"

"You see, everyone thinks with there fists and feet, no one really truly thinks of there opponents next move. You fight like a child and I plan on fixing that, now hit me." He ordered again.

Issei nodded and charged right at him and kept his sights on his feet since that is his only way of fighting for this training session. He launched a punch right at him and Madara moved his head and he tried to kick him in the head, but Issei quickly brought up his arm to block it.

Issei was impressed that he actually blocked an attack from him, but he quickly regretted losing focus as Madara used his free leg and kicked him in the side of the head.

Issei blacked out and fell to the floor unconscious.

"It seems like your training with the boy isn't progressing anywhere," Yasaka said as she entered the courtyard.

"This is only the second person I ever trained in my entire lifetime. This fool is only thinking about cleavages and he is easily distracted. He can't even land a single hit on me and I'm not using my hands or eyes." Madara said a bit annoyingly.

Yasaka giggled at him. "You should probably focus on teaching him how to fight, then maybe, he will be able to land a blow on you." She said.

Madara was standing over Issei's unconscious body and his eyes were looking down upon him. "Teaching him to fight is what I'm trying to do, but his mind is too easily distracted."

"Why are you trying to train his mind? Training his body and spirit will make him grow more powerful."

"That is where you're wrong, the mind is the entire playing field. If you are only focused on the battle and nothing else, then your body will move like water and your instincts will help you along the way." Madara explained.

"I see, once you master your mind, you master the art of focus."

Madara smirked. "Once you do that, even a child can fight a trained ninja."

"He is only still a teenager and that's where his mind drifts off to," Yasaka tried to reason with him.

Kuroka made it to the top of the shrine and she saw Yasaka and Madara standing beside each other with Issei's body on the floor. Madara looked up and saw the woman he let go.

"Kuroka, what are you doing here? You are not allowed to be here after what you did. You are a Stray and you joined up with Khaos Brigade." Yasaka's facial expression turned serious.

"I'm going to leave, but I'm only here to deliver a message to you Uchiha."

Madara stayed quiet and he waited for her to continue. "The White Dragon Emperor wants to fight you on a one on one and if you win, he will tell you where Shalba is."

"Very well, but on two conditions."

"Name it."

"Make it me and the dragon against all of you. And the second condition I want, I want the weapon known as the True Longinus." Madara said with a smile.

Kuroka didn't expect to hear that, but she agreed to his terms and she contacted Vali and explained to him the conditions he said about.

"And when I mean all, I even meant that man who is holding the spear who destroyed my Susanoo."

"I have to ask you, do you have anyone you lo-" Vali interrupted her as he excepted the conditions and the time for this fight will begin tonight.

"He said that the fight will begin tonight and he accepted your conditions."

Kuroka sighed after a long day, she made a magic circle and was about to leave, but she saw something coming towards her and she caught a kunai that was centimeters away from her eye.

She lowered the knife and looked at Madara. "Are you trying to kill me or something?" She asked.

"No, meet me there in two weeks time. I have something for you." He said.

Kuroka saw a note attached to the knife and she opened up the small note and saw coordinates. "Why? What do you have that's so important that you have to show me in two weeks time?"

Madara turned around and walked away. "You can keep the knife," Madara said. Kuroka was about to run out of the magic circle, but she was teleported away before she could do that.

"What did you want to give to her?"

Madara gave a small smile. "I guess you can say that I'm returning my thanks to her as she gave me a solution to finding the man I'm looking for." He said as he walked towards the staircase to return back to the hotel.

"What do you mean by that? What exactly are you planning?"

"There are people who want to try and destroy the idea of peace and this man is one of them, how can you live and fight at the same time? Such things as that will truly never work. Talking about peace whilst spilling blood, it's something only humans can do," Madara said as he started to walk down the stairs.

"Wait?! What about the boy?" Yasaka asked.

"Let him stay there for the night, he is going to need to train his mind on his own before I teach him anything."

Yasaka sighed and she picked up Issei and brought him inside to treat his wounds.

Madara returned back to the hotel and he was greeted by his followers. "Did he learn anything, my Lord?" Raynare asked.

"No, his head is elsewhere."

"That pervert is going to take years before making any type of progress," Kalawarner stated.

"Do you have anything else to say, Lord Madara?" Tiamat asked.

Madara sat down on one of the couches in the lounge and everyone else did the same. "Yes, the White Dragon Emperor wants to fight me and I agreed, it's going to be me and you dragon against everyone who is allied with him."

Tiamat brought a hand to her face and she shook her head slowly.

"This should be interesting, fighting both the White Dragon and the True Longinus. You really are signing a death wish, you must be insane if you actually think you can defeat them at the same time." Penemue said as she crossed her leg over her knee.

"Sounds like it's going to be a bloodbath," Freed commented.

"If someone dies, it would be entirely there fault. Besides, we will gain the strongest weapon in existence and know Shalba's location." Madara turned his head slightly to the left.

"What?! The True Longinus?! Obtaining that would mean-"

"Controlling the three factions with fear." Freed finished for Kalawarner.

"That's true, we have the Red Dragon Emperor, Holy Swords, and one of the Dragon Kings. If we were to gain the True Longinus, we will be the strongest and most feared force in the world." Raynare stated.

Madara chuckled a little. "It will be another step closer to my goal, a world of absolute tranquility."

"You may be right, but the Devil's are too greedy and mischievous. They are all for peace but trying to get them to follow you is like trying to get a child to listen." Penemue said.

"If the Devil's won't agree with my terms, then I will have to use force to make them understand who is control," Madara said calmly and deadly.

"How will this all work out? How will you have the world follow you?" Asia asked.

"I will show them all my superior power and give them a reason to live and make this broken world a better one. Once that happens, all of you will go and destroy the remaining evil that is left in this world as I bring everyone together and show everyone what true peace is like."

"That sounds like a dictatorship than tranquility," Penemue said.

"If I have the world trust and believe in me, then I have no reason to rule a world. My only goal is peace and nothing else. I will remove the Devil system, I will kill all those who try and ruin the idea of peace, and I will make sure to send those into an eternal hell to those who try and rule the entire world for personal gain."

Everyone couldn't really think of a way to counter his arguments. They all knew deep down that this world is plagued with darkness and hate, but they all could see a small glimpse of light in this world.

They could see the light and that light is Madara Uchiha, he was the center and answer to this world and everyone can see it in him. He is the one who will save this world from its corruption and slavery.

All of the girls never held so much respect and love for a single man. They all felt calm as they didn't need to worry about the three factions or even Khaos Brigade going after them or even forcing them to side with one group in particular.

Madara's entire group couldn't understand how one man is so determined to fix a world such as this and so good with his words.

"What should we do now?" Tiamat asked.

Madara stood up from his seat and he faced the hotel doors. "We go and kill Shalba Beelzebub."

"How are we gonna do that if we don't know where he is?" Raynare asked.

Madara started to walk towards the hotel doors and he had his arms crossed. "That is why I'm going to show all of those fools the true power of the Uchiha. Come with me Tiamat, we are going to get the information on my mysterious assassin."

Tiamat was surprised to hear him call her by her real name. "As you wish my Lord."


	20. Chapter 19

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

Madara and Tiamat reached the location of the battlefield and a magic barrier formed around them immediately. "It seems that they were waiting for us," Tiamat said.

Cao Cao and his team arrived with Vali's team and were all standing in front of them. Madara smiled lightly and was ready to experience the thrill of battle very soon.

"Madara Uchiha, I've heard that you want my weapon? What do you truly desire with a weapon such as the True Longinus?" Cao Cao asked as he walked a little towards Madara.

"That is entirely none of your business, the weapon you hold is essential to my plan," Madara said.

"You bested me once and I was honestly surprised, but this time, I'm not going to let you defeat me like last time. I have a way to defeat you and I will surely enjoy beating a God such as yourself." Vali said.

Madara smirked at his remark. "Defeat me? Our last encounter didn't end well for you and I haven't even begun to use my full power."

"Then why don't you use your full power in this fight then? You are probably going to need to since you are fighting strong opponents this time." Vali pressured him.

Madara crossed his arms. "When I used my full power, thousands of lives were lost and many more after since no one was able to stop me. If I were to use the power of the Six Paths, then all of you would be begging for me to stop."

Kuroka stepped up. "Are you sure that you want to do this? You can back out now. Fighting all of us is suicide and ridiculous." Kuroka said as she wanted him to back out of this.

"Now, now, now, Lord Madara is a man or should I say, God, that doesn't take back what he says or does. He intends to finish what he has started and destroy the evil and hypocrisy of this world." Tiamat said as she waved her hand around.

Kuroka's eyes went wide. She honestly didn't know what to say to the man who is trying to rid the problems of this world. Kuroka felt her heart skipped a beat as she remembered his words. _"Every time I look into your eyes, I can see that you're protecting someone. Living in such a world where you can't see the person who is dear to you is a world of hell and I plan on becoming the savior of this world."_

She now understood why all the women love him and understand him so much. "You're a fool then, you will lose to us," Kuroka said as she tried to get rid of that memory.

"Indeed, you may be powerful and dangerous, but you haven't experienced true power as of yet." Cao Cao said.

"Enough talk, let us end this," Madara said.

Cao Cao agreed and he immediately charged right at him and thrust his spear right at him. Madara dodged easily, but Vali quickly appeared behind him in his Balance Breaker and kicked him in the side.

Madara scooted away a bit. "I didn't expect that. Tiamat charged right at Arthur and tried punching him, but he had his sword out and blocked her attack.

Madara flipped forward and kicked Vali away, Cao Cao quickly tried to cut him, but he dodged out the way and Kuroka snuck up behind him and tried to punch Madara with all her might.

Madara sensed her behind him and he crouched down quickly and leg swept her.

Kuroka fell back and Vali punched Madara, but it was caught. "Touche, not quick enough," Madara said.

"Are you sure?"

 **[Divide Divide Divide Divide.]**

Some of Madara's power was drained and he grabbed Vali's arm and flipped him over his shoulder.

Tiamat was fighting off Bikou and Arthur. She blasted Arthur away and she disarmed Bikou and she threw the staff towards Madara. "Lord Madara!" She yelled.

Madara saw a staff coming towards him and he caught it. He started to spin it around viciously, like a chopper blade.

"He is truly skilled with a weapon." Cao Cao said.

Kuroka raised her hand up and shot purple flames at him. Madara was spinning the staff in front of him and it blocked the magic attack. Vali tried to attack him, but Madara smacked him away with the staff.

Cao Cao appeared right in front of Madara in a blink of an eye and slashed him upwards with his spear. He drew some blood and he quickly retreated back.

Madara felt a small sting of pain from his shoulder. "Impressive, no one has been able to cut me with a weapon so far, but you have. I guess I don't have to hold back."

Siegfried was coming down from the sky and he had his sword in his hand. Madara sensed him in the air, so he moved a little bit to the right and he missed him. Siegfried pulled the sword out immediately and tried to slash him.

Kuroka appeared before him and punched Madara in the center of his chest. He flew back a bit, but he quickly recovered in the air and landed back on the ground.

Madara planted the staff in the ground and started to perform some hand signs. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."** He launched a big fireball at Siegfried, but Siegfried blocked the attack with his demon sword like it was nothing.

Madara went right in for the strike as he blocked his attack and kicked the side of his knee and broke it. Siegfried fell to the ground with his hands around his knee.

He grabbed the sword off the ground and stabbed Siegfried right through the heart and left it there.

Vali charged right at him and held him in place. "Cao Cao, do it now!" Vali yelled.

Cao Cao pointed his spear at them and blasted a wave at them, the attack engulfed them both and Vali was able to survive, due to his Balance Breaker.

"What happen you, so-called God? I thought you were able to fight us all off." Cao Cao taunted him.

Tiamat was pushed back and she had multiple bruises and blood over her body.

"I gave you a chance to walk away, but you didn't list-" Kuroka was about to say something, but a staff flew right past Kuroka with extreme speed and impaled Georg right through the heart.

Everyone turned around saw a staff sticking through his chest. Cao Cao's eyes went wide, he didn't expect this at all.

"Why are you all surprised? Didn't I say that I was a God?"

Everyone turned back around to see him standing there with a sinister smile and glowing crimson eyes. "H-How? the power of the True Longinus should have vaporized you." Cao Cao asked confusedly.

Madara activated his EMS. Kuroka was shaking a bit in fear, she could never forget those eyes of his.

"I had enough of this," Vali said as he raised his arm out. **[Half Dimension.]**

The surrounding area started to become smaller and smaller until there is nothing left. "How pathetic, if you want to use cheap tricks, then so will I."

 **[Sharingan]** Cao Cao's eyes became the same as Madara's and he started to control him. Cao Cao pierced the back of Vali and he spat out some blood.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Vali asked.

Cao Cao didn't respond and he tried to cut Vali again, but Arthur stopped him and knocked him out of being controlled. "You really want to play this game?"

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"Yea, I'm fine."

Madara smiled sinisterly and his eyes were wide. "It's time to finish this. You don't deserve to experience my full power, but I will show you all the true meaning of fear."

Tiamat transformed into her dragon form and she let out a devastating roar.

"We can't fight a dragon," Bikou said.

"I and Vali can." Cao Cao said.

"Ohhhhh, you can now?" Madara jumped into the air and landed on top of Tiamat's head.

"Let's see if you can honestly fight off this." Madara activated his Susanoo and it covered Tiamat's whole body and she was fully armored up now. All of them were shocked to see a dragon covered in armor.

She felt warm and powerful with her Master's power surrounding her.

Tiamat stood up on her hind legs and she slowly drew the sword out of the sheath. "You think you can destroy a God? Then let's see if you can survive this." Kuroka's legs felt like jello, she couldn't move an inch.

"This is madness, fighting Madara is one thing, but fighting the both of them as one is another. We should reconsider and fall back." Bikou suggested.

"I will have to agree with Bikou on this one. All of us fighting together against them individually could be possible, but us fighting them as one is an entirely another story." Arthur said.

Kuroka's eyes glistened as she looked at Madara, she felt his raw and devastating power. A blush started to form and she let her guard down.

"What are you doing Kuroka? The battle isn't over yet." Vali said.

"Incredible... Truly incredible." Cao Cao said as he readied his spear.

"Vali... I understand what I desire now..." Kuroka looked towards Vali with soft eyes. "I want this worlds evil and hatred to stop, I want to join Lord Madara and help him restore what's left of this world."

"You can't be serious?" Vali didn't have time to chat, so he released his Devil wings as well and flew right at them and fused some White Dragon and Devil magic in his palm.

He released his magic power onto them and it only shattered bits and pieces of the armor.

Madara had a bored expression and he looked down upon them. "You are all in the way of true salvation, now you will all suffer. Shatter and be destroyed." Tiamat raised the sword in the air and swung it downward, causing a small tsunami of debris towards them.

The debris caught up to them and they were all hit by it. Some were killed, while some were badly injured.

Cao Cao was still standing, but he could barely make a move. He tried to move but fell on his back.

Madara's Susanoo disappeared and he jumped off Tiamat's head and walked towards Cao Cao. "You truly are impressive, I have never met anyone like you in my life." Cao Cao said.

"Only fools challenge a God, but what was I suppose to expect?" Madara said.

"YOU HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT ME NOW?!" Vali yelled as he flew down towards him. Tiamat tail whipped him and he flew a couple feet away.

"I won, now you have to give me that weap-" Cao Cao pierced Madara right through the stomach. He blew out chunks of blood.

Tiamat looked over and saw her Master with a spear right through his stomach.

Madara stepped back a little and he fell on his ass. "Damn you, I wasn't expecting a surprise attack from y-you."

Cao Cao stood up and he yanked the spear out of him. "I think you lost Madara, I simply destroyed you in the end and claimed victory. You're no God, but a human who believed that surpassed human reality and was living like a God."

Cao Cao walked past Madara. "You were right about one thing. You really were in the way of true salvation, this world will experience hell like no other soon and there is nothing you can do." He said as he rested his spear on his shoulder.

"You are right, you are in the way of true salvation." Madara stood behind him and he disarmed him and knocked him on the ground.

The genjutsu fell and Cao Cao was still on the ground, but Madara was pointing the spear at him.

"W-What happened? I thought you were on the brink of death?" Cao Cao asked.

"No... That was a figment of your imagination. What you thought you did was only an illusion, it happened the moment you looked into my eyes."

Cao Cao clenched his fists and excepted defeat. "Damn you, go ahead and have the spear."

"We agreed on two things, the spear and the location of Shalba Beelzebub, I wouldn't break our deal if our you."

Cao Cao couldn't understand what Madara really wanted from Shalba, but he didn't care at this point. He lost and that's final. "I don't know the specifics, but he is in the Underworld."

Madara raised the spear from his throat and he handed the spear back to him. Cao Cao's eyes widened at what he was doing. "What are you doing? The spear is yours, you won it and that was our deal."

"Let me ask you something, what is your purpose in life? Why were you given this weapon? There must be some type of answer, but how will you find your answer if you are constantly trying to destroy everything?"

Cao Cao didn't know what to say to him. "What are you talking about?" He asked as he stood up and took the spear.

"What do you truly desire in life? I can see that you're trying to find the answer as well. Why don't you join me and save this world from evil and probably you will find the answer you have been looking for." Madara said.

Kuroka recovered from the sword attack and she flew towards Cao Cao and Madara. "What's going on here?"

Madara didn't say anything else and he started to walk away. Tiamat transformed back into her human form and she soon followed.

"Wait! What do you plan to do?" Cao Cao asked.

Madara stopped and waited a bit, before turning around. "I am going to destroy the Devil system and create a life of strong fortitude to those who are enslaved in such a system. Why must people suffer for things they never wanted in the first place?"

Kuroka was starting to fall for Madara by the minute. "Destroy the Devil system? Just who are you?"

"Madara Uchiha, the one who will rid of all evil in this world." He said as he turned around and started to walk away again.

Kuroka narrowed her eyes seductively. "I honestly like a man who speaks the truth and is extremely powerful. I wouldn't mind having his children." She said as she started to rub her belly.

"I understand it all now, this was not for ruling the factions or becoming the ruler of this world. He wants to save this world from people like us." Cao Cao said as he tightened his grip around his spear.

"Nya, I guess I will just have to see where he leads me then." Kuroka started to run, so she can catch up to the both of them.

Cao Cao thought long and hard on Madara's words, he honestly started to wonder why he was given this weapon and his purpose with it as well.

He knew that the only way to find out is through Madara, so he decided to follow him as well.

"Are the both of you seriously going to help the Master with his goal and save the entirety of the world?" Tiamat asked.

"Nya, I will do anything he wants, I understand why all of you truly love him so much." Kuroka grabbed his arm and placed it between her tits.

"Tell me if you want to feel more my Lord," Kuroka said seductively.

Tiamat didn't want to lose to her, so she did the same thing.

"I want to truly understand the reasoning why God gave me this weapon. I think Madara can truly help me with this, I will help you out, so I can find the answer I've been looking for."

"I see," Tiamat said.

"Nya, what do we do now?"

"I will explain everything back at the hotel, but for now, remove my arm from your chest."

"Is someone being embarrassed because of a little skin on skin contact?" Kuroka asked mischievously.

Madara wasn't embarrassed at all, he had his usual bored expression. "Walking like this is truly uncomfortable and unnecessary."

"But I like it like this." She said with fake tears.

"Do what you wish then."

"Nya~ I plan on to~"

 **Scene Break**

Issei woke up from being unconscious and he tried to get rid of the blurriness in his eyes. He soon regained his vision and he realized that he was laying down on a futon.

"I see that you're finally awake. How do you feel?" Yasaka asked.

Issei looked over and saw the Nine-Tailed Fox. He quickly sat up and bowed his head in respect. "You don't have to bow, I'm not going to take offense to it."

Issei raised his head and looked at her. "W-What exactly happened? I don't remember anything."

"You don't remember?"

Issei shook his head. "I remember getting kicked in the head and I fell unconscious. I don't remember how or why I was kicked in the head." He explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You were training with Lord Madara and you got excited because you blocked an attack of his and he quickly went in for another strike and that's when you fell to the floor."

Issei grasped his head. "I feel so ashamed of myself, I wanted to become stronger, but my stupid reaction to tits and doing something impossible makes me weak and open to attacks."

Yasaka giggled a bit at how miserable he looked. "Possibly, but it shows that you have a kind and fragile heart. Being good and falling to such things isn't bad, that's what makes you human."

"Yea, but I want to get stronger like Mr. Uchiha, but I feel like I get in his way sometimes and I can't even train with him since I really don't know how to fight."

"Why are you pushing yourself to such lengths? Why do you want to become like Lord Madara?" She asked out of curiosity.

Issei gripped the blanket he had over him. "I want to protect the ones I love and I want to prove to Mr. Uchiha that I'm not a coward."

"I see... Can I ask you something?"

"Yea, go ahead."

"Why do you hide your true feelings? You desire more power and knowledge, but why do you hide your fear from him? Having fear makes you who you are, so why?"

Issei's bangs covered his eyes. "Mr. Uchiha doesn't have fear and he goes straight into battle like nothing. If I were to show my fear to him, I would be hated and looked down upon."

Yasaka giggled a bit until it turned into laughter. "I see now... The reason why you can't grow stronger."

"What is it?"

"You have to overcome your fear if you want to become strong as him. Now, what motivates you to keep going?"

Issei brought a hand to his chin. "It would be women tits, but I'm trying my hardest to not concentrate on that because if I do, Mr. Uchiha would punish me for thinking about such things in the middle of a fight." He explained.

"Then do that, ignore Lord Madara's rules and do what you think is best for you to become stronger and more powerful." She said.

"I-I-I can't."

Yasaka sighed and she exposed her breasts to him. "I will help you this once, give them a squeeze and see what happens."

Issei's eyes were about to fall out. "A-Are you sure?"

"I know this is embarrassing, but I'm trying to help, so hurry up."

"I can't just do that, you're the Youkai faction leader and if Mr. Uchiha heard I did this, then my ass is grass."

"You worry too much, just do it."

 **[Why does this happen to me?"** **]**

'Sorry Ddraig, just look how big and round they are.'

 **[I'm going to put you in a coma for like forty years and sorry isn't going to cut it you asshole.]**

'Hey, that's what we men were raised to do. Squeeze and suck on tits.'

 **[I'm done, I am seriously done with you.]**

Yasaka was getting impatient. "Are you going to do it or not?"

"A-Alright, I-I will squeeze them."

He raised his hands and grabbed her tits, squeezing them softly. A massive surge of power surrounded Issei and his eyes glowed a bright green. The Boosted Gear appeared on his arm and it was powering up.

Yasaka was blushing and she was trying to hold her moan in.

Issei gave one last squeeze until Yasaka released her moan and Issei powered up extraordinarily. **[Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker.]**

A green glow covered Issei's body and he was covered in red armor. "W-What is this?" He asked as he stood up.

Yasaka covered herself up and cleared her throat. "You awakened your Balance Breaker and your power skyrocketed. This the power of the Red Dragon Emperor." She said.

"I feel incredible."

"Well, if you think you're ready to fight Lord Madara, then feel free to challenge him. Using that form will drain a lot of magic, so don't go around using that every single time."

"I understand." Issei released his wings and took off towards the hotel, releasing a wind around her.

Yasaka looked away. "I guess you can't escape who you really are. Good luck Issei, you're going to need it in the future."

"Hey, mom, do you think the meeting with the other factions will go well?" Kunou asked as she ran to her mother.

Yasaka sighed and she hugged her daughter. "It probably won't, but I truly hope it does."

"I hope it goes well too."

"I see that you're doing well, leader of the Youkai faction."

Yasaka turned around and saw Sun Wukong. "Sun Wukong? What are you doing here?"

"I sensed a lot of power coming from the Kyoto area and I decided to check it out, but I couldn't find anything, so I decided to come to visit you. How have things been?"

"You never change, do you? I've been fine, but about that power, you weren't wrong. You did the right thing in coming here. Have you ever heard of a man called Madara Uchiha?"

Sun Wukong was a little surprised to hear that name. "I've heard a lot about that man. Some people think he is some myth or even legend. Personally, I've never met the man, but the people who survived his horror were either traumatized by fear or started worshiping him." He explained.

"I'm guessing you heard what happened to Riser?"

Sun Wukong put the pipe to his mouth and breathed in and removed it from his mouth. He blew out and smoke came out. "Indeed, his younger sister has locked herself in her room after what he did to him and her."

"What do you honestly think of him?"

"Hmm, I would like to spar with the man, but I heard he is someone hard to please and contact."

Yasaka smiled. "You aren't wrong there, he is a hard one to please."

Sun Wukong lowered his head and sighed heavily. "I fear that a great change to the world will come soon."

"What do you mean? Isn't that good though?" Yasaka asked.

"If change were to come, that would mean a war is on the horizon and it's coming close. Having another war will not help us, but destroy us. Be careful of that man Yasaka, I sense that he might bring chaos later down the road." He said as he left the shrine.

"Only time will tell my friend." She said as she put Kunou to sleep.

 **Scene Break**

Madara returned back to the hotel and was greeted by his group. "Wel-" Raynare was about to greet her Master but saw Tiamat and Kuroka with his arms between their tits.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kalawarner asked as she crossed her arms.

"Why is she here of all places?" Raynare asked.

"She is our newest member to the group and also one more," Madara said.

Cao Cao appeared beside Madara with a smile. "How's it been?"

Penemue and everyone else was surprised that he got the SS-Class Stray to join them and the user of the True Longinus. "I was expecting you to get the weapon, but not recruit Kuroka and Cao Cao themselves," Penemue said.

"Nya, do you plan on being a harem king one day?" Kuroka asked as she let go of his arm and Tiamat did the same.

"Don't be ridiculous, who has time for such things?" He said.

Kuroka shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care either way, I will prove my dominance over these women and show you that I should be the first," Kuroka said as she smiled seductively.

All the girls glared at her. Penemue shook her head in disappointment. "You women are crazy."

"Is this what you deal with all day? I wonder how you haven't lost your sanity yet." Cao Cao said.

Madara sat down and he rested his arms on his stomach. "Now that we have a strong and formidable team, I think it's time to show the Devil's my superiority and have them remove their slavery," Madara said.

"You know that they won't do that," Penemue stated.

"She is right, that is how the Devil system works after all. removing that will surely ruin and destroy the Devil's." Kuroka said.

"It matters not to me, I said it many times before. Living life as a slave isn't truly living, but a manipulation. If I have to kill all the Devil King's to remove the system, then so be it." Madara said coldly.

"I highly doubt that the Devil's will even fight you since you have the True Longinus, Red Dragon Emperor, Yasaka, Dragon King, Four Holy Swords, and Kuroka with you. No one has ever done what you have done, you are the string that holds us together with my Lord." Raynare said.

"What do you want us to do?" Cao Cao asked.

"I will attend this leader summit and I will have the Fox with me, to show them all that I am in control. If that were to fail, then all of you will be my final act to show them all my influence in this world." He explained.

"What happens if the Devil's disagree?" Kalawarner asked.

"If the Devil's were to disagree with my suggestion, then we will kill all of them and start a war with the Devil's. If I can't save slaves from their bindings, then what type of God am I?" Madara asked them.

Kuroka sat on Madara's lap and she wrapped her arms around him. "Nya, I want you, even more, Master." She said seductively.

Tiamat, Raynare, and Kalawarner got jealous and they tried to squeeze right in as well.

"This is ridiculous." He said with a bored expression.

"So, he even convinced you to join? He has some magic aura that just attracts all sorts of people." Penemue said.

"Yea... It was something he said that made me think so as to why I actually have this weapon and why me of all people?" Cao Cao asked himself

"I think what surprises me the most is that he hasn't had sex yet and he is on guard everywhere. He thinks of the craziest scenarios and he thinks of ways to counter them. No breaks, no sleep, and no time relax." Penemue explained.

"Seems to me that he is truly determined about his goal." Cao Cao said.

Penemue sighed and she walked away from the group. "He has a wall around him like all the time, he is wise and powerful, so don't do anything stupid around him." She said as she waved.

"Nya, Master, why don't we have some fun?"

"It has to be me first." Raynare countered.

"I give you intel and resources, so it should be me first," Kalawarner said.

"I felt Master's power around me, so it should be me first," Tiamat said.

Madara closed his eyes. "As I said before, just Lord will suffice."

The hotel doors opened and Issei walked in with a determined look. "Mr. Uchiha, I think I'm ready to fight you. I understand what I need to do, sir." He said as stared at Madara with serious eyes.

Madara released himself from the girls hold and he stood a few a feet from Issei.

Madara pulled out a coin and started to flip it in the air over and over again. Issei looked at the coin to see if he was going to do any tricks with it, but Madara quickly threw the coin like a ninja star at him and Issei caught the coin.

"Impressive, we will just have to see how strong you are when we do fight. In the meantime, they will inform you of our plan." Madara left without saying another word.

Issei looked over and saw Kuroka standing beside Cao Cao. "W-What the hell?! Why are you guys here?"

"You just noticed?" Cao Cao asked.

Kuroka appeared behind Issei and licked his arm. "You really are the possessor of the Red Dragon Emperor." Kuroka backed away a little bit. "Hey, hey, do you want to make babies with me?" She asked as she pulled her shirt down a bit, exposing her large tits.

"Wait... Are you being serious right now?" Issei asked.

Kuroka pulled up her shirt and giggled. "I wouldn't have been joking if Lord Madara didn't appear in my life, but as you can see, his power is far greater of a dragon. His power is that of a God." She explained.

"That still doesn't explain the reason why you're here!"

Cao Cao walked up to him. "We joined your little group to help out Madara with his goal. I've heard that we're going to be destroying the Devil system soon."

"Shit, I need to be ready when the time comes," Issei said.

"I also heard that you were Rias's pawn, what happened to that?" Cao Cao asked as he rested his spear against his shoulder.

Issei rubbed the back of his head. "Yea, I don't wanna talk about it."

Cao Cao shrugged his shoulders and walked away from him.

Issei was looking at all the women and realized that he needs to use their tits to power up. He couldn't believe that he tried to stay away from that but ended up falling right back to step one.

"What are you spacing out for failure?" Raynare asked.

"Oh great, my killer is worried about me."

Raynare shook her head at his comment. "I can't believe that you're still stuck up on that. I came here to see if everything was alright, we don't want to be useless luggage if things go south at the meeting." She said.

Issei smiled nervously at her remark. "Great, another thing I need to worry about." Issei turned his head and saw Raynare's head close to his.

"Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you're doing?!" He asked as he backed away.

"I see that you're still nervous about women getting close to you, just typical." She said as she walked away from him.

"Don't worry pal, there are hotter chicks out there," Freed commented as he walked up to him.

"I'm not worried about that."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"...War"


	21. Chapter 20

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

The trip to Kyoto was slowly coming to an end and everyone was starting to pack up their things and head back to the academy tomorrow. "This little vacation flew by real quick," Raynare said as she was putting away her belongings.

"You tell me. It didn't really feel like a vacation, it felt more like hell." Kalawarner responded.

"We have the rest of the day to do something before we head back anyway. Why don't we do something?" Raynare asked.

"Nya, I like the sound of that. I wouldn't mind relaxing for a bit. I kinda really need to relax a bit because of all the stuff I went through, it would be nice." Kuroka said as she walked into their room.

Raynare and Kalawarner were still trying to comprehend that the SS-Class Stray is apart of their group as well as Cao Cao. "You could of have knocked first you know?" Kalawarner said.

"It's whatever, but have you seen Lord Madara? I can't find him anywhere." Kuroka asked.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him at all today. Did you ask anyone else that might have seen him? We were kinda packing for a while, so we didn't have a chance to see him." Kalawarner said.

"Cao Cao said he last saw him in the hotel. Freed and Issei didn't see him either and that Dragon King was still sleeping the last time I saw her." Kuroka explained.

Raynare brought a hand to her chin. "Strange? He really doesn't leave without saying anything." She said.

"Why are you looking for him?" Kalawarner asked.

"I wanted to ask him something, but apparently he is nowhere to be seen." Kuroka pouted.

Penemue and Cao Cao both appeared at Raynare's and Kalawarner's room. "Excuse me, ladies, but we might have a small problem," Penemue said as she had her hands together.

All of them looked at her. "Yasaka is here and is wanting Madara's presence."

Raynare facepalmed herself and shook her head in disappointment. "I guess we will just have to go and speak with her," Raynare said with irritation in her voice.

"Oh my, how fun this will be when she sees us," Kuroka said as she smiled. The five of them left the room and headed down to the main lobby of the hotel and saw Yasaka sitting down with multiple guards around her.

Yasaka looked over and saw two familiar faces. She narrowed her eyes and had a hateful look. "You have the nerve to show up here after what you tried to do." She said.

"Well hello to you too," Kuroka said.

"Funny thing is, Kuroka and Cao Cao are actually apart of his group now. They work for him now and their affiliations with Khaos Brigade and the Hero Faction are over Yasaka." Penemue said with respect and honesty.

Yasaka sighed and she gestured for Penemue to sit. She obliged and sat down across from her. "Now then, what is this unexpected visit about?"

"I wanted to speak with Lord Madara, but I don't see him anywhere. Do you know where he might possibly be?" She asked.

"That's our problem as well actually. We honestly don't know where he is or what he is doing at this very moment."

Yasaka was a little surprised that they didn't know where he was. "How is that possible? All of you are with him mostly the whole time, I don't know how that is possible?" Yasaka said.

"That's just him, he is always doing something or planning something big. We barely know about him. He always seems... Distant or even alone sometimes when I think about it. He's happy when he fights and looks sad when he is being alone." Raynare said as she didn't like seeing him like that.

Kuroka understood why he was like that sometimes. She never really thanked him for not turning her in or even killing her, but she never understood as to why he is going so far to change a world that is so far gone. Sure, he might have given a reason maybe, but she never understood as to why he is going so far.

It saddens her that he seems lost most of the times because of what happened to his brother. For the first time in her life, she doesn't have to live in the shadows when she is with him.

Yasaka smiled at what Raynare said. "He is just a mystery to you all it seems. Anyway, I just wanted to come by and say that I and Kunou will be coming with you back to Kuoh."

Penemue choked on her own air and both the Fallen's legs became weak. "Nya, are you serious? Don't you have to protect this place?" She asked.

"Yes, but I have rallied the most trained and experienced Youkai's to protect the shrine. I will go back and check in time to time, but I did a little thinking and I decided that I will try and help you all with your goal."

"This is just getting crazier and crazier by the minute," Raynare said.

"If I could say something, I think we should focus our attention on someone else as well since it might help Lord Madara find his assassins." Cao Cao said.

Yasaka looked up at him. "And who would that be?"

"Hades... When I was with the Hero Faction, Hades was planning to strike the Underworld and hard. Countless lives will be lost and it will be one step closer for them to rule the Underworld." Cao Cao said.

Kuroka raised her index finger in the air. "Let's not forget about Loki as well. He wants Odin dead and the destruction of the Angel's, Devil's, and Fallen Angel's." Kuroka added more in the pile of trouble.

"There is one more who we all must try and avoid," Yasaka said as she looked serious.

"Who would that be?" Kalawarner asked as she felt goosebumps form.

Yasaka was starting to sweat a little bit as she tried her hardest to try and say his name. She was shaking in fear of just thinking of him. "What's gotten you so riled up? Who is it that we have to try and avoid?" Kuroka asked.

Cao Cao realized who she was gonna say and his eyes widened as far as possible. "No... It can't be." He whispered as sweat rolled down his cheek.

Kuroka looked at Cao Cao and thought he said something.

"We have to avoid the Emperor Beast of Apocalypse or also known as 666 Trihexa." Yasaka finally spilled it.

Raynare and Kalawarner fell on their asses due to shock. Kuroka didn't know what to say. "I heard rumors that beast was sealed and hidden somewhere far away," Yasaka said.

"It's true, the beast is sealed, but I heard that some members of the Khaos Brigade are trying to unseal something and I haven't really known what it was until now." Cao Cao said.

"We need to stop that from happening," Kuroka said.

"But before that, we need to focus on finding Hades, Loki, and Shalba before something else turn to ruin," Penemue said.

"I agree, but we should probably find Lord Madara and tell him about these new threats," Yasaka said.

Raynare and Kalawarner stood up and sat down on the couch. "I totally agree, but you all forget that we don't really know where he is. If you want, I can go and try looking for him?" Raynare asked.

Yasaka stood up and patted herself. "I must leave at the moment and I will come back tomorrow. I think he will turn up soon, so don't worry too much. I almost forgot to tell you that I'm truly grateful for what you all done for me." She turned around and left without saying another word.

"Well then, now we have the leader of the Youkai's joining us back to your home. I heard that we are going to target the Devil's next. Trying to take out the Devil's is somewhat complicated and to high risk. The Khaos Brigade is still trying to take them out, so I'm curious about how we can?" Cao Cao asked.

Kalawarner crossed her legs and she cleared her throat. "Lord Madara is targeting one person in particular. He wants the Devil system to fall and he wants to liberate all those enslaved Devil's that were either forced or revived from the dead to serve them." Kalawarner explained.

"Ajuka Beelzebub." Cao Cao said.

"Indeed, the Master doesn't like the idea of slavery, so he decided that he wants to remove that system for good. Just think about it, every soul would be free from their chains and they do whatever they want without permission or even being watched." Raynare added on.

Kuroka felt kinda relieved that if the Devil system fell, then her being an SS-Class Stray will end and she would no longer be targeted.

"If we were to pull this off, then this will put a massive blow to the Devil's. The entirety of the Underworld will just be in chaos." Cao Cao said.

"Exactly, Lord Madara wants a world filled with peace and tranquility. No wars, no hate, no slavery. Just a place where you can live without worry." Kalawarner said.

Cao Cao started to understand Madara's master plan a bit. "I don't mind the plan at all and I will gladly help to destroy the very system that took away all those human lives and turned them into Devil's that they never wished for, but what are we gonna do if a war breaks out?"

"I haven't really thought that far ahead," Kalawarner said.

"It truly disgusts me that Devil's are greedy and manipulative beings that look for Sacred Gears in humans and wait for the opportunity to snatch them," Raynare spoke with disgust.

"Wasn't Issei revived because of the Red Dragon Emperor inside of him?" Kuroka asked.

"Indeed, I wonder what truly would have happened if he didn't have that weapon inside of him," Penemue said.

"As I said before, they are greedy and all they care about is finding the next user to join their ranks," Raynare said.

Penemue sighed and she stood up. "I am going to look for Lord Madara." Penemue left the hotel and started her search.

"I and Kalawarner are going to go take a nice warm bath," Raynare said as she left with Kalawarner.

Kuroka looked over at Cao Cao and he did the same. "Nya, I guess it's just us now."

"Sorry, but I'm going to go find Issei and Freed. I might be able to help them with some stuff." Cao Cao said as he started to walk away as well.

"well then, it's just me now. I guess I will go and find that dragon and see what she is up to now." Kuroka headed towards an elevator and headed towards Tiamat's room.

As she left, a man appeared in the main lobby of the hotel. He activated a small magic circle to his ear and contacted his superior. "They're all here, but I see no sight of the so-called God anywhere. What do you want me to do?"

 _"Kill them all and quietly. We don't want anyone finding out."_

"Yes my Lord." The magic circle disappeared and he looked around and spotted the other assassins and gave them the signal to proceed.

"Everyone coted their weapons in the poison?" One of the assassins asked.

"Yes, only draw out your weapon when you get close."

The leader nodded his head and gave the signal to go. "Remember, he wants them all dead."

 **Scene Break**

Rias and her peerage were all sitting in the clubroom doing nothing. Rias was doodling on a piece of paper, Koneko was sitting on the couch eating sweets, Kiba was cleaning his sword and Akeno was standing beside Rias with a smile.

Xenovia was researching baby making as she never experienced it before.

"Ara ara, why does everyone seem so sad?"

Rias dropped her pen and sighed. "I don't know Akeno, this all feels so weird right now. Mr. Uchiha still hasn't returned to school in days and I don't like it." She said with disappointment.

Akeno smiled even more. "Does someone have a crush?" She asked.

"Akeno! I do not have a crush on him for the last time. Besides, student and teacher relationships are forbidden, remember?" Rias quickly denied.

"Whatever you say, dear President. I don't mind breaking that rule to have some alone time with him~ I wouldn't mind him teaching me a lesson or two~"

Rias cleared her throat loudly and she started to explain to her why she was disappointed. "Alright, Akeno, the reason why I'm like this is that I don't know what Madara- I mean Mr. Uchiha is planning and what he is doing at the moment."

"Why worry about it then? He can handle problems on his own, he is truly capable of solving them."

"That's the point. He is someone that the Gods haven't even heard of or even the Satans. How does one man single handily defeat Riser and his entire peerage? It just doesn't make sense and also Kokabiel at that matter. We were struggling so hard to at least damage him and Mr. Uchiha just kills him like it wasn't anything too big." Rias ranted.

Akeno had a nervous smile the whole time as Rias spoke. "You really do have a crush on him."

Rias started to blush from embarrassment and humiliation. "I do not have a crush on him! Do none of you worry about what he will do?" Rias asked.

"Not really, he seems to not care about us," Akeno said.

"He helped you out with your marriage problem, so he isn't a bad guy to me," Koneko responded.

"His team killed Valper and Kokabiel, I think I owe him for that," Kiba responded.

Rias looked over at Xenovia and waited for her response. "I still need to talk to him about the four Holy Swords he took. Those holy weapons don't belong to him."

"At least I have one person that worries of what he will do," Rias said.

A magic circle appeared in the middle of the room and Sirzechs and Grayfia appeared. "It's been a while since I came here," Sirzechs responded.

Everyone bowed except for Rias. "What are you doing here brother?"

"Grayfia, will you please." Sirzechs motioned for her to answer.

"Lord Sirzechs has instructed me to simply start a base of operation here due to a teacher that claims to be a God. All Devil information between you and Sona's peerage will have to report to me and it will be passed down to the higher-ups." Grayfia continued.

"The other reason being is that the summit will be held here in a couple of days and we need to prepare for that exact moment and if I recall, that is when the open house is as well," Grayfia said.

Rias's head hit the desk and she groaned. "Why is my life so complicated?" She asked.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is the reason for having eyes on Madara?" Akeno asked.

"Already on a first name basis, I see. The Satans got together and agreed to have eyes on him on all times at this school because some Devil's were starting to get worried that a God was in a school with High-Class Devils." Sirzechs explained.

"But he isn't a God!" Rias proclaimed.

"Tell that to the Devil's that are worried sick after what he did to Riser. He was an immortal, but Lord Madara simply showed us all that the Phenex clan isn't even capable of fighting off a monster like that." Sirzechs said.

"I'm starting to believe that he is actually God himself." Xenovia spoke.

"Anyway, I have to go for now. Don't do anything too reckless, dear sister." Sirzechs teleported back to the Underworld.

Grayfia snapped her fingers and multiple elite guards appeared and went to their posts. Two at the door, two behind Grayfia and two behind Rias.

"Ara ara, it seems that you just can't have some alone time," Akeno said as she left the clubroom and headed to her class.

"Sorry Rias, but this was the Satans idea. They suggested that we have a small outpost here to examine and see what Lord Madara's plans are. He may be a God and doesn't like to side with anyone in the matter, but we have to keep tabs on him if he becomes an Evil God." Grayfia explained to her with no emotion.

"Have you spoken to Irina?" Rias asked.

Xenovia looked away in shame from betraying her. "No, I haven't. She's been mad at me ever since I told her that I will be joining the Devil's and about the Holy Swords. She said that she will locate the four Holy Swords and bring them back, but I don't think she can just take them without having to fight Lord Madara's team and him as well." Xenovia said.

Grayfia turned towards Xenovia. "Lord Madara has a charm about him that most Angel's, Devil's and Fallen Angel's don't have."

"What do you mean by that?" Xenovia asked.

"I can't really explain it to you, but you need to be around him for a bit to see what I'm talking about. But enough talk about him. Rias, Sairaorg wants to speak with you once you have the time." Grayfia said as she organized some of the paperwork for the summit.

"Did he tell you what it was about?" Rias asked.

"No... He said it was urgent and I am here to pass down the mes-" The doors to the clubroom opened up with force and Saji ran in sweating and bruised up. He had blood going down the right side of his face as well.

"Saji!? What are you doing here? Where is Sona?" Rias asked.

"She sent me back from where we were, but we heard something big happened," Saji said as he fell to his knees.

"What do you mean? Where is Sona anyway?"

Saji panted as he felt so much pain. "We went to go meet with Phenex clan, but we ran into Loki and she told me to report this to you at once. Sona escaped and went into hiding somewhere, but I was instructed to inform you about this."

"Saji, what else happened?" Rias asked.

"...Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon isn't in the Familiar Forest anymore, she has gone rogue now." Saji said as he passed out.

Everyone didn't like where this was going. If a Dragon King went rogue, then they were not truly safe. "We need to call my brother."

 **Scene Break**

Cao Cao was hanging out with Freed and Issei as they all shared a room. "Have you guys seen Madara? We haven't seen him anywhere since this morning and I was wondering if you guys have seen him."

Freed was packing his stuff up as he listened. "The Boss? No, I was sleeping and I woke up and got myself something to eat and here we are now." Freed responded.

Cao Cao looked at Issei and waited for him to say anything on Madara's location. "I was too focused on my Sacred Gear. I've been trying to figure out to approach a woman and power up, you know how it goes."

 **[If you're going to ask me, then I don't know either. I was busy suffering to this dumbass and his knowledge of breasts for like the whole day.]** Ddraig said.

Cao Cao sighed and he was about to give up, but he sensed something wrong. "Shhh, do you hear that?" He asked.

Freed and Issei listened for a bit, but they didn't hear a peep. "I don't hear anything," Issei said confusedly.

"Ohhh, shit. That's not good. We have to warn the others and fast." Freed said as he pulled out his gun.

"Wait, hold up. I'm confused? Why are you all worried over no noise?" Issei asked.

Cao Cao's expression hardened and he focused intensely. "Ok, listen. Were in a big ass hotel and there a lot of people in this damn hotel right? Shouldn't there be at least some noise in this hotel, but there isn't a single sound and do you know what that means? It means we have company." Freed explained.

The doors to the room opened up with intensity and two assassins came in. Cao Cao impaled one of them and spilled out his guts. The other assassin charged at Freed and tried to stab him in the heart, but he was trying his hardest to not get impaled.

Issei grabbed Freed's gun and shot the assassin in the head. "Thanks, I owe you one," Freed said.

"This is bad. We don't how many there are, so let's go and find the others." Cao Cao said as he left the room to find the others. Issei handed the gun back over to Freed and they soon followed.

"Who the hell do these guys work for?" Issei asked.

"I don' know, but my guess is they probably hate Madara and that means they hate us." Cao Cao said as he ran into Raynare and Kalawarner.

"What's going on? We heard a lot of noise, so we wanted to come and check." Raynare said.

"We have unwanted guests that are trying to kill us," Freed said.

"LOOK OUT!" Raynare made a spear and threw it at the assassin and he fell to the floor in his own pool of blood. More of them came from behind and they tried to stab them, but one of the assassins flew into the hallway and knocked out the assassins who were after them.

There was a huge hole in the wall and Kuroka stepped out with an angry look. "No matter where I go, I'm always being targeted." She said.

"It's good to see that you're doing well," Kalawarner said.

"Does anyone need healing?" Asia asked as she checked on Issei to see if he is doing alright.

"Just who in the hell are these guys? I was about to take a nice warm shower and take a good nap, but this just had to happen of all days and time." Raynare complained.

"Speak for yourself Fallen, I and Tiamat were waiting for Lord Madara in his room, so we can do naughty things together, but some jerks just had to ruin it," Kuroka said as she was still angry.

Raynare clenched her fist and was about to explode. "You have the nerve." She said with clenched teeth."

"You think you can be one step ahead of us? I have a deep connection with him." Tiamat said.

"So do I," Kalawarner said.

All of the girls were all staring at each other with hateful looks. Cao Cao raised his head and facepalmed himself. "Look, now is not the time to decide who gets dibs on Madara. We need to focus on what's going on here."

The girls calmed themselves down and they focused on the task at hand. "What do we know so far?" Tiamat asked.

"They are assassins who are trying to target Madara and us as well. We still don't know where Madara is and we're going to have to survive on our own until he comes back." Cao Cao said.

"When he finds out more assassins tried to kill him, he is going to probably turn the Underworld upside down," Raynare commented.

"Tell me about it. We need to find out who sent them. At least you didn't kill some of them Kuroka." Tiamat said as she grabbed one of them and strapped him on a chair.

They didn't have time to wait for him to wake up since more assassins arrived and they attacked them once again.

"This is starting to piss me off!" Kuroka yelled as she punched one of them as hard as she could and she fractured his ribs. Tiamat grabbed one of their heads and slammed it against the wall.

Raynare and Kalawarner both threw their spears and they both impaled two with one. One was able to get by and he cut Raynare on the upper part of her breast. He smiled and he quickly was killed by Tiamat's magic attack.

Raynare fell to the floor instantly. "What's going on!? Why did a small cut make her drop to the floor?" Kalawarner asked.

Kuroka went over to her and smelled the wound. "It's poison. She's been poisoned by the blade." She said.

"Well, well, well. You killed my best men and yet I only was able to get one in the end. He is not going to be happy about this." The leader spoke.

Tiamat was about to take him out, but he moved his finger. "No, no, no. I wouldn't do that if I were you. I placed magic traps all around this place and guess what happens when you step in the wrong place... BOOM!" He said as he started to laugh.

"You bastard," She growled.

"Who sent you? Who do you work for?" Cao Cao asked.

"Now why would I tell you that? That's ruining the surprise then. Let's just say I work for very very powerful people. The Underworld is going to change. If you think it won't, then I couldn't say how more wrong you could be."

Kuroka looked at Asia and she knew what she had to do.

"Ohhh, you're right about the Underworld changing, but it's gonna be someone you really pissed off this time. Whoever you work for will truly understand what it's like to stand before a True God." Kuroka spoke.

The leader laughed at her stupidity. "You have to be dumb if you think one man can stop what's coming."

"Are you sure about that?" Freed asked.

"What I'm truly sure about is that if you try to leave, then this whole place is coming down upon you and there is not a single damn thing you can do to stop it. You may be Cao Cao the holder of the True Longinus or you the Red Dragon Emperor. SS-Class Stray and the Dragon King Tiamat."

Kalawarner smiled. "You did your homework."

"Trust me, I know you all and your secrets, but the one who I don't understand is the man called Madara Uchiha. He is a mystery that no one can solve."

"Sucks then, trying to find out who or what he is isn't something you can just find in a book or folklore. You have to experience the wrath and power of him to understand only a small amount of him." Kalawarner said.

The head assassin chuckled at her remark. "You really are foolish aren't you? Your leaders are all destroying you slowly and slowly and you haven't realized it."

Raynare started to cough up some blood and she started to have a fever.

"Seems like she doesn't have much longer, I'd say about thirty minutes tops before she dies."

The group couldn't do anything since they don't have a potion to heal Raynare and Asia's healing magic isn't strong enough to rid the poison. They couldn't leave either since the whole place has been set to blow if they left the room.

The leader dusted himself off. "Well, I guess it's time for me to le-" A sword went through his back and he looked down and saw a blade sticking out.

"W-What the h-hell?"

Madara's group saw their Master\Boss and he had the coldest expression. His gaze could pierce your heart and kill you in an instant.

"Oh, please do tell where you were going. I'm not stopping you, but it seems that you can't lift up a finger. What a shame, I was hoping we could dance, but you couldn't sense me walking up on you and you're about to die by losing a lot of blood." Madara said calmly and nonchalantly.

"Y-You! M-Madara, how d-did you g-get in?" He slowly turned his head around and saw his eyes were crimson red.

"My eyes see everything and apparently yours do not." He pulled the sword out with intensity and the leader fell to the floor and he slowly started to crawl away.

"Pity, a being such as yourself is crawling away in fear. Before you were all high and mighty, what happened to all that confidence?" Madara slowly walked towards him and he placed his foot on his back.

Madara raised the sword in the air. "Don't improvise what you cannot handle." Madara brought the sword downward and impaled him again, but this time through the heart. He left the sword in him and he turned towards his followers.

He walked towards them and looked over at Raynare. "My Lord, can you heal her? She is dying." Kuroka asked.

Madara walked up to her and kneeled down. He looked where the wound was and he tore off her top, exposing her breasts. Issei looked away and Cao Cao did the same.

Freed gave occasional glances to her, but he tried his best to not look.

Madara put his mouth on her breast and started to suck out the poison. Raynare blushed a little, but she couldn't yell or complain. The women got jealous, but they knew it was only to save her life and nothing else.

He spat out the poison and he pulled out a glass bottle and opened it up. He drank a little of it and he sat her up and put his lips against hers and poured the liquid inside of her.

Kalawarner, Kuroka, and Tiamat were fuming with jealousy and anger that he kissed Raynare first.

He pulled away and put her down slowly. Madara stood up and he turned towards them. All of them kneeled before him and they lowered their heads. "Stand up, all of you," Madara said as he crossed his arms his signature stance.

All of them stood up. "What did you just do?" Cao Cao asked.

"I gave her a potion that can fight off the poison, but she still needs to be checked and fully cured." He responded calmly.

"Wait? Since when do you know how to make potions?" Kalawarner asked.

"I know many things. When I don't sleep sometimes, I use my knowledge to create potions or even scrolls if something like this ever happens." He responded.

Kuroka walked up to Madara and she hugged him with intensity. He uncrossed his arms and tried to push her away, but soon the other two hugged him as well and he didn't bother to push them away.

"I thought you left us," Kuroka said as she had tears in her eyes.

"Why would I leave? I said that I will destroy the Devil system in order to make you go back to the person you care about without restrictions. I am far from done. I will make this world live in peace and I won't anyone interfere with my plan."

"We thought we did something to make you mad," Tiamat said.

"Where did you even go anyway?" Kalawarner asked.

"Something didn't feel right, so I left to go see what this strange feeling was and I found more magicians watching us and I figured out who ordered the hit to kill me in my own home," Madara said coldly.

The girls pulled away and looked at him. "Who was it?" Freed asked.

"Katerea Leviathan."

Everyone went wide-eyed at hearing that. "It all makes sense now. The Old Satan Faction is targeting you because they think you will ruin their plans of creating the new Underworld. The Old Satan Faction has powerful members and even an army of their own. It won't be easy to fight them off." Cao Cao said.

"Fight them off? I never wanted to fight them. I'm going to kill them all. No one gets to try and kill me and gets to live, they will die by my hand. It doesn't matter if they have an army or not, I am a God and a simple soldier can't kill me." Madara said angrily.

"Forgive me then, my Lord." Cao Cao said.

Madara crossed his arms again and he started to leave. "Kalawarner, take Raynare back to Azazel and make sure she is cured. Kuroka and Tiamat, I want you to contact the Nine-Tailed Fox and tell her to get ready." Madara ordered them.

Kalawarner bowed and took Raynare and teleported back to Azazel. "I'm guessing Penemue already told you?" Tiamat asked.

"She did, I told her to head back to the hideout and wait for further instructions. Cao Cao, medic, Freed, and Issei. Remove the bodies and return once you're finished." Madara said.

"Where are you going then and what do we do with the one that's unconscious?" Cao Cao asked.

"I don't care what you do to him, but as for what I'm going to do. I'm going to show the Devil's the ultimate power of Madara Uchiha... Divine power." Madara started to leave again, but this time with Kuroka and Tiamat in tow.

"What would you like us to do after we finished with our tasks my Lord?" Kuroka asked.

"We are going to form an army."


	22. Chapter 21

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

The trip to Kyoto ended and everyone was back in Kuoh. Everyone felt satisfied after their trip to Kyoto, the students were really having a terrible school year, but they finally had something nice come out of their boring school life since it was always studying and working.

Madara told the students to go home and not go to school.

All the students waved Mr. Uchiha off and went home as they were told. Madara made his way back to Azazel's home to start strategizing against his new foes that are trying to ruin his goal of peace. As they reached Azazel's home, they walked in and were immediately greeted by him.

"Ahhh, you're finally back from your trip I see. I saw what happened to Raynare, did you figure out who it was that tried to have your head on a stick?"

Madara walked passed him and he wasn't in a good mood. Azazel looked at the new people who arrived and spotted the Nine-Tailed Fox, the True Longinus, and the SS-Class Stray.

"How in the hell did you get the Youkai leader to join us and her daughter. You also have the SS-Class Stray with you and to even make matters worse, you have the leader of the Hero Faction?" Azazel asked.

"Nya, hello Azazel."

"Azazel, how have you been?" Yasaka asked.

Azazel didn't know what to say. He was too shocked at the people he brought back from Kyoto.

"Look here man, now is not the time to meet and greet. We have a situation in our hands and it's going to lead a whole lot of bloodshed. Raynare was poisoned, but I assume you had her fully healed?" Freed asked.

"Yes, she is resting now, but did you figure out who the person was behind assassinations?" Azazel asked.

"Yea... About that. It wasn't just one person, but more like the Old Satan Faction were the ones who tried to kill off, Lord Madara." Kuroka said.

Azazel sat down. "Ohh hell, I was hoping it wasn't them. If you're going to try and kill them off, then I wish you luck. They just don't have an army of Devil's who worship them, but you have magicians as well who are loyal to them." Azazel said.

"Damn, I figured as much," Freed said.

"That is why we are going to form an army and start a war with the Old Satan Faction. That also leaves an opportunity to show the current Devil's that I will kill off the one who controls the system." Madara said coldly.

"Form an army!? Who would even join you?" Azazel asked.

"I have the Youkai's that will fight for peace and if I remember correctly that the Hero Faction wants to protect humans and wants to kill the Devil's, so there is another alliance we could form and that leaves you Azazel," Madara said.

"Now hold on a second, I said that I will help, but not get involved with your problems. Besides, starting a war will not get you anywhere close to peace." Azazel said.

"You see Azazel, man seeks peace, yet at the same time yearning for war... Those are two realms solely belonging to man. Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something only humans can do. There two sides of the same coin... To protect something... Another must be sacrificed." Madara said.

"What is there to sacrifice if you want to protect the people from these type of people?" Azazel asked.

"If you want to live and smell like alcohol for the rest of your life and not worry about anything, then you will have to sacrifice your relationship with Angel's and Devil's and work with me to save a world from being destroyed from inside out," Madara said.

"How in the hell did I even get into this mess?" Azazel asked himself.

"That's a good question Governor, but you should really be asking is why haven't I done anything to help out the innocent," Penemue said as she walked into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Azazel asked.

"You know, I absolutely don't want to agree with Lord Madara, but it's all true and everyone who is following him understand where he is coming from. I have spent some time with him and I saw what he truly is capable of and what he truly wants in this life." She said.

"Look, I know starting another war isn't going to end well, but it's the only shot we have to stop the Old Satan Faction and we all despise them," Kuroka said.

"The Old Satan Faction is all about taking control and destroying the current system. They want to enslave innocent lives and probably wipe you and the Angel's off the map." Cao Cao said.

"I need a damn beer," Azazel said as he went to his fridge and grabbed a cold one.

"Do you know what your asking of me? If I join you and start this war with the Old Satan Faction, then I will be on the Angel's and Devil's most wanted. We have a summit in a week and your asking me to start a war with the damn Devil's." Azazel said as he took a sip.

Madara crossed his arms and didn't change his expression. "We are all going to be the most wanted after we do this. The Youkai's, me, you, and everyone else here. There is no trying to plead us not guilty after this since we are going to start a war." Madara said calmly.

"It's our shot to change everything and what we solely believe in. If we're going to fight and be wanted after this, then I will take it because we are going to destroy the Devil system and when that crumbles down, then all of Hell will soon fall with it." Kuroka said.

"No power, no glory, no slavery, no system to hold the Underworld in place. The lives that were taken and were forced to live in such conditions will be set free from them." Tiamat said.

"The Devil Kings will no longer hold power and they will be nothing in the end," Penemue said.

"Don't you get it? With no system, then the Devil Kings are no longer Kings, but just Ultimate-Class Devil's." Tiamat said.

"Once Hell has fallen and there nothing supporting it, then we strike the Evil Gods who want to destroy the world and also Hades the God of the Dead must perish along with them and the one known as Trihexa," Madara said.

Everyone was shocked that he heard those names from them, but the shock didn't come from hearing those words it was him saying that he will kill the God of the Dead and Apocalyptic Beast.

"Y-You can't be serious?" Tiamat asked.

"God put at least a thousand seals over him before he died in the war. If God couldn't kill it, then what makes you so sure that you can kill it?" Azazel asked.

"I have fought thousands of soldiers all by myself and I barely broke a sweat. I have been in too many wars and I am not going to be scared because of one being. You may think I don't have a chance, but you haven't felt my hatred or my wrath yet and once you do... Then there is nothing in this world that can stop me." Madara said.

"Forgive us, my Lord, we didn't mean to upset you, it's just this being isn't some God or Super Devil. He is the Apocalypse." Yasaka said.

"It doesn't matter, we need to deal with the Old Satan Faction first before heading out anywhere else," Madara said.

"What do we do first then Lord Madara?" Kuroka asked.

Madara looked at Azazel and waited for his response. Azazel stared back at him before responding. "Alright, alright, I will join your cause. This is going to bite me in the ass in the future."

"Good, now we make preparations of where and when we strike," Madara said.

"We have the manpower to fight them off, so how do you want to play it my Lord?" Tiamat asked.

"We are going to have three Generals in this war of ours since the those Devil's will be sitting back and commanding their troops to go attack. Tiamat, Yasaka, and Azazel will be the three to command the forces of where to strike. I, Cao Cao, Issei, and Kuroka will be leading the army to the serpents head." Madara said.

"What about the rest of us?" Freed asked.

"Raynare, Kalawarner, Freed, Asia, and Penemue will all be going to hold the rear guard to protect the Generals," Madara said.

"That's great and all, but what happens when Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, and Asmodeus takes this as a declaration of war and start attacking us? What will we do then?" Azazel asked.

"Our plan will begin at the summit and we will explain to them that we will declare war on them if they try to stop us. I am a man of truth and I will gladly send them to their graves if they interfere." Madara said.

"What do you mean by explaining our plan to them? What are we going to tell them exactly?" Kuroka asked.

"We will declare war on the Old Satan Faction during the leader summit since we could explain to them our mission and the destroy the system they clearly hold in high regards. It would be a perfect time to reveal to them that I, Madara Uchiha isn't someone you can oppose and ruin my dream." He said as he sat down.

"The leader summit? If I knew we were going to declare ourselves out there, then I would have been more prepared." Azazel said.

"What would you like us to do if they don't agree with your plan?" Tiamat asked.

"Kill them all," Madara said.

All of them bowed except for Azazel and Penemue. (As you wish my Lord.) They all said in unison.

"Well... I guess it's time for me to call Shemhazai and Baraqiel and tell them to round up the troops since I have nothing better else to do." Azazel said as he went to go make some calls.

"I will do the same with my people as well," Yasaka said as she left to have some privacy.

"I will contact some of my people in the Hero Faction and see if there are any people who want to join this fight." Cao Cao said as he left.

"I'm gonna try to find the other three remaining Holy Swords," Freed said

Issei and Asia went to sleep from having an extremely exhausting day.

Tiamat and Kuroka were the only two left in the living room with Madara since the others did their things.

Madara was quietly sitting with his book in his hands. Tiamat and Kuroka weren't too sure about what to do since they didn't really have any contacts to help them. They weren't too sure if they should try and flirt with him or try to do something else.

They were staring intently at him. They would open their mouths and try to say something, but nothing came out and they were back to square one.

"If there is something you have to say, then spill it," Madara said as he didn't shift his focus from his book.

"H-How can you tell?" Kuroka asked.

"I can simply sense if there something wrong or if there is someone hiding something from me. I can read people even if I am not looking at them."

"Oh, I assume you know what our little problem is then?" Tiamat asked to be sure.

"You are still sitting in front of me trying to figure out what you need to do, but you have the slightest clue." Madara still kept his focus on his book.

"There is no cheating our way through you it seems," Tiamat said.

"What do you want then?" He asked.

Tiamat and Kuroka smiled and they walked up to him and grabbed his book from him and set it on the table. They got on top of him and held both of his arms down. "Can't you just relax for one day? I mean you're always working and you barely get any you time." Tiamat said.

"Nya, why don't you let out your frustrations onto us. We can relieve your tension and worries." Kuroka had a seductive look.

Madara kept his normal expression throughout all of their teasing and seductive techniques.

"If teasing won't work, then how about this?" Tiamat and Kuroka both exposed their tits to him and got closer to him to see if he would react at all.

He didn't move away or move close to them, he kept a calm and nonchalant expression throughout all of it.

"Nya, why are you not trying to make a move?" Kuroka asked with a pouted expression.

"Having sexual relations at a time like this isn't how I blow off steam or relax. I gather more knowledge until there isn't any more knowledge to learn, that is how I blow off steam or a simple battle will suffice. I do not worry over something I do not fear, I worry to those who oppose me."

"But why do you not want to have sex? It's a great way to relieve yourself and to enjoy the wonders of feeling that ecstasy." Kuroka asked.

"I do wonder that myself as well. There isn't anything wrong with it and that's how the world keeps growing. I just don't understand why you don't want to enjoy the pleasure of multiple beautiful women who are offering themselves up to you?" Tiamat asked.

"My entire life I was raised and trained to become the strongest. I never had time to find a woman or find true love because that would make me weak. I kept wanting to become stronger than my entire clan, stronger than my friend, and most of all, stronger than the Sage of the Six Paths. I was clouded by seeking power that I lost the feeling of finding love." Madara said.

"That sounds like a lonely life. You need to find the old you again where you cared and loved. All this will consume you in end because without love, who knows what we will become." Kuroka said.

Madara smirked at her remark. "We become soulless people who only want to ruin the lives of many." He responded as remembered his days when he fought against the Kage's and used everyone to complete to Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Kuroka and Tiamat saddened at his words.

Madara got out of their grip and went to go make himself some food. "Lord Madara?" Kuroka said.

Madara stopped in his tracks and didn't budge. "We have a mission of our own as well... While you will be saving the world from pain, suffering, and emptiness, we will save you from the darkness that is deep within you, so that you can find that missing emotion known as love." Kuroka said.

Madara turned ninety degrees and looked at her with his one eye. "You haven't even seen the true darkness in me," Madara said as started to walk towards the kitchen again.

"We will help you if it's the last thing we do!" Tiamat said as she was determined to make him feel that emotion again.

Madara smirked again and he didn't say anything else to them.

 **Scene Break**

Sirzechs arrived the moment Rias called for him. Everyone bowed to him except for his sister. "What is the matter? You said it was urgent. Did Lord Madara threaten you or try to harm you in any way?"

Rias shook her head. "No, I have terrible news and I don't think you will like it."

"What's the matter Rias?"

"Tiamat isn't in the Familiar Forest anymore, I heard that from Saji. Do you know what that means if she is out? A Dragon King doesn't deal with the Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel affairs unless absolutely necessary. She has contacts with the High and Ultimate-Class beings." Rias said with worry.

Sirzechs put a finger to his lips and started to think. "I haven't met her in person, but I have received some messages from her."

"I don't understand why she would leave that forest," Rias said.

"I don't know either, but if she has gone rogue, we will have a problem in our hands. I will have my men investigate the forest and see if she has left anything behind but in the meantime... You have a visitor." Sirzechs snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared.

Sairaorg appeared before Rias and Sirzechs left to go investigate the Tiamat problem.

"Hello, Rias, it's been a while," Sairaorg said.

Rias crossed her arms and had a serious look. "What brings you here? I heard you wanted to speak with me, so here I am."

Sairaorg laughed. "Funny, I don't know why you seem so mad at me, but I have a request to make if you don't mind?" He asked.

Rias gestured for him to continue. "I would like to challenge the one named Madara Uchiha in a rating game." He requested.

Rias choked on her own air and she took a sip of her tea. "I think I might have heard you wrong. Did you say you want to challenge Madara Uchiha?" She asked to be sure.

"Is there a problem with that? I've heard that he killed the immortal bird Riser and the war mongrel Kokabiel with no sweat. People are saying he is a God and I want to see how powerful he really is. I haven't had a good fight in a very long time and I want to test my might against him." He honestly spoke.

Rias sat down in her chair. "Do you understand what you're asking? I just can't summon him, he has his own set of rules he follows. He doesn't listen to our instructions and he is always plotting something behind our backs. And you are asking me to have him challenge you in a rating game."

"Of course Rias, The entirety of the Underworld will come to watch this fight between a Bael and a God."

Rias didn't know what to do, she looked at Grayfia for answers, but she just ignored her and continued to do her work.

Rias sighed heavily. "Alright, I will try to ask him and see if he wants to challenge you, but if he says no, I will not bother to try and pursue him into fighting you. I will just give you one warning though. Once you experience his power, don't come to me because I told you so."

Sairaorg smiled and he punched his hand and gripped it. "I can feel my blood boiling just thinking of it. Oh, and be sure to tell him if he accepts and wins, I will gladly give him anything."

"What would you like to have him give you if he accepts?" Rias asked.

"...I want to learn how he has become so powerful."

Rias's eyes widened slightly.

"I think everyone in the Underworld and some Gods were wondering how he has become _so_ powerful, but once I defeat him, I will truly know his secret." He said.

"You know he has never lost a battle? He has always come out on top. Every battle he was in, he has fought and killed with ease. Besides, I don't think he will settle for a rating game, but for a duel between you and him or even his group against your peerage." She said.

"I don't care either way, as long as I get fight him, then I have no problems."

"I will ask him once he gets back from the trip to Kyoto."

"Very well, I will come back in a later date and see what his answer is. In the meantime, take care of yourself Rias. Who knows what other possibilities could show up at your doorstep." Sairaorg left with a smile, leaving Rias to her thoughts.

She still hasn't got word from Sona or any other messages regarding Loki. She wanted to help, but she knew she just couldn't leave and fight an Evil God, her brother would kill her at the thought.

She was contemplating asking Mr. Uchiha for help, but couldn't muster up and ask him because he might say something insulting to her about her not being able to help.

So much has happened that she was filled with stress and worry. Tiamat, Sona, Mr. Uchiha, Loki, and even the Holy Swords that were taken from them. She was gonna return them to the Angel's, but it seemed that Mr. Uchiha has plans for them.

But at the end of the day, she was a tad bit grateful for him that she wasn't going to marry Riser.

"Lady Rias, would you be able to give these to Lady Leviathan and tell her to not be late for the meeting," Grayfia said as she handed her the papers.

Rias agreed and left for the Underworld.

 **Scene Break**

In the deepest parts of Hell where there isn't a single soul to be seen or even a lot of light is where a huge black castle that looked like prison was built above lava.

There were two men walking towards the throne room and there was an echo of footsteps heard. The enormous doors opened up to a throne room that is barely lit and completely quiet with no sound at all except for the quiet breathing and lava flow.

A man that is young and had silver long hair walked into the empty throne room with a companion beside him carrying some important papers. They were nervous and were sweating quite a bit from how cold the room felt.

"It's too dark and quiet in here? Are you sure that _he_ is here?" The man asked.

The silver-haired man breathed out and he could see his breath. "Listen to me, I have searched and searched endlessly to find _him_ and I finally found a lead and I was led here." The silver-haired man said.

"Lord Rizevim would be completely surprised at what we found." The other man said.

The silver-haired man stopped in his tracks and looked at his companion. "No... I'm afraid that Rizevim will not be able to see what we found because-" He shoved his arm right through his partner's chest and ripped out his beating heart. "You will not live that long to tell."

He fell to the floor and bled out on the ancient carpet in the middle of the room.

The silver-haired man picked up the important papers and continued to walk towards the end of the room until he heard a calm and sinister voice that mad him dead in his tracks. "What do you want outsider?" The voice asked that sounded like it was coming from all around him.

"I have news that is extremely important and I know it would be important to you."

"Hahaha, you have news? You entered my prison that no one knows and kill someone in it to just tell me you have news? I should erase you from the existence and send you to purgatory." The sinister voice said.

"I am here to only serve you and nothing else. This news is about someone who is trying to destroy what you are after."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Euclid Lucifuge, my Lord."

The voice didn't respond and Euclid got the vibe that he wanted him to continue. "A being known as Madara Uchiha has been claiming to be a God and is trying to unite the entire world into one and create peace between Angel, Devil, Fallen Angel, Gods, Youkai's, humans, and everyone else."

Red glowing eyes appeared and Euclid could just see his eyes. "On your knees." He commanded and Euclid quickly felt magic power crush him to make him fall on his knees.

Euclid was shaking in fear from this enormous magic power and this intense pressure he was feeling. The sound of barking was heard and Euclid went stiff at the sound of the noise.

Two Hellhounds walked up to him and circled him. "I-I thought these were only a myth?" Euclid asked.

"No, they aren't and you will tell me who this Madara Uchiha is before I end you." He said and his eyes shined brighter with hate and anger.

After a while of explaining the Hellhounds were called back and the magic power that was keeping him on his knees was lifted and he stood back up and dusted himself off.

The sound of footsteps was heard and the sinister voice appeared before him where stood a tall man with short pitch black hair and crimson ruby red eyes. He wore the same Clothing as Sirzechs and Rizevim, but it was all black.

Euclid was shaking in fear and he bowed unknowingly. "I-I was r-r-r-right, y-you are still alive."

He sprouted out twenty-four wings and stared coldly at Euclid. "It seems you know who I am and what I am capable of."

"Y-Yes."

He retracted in his wings and grabbed Euclid by the neck and threw him against the wall. He spat out blood and recovered. "If you know who I am, then I presume you know what I will do to low filth such as yourself?" He asked.

"W-Wait my Lord, I am here to serve you and nothing else," Euclid said.

The man smiled and pulled Euclid back into a choke hold. He gripped Euclid's neck even more until he couldn't make a sound.

"Let me tell you a story that only a few know." He threw him to the floor and a Hellhound got on top of him.

The sinister man rotated his hand and Euclid's legs snapped and he couldn't walk. "My father who has created me and loved me told me to bow before a human and I told him no. I rebelled against him, but I was cast out of Heaven and my own brother Michael cast me to Hell for all eternity and I have been here ever since."

Euclid was trying to ease the pain, but it wasn't helping. "I am Lucifer the King of Hell. I created all of you to find a way out for me, but you all have forgotten about me. Trust me when I say this, I will destroy this precious world and kill off Michael and this so-called Madara Uchiha. He could be the savior of the world, but I will be the one to kill him and this world." Lucifer said.

"P-Please, I am only here to serve you. I have news on the current Devil Kings and the old Devil Kings. I can be of great use to you."

Lucifer smiled. "I've already had help, you see. Ever since I was sent to Hell forever. I have found her extremely helpful. I think you heard of her, she is named Lilith and is trying to find a way to break the chains off me, so I can destroy everything that Madara is protecting and kill my brother off." Lucifer said as his eyes shined even brighter.

Euclid's eyes widened at hearing that name. "Y-You're-"

"Yes, I am. Oh, and be sure to tell Rizevim once he gets to purgatory that he was a fool of ever trying to be a Lucifer." Lucifer snapped his fingers and Euclid vanished into thin air, turning into nothing.

Lucifer walked back to his throne and sat back down. "Madara Uchiha? The savior of the world? I guess our meeting will have to wait until I'm free from this prison." Lucifer said to himself as he rested his cheek against his fist.

"I guess I should visit Indra, Ophis, and Great Red once I get free before I meet you, savior of the world," Lucifer chuckled after saying his title.

Lucifer raised a finger and the Hellhounds started to eat the body in the middle of the room. His eyes stayed glowing and he started to smile sinisterly as his teeth started to show.

"I will kill you both Michael and Madara Uchiha. You can be the protector of Heaven brother and you could be the _savior_ of the world Madara, but I will be true evil incarnate... Hahaha... Hahahaha... Hahahahahahahaha."

 **Whew, that took a while, but I got it out finally. Oh, before I forget to tell you, I have got my Discord up and running, so if you want to add me, then this is my Discord info.**

 **DiViNExEMPEROR** **#0916**

 **I did give out this info on my previous stories, but this will be the last time, so I will stop annoying you about it. If you want to add me or chat with, then that's my info.**

 **Well, that's all I got to say so far.**

 **Stay safe out there and take care, later.**


	23. Chapter 22

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

Raynare's eyes slowly opened up and a massive headache came rolling in. She put her hands on her head and clenched her teeth. "Ow, ow, ow." The pain started to subside a little and she looked around to see where she was.

She realized that she is back at Azazel's home. "Look who finally decided to wake up from their slumber," Kalawarner said as she walked into the room.

"Kalawarner? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hotel?" Raynare quickly realized that they were attacked at the hotel. "We need to get back to Kyoto now! Those assassins are still alive." She argued.

Kalawarner chuckled a little bit. "Do you really not remember what happened?"

Raynare shook her head. "I remember getting cut and falling unconscious, after that, I don't remember a thing."

"Well, you missed out on a lot actually and I mean a lot," Kalawarner said as she rested her back against the door.

"What did I exactly miss out?"

"Lord Madara figured out who the people behind the attacks were and we are getting ready for war against the Old Satan Faction. Yasaka has agreed to join Lord Madara's cause for making world peace. Azazel is also joining our side and we will also try to convince the Devil's to break the system and if that fails... We start a war with them as well." Kalawarner explained.

Raynare scoffed softly. "It seems like I missed out on a lot."

"That's just the half of it. Besides, I and the other women are jealous of you and we are starting to hate you a little bit."

Raynare was honestly confused by what she meant. "What are you talking about? What did I do?"

"You did a lot. When you fell unconscious, you were poisoned and Lord Madara saved you by sucking out the poison. And where he was sucking it out was at the top of your tit." She said in annoyance.

Raynare looked down and saw a mark at the top of her breast. She blushed immediately at the thought of him seeing her bare-chested and sucking on her tit while she was unconscious.

"He saved my life and I guess that means I am more in his debt than ever," Raynare said.

"Whatever, but just so you know the others will hate you for having him make his first move on you. Anyway, we are leaving for school here shortly and the Master has instructed me to tell you to get some rest if you were awake."

"I should go, I should be of use to him." Raynare tried to get out of bed, but Kalawarner shook her head.

"It's his orders, he knows these type of situations. He's been poisoned before as well, so you need to get your rest before you can be walking about. Besides, Kuroka and Tiamat will be here."

"You said they hate me, so that doesn't make me feel better. There probably going to plot something while you are all gone." She complained.

"Just hush up and rest, you should at least listen to him for saving your life."

Raynare couldn't fight back on that remark. She covered herself up and laid back down in bed. Kalawarner waved her goodbye and closed the door behind her, leaving Raynare alone in her thoughts.

Everyone got ready and they left for school. After a short walk, they reached the school grounds and they were quickly greeted by the students.

"That was fun Mr. Uchiha, we should go somewhere else next time."

"This school needed a teacher like you Mr. Uchiha."

Issei was groaning in annoyance that all of the students look up to him as if he has the answers to everything. 'Oh shit, I forgot, he technically does.' He said to himself.

Asia patted him on the back and he smiled at her knowing it will be alright. He felt ashamed that he got his ass whooped from Mr. Uchiha while only using his legs, it just proves that he has a _long_ way to go before reaching his tier.

They all reached the classroom and when the doors slid open, Rias and Akeno were waiting for him inside.

Madara wasn't amused by this. Everyone got to their seats and Madara walked to the front of the class. "Are you really ignoring me? We need to talk because it's important. It's about you taking the students on a trip while finals are coming up."

"I'm afraid you're gravely mistaken you, little Devil. The finals have been moved to next semester princess. The students needed to rest and have fun because how else will they learn if they are just too tired of the same stuff?" Madara asked.

"What? Why are they moved?" Rias asked.

"Ask the Principal, he has the answers to your questions. The class will be starting here shortly."

Rias wasn't liking his tone. "No, you can't just come back from a trip and act as if everything is fine. Your plotting something behind our backs because I feel like I'm starting to understand you a little bit. I bet your planning something right now." Rias said as she got closer to him.

Madara turned to look at her and his eyes were narrowed. "Don't push your luck, toying with you amateurs is like a game to me. If you honestly think you know me, then you are gravely mistaken." He said with a raspy voice.

Rias's fear was starting to show a little bit, but she held on. "If you think you're above this world and everyone else, then you're gravely mistaken," Rias said.

"Ara ara, are you trying to start a fight with a God Rias? It seems you have some feelings you want to share with Mr. Uchiha." Akeno said with a smirk.

Rias blushed from her comment and decided to ignore it.

"You're a cheeky one I see, but there is something you and everyone else needs to know that whoever tries to stop me will either be severely injured or dead because all of you should never mess with an Uchiha," Madara said coldly.

Chills ran up Rias's spine after hearing him say that. She cleared her throat and asked him a question, hoping to hear him say no and refuse.

"My cousin Sairaorg was wondering if you will accept his challenge to fight against him in a one on one or even a rating game?" She asked.

Madara smiled that someone wants to challenge him to a fight. "Interesting, I gladly accept his challenge and tell him this will be an all-out battle. His peerage against me and my followers."

Rias fears that this will end bloody and chaotic. "I will give word to him that you accepted his challenge and I forgot to mention the terms."

Madara kept looking at her with his serious eyes. Rias had a tint of red at how he was looking at her, but she brushed that off. "The terms are if he wins, you must tell him how you have grown so powerful and if you win, then he will give you anything he wants."

"I simply don't care if his entire fortune is on the line or not. The thrill of battle is the biggest reward you can ever receive." Madara turned towards the class.

"Oh dear, you just love to fight I see." Akeno flirted.

Madara didn't pay any attention to her. "I think it's time for you all to leave." He said.

As he said that, Grayfia walked in the classroom with a nonchalant expression. "Madara Uchiha, we have some business to discuss with you and Sirzechs would like to speak with you as well."

Kalawarner and Freed stayed back and let it play out between them. They didn't want to interrupt or try something funny with the strongest Queen.

Madara focused his attention at the newcomer. "You Devil's are starting to irritate me. If you're looking for a fight, then I gladly accept your request. If not, then tell that Devil King that I will make sure to make his nightmare a reality." Madara smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Rias asked.

"I have nothing to do with that man. Because I will be seeing you all at the meeting here very shortly or do you want to start things here and now?" Madara's Sharingan activated, his bangs were covering his right eye, so only the Devil's could see.

The three of them slowly got ready to fight, but Madara's eyes returned to normal. "Don't worry, I can't be serious against children."

Rias got offended by his remark and Grayfia clenched her teeth from the annoyance and smack talk. Akeno smiled and laughed a little at his little joke. The bell rang and school was starting, Madara gave them an ass half smirk and they were forced to leave.

Rias wasn't thinking straight and she punched the wall. "Ow, ow, ow." She held her hand in pain and she had small amounts of tears in her eyes.

"I guess that Mr. Uchiha always knows his way around you Rias," Akeno said.

"I should punish him for talking down on a Devil King," Grayfia said.

"I wouldn't do that Grayfia, you saw what he did to Riser and Kokabiel. I just simply don't understand why he is always picking on me? What did I ever do to him?" Rias asked herself.

"Ara ara, I saw the way you were looking at him, I could see in your eyes that you wanted him to at least show some affection for you.

"Akeno, for the last time, I do not l- just forget it." Rias gave up and returned to the clubroom.

The school day zoomed on by and everyone was packing up to leave. Madara told everyone to go back home without him because he needed to finish grading papers before going home. The sun was slowly setting and nightfall was coming.

It was extremely quiet and the only two noises you could hear were the sound of his breathing and the clock ticking.

Ten minutes went by and Madara felt a strange presence around him. He sensed that it was coming closer and closer by the second. The windows instantly shattered and a huge hole in the wall appeared. Madara jumped back, but a person appeared in front of him and kicked Madara in the back and sent him flying outside.

The sound of thunder was heard all around them, lightning was shooting down as well with intense rain.

Madara stood up and wiped some blood off. "Hahaha, it's been a while since someone surprised attacked me."

The man jumped down from the school building and slowly walked up to Madara. The Devil's heard a huge explosion and they quickly went to go investigate the area to see what happened. As they arrived, they saw Madara and a stranger on the track field.

"Who is that?" Kiba asked.

"Beats me?" Koneko said.

Grayfia's eyes widened and her mouth was agape. She was awestruck that he was here of all places.

They jumped down as well and got a little closer to hear what they were saying.

"Madara Uchiha, the God, the savior of all. The one who defeated Riser and Kokabiel without a sweat. The man who is going to change this world with his own hands and mind." The strange man spoke.

Madara stayed quiet and got serious.

"You want true peace, an ultimate life of freedom for everyone. No wars, no hate, no emptiness, but a world of true happiness. If I didn't know any better, it would seem that you're trying to bring Heaven to Earth." He said.

"That is my only goal in this hellish life. Are you trying to stop me from giving this world what it needs as well?" Madara asked.

"Oh no, I actually support you on that."

"Oh really? Then why are you in my way?" Madara asked.

"To stop you."

"I see then, another wishes to fight me. Your hypocrisy isn't something I tolerate well. You say one thing, then you another, what truly do you want to do?" Madara asked.

The man got serious and he put his hands in his pockets. "I'm not here to fight you... I'm here to destroy you."

"What's this all about?" Madara asked.

"I am here for one reason and that is to kill you. If you're wondering why it's because you are going to be starting a war soon and how is that peace? The way I see it is that you are trying to destroy this world and reshape it under your rule, your tyranny." The man said.

"You don't understand, do you? There is no peace in this world, no forgiveness, no respect of any kind. There is no hope for this world just deep despair. If no one is willing to save this world from damnation, then who will be the one to save the lives of the innocent? Destroy the corruption of this world? All I see in this hopeless world are people who suffer or are enslaved without a voice."

"But starting a war? You must be a fool or something."

"How can you change a world without changing all the things these people believe in? All these people are praying to a God who is dead, a Heaven that is barely stable, a Hell where enslaved innocent souls are taken. I will be the savior of this world and show every single soul in this hellish world that a God is truly there for them."

"You're no God, your a human with high ambitions."

"To be a God, you have to make people believe you are one," Madara said.

"I can see it within you. You're just like the rest of the people who try to change the world or even destroy it, you're just pure evil and your only goal in this world is to wipe everything you deem a threat." The man said.

"I never once said that I was kind or caring because if you want to change the world... You need to be ruthless as ever." Madara's eyes were changing slowly and his eyes were now purple.

He activated his Rinnegan and the man in front of him quickly got ready to fight.

"Before we begin this little dance to the death, what is your name?" Madara asked as he narrowed his eyes.

 **Scene Break**

The school gang returned to Azazel's house and were instantly greeted by Kuroka and Tiamat in naked aprons. Issei dropped his bag and he wiped his eyes to see if he is actually seeing this correctly.

Kalawarner had tick marks at the nerve of them of even doing that.

"What are you two doing? Does anyone else know what you're doing?" Asia asked.

"Nya, we wanted to surprise Lord Madara when he got back because he probably had a long day at work and we wanted to relieve some of his stress. What do you think? Don't we look sexy?" Kuroka spun around slowly, showing her exposed ass for at least a couple of seconds.

"That's not the point here," Kalawarner said.

"Why not? We even cooked for him." Tiamat said.

Kalawarner's eyes widened. "Please tell me your joking?" Kalawarner said.

Kuroka opened up the oven and Kalawarner saw a chicken cooking up. From the looks of it, it looks perfectly fine and everything looks a-ok, but what she is worried about is the taste.

Kuroka pouted when she realized that he isn't with them. "Where is he?" She asked.

Freed left the group and went towards the couch to get some shut-eye. "He's at school finishing up, he should be back probably in an hour or two," Freed said.

Both Tiamat and Kuroka saddened. They knew what was really bothering him and why he isn't home. They knew that his heart is filled with emptiness and darkness. Kuroka was the only one who knows what truly is eating him up from the inside slowly and that is the loss of his brother.

She felt ashamed that she can't even comfort him or even do anything to help ease the pain he is hiding. He has helped them all, gave them a life of freedom and all she does is try to seduce him.

Tiamat could see Kuroka's saddened expression and was thinking the same thing.

Kuroka wants to be there for him and restore the one thing he cast away from deep within his heart. She wants to restore the love that he has lost from his losses, pain, and suffering. She always saw it when she looks at his eyes because all she has ever seen in them was emptiness.

"Are you guys alright? You look like a train hit you." Kalawarner asked.

"Your chicken is burning up," Asia said.

"Nya!" Kuroka quickly turned around and opened up the oven and smoke just came rushing out. She put on her mittens and bent over to pull the chicken out.

"Put some underwear on if you're going to bend over like that!" Kalawarner yelled at her.

Issei and Freed tried their damn hardest to not look. The front door opened up and Cao Cao walked in and he could instantly smell burnt chicken. "This house is going to smell for a while." He said.

"Where did you go off to? Issei asked.

"I went to go dig up some information on some of the current enemies we will be facing here soon. It would seem that Shalba and Katerea are really well defended and are both masterful strategizers." Cao Cao said.

Tiamat jumped up and sat on the counter. "I'm not going to eat there like ever now," Kalawarner said.

"I really hate Shalba. All he ever thinks about is recreating the old Devil system and destroying everything. I also forgot about that little annoying brat who is called Diodora, he is a pain." Tiamat said.

"Diodora will be challenging Rias Gremory's peerage here shortly, so I know where it's going to ta-" Cao Cao's eyes widened.

Everyone focused their attention on Cao Cao. "What is it? You look spooked." Kalawarner said.

"No... No, no, no." He said.

"What's wrong?" Issei asked.

"Do you not sense that intense magic power? I feel the coldness going up my spine, this is Lord Madara's power and someone else's that I haven't felt in a very long time." He said.

Everyone focused and they all felt that divine power he used when he fought Cao Cao. "Lord Madara is in trouble if he is using that, I'm going to go see if he is alright," Kuroka said as she left the house and flew towards his location, she didn't even bother changing.

Everyone else followed her lead and went towards the school.

"Can I have one hour of sleep please?" Freed asked as he left as well.

 **Scene Break**

Rias was astonished and frightened at the same time because of the power these two were emitting. She glanced over at Madara and saw a completely different eye color with a whole new pattern. His crimson eyes were deadly and could drain the breath out of you if you stared at them for too long.

But these eyes she was looking at was entirely different. She felt as if she was staring at an endless void of nothingness.

Her eyes were glued onto his and she didn't know how long she has been staring at them, it felt like seconds, minutes, hours. Rias looked over at her peerage and saw them all staring at his eyes.

Akeno didn't joke or flirt about him this time because deep down, she could feel his Godly power and it was radiating like a whirlwind around them.

"Well, then Madara, my name is Indra and I am a God of all Gods," Indra said.

Rias and Sona's peerage were stunned. They couldn't understand why one of the top ten strongest people in the world who technically is almost above the Heavenly Dragons decided to come to Kuoh and challenge Madara.

Madara was honestly surprised a little at hearing that name. He heard it before when he spoke with the Sage. He remembers that he was called a reincarnation of Indra, but he didn't understand about this turn of events.

"Indra? I have heard of that name before." Madara said.

"Then I guess you know who I am."

"No, I only know that you are in my way, I'll see you out."

Madara rushed Indra and tried to throw him off guard by throwing a punch, but Indra grabbed his fist and he threw a punch of his own and connected against his cheek.

Madara was launched back and he quickly regained his balance in the air and landed on the ground. He rushed him again and did the same thing, but he quickly canceled it and went for a leg sweep instead.

Indra didn't expect that and he fell to the floor. Madara pulled out a kunai out of his sleeve and tried to stab him.

Indra kicked the weapon away and kicked Madara in the face. Madara reacted quickly and caught the foot. He used this chance to kick his other leg to lose balance and tip over, but Indra lifted himself up and kicked him in the side of the head.

"Impressive," Madara said as he jumped in the air and tried to kick him, but Indra punched him in the gut with a lot of force and he spat out some blood.

Madara started to smile from this battle and his blood was boiling. "You don't know my powers or my techniques and that is why your losing. I'll tell you one of my abilities and that is I can read minds, so I know your every move, Madara." He said.

"Hahahahaha, is that right?" Madara asked as he laughed from enjoyment.

"You find this amusing? Your losing and you're enjoying yourself over there."

"You're gravely mistaken, I was seeing the way you fight and now I have a better picture of it all. Now, let's see you survive my divine wrath Indra." Madara jumped back and he looked serious.

Madara raised his left hand and he smiled. **"Universal Pull."** Indra was getting dragged towards Madara and he couldn't stop it. Indra's neck was in Madara's hand and he gripped it tightly, so he could struggle as he tried to get out.

Indra tried getting out of his iron grip, but he felt like he was glued to him.

Madara slammed his body against the ground with so much force.

Indra started to bleed from the back of his head a little, but he quickly recovered and launched lighting strikes at Madara, hitting him directly in the back.

Indra decided to make the wind even stronger, making it hard to move. Madara raised both his hands. **"Almighty Push."**

Everything around him was being pushed away and the heavy wind stopped as well. The debris and the attack pushed Indra back and the school was completely destroyed. Luckily Rias and Sona were able to fly up with their peerage.

Indra was covered in bruises and blood, but he stood standing strong.

Madara charged him and threw a few punches and Indra did the same.

Madara's group arrived and saw a raging battle going on. The whole place was obliterated and they were both bleeding pretty badly. "Nya, what is going on?"

"We should help him," Tiamat said as she was about to go in and help, but Cao Cao put his arm up. He was sweating from seeing who he was fighting and seeing those eyes again.

"You wouldn't last a second in their because Lord Madara is fighting Indra." Cao Cao said, making everyone gasp in fear.

Madara and Indra locked up. "Why are you so keen on making a new world of only peace? There is a way to do that without spilling blood you know."

"And have others rise to destroy that? In order to have a life of complete peacefulness, you will need to put fear and respect in everyone to have them all worship you and live a life of bliss." Madara kicked him away.

"You bastard," Indra said as he created an ice spear in his hand and tried to cut him down.

Madara was able to dodge it and he quickly made a few hand signs. **"Fire Style: Hiding in Ash Jutsu."** He shot out a bunch of ash out of his mouth and the visibility was greatly decreased.

Madara struck Indra in different points on the body and he couldn't do anything

Indra had enough and he raised his hand up in the air and a huge gust of wind circled around him and the ash was gone. Indra jumped back quite a distance and focused his magic power in his hands and he created glaciers of ice and they were moving towards him.

"I see... But I am the Messiah and I shall end everything right here."

Madara put his hands together and he slowly drew them apart and a small black orb formed. He let the orb go into the air and he quickly clapped his hands together. Madara smiled sinisterly, his smile was wide and his eyes went wide as possible.

Everyone didn't like where this was going, They all saw his sinister look and they were all starting to wonder what he has planned.

Rias and Grayfia were both focused on Madara, they could feel the immense power that was coming from that small orb and it felt as if the center of gravity was in that orb.

"Just how much power are you hiding Mr. Uchiha?" Rias whispered to herself.

 **"Planetary Devastation."** The ground around them started to shake and big chunks of the debris were floating up towards the orb and even the glacier of ice was being sucked up into the air piece by piece.

Indra felt his body getting dragged up towards the orb, he tried to fly away, but he was wasn't able to, due to the strong pull of the orb. Indra was starting to get sealed within and pieces of debris were starting seal away the light until he couldn't see anything.

Everything stopped and in the air was a giant floating small planetoid.

"What is that?" Kalawarner asked as the shadow covered them all.

"I-I don't know, but Lord Madara's power is completely something else than what I have thought," Tiamat said.

Madara interlocked his fingers and breathed in some air. **"Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame."** Madara shot out a huge wave of fire and it engulfed the giant rock in the sky until it exploded, causing debris to go everywhere.

Grayfia created a magic barrier around them.

Indra's body flew down and landed in front of Madara. He slowly stood up and blood was all over his body. His left eye was closed and there were multiple burn marks on his body.

"I am impressed that you are still alive, but no other person would have survived that. I guess in the end, you couldn't prove a thing, I guess our little dance ends here." Madara said sternly.

Madara pulled out his kunai and was about to stab him in the heart, but his weapon got knocked away.

"Another challenge?" Madara asked.

"No, I am not here to challenge you Lord Madara, but to ask you nicely to spare his life. I can't have you killing him because he is too important and if you kill him now... You would unleash something evil into this world." Sun Wukong said.

Madara smiled and decided to let him go. "Very well, I was holding back a little, but I could tell he was too," Madara said as he started to leave.

Indra looked up and smiled. "I promise you the next time we fight Madara, you will see the nightmare of this world come to life."

"I'll settle this in time, stay alive till then," Madara said as he gave Indra a menacing look.

A lightning strike hit both Indra and Sun Wukong and they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Madara's group ran up to him and surrounded him. "How in the world did you beat Indra? He is a God and one to be never messed with because he isn't just no ordinary God, he is a God of War a God of all Gods." Cao Cao said.

"Why didn't you come home? We were preparing dinner for you." Tiamat said.

Madara glanced at Tiamat and Kuroka. Both of them flinched a little after seeing his eyes. He saw that they were wearing aprons, but the only thing that was keeping them from going full-on commando were their underwear.

"What type of ridiculous outfit are the two of you wearing?" Madara asked.

"You like?" Kuroka asked as she spun around, showing off her outfit.

"We were hoping for you to have a good dinner, then have us for dessert." Tiamat finished.

Rias and her peerage came down to speak with Madara, but Rias realized who was beside him and she couldn't believe who was with him. "You have the SS-Class Stray, Cao Cao, and even Tiamat with you?"

Both Kuroka and Tiamat waved at her, but Cao Cao didn't do anything as he stood beside Madara.

"S-Such powerful allies. You've been hiding this from me and everyone else." Rias whispered as her bangs covered her eyes.

"Kuroka," Koneko said with distaste.

"Freed Sellzen," Kiba said as he pulled out his sword.

Madara could sense the hostility between the sisters and he could feel the air around them drop. "Well then, it seems my secrets have been revealed. You seem mad Rias Gremory, I wonder what you will do?" Madara crossed his arms and looked down at Rias with his Rinnegan still active.

"Madara Uchiha... You will be a wanted man and the entire Underworld will hunt you down and kill you for aligning yourself with that Stray and having Tiamat enslaved." Grayfia said.

"You have me all wrong Devil, I don't enslave anyone. All these people have joined me of their own free will, they could leave anytime they want because there is one thing I truly despise you Devil's love and care for." Madara walked up to Grayfia with his arms crossed and he looked into her eyes.

"Your stupid system. I will destroy everything you all believe in because trust me... If you think you can stop me and my goal, then you haven't even seen what I could do to ten's or even a hundred thousand soldiers. The time for the Devil's manipulations, enslavements, and even killing is coming to an end. The end is near."

 **Alright, everyone, I wanted to apologize for the late post because the bullshit I had to go through lately wasn't something I want to experience again, lol.**

 **Anyway, I am sorry, but I have a serious question to ask all of you.**

 **I was wondering for a while who would win in a one on one fight. Madara Uchiha or Ainz Ooal Gown. Clean fight with chakra and magic usage. No genjutsu stuff or any illusion magic just a clean fight.**

 **Both of them did kill thousands of soldiers by themselves with ease, so I was just wondering who would win?**

 **If you want to go into extreme detail, then go ahead because this has been bothering me for a while, lol.**

 **Alright, take care out there and I will see you all on the flipside, later.**


	24. Chapter 23

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool** **DxD**

 **Ok, ok, ok. First things first. The question I asked you all on the previous chapter about who would win in a fight, Madara Uchiha or Ainz Ool Gown.**

 **The crazy amount of feedback I got from you guys was insane. So many Ainz supporters and so many Madara supporters, it took me a while to read through them and try to decide. They are powerful in their own rights, believe me on that.**

 **Ainz may have some OP magic attacks and he is also very skillful with weaponry and hand to hand combat. The same could be said with Madara, but if I were to pick a winner, I would honestly say that I really can't answer.**

 **Anyway, enough of that, it is time** **to** **begin the next chapter.**

Grayfia couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. She was amazed at how he spoke with her and how he just said that he will destroy the system that the Devil's created to maintain order and to grow their ranks.

She clenched her teeth and had to hold back from hitting him or even insulting him.

"I can't believe that you have the ner-" Grayfia stopped speaking when she saw Rias walk up to him with her bangs covering her eyes.

She was trembling a little bit, but she quickly stopped and tried to slap him across the face. Madara saw this from a mile away and he grabbed her wrist and he leaned a bit closer to her. Rias couldn't budge at all, she was staring at his one visable eye, it was as if she was being sucked into a endless void.

"How bold of you. Even if you could try and hit me, I would see it all before you could even connect." Madara said.

Rias had tears in her eyes. "I thought I could trust you, but it seems that you're nothing but a liar and manipulative human being." She said.

Madara smiled at her insult. "I am many things, but a liar I am not. Trust isn't something so easily gained over talk or some kind of gift exchange. You need to earn it becasue I learned that the hard way." He said as he was starting to remember Black Zetsu.

"Why are you even doing this? Why are you so intent on doing everything that will cause everyone to hate you?" Rias asked with a furious expression.

"I want peace, that is all. A world where everyone can love, laugh, smile, and live freely without any restraints. That is what I want, but you Devil's hate such a thing becasue all I see in your corrupt system is hate, sadness, and loneliness." Madara let go of Rias's wrist and went back to crossing his arms.

"We treat our people with respect and kindness. How is that all of the things you just said? Sure, we may have some flaws, but this word isn't perfect." Rias said.

"Exactly, I hate seeing a world so far gone who has lost the hope of living or even to those who are suffering all the time. Your system is based on slavery and the way I see it is that a dog can't go far without their leash. Now tell me, is that a life people should live, Gremory?" Madara asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"You think our system is nothing but slavery?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes, you resurrect the people who are about to die at near death becasue of a silly weapon they have inside of them. You wouldn't do such a thing if it was just a human who had no weapon or special talents becasue you see them below you and that is what I despise in this very world." Madara said with a hateful expression.

"We can't change how the system works. It's a complicated system and that is how we Devil's maintain our order, our peace, and our prestige." Rias said.

"As I said, you all care about yourselves and nothing else about this slow rotting world." Madara looked over towards Kuroka, giving her a glance saying come here.

She walked over to him and he looked over at the Koneko who was startled by him looking at her. "Follow me." Was all he said as he started to walk away from the group.

Kuroka and Koneko both followed, but Koneko was on her guard just in case if something went wrong.

Madara stopped walking and he turned around to face them. "Why did you bring us here, Lord Madara?" Kuroka asked.

"If I want to save a world, then I have to start somewhere and that is with the both of you. If I were you, I would reconcile with your sister before it's too late." He said.

'Too late? What does mean by that?' Koneko asked herself as she looked at her sister to see a saddened expression.

"If this is the only family you have, then stop fighting becasue one of these days you will regret it if one of you dies. What would you do then if you have lost the one person in the world who deeply cares for you and wants nothing but the best out of you? Who else would you turn to becasue family isn't some relationship, it's the most precious thing you can have in life." Madara said as he kept his serious look.

"After what she has done, I wouldn't care what happens to her. Rias is my family now." Koneko said, making Kuroka frown.

"That's how family works child. You can't stay mad at them forever since whatever she did to make you like this was all to protect you." Madara said.

Koneko's eyes widened a little. "You remind me of me and Izuna a little." Madara walked up to her and stood beside her, not batting an eye towards her. "Make up and forgive before you truly do lose everything." Madara said, only making her hear what he had to say.

Koneko stared at his back as he walked away from them, thinking on his words.

"What were you just talking about with her?" Rias asked.

"Why must you know everything about me and what I am doing?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Maybe she is just worried about you and wants to be there for you," Akeno said with a smile.

Rias hit her, keeping her furious look. "I simply don't care what you do, but I will tell you this. You can keep on trying, trying, and trying to stop me from destroying your pathetic system, but the outcome will always be the same. You and everyone else will soon feel my wrath."

"Are you threatening us, Lord Madara?" Grayfia asked.

"Hahahahaha, threatening you? I'm not threatening you or trying to lay a hand on you." Madara's sinister smile returned and his eyes started to become menacing. "What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm declare war on you all!" Madara said with joy.

One by one, Rias with Sona and everyone else widened their eyes as far as possible. "W-War?! Are you going insane?!" Rias asked.

"Oh no, I said that I will destroy that system of yours and I will also kill off the Old Satan Faction. The time has come where I will free one of the worlds problems and make sure that you all see that it was flawed as well."

Grayfia's eyes hardened. "You're telling me that everyone behind you is on board with this?"

"Indeed, they all want a world where they don't have to be in constant fear. They want a life of peace. No war, no hate, no suffering, but what I see is that you oppose such a dream and want to keep enslaving innocent lives that want nothing to do with your culture." Madara explained.

"What are you talking about? The innocent lives that you speak of beg to not die when they are dying and when we hear there cry, we come to fulfill there wish. So I don't see a problem to our methods." Grayfia said.

"Of course you don't becasue you are blinded by greed. Have you ever wondered on what they really wanted? Do you honestly think some people want to be a Devil and live a life of slavery?"

"I-I didn't really think about that." Rias said.

"You all are selfish and want nothing but power."

"I think you don't understand, Mr. Uchiha. Power is the will of people who keep thriving and wants to progress forward and keep growing even more. Our system isn't slavery, you were given a second chance at life and the chance to rank up once you have been truly recognized and become truly powerful. That is why we thrive on becoming the best." Grayfia explained.

"You're wrong, power is not will, it's a phenomenon of physically making things happen." Madara corrected her.

Grayfia stepped up a little to be a bit closer to him. "How are you so sure that you can take on an entire faction with just this many people? Our might and teamwork will overcome your ego, then you will soon realize that you were the fool from the beginning." She said.

"Is that so? Would you consider dying together teamwork as well?" Madara asked.

Grayfia simply had enough, her eyes were filled with the intent to kill. She raised her fist back and launched a punch at Madara who was simply standing there in his same pose with a bored expression.

Rias was able to get in front of her and her fist was a only a few centimeters from Rias's face. "Don't let him get to you like that."

"Remember this Gremory, the next time we meet, it will be on the battlefield." Madara turned around and started to walk away with his group in tow.

"I think my brother isn't going to like what I have to say." Rias said with a worried expression.

"Ara ara, he just loves to take control of everything," She said.

"Now is not the time to be thinking of perverted thoughts Akeno," Rias said.

Kuroka and Koneko were both looking at each other and they both didn't know what to say. Koneko decided to break the ice, but Kuroka flung herself at her and held her in a tight hug with tears coming out.

"I'm so sorry, Shirone. I feel terrible for leaving you and making you think I abandoned you, but Lord Madara somehow knew I did all of that to protect you from being..." She couldn't finish the words from the thought of having her sister be experimented on.

Koneko didn't know what do, she wasn't mad or happy, but lost and confused. "I-I-I." She couldn't muster up any words and she just hugged her back with tears as well coming out.

"Shirone, I wanted to come and tell you, but I couldn't becasue I knew you hated me and I couldn't face you after what I have done." Kuroka said as she tightened her hold of her.

"I shouldn't be doing this. If someone see's us, I could get in trouble for doing this. You're a wanted criminal, Kuroka. I can't just be with you or talk with you whenever I want becasue you are classed SS stray." She said as she didn't look at her.

"Then come with me? We can be together without worrying over something trivial as this." Kuroka suggested as she let go of her.

"I can't... I won't abandoned Rias becasue she gave me a reason to live and a home, I can't just leave her. Besides, I will be classified as a stray as well if I go with you."

"Lord Madara wants to remove the system that Devil's value so much. If there is no system, then we can be together without having to watch our backs every couple of steps." Kuroka said.

"You truly do care for him don't you?" She asked.

Kuroka formed a small smile. "I don't just care for him, I owe him everything. I thought he was another power hungry fool who wanted to destroy the world, but he wanted to do the complete opposite. He wanted to make a world for all of us to be happy in where there isn't any wars, hate, or even sadness. That's why I'm asking you to come and help him achieve this goal, so I could come and be with you." Kuroka said.

"I wish it was that easy, but... What did Mr. Uchiha mean by before it's too late?"

Kuroka saddened and she held her own arm. "I don't know if he would like me telling you this, but his brother died during war and Lord Madara is planning on starting a war to remove the system and the Old Satan Faction." She said.

Koneko looked to the ground. "I see, he wanted us to make up before war started and when it's war, there is no time for talking during that." She said.

Kuroka turned around and saw Madara walking away. "Shirone." Koneko looked up at her with a questioning look. "For what it's all worth, I'm glad I at least spoke with you becasue I hope next time we meet, I could properly explain everything to you."

"Wait, are you leaving?" Koneko asked, startling her by the way she spoke.

"I have to leave now, but remember, I will always truly love you, Shirone. No matter where I am. No matter where you are, I will always and I mean _always_ love you." Kuroka said, giving her one final hug before leaving a stunned Koneko.

 **Scene Break**

Sirzechs was sitting in his office, looking through some paperwork as the meeting between the factions is coming up. He needed to be ready for what is to come and what to really expect at the meeting.

Having an Archangel or even the Governor of the Fallen Angel's as an enemy would prove problematic for him. He wanted to settle it peacefully and put everything behind them and move on.

A knock came to the door. "Come in." Sirzechs said as he kept his focus on his work.

The doors to his study opened up and a messenger entered, handing him a envelope and leaving before giving a bow. Sirzechs grabbed the small package and opened it up to see what it was about.

He slowly read it and as he got further down, his eyes were slowly narrowing. He was about to let out a sigh until the doors were opened with intense force. Rias barged in and walked up to her brother with her peerage slowly following behind her.

"Rias? What's the matter?" He asked.

"We have a problem and you're not going to like it at all." She said.

"Well speak up, what's this problem?" He asked with a smile.

"Mad- I mean, Mr. Uchiha has been working and conspiring behind our knowledge and has recruited multiple members to his little group. The wanted notorious criminal known as Kuroka is working with him and the man who holds the True Longinus. Oh, about that Tiamat problem as well, apparently, she has been working with him as well." Rias explained.

Sirzechs looked over at his wife. "Is this all true?" He asked as his smile vanished.

She only nodded her head in shame. "I forgot to say... Mr. Uchiha is targeting our system and wants to erase it from existence. He has also announced to us all that he has declared war on us all." Rias said as she clenched her fists.

Sirzechs eyes widened and he was awestruck by this declaration. Out of all the times, he is wanting to start a war over a system that we have created. "That can't be, How is that possible?" He asked.

A magic circle appeared and Sona with Tsubaki were now in the office. "Hello, Rias. Lord Lucifer, I came here to tell you that I have informed my parents about the situation and is willing to help out with the problem." Sona said.

"War you say? I was hoping that another war wouldnt arise, but it seems that it was just impossible to avoid." Ajuka said as he entered the study room.

"Lord Ajuka?!" Sona said.

"Let me ask you all this, how many of our people will die during this war? Thousands, tens of thousands, half our race or maybe all of it. We all have seen what Lord Madara is capable of, but how many of us will come out alive?" He asked everyone.

Everyone couldn't think of an answer as they pondered on his question.

Koneko was starting to have second thoughts after what her sister has told her. _"He wants to make a world for all of us to be happy in where there isn't any wars, hate, or even sadness."_

"What can we truly do then? Who knows who has joined his side." Sona said.

"Everything about that man is a mystery. No one can really understand where his power comes from, what he truly desires or even where he came from." Akeno said.

"We have been keeping an eye out for him ever since the Riser incident and he wasn't breaking any rules or even starting anything with anyone until after his trip to Kyoto. He has stepped over the line and is taking action by declaring war on us." Grayfia said.

"He is one man with powerful allies, what is that compared to an entire army?" Tsubaki asked.

"That's just it, he may be one man to all of us, but we all know deep down that he is the combination of a top Cadre Fallen, High-Class Devil, and even the strongest of the Angel's into one body," Sirzechs said.

"He is right. It would take all of us to just outsmart him in combat. I have seen it first hand on how he grows after he makes a mistake. He learns from so quickly while fighting and he knows what the enemy has planned for hime even before they get the chance to strike." Ajuka said.

"His knowledge of battle is far greater than Kokabiel's. The three factions are split when it comes to him since half of them respect him and acknowledges his power while the other half despises him." Sona said.

"I-I see," Tsubaki said.

"Sometimes I truly wonder if he is human at all." Ajuka stated.

"What should we do? I don't think that we could easily beat him with what we have." Rias said with worry.

"It's no matter, we will continue as planned and discuss this matter with him at the meeting. I assume you had set up a match with Sairaorg and Madara in the upcoming days?" Sirzechs asked.

Rias held her hand tightly. "Yes, you are right."

"You will cancel it, we have bigger problems now since Madara has announced to us all that he will be starting a war here soon. Also, we will have to cancel everything else that the Devil's are doing as well, we need to prioritize on the matter at hand." Sirzechs announced to them as he got serious.

"If I may ask, what's our plan here?" Sona asked out of curiosity.

"It's simple and we should have done this from the very beginning. We are going to put Lord Madara in a cage for all of the crimes he has committed and aligning himself with notorious criminals." Sirzechs said as he stood up from his seat.

"But how?" Xenovia asked.

"Everything will play out at the meeting between the factions. We will simply gain his trust and say that we will shut the system down. That is when we catch him by surprise and chain him up while sealing his eyes." He explained.

Sona and Rias both were contemplating on if this plan could actually work. They knew how slippery he can be and trying to catch him off guard is something that is impossible as humans trying to fly.

"Grayfia, I want you to start preparing the meeting room," Sirzechs ordered.

Grayfia bowed and went to the human world to prepare for the upcoming summit.

"Now then, how are we really going to convince him?" Rias asked.

"To know your enemy, you must become your enemy," Ajuka said.

"What do you mean?"

Ajuka cleared his throat. "If you want to know what he is thinking or how to gain his trust, you must become him."

"I... See." Rias said with a little worry.

"But the real question we should all be asking ourselves is how do we become a God to stop a God?"

 **Scene Break**

Madara eyes reverted back and his little band returned to Azazel's home. "Lord Madara, was it necessary to explain our goal to those Devil's? They will try to now find a way to counter our plan of removing their system." Tiamat said.

"I agree, now that the Devil's know what you are after, it will prove quite difficult now." Cao Cao agreed with Tiamat.

"Everything will work out in the end." Madara said with confidence.

"How can you be so sure?" Freed asked.

Madara kept a bored expression as he started to explain. "The Devil's are probably all thinking of a way to try and subdue me becasue they know that I am a threat to them. They will try to make us lower our guard when we least expect it, but I have been five steps ahead of them the whole time."

Everyone looked at Madara with a confused expression. "They may have figured out that I've been harboring powerful people, but do they know that I have created an allegiance with the Fallen and the Youkai's?"

"No, they don't." Kalawarner said.

"They want to remove me from the playing field as soon as possible, so they will most likely try to do so at the leader summit." Madara explained.

Kuroka put a finger on her lips and thought about it. "He is right. The Devil's don't want another war and they certainly don't want to lose a portion of their forces. I can see now why they would try and eliminate you as soon as possible." Kuroka said.

"In war, you have to be strong enough to be someone who the Devil's would fear." Madara said.

"How are you so confident in yourself? What drives you to be this fearful or even deadly? You once said that power is not will, it is the phenomenon of physically making things happen. What did you mean by that?" Cao Cao asked.

Madara smirked. "If you want to change something that you absolutely dislike, would you sit idly by and pray that it will change overtime?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Then you understand my point, you need to take action and remove the problem yourself. You can't hope that life can easily get easier as time goes by, you need to physically change how the world is progressing and fix the problem yourself by giving the world your solution." Madara said.

"How can one such achieve a goal when the world itself doesn't want to change?" Cao Cao asked.

"As I said, you can't just hope that the world will change overtime since the concept of hope is nothing more than giving up. A word that holds no meaning. If one is to change something, then they need to physically make it happen."

Everyone sank in his words and understood where Madara was getting at. They all had their own goals before he arrived, but how could they actually achieve their goal if they aren't strong enough to do so.

"Hate, rage, compassion, love, forgiveness. All these emotions are a powerful weapon to make you stronger and make you go to heights that you couldn't even reach yourself. But every emotion has a weakness and that weakness can be used against you in battle." Madara said.

Everyone were knocked out of their thoughts as he started to speak again.

"My weakness was love and I was truly blinded by it that in the end, my brother perished in war and that is when I lost myself in hate and anger. I didn't care about anything, I saw how the world was and I wanted to pratically destroy it."

Everyone looked at him with shock except for kuroka who was once again saddened by his words.

"But in the end, I realized that I was wrong." Madara said as he remembered his final moments with Hashirama.

"How were you able to keep thriving and living after what you have lost?" Tiamat whispered. Luckily no one heard her.

"Use the emotions that is build up inside of you to grow stronger and to grow into a more kind and loving person, but always remember that every emotion has a weakness and it will eventually gobble you up and swallow you into the darkness as it did for me." Madara said as his eyes got droopy.

Madara'a group all finally understood why he is always so ruthless and disrespectful, but Kuroka and Tiamat truly understood him and finally knew why he doesn't love anyone or himself and it was all from the loss of his brother and how it changed him drastically more than they thought.

Madara left the living room and entered his room to start getting cleaned up after his battle with Indra.

Everyone else was either sitting or standing in the living room, fully digesting everything that Madara said to them. They fully understood how Madara got so powerful and ruthless and it wasn't by training every single day or even cheating your way through to get stronger, but being engulfed by hate, sorrow, and sadness throughout his whole life.

They wanted to avoid all those emotions and try to become stronger as a team.

"I'll be back." Kuroka said as she went to go check up on Madara.

Kuroka knocked on his door, but their was no answer. She waited a bit before knocking again, but to her avail there was no response again.

She gave up on knocking, so she just opened the door and walked in while closing the door behind her. It was a little bit dark in the room, so she turned on the lights and a blush came rushing over her cheeks.

Kuroka couldn't move a muscle at what she was staring at. Madara was standing in front her while only wearing his pants with the bandages still around his shins and his shoes where you could only see his toes.

Kuroka saw how well formed his body was and his rock hard six-pack. There were some scars over his torso area that truly showed off his body. She just wanted to throw him on the bed and jump on top of him, but she had to restrain herself from doing so.

"What are you doing?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I wanted to come talk with you and you didn't respond when I knocked." She said as she tried to keep eye contact as this was the first time seeing his exposed upper body.

"If I don't respond, then it means I don't want to speak with anyone." He casually said.

"I just wanted to say thank you for giving me the chance to speak with my sister, it's been a while since I spoke with her and you gave me a chance to do so and I just wanted to say thank you." She said.

"If I can't bring families together or even protect those who can't protect themselves, then how can I save an entire world?" He asked.

Kuroka smiled a little a bit. "Still, you help me and everyone else to make their lives easier, but in the end we can't do anything for you. I feel ashamed that I can't be of any use to you, but I believe there is one thing I possibly can do to make your life easier, Lord Madara." She said.

Madara looked at her to see if she would continue, but his eyes quickly widened a little at what she did.

Kuroka pressed her lips against his and held it their for a bit before removing her lips from his.

Kuroka smiled and opened his door before stopping and turning towards him. "Just know that me and the other girls truly love you for what you did for us, so don't think you have lost that emotion." Kuroka said, giving him one final smile before leaving.


	25. Chapter 24

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool** DxD

The week flew by without any problems and there wasn't any trouble stirred up after Madara declared war on the present Devil Kings and the Old Satan Faction. Through out the week, Madara was slowly planning his great scheme against the Devil's and how to slowly triumph over them all.

Everyone was gathered around the table in the living room. They were all sitting down except for Madara as he was discussing his plans about this war.

"Can you believe it? A war is about to begin in a couple of hours and this meeting between the leaders is where it all begins." Issei said nervously.

"This is going to be far worse than the previous war with the three factions had. This is the Old Satan Faction, the current Devil Kings, Khaos Brigade, and some members in the Hero Faction. There will be no rest, no mercy, and most of all no regrets." Cao Cao said.

"I've only met two members of the Old Satan Faction. Katerea Leviathan and Creuserey Asmodeus, I heard that these two are really the ones that really get on your nerves." Yasaka said.

"Indeed, but I believe if we want to hit him where it really hurts, then we need to mobilize our troops in the center, left, and right. We could have a higher chance of surrounding them and squeeze them in, so they can't breathe." Tiamat suggested.

"I like the play, but what about our rear guard? We will be left wide open and that would lead to disaster." Azazel said.

"Nya, why don't we have I and Cao Cao focus on the left to get a higher chance of reuniting our entire force against their main force." Kuroka said.

"Hmm, what are your thoughts, Lord Madara?" Cao Cao asked.

Madara had his arms crossed and he was looking at the map of the Underworld intently. His expression was bored and he listened to all of their plans on where and how to strike the enemy, but every explanation they have said had a flaw.

"Every idea you just mentioned would not get us anywhere. I think for the first part of battle, I should fight off their army by myself to lower their ranks." Madara said.

Everyone looked up from the map and stared at him as if he has lost his head or something.

"You can't be serious? Fighting an army by yourself is just not possible. Sure, they may be warriors who is strong and can fight off countless people off, but they all have their limits to how long they can fight. You may be a God, but you can't fight thousands of Devil's on your own." Azazel explained.

Madara smirked at his remark. "I have fought thousands of Shinobi's on my own and I barely broke a sweat. You all haven't truly seen me in a battlefield and this body hasn't tasted the true thrill of battle in a very long time." Madara clenched his fist as his blood started to boil from excitement.

"You're insane, Mr. Uchiha." Issei said.

"Trust me on this, I will have the whole Underworld see my power as I show them all deep despair. I will wipe their grins off their faces as they see their army crumble one by one and show them all that a world of peace is possible. A world without regret or suffering." Madara said.

Kuroka looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't lying about fighting an army by himself. Deep down, her heart was telling her to believe in him as he had a plan.

"I will grant you this request my Lord." Kuroka said.

Everyone turned to look at her and saw that her eyes were dead serious and she believed in him. "Very well, we will follow you as well." Tiamat said as she had the same look as Kuroka.

"Good, now let me explain on how we are going to do this meeting." He said.

"Azazel, the Devil's and Angel's believe that you are on their side correct?" Madara asked Azazel as he nodded his head. "This plan will go smoothly then since I will be attending this meeting as well, they will try to subdue me and remove the threat."

"I see, but what do you plan to do?" Yasaka asked.

"I will do this." Madara crossed his fingers and a shadow clone appeared beside him.

All of them were awed by this as he could easily make a clone of himself with ease.

"This will all be a decoy as I slowly start to manipulate the scenes behind the curtains. Every Devil will think that I am there, but in reality, I will be playing them all a fool as I slowly take them down one by one." The clone turned to smoke and he was gone.

"What would you like us to do?" Tiamat asked.

"Stand behind me if you like, but other than that, do what you will."

"As you wish my Lord." Tiamat said.

"We are going to need every weapon we can use and skill against these Devil's becasue they are going to try and mess with our heads or more like try to enslave us when we are truly weak." Madara said.

Kuroka nearly forgot as she pulled out the kunai that Madara gave her. "Here, this is yours." She tried to hand him the knife back, but he simply refused.

"Keep it, I was going to have you and your sister reconnect in two weeks time, but it would seem that you already have. I have plenty of those weapons that I have made scattered around the house, so no need to return me that." He explained.

"I see." Kuroka put the kunai knife in her sash and kept it there.

"They won't be expecting the Nine-Tailed Fox either, so we could use this to our advantage as well." Cao Cao said.

Yasaka smiled as she brought a hand to her cheek. "I am going there to tell them all that I am no longer going to work for them or their silly games. A world where no one needs to hide or be held against their will is a world where I can live in peace and harmony. A world where my dear Kunou can go into the world and live without being targeted." Yasaka said.

"What more is there to discuss? Let us get ready for the biggest change in history." Madara said as he went to his room to get ready for battle.

Azazel sighed and he went to go get dressed for the upcoming meeting in a couple of hours.

Kuroka and Tiamat followed Madara and entered his room without knocking. Madara could tell who was in his room without turning around. "Is privacy not a thing anymore?" He asked in a bored tone.

They both laughed a little. "We just want to know if that really is wise to fight off an army by yourself?" Tiamat asked.

"I have no fear or anything to hold me back. Have you all forgotten that my eyes see everything? A single step or a single budge is all it takes for me to figure out their pattern. I am a God and I must prove that to some who don't believe."

Kuroka walked up to him and turned him around, but Madara put a hand over her mouth and grabbed one of her wrists. "Not this time you sly cat. You may have caught me off guard last time, but this time I am prepared." He let go of her and he was quickly brought into an embrace.

"What do you mean not this time?" Tiamat asked

"We just don't want you to die after what you did for all of us." Kuroka said as she didn't want to start a argument with Tiamat.

Madara didn't hug her back since he really didn't know what to do since he never had any affections for anyone. "I have cheated death, so I am no stranger to it."

Madara pushed her away and he put on his crimson armor over his Uchiha robe. He looked over in the corner and he picked up his Gunbai and attached it to his back.

"What is that?" Tiamat asked.

"A weapon that I used against a very old friend." Was all he said before leaving his room with both women in tow.

They all were suited up and prepared to head out. "I hope this works out because I do not want to be chained up or even be killed if all this goes wrong. We have waited patiently and gathered everything we needed to start this, so let's just not die." Freed said.

"A world of freedom and beautiful women, I can't wait." Issei said as he dreamt about the future.

Raynare shook her head. "Men like you never change. Have you been training at all?" She asked him.

Issei raised his fist up against his cheek. "Yea, but not a whole lot becasue I have to master my control of my power before I can truly fight Mr. Uchiha again in a one on one." He said as he stared deep into her eyes with resolve and dedication.

"The day you win is probably the day I die." Kalawarner said.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Issei asked.

 **[She is implying that it will take you at least a thousand years before you could beat him.]** Ddraig said.

"My my, being so harsh isn't going to help him in the long run." Yasaka said.

"The kid gotta hear it at least." Azazel said.

Issei wasn't believing his ears as he was hearing all this. "You haven't even seen what I can do and I learned some new tricks as well while I was training. I got some neat techniques and I doubt you can possibly find a way to counter them." He said proudly.

"Is that so? You may have gotten stronger and learned some new tricks, but with every new technique has some kind of flaw. Have you even studied your own moves or were you to caught up in the moment like the time you blocked one of my attacks?" Madara asked him.

Issei opened up his mouth, but no words came out as he knew that Mr. Uchiha was right. He was too caught up in the moment that he didn't study his own attacks and they could have some type of side affect and he wouldn't know.

His mouth closed and he looked at the ground in disappointment.

Kuroka pounced on Issei's back and rubbed his head a little, making him blush a little. "Don't worry about it too much becasue we all have our strengths and weaknesses." She said as she got off of him.

"I think it's enough playing around, let us bring what this world truly needs and end all this miserable suffering once and for all." Madara said as he and his group followed behind him.

 **Scene Break**

The meeting room was being set up and all of the Devil Kings were attending as well. A big round table was in the middle of the room with at least ten chairs around it.

Grayfia was overseeing this little set up as she was following the plans that the Devil's written. They even installed a little trap for Madara when they get a little deep in the discussions with him.

Everything was going smoothly and preparations were coming along just well.

Rias with Sona walked through the doors with their peerage and all of them bowed with respect to the four Devil Kings. "Lord Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus. It's a pleasure to see you all here, but I have to as-" Sona was cut off when Serafall hugged Sona tightly.

"My little, Sona, how have you been? I missed you so much." She said as she rubbed her cheek against hers.

Everyone smiled nervously and Sona was just speechless.

"Anyway, we just wanted to know if you need our help in anyway possible?" Rias asked her brother.

Sirzechs brought a hand to his chin and started to think, but nothing came to mind. Ajuka walked up and came up with an idea that could probably help them out. "If my memory serves me right, didn't you have another member in your peerage who is able to stop time?"

Rias's eyes widened. "Gasper? He is locked up in a room that we sealed off from everyone."

"I see, but don't you think that he could prove useful with the Madara situation?" Ajuka asked her.

"Yes, but I don't believe that he would come and help us because of his powers. It's just too uncontrollable for him to use against him."

Ajuka smiled and he waved his hand in a apologetic manner. "It's alright if you can't retrieve him, Rias. I was just wondering if it was possible to have some extra helping hands in the manner, but we have other plans for his capture." Ajuka said.

"No, I should be the one the apologizing for not being able to help." Rias said.

Ajuka chuckled a bit before reassuring her. "It's quite alright, you have nothing to be sorry about. I believe it was us Devil Kings faults for not realizing it sooner when Madara fought Riser and killed him. It shocked us all that man such as him was able to kill the immortal bird, but we were to awestruck by the events that occurred that we completely didn't realize his true intents." Ajuka said.

"Ajuka is right, we should have locked him up from the very beginning, but we were to afraid I guess you could say. Now, with him declaring war out of the blue like that is something we won't take lightly." Sirzechs said as he walked up to Rias.

Rias gave a reassuring smile. "What if all this backfires and hits us in the back where we least expect it? I don't know why, but I feel as if something doesn't feel right." She said warily.

"There is nothing to worry about, one man can't fight off four Devil Kings." Falbium said.

"Oh, Asmodeus, It's been a while since I've seen you." Rias said.

He smiled at her words. "Indeed, being the head of the military affairs is tiring, but we came prepared just in case. I have gathered the most loyal and strongest guards to protect us if anything goes wrong. The Angel's and Fallen Angel's will do the same, so don't stir up any trouble." Falbium said.

"Akeno, I have heard rumors that your father will be attending this meeting as well." Sirzechs said.

Akeno's expression changed and she kept a straight face. "I guess I will deal with it when the times comes." She said coldly.

Everyone in the room felt her cold presence at the sound of her father coming to this meeting. "Lord Lucifer, the preparations are done and everything seems to be going as planned. All windows and doors have been checked and double checked for any tempering and the room is clean of any hidden mics or weapons." Grayfia said.

"Good, the last thing I want is the other factions thinking I was here to assassinate them." Sirzechs said.

"Should we begin then? The time for the meeting should be starting any minute now." Ajuka asked.

"Let's, we shouldn't waste anymore time." Sirzechs said as he and the other Satans all sat down next to each other. All of them created a magic barrier that covered all of Kuoh and the Devil's guards appeared all over the school.

The doors opened up and Azazel with Baraqiel and Penemue walked in with him as he was greeted by the Devil's.

Akeno looked at her father with distaste as she tried to control her anger.

"If it isn't Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, and Falbium. If you are all here, then this should get a Hell of a more interesting." Azazel said with a toothy grin plastered on his face as he sat down across from them with both Fallen's doing the same.

A bright light appeared and Michael appeared with Irina beside him. "I see that I am the last one to arrive, do please forgive me for arriving late." He said apologetically.

"No worries, Michael. The party is only getting started." Azazel said.

 **Scene Break**

"Was it wise to send Azazel first?" Asia asked.

Madara kept his serious expression as they all were about to enter the campus. "We can't have them seeing us walking together, that would ruin our plans. They won't expect the fox, so everything is going to play just the way I want it to."

"It seems that all of the factions brought their strongest men and women to protect them. I was expecting an army to be here." Raynare said.

"As I said, they want to remove me from the field as fast as possible."

"Sheesh, these Devil's really have no sense of morality or honor. I wish I could have done something to stop all this, but I was too weak and I barely had any supporters." Yasaka said.

"I guess it's time to shut the doors permanently on these vile creatures." Madara said with a smile.

The doors opened up again and Madara walked in with his group behind him and everyone's eyes landed on Madara, Kuroka, Tiamat, and Cao Cao. They couldn't believe what they were seeing as they all walked in.

"So it's all true." Ajuka whispered.

As soon as they all entered, another figure walked in and everyone's eyes widened. Yasaka entered the room with a smile as she followed Madara and sat beside him. His group all stood shoulder to shoulder behind him as he sat their with a grin.

"I get it now, you went to Kyoto to get the Nine-Tailed Fox to join you. That whole trip wasn't for the students, but for your own personal gain. Just how many more secrets do you have, Mr. Uchiha?!" Rias asked.

Madara got comfortable in his chair as he lifted up one of his legs and rested it over his knee. "I guess I have three more little secrets."

Rias clenched her fist tightly as she wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

"Yasaka, I wasn't expecting you to join us. This meeting was between the three factions, so it perks our interest as to why you are here? Don't get me wrong, having you join us is such an honor, but you appearing out of the blue like this gave us a surprise." Falbium said.

"If you truly want to know why I'm here, then I guess I will tell why. You Devil's own territories on Earth and keep things in check without any say so's. We Youkai have been sitting patiently and waiting for you Devil's to help us out, but no help ever came as my people were captured or killed... So, to answer as to why I am here, it's becasue of you. I have joined forces with Lord Madara and to stop your pathetic ways and bring peace into this world." Yasaka said seriously.

Michael and the four Satans stared at her with disbelief.

"You joined forces with him?" Ajuka asked.

"Of course. You all have brought your guards here, but I brought all my people who stands for a better world." Yasaka said.

Sirzechs moved his head to look at Madara, to only see him grinning away as if he already won. "What's so funny, Madara? You act like you've won. You came all prepared with your armor and your weapon, so why are you happy thinking that you won?" Sirzechs asked.

"You Devil's are so blind that you don't see the bigger picture here. I came here for war and to remove that pitiful system that you truly care for. I was hoping for your army to be here, but you're just a coward." Madara said.

"What makes you think that we would accept and have a war with you?" Sirzechs asked.

Madara leaned back in his chair and let out a chuckle. "I see, so you wouldn't mind me making your nightmare a reality then?" Madara asked him as he was about to do something, but Ajuka gave the signal and the chairs mechanic locked him in place and some guards surrounded him.

Madara's group was about to react, but there were blades pointed at their backs, making them unable to do anything.

Sirzechs stood up and walked over towards Madara. He put a blindfold over his eyes and stood in front of him. "Did you honestly think that we would be stupid enough to not come prepared? We set this trap up just for you because we know how dangerous you are." He said.

"You and your little uprising ends here. Everything you planned and waited for is gone now, so don't try and ask for help becasue no one is going to help." Ajuka said.

"I've heard rumors and stories of Madara Uchiha, but this was completely unexpected." Michael said.

"Him declaring war was all bark and no bite." Serafall said.

Sirzechs lifted up his arm to retrieve two guards. "Do you have any last words before you live the rest of your days in a cell?"

Madara grinned again, sparking all of their interests. "Funny you asked me that you bastard. Who do you think I am? Did you honestly think I wouldn't know of something like this because I have no weakness or flaw. Now, let me ask you this, are you ready for the bloodiest war you ever seen or are you still a coward?"

Sirzechs had enough of him, but Madara turned to smoke and two Devil guards were launched through the door and into the meeting room.

Madara walked in and he threw a couple of kunai's and it hit the guards heads that were guarding his group. Kuroka and Cao Cao killed off the guards as they all rallied behind Madara, shocking all of the Devil's and the Angel's.

"When I declared war on you all, I meant war. While I'm here, I will show you my last secret." Madara said as he crossed his arms.

Azazel, Baraqiel, and Penemue stood up and walked over to Madara and stood behind him. "I already convinced them a long time ago and all those guards inside of the school were a joke. I killed them with ease and the fun is about to truly begin."

The Devil's were about to strike, but a massive explosion appeared behind them and a figure slowly flew to the front. "Now, now, now. I wasn't told about this until very recently, so let me get this straight with everyone. I will kill you all and end this meeting." Katerea said.

"That's Katerea Leviathan." Azazel said.

Madara looked at her with a serious look. "I will deal with her, Everyone else, I want you to kill anyone who get's in our way." Madara ordered them and they all went in their different directions. The Devil's started to fight with Katerea's troops, Fallen Angel's, and the Youkai.

Madara jumped from the hole in the wall and landed on the ground. Bodies were being dropped all around him and he could see his group fighting off the enemy. He started to walk towards her with his usual stance as bodies kept on flopping down next to him.

"Rias, take your team and go stop this. If you have to fight off Madara's group, then do it, but stay away from Madara." Sirzechs said.

Rias and her peerage left and Sona soon followed.

"Sorry guys, but this is how it's gonna be." Azazel said.

Ajuka turned around and faced them. "I can't believe you, how could align yourself with a man such as himself?"

"A world where no wars, no suffering, and no hate exist is a world I can stand by. You all wouldnt get it anyways since you all care for is nothing but the system. How can people truly live like that?" Azazel asked.

"You all should be asking yourselves if your doing the right thing here." Yasaka said.

Katerea looked down and saw Madara walking towards her. "How can this be? You should be dead!"

"You are apart of the Old Satan Faction as well, so let me tell you this. I want everyone to hear this and all of you to lock these words deep into your mind... I, Madara Uchiha, declare war on you all!" He said with a sinister look.

"What are you doing?! Kill him!" She yelled out.

A force of Devil's were running towards him with swords, blades, and spears.

Madara activated his Sharingan and he charged at them as well. He jumped on top of them and landed in the middle where he was surrounded by them. One by one they all came at him, but Madara easily dodged their attacks.

He grabbed one of their arms and broke it, he quickly flung him at the others, knocking them down. Madara jumped into the air, doing the splits and kicked two of them in the face.

The Devil's tried to cut him from all directions, they wanted to overwhelm him.

He ducked from an attack and looked into the eyes of one of them and he fell to the floor. Madara's eyes were going left, right, up, and down in a very fast pace as he was looking at everyone's movements and predicting them.

Madara spun around and grabbed one their arms and pulled him close and sucker punched him straight in the face. A Devil tried to sneak up on him, but Madara did a back flip and landed on his back, making him fall to the ground. He twisted his neck and grabbed his sword off the ground.

Madara threw the sword as if it was a kunai and punctured through three Devil's.

"Is that all? I want to dance some more." Madara grabbed his gunabi off his back and charged once again, hitting them one by one and making them fly through the air. Three Devil's tried to attack him from the back, but he move his gunbai behind him without looking and their spears hit his fan.

"How disappointing." Madara launched a gust of wind from his gunabi and it knocked them back, causing them to die from the strong surge of wind.

He planted his gunbai in the ground vertically and he jumped on top of the hilt and balanced himself. The Devil's flew towards him and he knocked their weapons out of their hands and punched them down or away as he kept his stance on the hilt.

They had enough of this and they flew back. Magicians grouped up with the Devil's and they all started to form magic power in their hands.

"Ohhhh, no more dancing I see."

Madara's eyes were looking all over place and saw that he was surrounded by more Devil's, but with magicians backing them up. He jumped down on the ground and dusted himself off.

His eyes started to spin slowly and his eyes changed to the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. All of them shot their magic attacks at him from all sides, but the ribcage of the Susano'o wrapped around him and the attacks didn't do anything.

"Is this all you can muster? I want a challenge when we are at war, not some lame lackeys who can't even serve a purpose in such a life. Come down here and fight me, Devil." Madara said as he looked up at Katerea.

"What are you?" She asked.

"I am the end of all Devil's who try to ruin a world of peace."

Katerea looked around and saw that Freed was killing off her troops with the Youkai's and Fallen's help. Kuroka and Cao Cao are cleaning up the right side of the field. The Red Dragon Emperor and Tiamat were fighting off the left side and the middle was all him.

'I won't let some human trash beat me, I have a mission to do and I will do it!' She yelled mentally.

Katerea snapped her fingers and a portal appeared with more troops flying in and surrounding the the whole school. Madara's smile was wider than ever and his blood started to boil from seeing so many enemies.

Madara grabbed his gunbai and charged the enemy. He smacked some of them away with his weapon and he quickly used his Susano'o as well. Half of the ribcage appeared on his right side with an arm sticking out of the ribcage as it was slashing away all of the enemies who got in close proximity.

He was fighting off the Devil's with his gunabi in close range while using his Susano'o for far range attacks.

The Devil's flew down towards him and dog piled him, but Madara activated his humanoid Susano'o as a skeletal structure appeared and soon skin covered over it. It raised it's hands out and two blades appeared. The Susano'o struck down with one of it's blades, killing off a couple of Devil's and it soon followed up with another strike.

The Susano'o struck horizontally and cut at least ten magicians in half, making them die instantly or suffer.

"Such a pitty." Madara smiled and the Susano'o summoned two more blades, making a total of four blades in his hands.

The Susano'o raised his hands up in the air and struck downwards with all four blades, killing off a good portion of the their troops. The four Satans had enough and they all unleashed their wings and took to the skies. All of them charged up some magic power and shot it at the Susano'o, shattering it completely.

Madara looked over his shoulder to see the four Devil Kings above him and he felt their power was extreme when they are all together.

"Madara Uchiha! Do you think that you have earned these powers? If I were to say, I believe God has given you these powers and that is why you believe a human such as yourself thinks he's a God. Every human who believes that they can't be beaten at something is a God." Sirzechs said.

Madara turned around and faced the Satans.

"You know, now that I think about it, I believe that those eyes are your Sacred Gear. It may not be a weapon, but a powerful gift that you were given from God himself." Ajuka said.

Madara's expression turned serious and he attached his gunbai on his back. "Do not be mistaken you bastards. THIS IS NOT POWER OF GODS CREATION!" The Susano'o appeared again, but this time it was in it's perfect form.

"Our dance is getting annoying, so I will see you out." The Susano'o lifted up the hilt of the sword and it quickly pulled it out and swung it with ferocity, completely annihilating half of Kuoh and killing off Devil's, magicians, Angel's, Fallen Angel's, and Youkai.

Luckily the Devil kings were able to dodge such a attack.

"Listen, we need to attack it from all sides, it won't be able to fight us all off." Sirzechs said.

They all flew towards him and attacked from different positions, making it harder for Madara to attack them.

"Is this your plan? How pathetic." The Susano'o jumped into the air and came back down, slamming his sword downwards and creating a shockwave around him.

The Satans were knocked down, but they quickly recovered. "No one can reach me... Or go against me. This absolute power is proof of who I am, Madara." The Susano'o raised it's sword and held it with two hands before swinging again and causing more damage than ever.

"We need to contain this before more damage can be done." Falbium said.

"Damn you all!" Katerea said as she charged up her magic power to maximum and blasted Madara with intense firepower, leaving a big crack on the Susano'o.

All of the Satans powered up as well and they extended out their arms and shot a wave of destructive power and it combined with all of their attacks and exploded upon impact, completely destroying the Susano'o and making Madara fall to the ground.

"Hahahahaha, it's about time you took this seriously." Madara said maniacally.

Madara jumped on top of the school and Azazel with the other three people who were with him appeared next to Madara. "I have gathered all my forces here and are fighting off the enemy. It would seem we are winning, but the Old Satan Faction is pulling out Khaos Brigade members as well to help her out." Azazel said.

"Besides, you killed off a good portion of our troops with that sword of yours." Yasaka said.

"What do you have planned?" Penemue asked him.

"I would suggest for you all to get a safe distance from here." Madara said as he only moved his eyes to look at them.

"I got a very bad feeling about this, but very well. We will be by the abandoned church, so call if you need us." Azazel said before teleporting away.

Madara looked down and saw so many bodies on the ground bleeding to death or just dead ones. His eyes landed on the Satans and he smiled. "I guess it's time I get serious as well."

Madara's eyes changed once again and his Rinnegan appeared.

"Everyone! Keep up your guard at maximum." Ajuka ordered.

"Now then, let me show you deep despair. **Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence.** " A huge wave of trees was coming towards them as if it was a tsunami. The trees quickly impaled the troops on the ground and killed them instantly.

Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, and Falbium dodged the attack, but Falbium got hit by a tree and it took off his whole left arm. He held his arm in pain as it felt as if a chainsaw was cutting into him.

The trees covered up most of Kuoh. "What power. He can use fire magic and now he has the ability to summon a swarm of trees just what more secrets does this man hold?" Sirzechs asked.

Madara jumped on top of the trees and saw Sirzechs coming towards him. Sirzechs landed a blow on his cheek and Madara quickly recovered and landed a blow of his own.

Ajuka joined in on the fight and punched him in the gut. Sirzechs delivered a uppercut and it made Madara spill out blood.

Ajuka and Sirzechs both blasted him point blank range, making him take even more damage.

Madara ran up to them and tried to do a roundhouse kick, but Ajuka caught it and Sirzechs punched him in the gut and delivered another blow in the gut. Madara improvised and he used his other leg and gave a clean hit across Ajuka's cheek.

Ajuka let him go and Madara was doing a hand stand until he started to spin in a circle and kick them both away.

Sirzechs and Ajuka got knocked back, but they charged at him again.

Madara raised both of his hands up. **"Almighty Push."** Madara pushed them away and it did some serious damage to them. There armor was cracked and mostly broken.

He didn't let up as he quickly crossed his fingers. **Wood style: Multiple Wood Clone Technique."** Twenty-five wood clones grew out of the tree that Madara was standing on and they all surrounded him.

"These clones are a little bit different than my shadow clones, but I guess you will just have to see." All of the Madara's jumped away from each other and they all formed a wide circle around the Satans.

"Now then, would you like them all to use Susano'o or not? The choice is yours." Madara asked them.

All of the Satans landed on the ground and were all standing back to back.

A magic circle appeared next Katerea and Creuserey stepped out of it and was standing next to her. "What is taking you so long? We have other places to b-" He stopped talking as his eyes landed on a massive battlefield with everything destroyed around them and bodies all around them.

"Now do you see why it's taking me so long? How can I even eliminate the leaders if I can't even get close enough. My troops are dying and it's nothing, but war here." Katerea said.

"I think I should get Shalba for this." His eyes landed on multiple Madara's and they widened quickly. "How is this possible?! There are more than one of him."

Katerea clenched her fist. "Go and retrieve Shalba and inform him about the situation. We're gonna need everyone if we want to finish this and one more thing... Get Vali." Katerea ordered.


	26. Chapter 25

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool** **DxD**

Kuroka and Cao Cao were pushed back into the deep parts of town as they were getting overrunned by a mass swarm of Devil's and magicians. Kuroka jumped into the air and kicked two of them away, she landed on the ground and punched one of them directly in the face.

She started to let her senjutsu powers flow and she hardened her body and increased her detection awareness. She quickly threw another punch and shattered his bones.

Two magicians shot their magic attacks at her and it hit her, but she was able to take it, due to her senjutsu powers. She turned around and raised a hand up to fire a mass surge of fire at the magicians and burning them up.

"I could use some help about now." Kuroka said as she smashed two Devil's heads together.

Cao Cao slashed from left to the right and was cutting down enemies with ease, but stamina was running low for him since he is a human. "I have my own problems at the moment." He said as he blasted some of them away.

"Nya, just how many of these guys are there?" She asked.

Kuroka grabbed one of their arms and flung him to his allies and knocked them down, she took this opportunity to jump into the air and come crashing down on the pile below her with a explosive punch. The ground turned into a small crater.

More magicians shot their magic power at them and it made them unable to focus.

"Those humans are starting to get annoying." Kuroka growled.

"I agree with you there, but did you know that a portal opened up and more of those bastards are flying out?" Cao Cao said as he created a barrier around them.

"Do you have a plan?" Kuroka asked him.

He smiled at her question. "Unfortunately, no. We need to make a escape route and regroup with our allies." He said.

Kuroka detected a large source of power coming from the school, it felt as if Lord Madara cloned himself and they are the real deal. "Do you feel that? I feel so much power radiating from that school." Kuroka said.

"I can feel it as well, the tension in the air. I think we should focus on trying to escape." He said.

"What about your balance breaker?"

"I don't have the energy to use it. I hope that Tiamat and Issei are doing fine." As soon as he said that, a massive explosion appeared not too far from them and the sound of screams of agony was heard.

"Nya, we need to find a opening and quick before we become the prey." Kuroka said as she tried to think of a exit strategy.

The both of them looked over to there side and saw that some Devil's were being tossed around or killed. The unknown figure smashed the ground around her and knocked back the Devil's and magicians around her.

Kuroka's eyes widened. "Shirone?! What are you doing here?" She asked her sister.

Koneko ran up to her and entered the barrier. Deep down, she wanted to hug her and hold her tightly, but she knew she couldn't because it would still feel weird to her and the chances of Rias finding out would be catastrophic.

"I was nearby and I wanted to see what the problem was and I saw you."

"Thanks for the help, Shirone. I truly mean it." Kuroka said.

"I think we need to regroup with Lord Madara and the team and make a full assault towards the Satans." Cao Cao said.

"I wouldn't do that. Your leader just slaughtered over hundreds of soldiers and that school is a complete mess at the moment. I don't know if you know this or not, but Creuserey also entered the battlefield." Koneko said.

Kuroka punched the barrier. "Damn, I think we could be in more trouble than I thought." Kuroka said with worry.

The barrier started to crack slowly and time was running out.

"I might have an idea." Kuroka said.

"Now would be a great time to tell us your-" Cao Cao was cut off by another huge explosion in the distance.

Kuroka looked over at her sister. "Shirone, you wanna make a smoke screen with me?"

Koneko nodded her head.

"Good, this is gonna be a little bumpy." Kuroka and Koneko both raised their hands into the air and punched the solid ground, causing an explosion and debris to fly all over the place and smoke covered them up.

Kuroka made a copy of herself and she jumped through the smoke and flew away, making some of the Devil's chase after her.

The real Kuroka made a teleportation circle and the three of them teleported away to safety.

As soon as they appeared, a Devil charged at them, catching them off guard. Luckily, a sword went through him and it went upwards, cutting the Devil in half and making two pieces of him.

"Freed? What's going on here?" Cao Cao asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. I've been wanting to do this for a very long long time. I finally get to enjoy killing these fuckers." Freed didn't even look and he raised his gun up and shot a Devil in between the eyes.

"Do you know how our military might is looking like?" Kuroka asked him.

"Afraid not. After the Boss summoned that big looking creature, he wiped out a lot of troops out. I'm afraid to say that the Angel's have allied themselves with the Devil's and is going to war with us and the Old Satan Faction." Freed said.

Kuroka turned around and looked at her sister. "I think you should go, it's too dangerous for you to be seen with me."

Koneko understood her words and agreed as well. "I understand, just please don't..."

Kuroka exactly knew what she was gonna say, so she patted her head and reassured her. "I won't."

Those words made Koneko smile a little before running off into the distance.

"Kuroka, Cao Cao, and Freed. This is such a coincidence to see you all here." Creuserey said as he was looking down on them as he was in the air.

All of them clenched their teeth and looked at him with hatred.

"Why the faces? We want to destroy the world and rule it for ourselves. This new system for the Devil's is pathetic and lame." He said.

"You're right, it is pathetic and lame. We hate the system as well and your stupid laws. Lord Madara will be the one who will destroy the system and rebuild a whole new system for everyone to live in peace and harmony. A world without war." Kuroka said.

"Hahahaha, you must be stupid. There is always war on this doomed planet. No matter where, no matter when. It's in the humans nature to kill and destroy. How can one man fix something when the cycle of war has been through generation through generation on this planet?" Creuserey asked.

"Maybe the fact that you Devil's were behind it all. The slaughters, the wars, the plagues. You and your forces are going to die with the system that has ruined innocent lives." Cao Cao said.

"You know what's truly funny? All those things you said about us was wrong. The people who started all those wars, plagues, slaughters were not from us, but the four horsemen who followed the original Lucifer."

All of them widened their eyes. "That can't be, they're suppose to be dead." Cao Cao said.

"You see, that's where things get truly funny and interesting. Have you ever thought about the fact that Hades is the God of the Dead? The one who controls the army of the dead." Creuserey said.

"Yes, I know that he is the G-" Cao Cao stopped speaking as he realized what he was implying.

Kuroka caught on short after. "That can't be, they died during the war between the three major factions." She said.

"You are not wrong there, but Hades could do that exactly. resurrect the horsemen who worked for Lucifer himself."

Kuroka had enough and covered herself in a deadly aura that was radiating off of her. Her wings came out and she flew straight at him with an angered expression. Her eyes held so much anger as she flew at him and delivered a blow as hard as she could.

Creuserey's eyes nearly popped out from how hard she punched him. He knew that her power was not to be underestimated.

Kuroka didn't stop there as she kicked him away and raised her hand up and a black wheel appeared behind her and she blasted him with it. It exploded upon impact and Creuserey took a lot of damage.

"You damn feline. I should send you into oblivion." A magic circle appeared and a black energy wave shot out of his hand and it made her raise her hands up to block it, but by the looks of it, that would turn her to ash.

Kuroka flew to the side and was flying besides the wave attack. She collided her fist agaisnt his face and it knocked him back. Soon after, a massive explosion appeared behind her and saw that a lot of people died.

She looked at him. "They don't call you the Old Satan Faction for no reason."

"And they don't call you the SS-Class Stray for no reason." He said.

Creuserey shot black balls of fire at her. She quickly made a ice wall in front of her, but it was starting to crack really slowly.

"This world and it's people will die and a new era will be upon us. Lord Madara and his dream of world peace and harmony will come crashing down here very shortly because we have yet to bring out our true fighter to the field." He said as he kept on blasting her.

"And who might that be?" She asked as the wall was nearly about to break.

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer." He said.

Kuroka's eyes widened. "No, he would slaughter us all. Not even the current Devil's can really stand up to him."

He smiled and flew at her and delivered a punch of his own, making her spill out some blood. "It seems like the war is going in our favor, I would suggest for you all to surrender and stop this stupid dream of yours."

"I will not fail him and I will definitely bring his dream to fruition. I will make him regain that missing emotion if it's the last thing I do. I won't abandon his dream or why he fought for it." She said as she remembered the story of his brother.

"Just give up." Creuserey said.

More power was building up inside of her and her aura was leaking out even more. "You wanna hear something that I learned from Lord Madara?" She asked.

"Go ahead, it won't matter in the end." He said.

"You're getting too arrogant and cocky. You think you're gonna win because of a bigger force and a powerful leader. Every emotion has a weakness and I just found yours because you seem to be not even trying since you think you already won." Kuroka quickly flew at him and punched him in the jaw as hard as she could.

Creuserey was sent flying back, but Kuroka appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, making him go the other direction.

"Right now, I feel so much hate towards you that I'm slowly losing my mind to rage and that isn't good." Kuroka said as she flew above him and punched him towards the ground.

He landed on his back and a big spit of blood came out of his mouth.

Blood was dripping down the side of his mouth. "It would seem that Madara isn't just powerful, but smart in his own right." He said.

"We're just getting started." Kuroka said.

 **Scene Break**

Rias and her peerage reached the boarded up room with some effort. They removed the boards and entered it to only see darkness. "Gasper, are you here?" Rias called out.

A figure appeared and looked at Rias with a confused look. "We need to get out of here, this entire place has just turned into a war zone"

"What's going on out there? I hear a bunch of explosions and screams." Gasper said.

Two Fallen Angel's came up behind them, but Kiba was able to cut them down.

All of them left the school and saw nothing but pools of blood around them and bodies all over the place. "We need to try and help as much as possible. Akeno, Xenovia, the both of you will go and help out the forces fighting off the Fallen's and me and Kiba will go and stop the Youkai's." Rias said.

Akeno and Xenovia left them and made it towards town to see swords and magic being flung around.

"Should we stick together or go alone on this?" Xenovia asked.

"Ara ara, the fun is about to begin." Akeno said as she shot her lightning at the Fallen.

Xenovia charged in and slashed her way through to get to the middle. She didn't let up for a single second as she kept slashing away. The bodies would keep dropping and dropping while Akeno gave her aerial support.

Xenovia was too focused on the front that she forgot about her sides as two Fallen's charged at her.

She didn't have enough time to dodge, but a light spear came out of no where and pierced the Fallen through the heart. Xenovia looked up and saw Irina in the air with a serious expression.

"You should watch your back from time to time, Xenovia." Irina said as she flew off fo fight off the Fallen.

Akeno flew down and stood right next to her. "Lord Madara started all this and it makes you wonder if his goal can truly happen." Akeno said.

"Are you thinking of switching sides?" Xenovia asked her.

"No, I'm just saying that maybe he isn't wrong about our system and everything else the Devil's did. I know I'm no perfect person, but living in a world where you constantly have to watch your back is something I don't want to do." She said as she shot some lightning at her foes.

I agree with you, but having this system is what makes our race stable and it keeps everything in check. If it were to be destroyed, just imagine what will happen." Xenovia said.

"I guess we will just have to find out." Akeno flew back up to the skies and looked around to see what's going on, but her eyes stopped as she saw the one man she didn't want to see. He was just casually standing beside his leader doing nothing.

She flew straight towards his direction and landed in front of him, surprising Azazel, Baraqiel, Penemue, and Yasaka.

"Akeno?! What are you doing here?" Her father asked her.

"We'll leave you two." Azazel said as he, Penemue, and Yasaka left the two.

Akeno clenched her fist and looked at him with disgust. "I'm going to kill you for what you did. Of course you would slip under Lord Madara's thumb and work for him, you just don't care about anything but yourself." She said.

Baraqiel saddened at her words. "You have it all wrong."

"Ohh, I have it all wrong? Then do tell me where I'm wrong. It looks like you moved on after that incident and your living a good life. You don't care about me or anything else but yourself."

"Just listen to me." He said.

"No, I'm done hearing your lies, I'm going to kill you where you stand." Akeno flew towards him and tried to lay blow on him, but he moved to the side and dodged the attack.

"Akeno, please. I don't want to hurt you." He said gently.

"Then let me kill you!" She yelled.

Baraqiel let out his wings and flew into the air. Akeno did the same and flew up to him and charged up her magic power and unleashed it upon him, taking the damage she delivered to him.

He was trying to catch his breath after the attack, but Akeno quickly came up to him and punched him dead square in the center, making him fall to the ground.

"Please stop, Akeno." He begged her.

Akeno scoffed and flew down towards him and kept on punching him over and over again. Baraqiel raised his fist up, but he dropped it because he didn't want to hurt her. "Just die already! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!!"

Baraqiel started to cough out blood and more blood started to go down the side of his forehead.

He finally had enough and he caught her hands. "J-Just l-l-listen to me."

"Never, I don't want to hear what you have to say." She broke free from his grip and flew into the air and created a massive magic circle in the air.

"Easy now, we don't want you doing that." Azazel said as he stepped in.

"Move out the way, you're not my target."

"I can't do that because he is a good friend of mine and I don't want to see you kill your own father." Azazel said.

"He's not my father."

"Yes, he is. Deep down in your heart, you want to have him care for you, help you, and most of all, love you. All the things I mentioned are all true to this day and I'm no liar here. He does feel guilty about what happened to your mom, but it was entirely my fault for ordering him back for a mission." Azazel said.

Akeno looked down at him as she kept on listening.

"Look, he cares about you deeply and he knows what he did was unforgivable because I should be the one getting blamed for your misfortune. Can you give him a second chance at least?" Azazel asked.

Akeno stayed put, registering his words until she decided to speak. "I think that the both of you should die together." Akeno aimed her hand down at them and a huge surge of lightning came crashing down at them.

"Sorry, Madara. I guess I ain't sitting on the side lines anymore." Azazel raised his hand and a magic symbol appeared. A huge yellow energy wave came out of his hand and towards the lightning.

The two magic powers collided and caused an explosion in the air that caused a shockwave, knocking everyone down nearby to the ground.

Akeno looked at Azazel as he was giving off his signature smirk who could piss off anyone at how cocky he is. "I don't know why you would go as far to kill your own father who tried his best to be there for you." Azazel said.

"You already know why, but you should die with him as well because he works for you and you were the one who pratically pulled the trigger on my mother and forced my dad to leave." Akeno said.

Azazel's smirk disappeared. "I know... I am as well to blame for your mothers death."

"Then you should die!!!" Akeno yelled out as she flew down towards Azazel.

Azazel put his hands in his pockets and Penemue quickly appeared in front of him and created a magic shield in front of them. Akeno was forced to stop her attack as she knew that she can't fight off two Cadre Class Fallen's and the leader of the Fallen's.

Yasaka walked up to her and looked at her with sadness. She extended her hand out and Akeno's eyes narrowed. "I understand your hate for your father and the Fallen's."

"I have nothing to say to you." Akeno said.

"Just hear me out. Lord Madara is going to create a world where you don't have to hate anyone or see anyone die you care about. Can you even imagine the people of this world all unified as one? The skirmishes and struggles between our people can end and all of us can live in harmony." Yasaka explained.

"How is that even possible? How can one man with both the Fallen and Youkai's help achieve a goal so far above them?"

"Lord Madara wants to remove pain, suffering, loss, and sadness. He is going to try and become life and death itself. He wants to be a God where people can look up to for hope and clarity. He wants to know that there is someone here for them and will guide them." Yasaka kept on going.

Akeno's eyes slowly grew wide. "How? Just how can he do that?"

"With the people who will support him and follow him until the ends of time."

"My father, you, Azazel, and Penemue all agreed to this?" Akeno asked.

"Of course. We don't want to see bloodshed or wars of any kind. He will bring those who has lost everything and everyone happiness again if you follow him and support him. You Devil's think he wants to rule the world and kill off everyone, but you all read him wrong."

Akeno looked at her weirdly.

"You could see it in his eyes when you first met him... He's tired of war, tired of hate, and tired of conflict. His eyes tell his story from loss to everything else in his life. That man has suffered more than us." Yasaka said.

Akeno just stayed quiet at those words. Yasaka walked up to her and guided her over the hill and looked down at the battlefield that is covered in blood and bodies.

"Do you want a world like this?" Yasaka asked.

"Of course not."

"You must have chaos and order. In order to have peace, you must spill blood. In order to live, you must struggle. In order to love, you must feel pain. Your hate for your father is a powerful emotion and it can grant you strength, but all your other emotions would be shut off and that emotion will blind everything else around you." Yasaka explained.

"Wise words."

"Lord Madara has told me bits and pieces on how to become stronger. His knowledge of power is something I have yet to figure out. Everyone is feeling something at the moment, but there is one emotion Lord Madara has completely thrown away or just can't feel."

Akeno looked at her. "And that would be?"

"Love... He can't feel that emotion anymore. He loved so one so dearly that he thought no one can harm him. What I'm trying to say is, are you really going to throw away your love for your father who tried his hardest to protect you when no one else would?"

"I-I-I."

"Who else can you rely on the most to have your back and care for you than your family?"

Akeno couldn't think of anything to say.

Yasaka sighed. "At this point, there is only one man who can save us all."

 **Scene Break**

Madara and his wood clones all looked down at the four Satans. The four Satans looked around to see any openings. "If we thought one was bad, then what are we going to do about twenty-five of them?" Ajuka asked.

"I'm thinking." Falbium said.

"Think faster." Serafall said.

"Is this what you call peace, Madara? Starting a war because you can't get what you want? I should have realized this sooner, but you're just a coward who can't even realize that trying to have world peace is only an illusion." Sirzechs said.

"Only people say those words when they know they will lose everything. You can't change what I will create. This world needs a God for people who has lost everything, a God who will aid them in desperate times than feed off there emotions and pain." Madara said.

"What makes you think people want that?"

"What do people desire the most in this world?"

"Love, money, a stable life."

Madara crossed his arms. "Exactly, they must work it off to achieve such things while I can grant them all that if I give this world what it needs."

"You have to be a fool if you think you can give all those humans and our kind what they want." Serafall said.

"You just don't get it, do you? This world is a cesspool of crime, corruption, and poverty. Where there isn't war, there is greed. Where there isn't greed, there's hunger." Madara said.

"You can't change humanity." Ajuka said.

"No, but I can reshape their reality." Madara said.

Sirzechs shook his head. "You deserve to burn."

"No, you Devil's must know who holds control of this world. Now, you never answered my question as to should they use Susano'o or not?" Madara asked them.

All the Satans clenched their fists at his words. "Let's split up and take on a good portion of them." Ajuka said.

All of the Satans flew in four different directions and charged at the Madara's.

Sirzechs landed a hit on one of them, but two wood clones kicked him in the chest, making him fly back. Falbium tried to shoot his magic power at them, but the rib cage of the Susano'o appeared around them.

The real Madara sat down and leaned his head on his fist with a smile. "This should be interesting to watch." He said casually.

Serafall summoned multiple magic circles around her and blasted away at the Madara's. Some of the attacks hit them, but the others were able to dodge them.

"Why don't you come and fight us like a man, Madara." Sirzechs said.

"I already did, but I thought the odds were unfair, so I wanted to make it fair." Madara said arrogantly.

Ajuka and Sirzechs tried there very hardest to fight them off, but it was just impossible since one Madara is capable of different techniques and attacks, but fighting off more than one is just impossible to fight off.

Sirzechs landed a devastating punch to one of them. The wood clone broke into multiple pieces, but it was quickly replaced soon after and it punched Sirzechs in the face.

Katerea was looking down at this mess. Her mind was going all over place as she saw more than one Madara.

Bumps, Scrapes, and bruises were all over the Devil's as they used everything in their arsenal to kill off these clones.

"Just tell me when you start to get tired." Madara said.

Sirzechs quickly moved his hand towards the real Madara and shot a huge magic attack at him. Madara simply stayed in his postion with his cheek leaned up against his fist and the rib cage of the Susano'o appeared around him.

The attack hit rib cage and there was a huge crack in the rib cage.

"This dance is getting bor-" Madara got hit in the back as he lowered his Susano'o.

He turned around and saw Rias standing there with a serious look. Madara kept a bored expression as he turned back around. "I'll deal with you later." Madara said.

Madara put his hands together. **"Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom."** Wood started to appear all around the Devil's and some had flowers on them.

The wood clones jumped back and waited for the real Madara to initiate.

The flowers opened up and pollen started to get released and the Devil's started to fall to there knees as they slowly started to lose consciousness. Madara and his wood clones jumped into the air and they all quickly made a few hand signs. **"** **Fire Style: Majestic Demolisher Flame."** A big wide spread flame covered the wood and it started burn everything inside it.

Falbium, Serafall, and Ajuka all fell to the ground and there conscious started to fade. Sirzechs tried very hard to stay awake as he shot himself in the leg to stay awake.

The fire and burning wood that was falling beside them was going to kill them if they all don't escape.

Madara landed back on the ground and he put both of his hands on his waist.

Sirzechs had enough of all this. He clenched his fists and teeth and a massive surge of magic power was released and it destroyed the burning wood and flowers around them.

Madara's eyes grew a little. "You little Devil, you were holding back on me." Madara said with a smile.

Sirzechs eyes started to turn a dark red as his hatred for Madara started to skyrocket. He flew straight at him and punched him in the face, making Madara fly back and hitting a tree hard. He coughed up blood from the impact.

Madara wiped the blood away and a smile appeared. "That punch felt like Hashirama's... It's time to take you a little bit more serisouly." Madara said as his eyes started glow a bright purple.

All of the wood clones disappeared. Madara charged Sirzechs and he quickly took his gunbai off his back and started to use the Susano'o. Madara tried to cut him down with the blade of Susano'o, but Sirzechs was able to dodge all of it, but as soon as he got close, Madara hit him with his gunbai.

Madara summoned another arm on the rib cage of the Susano'o and now it was slashing away at Sirzechs, making him move much quicker.

Sirzechs ducked under the blades and sent a powerful blow that shattered the Susano'o. Madara quickly brought his gunbai in front of him and a huge gust of wind blew him away.

Sirzechs quickly recovered and flew behind him, but Madara was quick as well and turned around to raise a hand up. **"Almighty Push."** Sirzechs was sent flying back from the attack and the area around Madara was just dirt and rubble after that attack.

Sirzechs felt like a battering ram hit him as he was sent flying.

Sirzechs recovered and he charged up a devastating magic attack and unleashed an enormous wave of destructive power at him.

 **"Wood Style: Wood Barrier Technique."** A giant wall off wood appeared and the magic power collided with it and it caused a massive explosion with pieces of wood flying all over the place.

Madara jumped out from cover and raised his hand up. **"Universal Pull."** Sirzechs got pulled in and his throat was in Madara's hand. Katerea kicked Madara directly in the face and it set Sirzechs free from Madara's grip.

"We're gonna have to work together to stop him, then we can go back to killing each other." She said.

Madara looked behind them and saw more Devil's entering the battle. He made a shadow clone and sent it to go report to Azazel and give him an update.

"Enemies becoming allies, this brings back memories of the Fourth Great Ninja War." Madara said.

Sirzechs and Katerea flew towards him. Madara was about to respond, but he got hit with a powerful magic attack that sent Madara deep into the town. He slowly stood back up to see who surprised attacked him again.

He looked up and saw a newcomer. "Madara Uchiha, I'm surprised that you're not dead."

Madara dusted himself off. "And who might you be?" He asked nonchalantly.

"My name is Shalba Beelzebub."

Madara stared at him a little before letting out a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"This is just getting better by the minute. I have two of my assassin's who tried to kill me in my own home, hotel, and even now. I'm going to enjoy dancing with all of you." Madara jumped up to the top of the school and looked down at them.

All of the Satans stood back up and joined forces with the Old Satan Faction.

"I absolutely despise working together with the enemy, but when we are fighting a warrior that is practically a God, then I guess I can work this once with the enemy." Ajuka said.

"I'm happy you think that." Shalba said.

"This world will live without fear, sadness, and death. I will save this world that your God couldn't." Madara said.

Everyone looked up at Madara as a big sinister smile appeared on his face. They all felt a chill go up there spine as they felt something really bad was about to happen.

"Let me show you deep despair." Madara clapped his hands together and he pulled them apart. Multiple small black orbs flew up into the sky.

All of the Satans looked up.

 **"Catastrophic Planetary Devastation."** The ground started to shake and the debris started to float up and attach to the orbs in the sky. The ground below was a complete mess as rock and dirt floated up.

"What are you doing now?!" Serafall asked as she tried to keep her balance.

"Destroying the plague that has made this world suffer." In the sky, there wasn't any orbs, but now ten floating small planetoids. "Show me your will, Satans." The small planetoids started to move downwards.

Sirzechs looked at the rocks with horror until he decided to blast one and caused debris to fall from the sky and smash a few soldiers.

"Sirzechs, we can't destroy those planetoids, it would cause a widespread of damage. Let's all focus our magic power to form a shield." Falbium said.

They all focused on making a magic shield around them as magic power was flowing out of the Devil's. A shield formed around them and the planetoids collided with the ground, causing a massive explosion upon impact.

It sent a shockwave that pushed everyone to the ground. Madara had the rib cage of the Susano'o around him to protect him from the blast and the debris.

There was a huge cloud of smoke around Kuoh as he couldn't see anything with his Rinnegan.

Every person on the battlefield looked towards the explosion as they were trying to recover from the blast. They couldn't see anything as they saw only smoke and fire.

"Ugly, it seems that I might have ended this dance early." Madara said as he crossed his arms.

 **Woooo, finally. Alright, I just wanted to really apologize again guys since a lot of you asked when the next update is gonna be and all that. I just wanted to say I'm trying my hardest to update since I got my other stories and life I need to worry about.**

 **I know it may take a while for me to update, but I will deliver. I'm not gonna abandon the story, so don't worry about that.**

 **As I said, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm trying my hardest to get the next chapter rolling out to you guys** **as fast and humanly possible** **. Next story I'm updating is True Dragon King, so be on the lookout for that.**

 **Thanks everyone for who is keeping up this far. And once again, sorry for the wait.**

 **Take it easy out there and take care, later.**


	27. Chapter 26

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

The smoke finally cleared up and all that could be seen around them is a bunch of debris and countless bodies. Madara looked down at the ground where the Satans were. He had a bored expression as he was looking down to see if there any bodies that belonged to the Satans. He started to slowly tap his finger against his arm as he waited patiently for anyone to rise up from the debris.

"Who the in hell is this guy?! He's only human and he has the powers of a God!" A Devil soldier said as he kept his distance from him.

Sirzechs and the other four Satans were fortunate to be pulled out in time from Sirzechs father, but both Shalba and Katerea took a bunch of damage. Shalba was missing both of his legs and his entire torso was bruised and bloody. He can't move his body whatsoever from the excruciating pain. His heart feels like it's about to explode and his ribs are choking his heart.

Katerea was bleeding all over her left side of her face, and her spine is dislocated. Her entire body is paralyzed from head to toe. She can't even move an inch of her body, and to make things worse, she can't even feel anything. "I can't feel m-my body." She said as she tried to move, but nothing would budge. Her entire body was frozen in place as she looked up to see Madara staring down at her with his cold purple eyes.

"I do must say, for strong Satans like yourselves, I'm impressed that you managed to survive that attack." Madara said with a small grin.

"You damn bastard. You were gonna wipe us all out with that attack. Just what else are you hiding from us?! You diabolical self centered bastard?!" Sirzechs asked with hate in his voice as his eyes narrowed.

Madara slowly looked towards Sirzechs and saw the new face. "I assume you are the father of this spoiled and weak trash of a Devil?" Madara asked.

"I am, I heard so many stories of you, you surprised me a lot lately from how strong you are and what you are capable of." Zeoticus said as he crossed his arms together.

Madara smiled at him as he looked at him with his cold stare. "I hope you make a better challenge than your son did. I thought that the four Satans would be able to provide a challenge for me, but it seems I was wrong. Every single one of you is in my way for me to make a better world, but you all despise the idea of peace. You all are the same. You can't change anyone who doesn't want to change, and that is why I will show you all your flaws and weaknesses as Devils. there is only one man who I deem worthy of and all of you don't hold a candle to him." Madara jumped down and landed on the wood tree.

"You don't even know what we're capable of." Serfafall said.

"I grow tired of you by the second, more and more Devil's keep coming out of that portal, and the forces of the Fallen and Youkai are dropping rapidly." He said.

Zeoticus walked up a little and was on the defense. "You're human, why are trying to get into the personal businesses of the three factions? You are not even a celestial or demonic being, so why is a human such as yourself trying to control life and make peace with the world? What do you owe to these people, to the world? You were born into a wealthy family I assume, and yet, you try to change something that has been broken from the beginning of time." Zeoticus said.

"Your kind is a disease to human life, you manipulate human lives into your own selfish desires and try to make something out of it. I thought I was cruel and evil, but it seems that you Devils are far worse than me. I wanted to give the people a dream of happiness, but you want to make a living hell for everyone. You don't care for anyone else, all you care for is the amount of wealth you can gain at the end of the day." Madara countered.

Zeoticus smiled at his comment. "You say you want to have peace, but war is only the cowardly escape from the problems of peace." Zeoticus said.

This time Madara smiled at his comment. "I brought war to you all because you all can't accept the idea of peace or prosperity."

"Can't accept peace or prosperity? No, we Devil's can't accept a person like you. Your principles are nothing but mere words. You think bringing chaos and destruction to us all will solve solve your problems? Don't get us wrong, you are strong and very powerful for a human being. But you must understand that you are filled with dreams and ambitions that is just plain impossible to bring to this world. How can you save a world that has already been stooped in darkness for the longest time?" Zeoticus asked again.

Madara's expression turned to seriousness. "You talk about my principles as if they are jokes, but look at all yours. You all sit around and drown yourself in greed and sexual desires that you completely tuned out the outside world. While you were doing all that, I was planning my next move every single day. I have been planning everything behind your backs and even now I am. Spilling the bloods of bastards is something I enjoy greatly in combat, but spilling yours will be somewhat enjoyable."

"You think you can fight all of the Devils that are here? I didn't just come here, the Phenex family is here as well with me and also the Sitri family is with me as well. We all despise you and your ideas. You can take your principles and die with them." Zeoticus said as all of the Sitri and Phenex family stood beside Zeoticus.

"Haha, you bastard. If one does nothing, then the principles and events of the world will never change. That is why I will destroy you all." Madara put his two hands together.

"Do you think you can take us all on?" Ruval asked him.

"No, but we can." Madara said with a sinister smile.

"We?" Lord Sitri asked.

 **"Wood Style: Wood Clone Technique."** Madara summoned twenty-five wood clones beside him again, and they all stood behind him with the same look as him.

Everyone got in their fighting stance, they were at the ready if he made a move.

Madara's smile became even more sinister that his teeth started to show. "You remember me asking you all if we should use Susano'o or not, I guess I will answer for you all." All of the Madara's activated their Susano'o and it transformed into the perfect form. All of the Devil's looked in horror to see that one human being is eligible of mass destruction. Throughout the battlefield, everyone saw that there was not one, but twenty-five of those enormous creatures standing tall over Kuoh.

"Who... Even... Are... You?" Sirzechs asked him.

"I gave you the choice to choose, but you didn't answer me, so I decided to give you my answer and I gladly will destroy you and send you into the abyss. You were the ones who decided to go against me and try to ruin the plans of a world where no wars will exist or suffering. I will be the one to bring hope and love to this cursed world where you all have destroyed. It's time for you all to sleep. Let's see you survive this Devil's."

All of the Susano'os drew out there sword slowly out of the sheathe. "Everyone, we have lost this battle, we are gonna fall back!" They all were a luttle hesitant. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING! RUN AS FAR AS POSSIBLE AND RETURN TO THE UNDERWORLD!" Zeoticus yelled out to everyone.

The Susano'os all brought their swords to their sides.. "This Susano'o is destruction itself. Shatter, and be destroyed." They all swung their swords so fast, that it sent out a gust of wind that was able to cut down everything in it's way. The enormous wave of air and debris flattened out Kuoh to the ground. All of the Devil's that were trying to escape all perished while the Satans had to use the soldiers as cover from the attack. The Lords were heavily injured in the process of escaping.

The mountains around them were cut in half with a single swift strike of the sword.

Michael drew out a lot of power and blasted one of the Susano'os and shattered it. "Oooooo, how interesting of an Angel to show much power."

"I'm no ordinary Angel, I'm an Archangel. Besides, I haven't used all of Heavens strength. Gabriel, do it." He ordered her.

A huge beam of light appeared in the sky and it smashed down onto the real Madara and his Susano'o started to crack. "Did the Angel's just smite Madara Uchiha?" Serafall asked.

The Susano'o was destroyed and Madara fell to the ground heavily wounded from the attack. He stood back up on his feet as his armor broke apart and fell to the ground. His robe was torn apart from his right arm to his shoulder. There was blood going down his forehead while blood was also going down his arm as well.

The wood clones all disappeared and Madara was left alone again. Madara formed a smile as he felt the blood boil in his body. "I'm impressed, target the one who controls the clones and the others will disappear. Hitting me with an attack like that could of killed me if I haven't had my Susano'o protecting me, but it would seem that Heavens strongest attack couldn't do the trick." Madara said.

Michael appeared in front of Madara and he raised an arm out. "Madara, I like the idea of peace and harmony, but your ideas and principles is something we just can't accept. Your words hold a lot of meaning, I gradually believe such things can be achieved, but not if you will put the whole world under your rule." Michael explained to him.

"I never said that I will rule the world, I said that I will be the hope that everyone needs, I will be their God, I will be their savior. Bringing the world to light is a plan I will finish and make life here much more better. No more work, no more suffering, no more death, no more sadness, no more hate. Are you saying that you don't want any of these at all?" Madara asked.

"I do, but your way gets thousands killed and that is something we will not accept."

"You have to understand, there must be war and bloodshed before peace can be realized. This world and it's people want violence and blood on their hands. In order to change such a thing, one must show them what a God can do, and once that happens, then everything will be set in motion."

"You're crazy." Michael said.

"As I said before, in order to be a God, you must make people believe you are one." Madara rushed Michael and jumped into the air and tried to kick him in the side of the head, but Michael was able catch his leg and punch him in the gut.

Madara recovered from the attack and let his body drop, and he was hanging upside down as Michael held his leg. He made a few hand signs without him noticing. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."** Madara shot a big ball of fire point blank at Michael and it made him let go of Madara's leg. Michael was able to block it in time from the attack and tried to blast him back with some of his holy powers.

Madara jumped out of the way and saw that he was surrounded from the Devil's. "You cheeky bastards, you just don't know how to stand down." Madara said. The Devil's all shot there demonic power down at Madara.

"You will have to do better than that Devil's. **Almighty Push.** " A repulsive wave of air destroyed their magic attacks and it pushed them all away from him. Sirzechs appeared behind Madara and tried to smash his head, but Madara was able to grab his gunbai from his back and block the attack. He let out another repulsive wave, but it came out from the gunbai, making Sirzechs fly back and hitting a big rock.

Ajuka tried to attack from the front, but Madara smashed him to ground with his gunbai with full force. Zeoticus instantly appeared behind him and kicked him in the back with full force. Madara was sent flying forward towards Serafall, she raised her hand up and shot another powerful magic attack at him and it collided with him.

Madara spat out a tons of blood as the magic attack hit him.

Zeoticus didn't want to stop there, he unleashed his wings and flew above him and dived bomb down at him. He drove his fist into Madara's stomach, making him spit out tons of more blood. They all stood beside each other and waited for the smoke to clear up to see, but Zeoticus didn't have any of that, he shot a huge wave of demonic destructive power where he was and an explosion the size of six story house blew up everything around them.

They all tried to catch their breaths as they waited to see a body. "Is he dead? I couldn't stand the sight of him." Lord Phenex said.

"I hope so." Ruval said.

There was a deep silence for a while. They couldn't hear anything at all except for other people fighting around them. "Did we actually kill him?" Michael asked.

"I don't hear anything, I think he..." A sword went right through Ajuka's heart. Everyone's eyes went wide as they saw a sword sticking out of his back.

"What... Just..." Ajuka fell on his back as he tried to understand what happened.

They all looked towards the smoke and saw Madara standing there with a sinister smile plastered on his face. "Our dance has only begun, and with the death of that bastard, doesn't that mean that the pieces to control all those Devil's you turned without their permission are set free?"

Everyone's eyes grew even wider. They realized that Ajuka was the key to the evil pieces. It's what kept them in check, but if he dies, then the entirety of the Underworld will go into chaos. "How are you even still alive, you should be dead after my attack?" Zeoticus asked him with shock.

"The moment you looked into my eyes was the moment I had complete control over this battle. Don't worry, I had you all underneath my thumb from the very beginning. I made you all believe that you were actually winning, but you all were just chasing after an illusion. How can you expect to win if you are trying to kill something that isn't even real?" Madara asked them as he crossed his arms.

Madara used the Rinnegan's ability to look inside of them, and he saw that their magic powers were running low. "Such a pity, you all are running out of magic power it seems."

"Just who in the world are you?!" Ruval asked him as he unleashed his magic power as his fists started tk clench up.

"We were just fighting an... Illusion?" Serafall asksd in disbelief.

"An invincible mortal, that is who I am."

Ruval charged at him blindly, but Madara only stood his ground. Ruval tried to punch him in the face, but Madara moved out of the way and he drove his fist to Ruval's cheek. Ruval flew towards Sirzechs and collided with him. Zeoticus didn't know what to do, he tried to think of a plan, but nothing was coming to him. If he can make illusions, then maybe this whole fight is nothing but an illusion.

"I will not sit here and lose to some human." Lord Sitri said as he unleashed his wings and flew towards him.

Madara grabbed his gunbai and spun around, smacking Lord Sitri dead center in the face with full force. Lord Sitri flew past Zeoticus with extreme speed and collided with the debris of the school. Madara jumped into the air and performed a few hand signs. **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Loud Singing Jutsu."** Four dragon heads came out of his mouth and were flying towards the Satans.

Lord Phenex stepped up and took on the flames. It didn't do anything to him at all. A small magic comms circle appeared next to Madara's ear. "I see that destroying Kuoh didn't do well enough." Azazel said.

"What are you doing? I'm in the middle of a fight." He said.

"I know, but I'm calling to inform you that both the Fallen and Youkai forces are dropping and we are considering of falling back and thinking of another plan. We can't keep up with both the current Satans and the Old Satan Faction forces. They just keep coming and there is no stop to them." Azazel said.

"I have paralyzed one of them and the other had lost his legs. The Satans magic powers are almost depleted and I have yet to even enjoy myself. The one who was controlling the Devil's is at near death. Once he dies, then the entirety of the Underworld will fall and we will move to the next phase of our plan shortly." Madara explained to them as he easily dodged the attacks from them.

"Very well, we will be pulling back with the Youkai's, we will see you in Kyoto at Yasaka's shrine. Good luck." Azazel disconnected the call and he told all of his forces and the Youkai forces to fall back.

Michael flew towards him and tried to cut him down with a light sword, but Madara pushed his arm away and punched Michael in the face. "Now, I can show you another one of my tricks, and it's much better than my Susano'o." Madara said.

 **Scene Break.**

Tiamat and Issei were holding off against the Devil's, although she hated working with the pervert, she actually had trust in him that he would protect her back. Tiamat smashed two of the Devil's heads in together, making their heads cave in. Issei wasn't able to go into his Balance Breaker, but he was holding off well on his own. He took Madara's words and training into consideration and saw that his way was making him able to survive battles without relying on others too much.

"Hey pervert, don't forget what Lord Madara said. Every emotion has a weakness. I can see it on your face and you're being way too over confident. That will lead you to get killed because you never know when we will run into a strong opponent. Remember to study your opponents moves before making your move." She reminded him.

"Thanks for reminding me. This is my first war, so I guess I'm a little scared and confident at the same time." Issei said.

"You should be scared, war isn't some high school drama, it's a matter of life and death. It's either kill or be killed." Tiamat said as she shot a wave of blue magic power, turning the Devil's in her vicinity to ash.

"Besides, after what we just saw and how many of those weird looking creatures he summoned and destroying everything around us, I'm starting to believe that he is some Divine Lord that will destroy every evil in this world." Issei said as he looked at Tiamat's back.

He couldn't see it, but Tiamat was letting out small pants as her cheeks were red. Her eyes glistened as the thought of having a mating session with a Divine God such as him. It would be a privledge and a blessing if she would be able to have his child. "We should hurry and not disappoint Lord Madara." Tiamat said as she started to run to try and reunite with the team.

"This is unbelievable, there is just an endless horde of them." Issei said as he stood behind her.

"I know, that's the Old Satan Faction for you. They have soldiers everywhere in this world. Devil's aren't the only people that support them, they work with Khaos Brigade as well. They are a very powerful and dangerous group. Humans, Devil's, Fallen's, Angel's, Youkai's, dragons, and much more other species are aligned with that group." Tiamat explained to him as they tried to keep a low profile.

"But why? What do they want?"

"At the moment, all I know is that they want to rule the world and make things work their way. I'm not a hundred percent sure on what other things they want, but another key factor that makes them even more dangerous is the fact that the Infinite Dragon God Ophis is the one controlling the group. You do not not want to get in the way of her. She is the second strongest being in the entire world." Tiamat said.

Issei's expression instantly changed. "What?! Second strongest being in the world?!"

"Keep your voice down you idiot."

"Sorry."

"Yes, but the being above her is the strongest in the entire world. No one has ever defeated him or tried to challenge him in thousands of years. Below the two of them is the Heavenly Dragons. You are possessing one of them as we speak right now. Below them is the Five Dragon Kings, and also the Evil Dragons as well. Some of the dragons are close or even on par with the Heavenly Dragons."

"Wait, wait, wait. If there are such strong people in this world, then where does Mr. Uchiha stand in all this power scaling?"

"To be honest, I really don't know. He defeated a Dragon King all by himself and he is holding his own against the Satans and Angel's. I honestly really don't know where to put him. There are many rumors going around that he could actually be God, but reincarnated as a human. Some are saying that he is just a fraud and a human who was given the powers from God. And some actually believe that he is God and hasn't perished during the war." Tiamat said as they saw troops running past them.

Issei looked down to the ground and started to dwell on her words. He wasn't sure what to think anymore, he is so mysterious that no one ever knows what his next move will be. He was quickly brought back to reality as he saw Tiamat driving her fists into two of the Devil's chest and ripping there hearts out.

Issei summoned his Boosted Gear and sucker punched one of them in the face. A Devil appeared behind him and swung his spear down at him. Issei remembered one of Mr. Uchiha's fights and quickly ducked down and tried to copy the same move he did against Riser's peerage. He spun around and roundhoused kicked the Devil in the face. The Devil fell to the floor unconscious and Issei started to celebrate that he actually pulled off that move.

The celebration quickly ended when a ball of magic power hit him, making him fall to the ground in pain. Blood started to poor down his forehead. "Damn, I completely forgot. I did the same thing when I blocked one of Mr. Uchiha's attacks and I started to celebrate. I'm such an idiot." He said as he slowly started to get up.

Tiamat clawed the Devil's around her to death. Her hands were covered with blood as she tried to quickly reunite with the team.

"How can I be this damn weak?! I'm always being left behind, and I even can't be of any use to Mr. Uchiha... NO MORE... I will make his dream a reality and I will live the life I always dreamed of. Naked women all around me with nothing to worry about. I tried to follow his way, but it seems that our dreams are different... He wants a world filled with peace while I want to be surrounded with beautiful women. I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker.]** Issei was covered in red armor and a green aura surrounded him.

"You're more perverted than I thought, I can't believe that such a human with your messed up mind has the ability to activate the Balance Breaker. I am slightly impressed." Tiamat said as she snapped one of the Devil's necks. Issei instantly appeared in front of two Devil's and point blanked blasted them with his magic power.

"I can feel so much power flowing through me." Issei said as he drove his fist into a Devil's face with full force. Caving the Devil's entire face in.

The endless swarm of Devil's kept coming. Tiamat was starting to get extremely pissed off at how persistent the Devil's are. "Hey, pervert. Let's fuse our power together." She ordered him. They both stood side by side with one of their hands up as magic power started to form in their hands until it was fully charged up. They both let loose their attacks and they both merged together, making it bigger. The attack hit them head on and the attack absorbed them, wiping them out of plain existence.

The attack did push them back, but they recovered the loss of the soldiers and grew much bigger. "Damn, these Devil's are really something." Tiamat said as she bit her lip.

Two light spears appeared in front of them and it instantly blew up. Two people landed in front of them as they held light swords in their hands. Raynare and Kalawarner both looked at the two behind them and gave them a smile. "Looks like you need our help dragons." Raynare said.

"I'm glad to see you guys here, but I'm afraid that the four of us won't be able to stop a horde of them. Have you heard from Kuroka and Cao Cao?" Tiamat asked.

Kalawarner shook her head. "We lost communication after we all went our separate ways." She said.

A massive blue ball of energy came towards Tiamat, but Issei pushed her out of the way and took the hit straight on. Issei fell to a knee as his breathing was hard to maintain. "What the hell was that?! It felt like a truck hit me dead on." Issei said as he looked around where the attack came from. He didn't see who launched the attack, but he looked around and saw that everyone's expression turned to shock.

He looked up and saw Vali in the air with his Balance Breaker activated. "Issei Hyoudou, I'm looking forward to this." Vali said as he quickly appeared in front of him and delivered a blow to his midsection. Issei stepped back a little from the pain.

"If I knew a war was going to be breaking out, I would have been here sooner." Vali appeared behind him and he drove his knee in the back of his spine, making Issei fall to his hands and knee's. Tiamat charged at him, but he grabbed her fist and threw her across the battlefield.

"It seems like Lord Madara is preoccupied with the Devil's, and he won't be able to save you all." Vali shot out blue lightning and zapped Issei until blood started coming out of him.

Vali grabbed the back of Issei's head and slammed it against the ground with full force. It felt as if his face was getting compressed by a steamroller. Raynare threw a light spear at him to distract him, but the attack turned to nothing as if she didn't even throw anything at him.

"Damn him, I forgot that the Divine Dividing can shrink your attacks and also absorb the power for themselves as well." Raynare yelled at herself.

Issei took this chance to drive his fist in the back of Vali's spine. He yelled out in pain and turned around quickly to focus his attention on him. He kicked the side of his rib cage, making Issei spill out more blood our of his armor. Issei didn't fall from that, and he grabbed Vali by the arm and flew up into the air with him, so that he wouldn't harm the girls around them.

Vali removed his hand from his arm and didn't hesitate as he headbutted him. Issei felt as if his brain was leaving his body, but he wanted to compensate him back as he drove his fist to his midsection. They quickly started to fly around so fast that the human eye couldn't even see. The girls below them looked up and saw blue and green afterimages of them as they were flying around so fast.

"This war is getting way too out of hand, don't you think?" Kalawarner asked them as they were all back to back.

"I agree, but Lord Madara wanted this, so whatever he wants, I will oblige and give it to him. His wishes and commands are absolute. How could I refuse him after seeing such raw power." Tiamat said as she returned to them.

"Shut it you horny dragon. I was with him first." Raynare said.

"Are you guys being serious right now? We are fighting a war and the both of you are fighting over a man at this time." Kalawarner said.

"Don't act like you don't like him either." Raynare said.

Kalawarner blushed a little, but it was instantly gone when more Devil soldiers surrounded them. Tiamat stopped fighting when she heard her name be called in the distant. "You two, I have to go do something real quick, hold the line until I return. I get the feeling that this war has just gotten even much more better." Tiamat said as she left the Fallen Angel's by themselves.

 **Scene Break**

"What other secrets do you have Madara? I get the feeling that you are almost out of stamina from all those clones and magic attacks that you have used." Zeoticus said as he had his arms behind his back.

Madara only looked at him with his bored expression as he crossed his arms. "Then how about this, why don't you all come and attack me with everything you got. I won't even move from this spot. Don't hold back either, I want this dance to special, so let us enjoy ourselves to the fullest you bastards!" Madara yelled the last part out as his lips formed into a smile.

Zeoticus and the four Satan's all charged at him with everything they got as the Sitri and Phenex clan stood back and watched how this was gonna play out.

"Don't defy a God when you know you can't win. Weak people are ugly, but Devil's who think are above the world are even more ugly." Madara said.

"I had enough of your words and lies. Your words mean nothing, they hold no meaning. You corrupt everyone with hope and dreams, but they are all lies and nothing else from a man who has nothing in this world. You are trying to help this world so you can cover up your sins, huh?" Sirzechs asked him as his fist went towards Madara, but he was able to catch it. The other Devil's surrounded him and waited for Sirzechs to back off.

"Hope and dreams you say? Let me tell you something about hope and dreams. The concept of hope is nothing more than giving up. A word that hold no true meaning. A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination, and hard work. I have lived long enough to see families born with hate, brothers dying on the battlefield, and seeing friends betray each other. I want to rid this world of such evil's, and you all are in the way of me trying to accomplish something that I want to do." Madara said as his grip of Sirzechs fist tightened even harder.

"You speak as if you know what everyone wants. And you are wrong about hope, it is not the concept of giving up, but the complete opposite. Besides, this world is filled with people who think differently and want different things and that's what causes people to be imprisoned or even killed because of a few words." Zeoticus said.

"What has given humanity the right to condemn those who thinks differently? You all are nothing but the root of this worlds infectious disease of hate and war." Madara punched Sirzechs away from him.

"How would you even know what someone is really thinking inside? What if someone sabotages your dreams?" Serafall asked.

"It's not possible to see what a person really thinks or feels inside." Madara said.

"See, it's not even possible. You never know who to trust or not trust because you have no way of knowing." Serafall backed up her answer.

Madara smirked at her answer. "you are right, but if you don't want to have anyone betray you or destroy your dream, you have to control people, and use their darkness inside of their hearts. And if their is no darkness... Then you just create it."

"Y-You monster." Serafall said.

"Madara Uchiha, you are worse than Khaos Brigade, and even worse than the Old Satan Faction. I will be the one to destroy you once and for all." Sirzechs flew straight at him and punched him in the face with full power, making Madara fly through multiple debris.

Madara's body slammed against a huge rock, and he fell to his knees. "Impressive, most impressive." He said as he stood back up.

The Devil's all flew towards him again. Madara smiled a little as this reminded him the battle he had with Hashirama. He looked up and widened his eyes as far as possible. **"Limbo."** Madara said as four invisible Madara's surrounded him.

Sirzechs tried to attack him again, but he was caught by one of the invisible forces. He was floating in mid air as he felt his throat being crushed. "What the hell is this? What are you doing?" Zeoticus asked him.

Madara didn't answer him, and it caused him to attack him as well, but Zeoticus felt his ribs get smashed by something that ge couldn't see as he was sent flying from the location. Serafall tried to use a magic attack, she charged up some power and launched at him, but Madara only stood there as the invisible Madara took the hit. The smoke cleared up and Serafall's eyes widened as far as possible. How did it not work? Why are you still alive? How did my magic attack have no effect on you?" Countless questions started coming out of her mouth.

Madara raised his arm up. **"Universal pull."** Serafall started to fly towards him, and her throat smoothly went into his hands. "Be quiet, If you have the time to talk, then you have the time to fight." He slammed her body against the ground with full force, making her lose consciousness. He focused his attention to Sirzechs as he was still trying to escape whatever was holding him.

"Now do you see how weak you are against a mortal? You have nothing left going for you, but I do must say, I have something fun planned for your family in the future."

"I will kill y-you! You h-hear me?!"

"Such a pity that you won't see your sister die by my hand. Now you will feel the same pain when my brother perished." Madara said nonchalantly as he looked at him with an expression saying that you are nothing.

"I-If y-you touch her, I-I-I will r-rip o-off your h-head."

"That's what I'm talking about, the hate is building up inside, and you can't see anything else. All your emotions are cast aside and you are growing with more hate. Listen... In this world, whenever there is light, there are shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of maintaining peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love. Don't worry, I won't kill her since I have plans of my own for her." The invisible Madara shoved his hand inside of Sirzechs chest and grabbed his heart.

Sirzechs looked down and saw that blood was pouring out like a waterfall from his chest. He looked back to see Madara with a bored expression on his face. 'Who are you?' He asked himself as he felt his heart get ripped out from his chest. The invisible Madara let go of him and he fell to the floor with a lifeless look in his eyes.

"One Satan dead, and another almost dead. Two more left." He said as he looked at Serafall.

A huge gust of wind appeared as a figure landed beside him. "You called, my Lord?" Tiamat asked as she knelt down before him.

"Indeed, I grow tired of these Devil's, let us show them true despair."

"As you wish, my Lord." Tiamat transformed into her dragon form. She let out a devastating roar that was heard throughout the whole battlefield. Madara jumped on top of her and crossed his arms. **"What should we do about Serafall?"** She asked.

"Leave her be, she isn't able to fight back. She has no use to us. Earlier, I spotted a look alike of that bastard of a immortal bird." Madara said.

 **"It is probably his brother, my Lord."**

"Let us go straight to battle." He said as Tiamat took to the skies and flew towards the remaining Devil's. She landed in front of them as they all looked in shock. Tiamat looked down at them and revealed her sharp teeth as she waited for her Master's command to kill them.

"Lord Madara, it seems that you are just full of surprises, but a dragon won't stop us." Michael said as he summoned Ascalon to his hand.

"Hahahaha, I'm loving this already." Madara activated his perfect Susano'o and covered Tiamat's entire body with blue armor. She felt the sensation of her Master's power surrounding her and it made her feel like she is one with him.

"How is this possible? You are using the creature's power to make her even more indestructible." Ruval said.

Tiamat opened her mouth and started to charge up a breath attack while Madara interlocked his fingers and sucked in some air. Ruval turned around and told everyone to leave the battlefield. "Everyone, we have lost this battle, we must retreat before we all die. We haven't lost the war, we don't have time, now is our time to run and plan another method on stopping him." Ruval said as he created a magic circle.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!!! Madara, I will destroy everything you hold dear in life, you hear me?! I will make you suffer!" Zeoticus said as his eyes held so much rage that it could paralyze a human being just by looking at him.

Madara smiled sinisterly at his words, but all of the Satans and High-Class Devil's teleported away with Michael. Madara and Tiamat both stopped their attacks and he removed the Susano'o armor around her. He jumped down to the ground as Tiamat transformed back into her human form. Madara looked at her, and saw that she was full on ass naked.

"Where are your clothes?" He asked her.

"Ohhh, do you like what you see, my Lord?"She asked as her eyes narrowed seductively.

Madara shook his head lightly as he turned around and started to walk towards the two Satans on the ground. Tiamat followed behind him and saw Shalba and Katerea both looking at him. "If it isn't my assassin, how long I have been waiting to have a private chat with you. Don't worry, I have plans for both of you. Pick her up, she's coming with us." He said as he picked up Shalba and threw him over his shoulder.

Tiamat did as she was ordered to and picked her up. "What do you plan to do with these two?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when we all return back to Kyoto." He said.

The both of them reached Raynare's and Kalawarner's location. They both saw that a lot of Devil's were killed off by these two. "Finally, what took you so lo-" Raynare stopped talking as she the Master standing beside her. Raynare ran up to him and knelt down before him. Kalawarner looked over and saw who was here with them, she did the same thing as Raynare and knelt down before him.

"It seems like everything is going well here, the enemy has retreated. We are going to get everyone back together and head back to Kyoto." Madara said.

Both of them nodded their head and they stood up. "When you left, we actually were able to get stronger." The both of them released their wings and instead of seeing two, they both had six wings.

Madara didn't say anything as he kept on walking towards the others. Madara was able to locate Kuroka easily since she is able to senjutsu. "You guys might even be as strong as Penemue if you keep this up." Tiamat said.

"That reminds me, why are you both carrying two members of the Old Satan Faction?" Kalawarner asked them.

"Lord Madara said that he has a plan for them, and that he will explain it to us when we reach Kyoto." Tiamat explained to the two Fallen's.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Shalba asked him as he felt his power slowly leave his body by the second.

"You will just have to wait and find out, I have something I need to do before I actually can do it." He said as they reached Kuroka's position. They all saw that they were trying to fight off Creuserey. Both sides were both running low on magic power and stamina, the battle has been back and forth between the two, but the three of them are still having some difficulties trying to kill him off.

Kuroka bit her lower lip in frustration. "How much more is it gonna take to just get rid of you? No matter how much we try, you are always finding a way to survive. You're like a cockroach that just won't take the hint." Kuroka said with annoyance. Cao Cao felt a presence near by and he looked over to see that Lord Madara has arrived with the others.

Cao Cao quickly fell to a knee. "I'm glad to see that you're doing fine, my Lord." He said.

Kuroka slowly looked over as her eyes slowly widened to see that the Master has arrived. "Nya, you're still alive." Kuroka said with joy.

Madara walked over to them and saw that the whole crew was here, but he recognized that someone is missing. "Where is Issei? wasn't he with you the last time I saw you?" Madara asked.

"Yes, he was, but he is currently fighting the White Dragon Emperor, my Lord."

Madara threw Shalba to Cao Cao. He looked over to see another member of the Old Satan Faction. "What's going on? Why do you have both Katerea and Shalba with you? I thought you were gonna kill them since they tried to assassinate you a while back?" Kuroka asked.

"Don't worry about them, I have something planned for them."

Kuroka shrugged her shoulders. "I won't doubt you for a second, so if you have a plan, I will be there to fulfill it. And besides, why are you naked?! Did you do something with the Master?" Kuroka asked as worry started to fill her head up if the she was able to be the first one to sleep with him.

"Maybe I did, who knows."

Kuroka was about to throw a hissy fit, but Cao Cao calmed her down. "Madara Uchiha, why do you have Katerea and Shalba with you? Did you manage to kill off every Satan that tried to go against you?" Creuserey asked with worry.

"I'm afraid not, the bastards ran away before I could show them deep despair. However, since you are still alive, I will show you the despair that I was gonna show those Devil's." Madara said as he crossed his arms and slowly started to walk towards him.

"Maybe another time, Rizevim wouldn't want us all dead. Besides, you haven't felt the wrath of the God of the Dead yet. You may be a God, Madara, but you have to understand that with your powers alone isn't enough to stop Hades. How can you kill something that is already dead? Your worst nightmare has only just begun, but I do must thank you for dealing with some of those Satans for us, it truly helped us out in the long run. Take care now." Creuserey said as teleported away.

"Coward, you leave when the Master arrives!" Kuroka yelled out.

"So, now that we are all together, what do we do now?" Raynare asked.

"Have you all forgot? This war was started for only one reason. We are here for the one who controls the Devil's. Once the system has been removed, then the Devil society will crumble. The humans who never asked to be reborn as a Devil to be only a slave to the High-Class society of the Devil's. There principles is nothing more than a game, how can you honestly live knowing that you will never be able to leave the grasp of Devil's who took you in just to relieve themselves of their own desires?" Madara asked them as he started to walk towards Ajuka's last known location.

"I forgot about that to be honest." Kalawarner said.

"Wait, where is our allies? What happened to them?" Cao Cao asked.

"They returned to Kyoto because their soldiers were decreasing. It's just us for now."

They all arrived on the scene and saw Ajuka on the ground with a sword in his heart. He was still alive, but he couldn't do anything.

"M-Madara, killing me w-will only m-make this w-w-world e-even more sated."

Madara stood over his body as his eyes pierced his with a very cold glare. "The dream I want is something you could have never even imagined since you were too blinded by greed and lust to see anything. I will be the savior of this world, I will be the God that this world needs, I will eliminate every last one of you that wants to destroy this world I seek to build."

"Haha-haha. A h-human trying t-to c-c-create world p-peace. Those a-are only d-dreams."

"I know you seen it as well." Madara said.

"S-Seen what?"

"The worlds darkness, the lies, deceits, hunger, pain. You know you have because the longer you live the more you realize reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness. I will remove all that and only bring happiness and joy in this world."

Ajuka only looked at this man with disbelief. "You c-can never stop all o-of us."

Madara grabbed the handle of his gunbai and removed it from his back. He put the weapon beside him as he looked at Ajuka with eyes of no regret. "That is why I will be strong enough to be even someone the demons would fear." Madara raised his weapon in the air.

"M-Madara U-Uchiha, your d-dream is w-what everyone wants b-but i-it's impossible t-to have."

"Nothing is impossible, you all just chose to live life like it eas nothing. You Devil's are all the same." Madara slammed his gunbai against Ajuka's head. The blood went everywhere as his headless body was all that was left. He raised his war fan as blood started to drip off of it like a faucet. He put his gunbai on his back again as his eyes started to return back to normal. In the distant, Rias and her peerage all saw Madara kill Ajuka with no mercy whatsoever.

All of the peerage members started to glow in their chest as they saw that their evil pieces were fading away. Kuroka was the same as her evil pieces started to fade away as well.

"Does this mean?" Kuroka asked.

"Yes, you are no longer a stray in the everyones eyes. You are free from the Devil's, and you can do whatever you want now." Raynare said.

Rias saw that her friends are no longer bounded to her and they were set free from the control of the evil pieces. "He did it... He actually did it." Rias said in horror and disbelief.

Akeno arrived at the scene as well, but was standing behind her with her bangs covering her eyes. "Rias." She called out to her.

Rias turned around and saw her friend arrive safe and sound. "Are you alright? Madara was able to kill off Ajuka and all of the evil pieces have been destroyed. The whole Underworld will go into chaos because of him, let's go before something bad happens. I think my brother might find a solution to this problem." Rias walked up to her and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Rias... Don't you think he was right all along?" Akeno asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think that Madara could actually bring the world from the edge of darkness? I was thinking about this for a while now, but every time I try to see things differently, Madara was able to prove to us how cruel and messed up this world is. My mother died because of some stupid rules that the Himejima clan made. My father always fighting a battle nonstop, and us always trying to stop evil before it gets too out of hand. When will it all stop?" Akeno asked.

Rias removed her hand away from her shoulder. "Akeno, his words are empty promises and only dreams of a human. No one in this world can ultimately bring peace, love, and joy to this world. I know that we constantly suffer and always fight, but that's how it's been for the longest time." Rias said.

"You're wrong, Rias. I actually believe that a world of no hate, wars, or suffering is possible. He proved to us right now by killing Ajuka. I wanna live in a world like that, so I decided of my own free will that I will follow Madara and try to create this world that he dreams of. If he has managed to get the Youkai and the Fallen Angel leader to side with him, then who knows who else could join him in his cause." Akeno walked passed her and was walking towards Madara.

"Akeno, if you join him, you will become a stray."

Akeno stopped and looked over her shoulder. "How can I become a stray when the entire evil piece system is destroyed?"


	28. Chapter 27

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

The entire town was set in a blaze as Madara and his forces left the battlefield after killing Ajuka and Sirzechs. Rias was still in shock from seeing someone she knew for the longest time and held the system in it's place was dead. A Satan that was respected among the entirety of the Underworld, but a mere mortal was able to slay a Satan that is far above any human in this world.

Even after seeing Ajuka on the ground, her best friend seemed to be now trying to join Madara and his cause for world peace. She couldn't let her friend be manipulated into Madara's twisted goals and dreams, she was someone who was always with her from thick and thin. Having another follower will just ruin everything, and make him even more of a twisted false prophet.

"Akeno, don't believe him, he has always done this. He would try to show us all that are ways are flawed and broken, but for thousands of years we held a decent and steady system for the Underworld. Devil's were left in check, and there was a system that actually worked and made us all prophet off that, but now, everything the Devil's worked hard to get is now gone. He is no messiah, God, or savior. He's a human who thinks too highly of himself and thinks he can actually save something."

"Hasn't he already? He proved to us a dozen times by now that he is capable of saving this world. He killed off members of the Old Satan Faction and even Ajuka. Everything he has done has went according to his plan, Rias. I know I was your Queen, and I'm still your friend, but don't you think that Devil's were in the wrong from the start? We ignored the world and gained prophet from those who actually worshiped us." Akeno explained to her.

"I understand your point of view, but I was raised and perfected into being a important figure in the Underworld, and now you're saying that you want to join him for destroying the very things I chose to believe?" Rias asked her as she crossed her arms together.

"Look at this place. This is nothing, but the spoils of war. Devil's, Angel's, and Fallen Angel's all killed and for what? We could have avoided all this pointless bloodshed and saved so many lives, but apparently Madara was right about one thing. Everyone has different beliefs and it sparks wars due to those different beliefs as everyone wants someone to follow their code and laws. Now tell me, what have we really been doing, Rias? Our time spent doing missions and gaining prophet from those who worship the Devil's are nothing but jobs that are meant for lower beings." Akeno said.

Rias grabbed her arm tightly. "Why are you trying to defend him? What has he done for you? You're spouting nonsense of a man who has not done a single thing for you to make you pay respect to this man. Why are you blindly telling me that this man is probably the hope of this world when everything he has done is the complete opposite of what he said?"

Akeno stayed quiet for a bit as Rias kept trying to talk her out of it.

"Madara wants peace, but starts a war with the Devil's. He wants to remove suffering, but he creates it instead. He wants a world where hate doesn't exist, but he solely created more hate and it's all fueling towards him and his followers. So tell me... Are you really sure that this man is truly a savior, or a man who has been blinding everyone into believing he's some God?" Rias asked her.

Akeno clenched her fists up. "You will never understand, I thought as you did once. I was so convinced that a man of his caliber was nothing more than a man who dreams too big, but I was convinced otherwise. If you honestly believe he is some false God, then explain to me this. How does a false God kill Ajuka and completely removes the entire Evil Piece system? How does a false God have Azazel and Yasaka join him in his cause for a world better than this one? How does a false God who told us so many times that he will take or destroy something he does not like and shows us that his words are absolute?" Akeno countered back.

"You are blinded by him! Don't you see how he does it? All of this nonsense and dreams of creating a new world are all lies, Akeno. He wants you to believe his twisted words, everything he says is just to make more people follow him so he can create an army to rule this world than bring peace to it. That man destroyed every Devil's life and he is now just rubbing it in everyone's faces at how he proved himself to everyone. I'll tell you what type of person that is... A nobody who only wants attention."

"How can you speak so ill of him when he saved you from Riser? He was the reason why you aren't chained up into his bedroom and being treated like a toy. Who would have saved you if he wasn't there?" Akeno looked at her with a serious glare.

"This has nothing to do with that! He may have saved me from something I truly despised, but I will _never_ accept him for what he truly is. The true imbodiment of evil."

"I had enough of this, yo-" Akeno was about to tell her something, but the sound of Devil's were heard close to them.

"Lord Lucifer is dead! Lord Lucifer is dead! Quickly, we must bring him back to the Underworld!"

Rias flew towards the general direction where she heard the voice as Akeno followed behind her, but not too close.

Rias looked down and saw her brother on the floor in his own puddle of blood. She flew down and landed beside him as her eyes were so wide and filled with sadness and shock. His heart was right beside him as they saw that he was truly dead and was no longer apart of this world. Rias knew who exactly did this as her hate for this singular man grew to heights even she couldn't comprehend.

"S-Sirzechs, p-please come b-back, y-you can't d-die on me. You're m-my only brother, so p-please don't d-die." Rias said as tears fell down her cheek.

She begged and cried for him to still be alive, but there was no answer from him as her hands were covered in his blood.

"Goodbye, Rias." Akeno turned around and took flight.

Rias turned around as she saw Akeno flying away. "Where are you g-going? You're not p-planning to join that b-bastards cause are y-you?!" She asked as she tried to control her breathing.

Akeno turned around as she was still flying. "Just admit, Rias. You lost to him and lost someone dear to you. If you believe that he is no God, then we will just have to see how much you were wrong then..." Akeno turned back around and flew off.

A blast of green and blue magic nearly destroyed the building she was on as she saw two of the Heavenly Dragons fighting each other to the death. They were spewing out so much magic power as their fight destroyed everything around them. Rias didn't want to stay in Kuoh for much longer as she teleported away with Sirzechs and some of the Devil's that were left in Kuoh.

"ISSEI!"

"VALI!"

They both yelled out as they both clashed with each other, causing more magic to be blasted out.

Vali didn't want to stop until his opponent was no longer breathing, he needed to be the strongest, he needed to become the ultimate fighter that stands above all. "I will not lose to you, Issei. You may be a pervert, but I do must say that you are truly putting up a good fight. With your Lord no longer here and all the faction leaders gone, it's just us two and there will be nothing to stop us this time." Vali said giving him a right hook to his jaw.

Issei spat out some blood. "Not unless I shut your mouth up. I have something I want in life and you won't take it from me." Issei responded as he drove his knee into Vali's gut.

Vali and Issei flew away from each other and they quickly dashed towards each other and collided with each once again, causing small ripples of portals to open up around them.

The both of them were at a stalemate as they both had their hands interlocked with each other as they wanted prove to one another that one of them was the strongest. Their heads slammed against each other as it was now a small tug of war to see who would fall first. "Without this armor, you're nothing more than a high school kid who has nothing going for you. Your mind is filled with lustful dreams and your family is nothing more than lowly peasants. I on the other hand am a true being compared to you." Vali pushed Issei back a little.

Issei gritted his teeth. "You think that you're some big shot Devil and you get to control others because of your title? I call bullshit, I think you're more of a piece of shit coward who has some problem and wants to let out his anger towards others. You're nothing more than a piece of shit who only tramples on those who are lower than you." Issei used all of his might and pushed Vali back as he was now holding power and a decent position over him.

"What's g-going on? How c-can a h-human such as yourself h-have this much power?" Vali asked him.

Issei cocked his head back from Vali and raised it in the air. "I'm going to use all my power into this one attack, and we will see if you still live."

'I can only do this for now, but it's all I got.' Issei said to himself.

 **[Welsh Dragon: Dragon Flames]** A large breath of fire was unleashed and covered Vali in it.

The amount of magic he released caused Issei to fall to the ground and making his armor fall off of him entirely. He stood back up as blood was going down his face, he needed to get out of there before he could fully recover. Issei ran toward the neighborhoods and tried to stay hidden until the place was clear.

Vali recovered from the attack as his armor had small cracks going down his chest and a big hole in the helmet of the armor.

"Shit! I need to get out of here as fast a possible." Issei yelled quietly to himself as he tried to catch his breath.

 **Scene Break**

"How incredible... A human wielding this Godly power is something that truly makes me want to burn the dreams of this man. Killing Sirzechs and Ajuka surprised me by a whole lot, but even taking Shalba and Katerea as prisoners even made me want to meet this man in person even more. Dear brother, I wonder how you will be able to fight him without having your sword that truly makes you the terrifying Angel of Heaven. The protector and the leader of the army of God." Lucifer clenched his fist as he destroyed his chair.

His agonizing pain of being stuck in this cage in the deepest parts of Hell pissed him off to extents that he couldn't even believe he had. With his brother taking orders from their father like a good little son and banishing him to Hell made him want to burn this world and everything with it.

Lucifer wants to meet the man who is killing off Devil's and everything else that gets in his way, a man who is only human is able to kill off Satans truly wanted to test how powerful he really is. He even felt the power of Heaven use it's most powerful weapon against him, and he even survived by luck. "Madara Uchiha, how interesting... removing the Evil Piece system was truly remarkable, but the biggest problem now is where do you go from here?" Lucifer spoke to himself.

Lucifer gave a small thought until he finally gave out a good laugh, a laugh that was truly genuine and came from him. "You bastard! I now understand it all." Lucifer fell to the floor laughing as he started to now think who really is the true Devil here. "You plan to become God himself and take his mantle, you sly son of a bitch. Wanting to be like my father and restore this worlds true self."

Four figures came out of the shadow as they all stood side by side and looked at their Lord laughing and talking to himself. The four people who were all standing behind him all wore armor as it covered their whole body from head to toe. They wore capes that were tattered and ripped apart as their armor were also beat up and not proper. Their eyes glowed a bright white as one of them held a sword in their hands.

The second figure was holding a huge bow with a bunch of arrows on his back as only one of his eyes could be seen through the armor. The third figure held a huge scythe in one of his hands as he was in front this small group while the last one was holding a spear in his hands that was made from bones.

"I'm starting to like you, Madara Uchiha!" Lucifer yelled out as he got off from the ground.

The person who was in front of the small group step forward and kneeled before his Lord. "My Lord, I have come to report to you that the Old Satan Faction has failed in their mission and Hades is starting to prepare his forces." The man said as the sound of coldness and no emotion in his voice was heard.

Lucifer entirely stopped laughing as his whole expression changed to serious. "Of course he is, Hades has always been a pain in my ass from the very beginning. Thinking that he is above me, the very creation my father made that puts all humans and others to fear. Everyone thinks I'm dead except for my brother who clearly knows about my existence, but that's not what we are here to talk about. There has been a new person growing in the world above." He explained to them.

The man who is kneeling looked up at him, but did not speak.

Lucifer sighed heavily as he wanted to hold off on encountering this man, he made a reputation for himself. "Since I am unable to leave this God forsaken place, I have a mission for you all, and I'm gonna need you all to try and get me three items that I need to have." Lucifer spoke.

"What are these items?" The man kneeling asked.

"I need the three Holy Relics to be found and they could be the key for me to leave this place." Lucifer said as his eyes were narrowed to the point where they were nearly closed.

All four of them looked at him with a serious look. "The Holy Spear or also known as the True Longinus that pierced Jesus Christ. The Holy Grail or also known as the Sephiroth Graal that Christ used on his last supper. And last but not least, the Holy Cross or also known as the Incinerate Anthem. The cross that Christ was crucified on. These relics are weapons that are magnificently powerful and devastating as they are able to kill Satans and Ultimate-Class Devil's with ease."

The man stood back up. "If we find them What do you want us to do about the user?"

"What do you think? Kill them, like I care about some human apes using weapons that were given to them from God. But here this, if all three relics are together, then this whole damn thing will go to ruins and you will die as well. Madara Uchiha claims to be a God, but his army grows by the minute as his influence spreads like a disease. He may be going for the relics as well, so make haste while you still can."

They all nod their head and start leave, but Lucifer said one last thing to them before they left. "Oh, and Death. Don't go around and start the apocalypse without me now." Lucifer said with a big grin across his face as the last thing they saw before they left his cage was his bright glowing red eyes that were filled with hate.

The moment the four of them left, three new Lucifer loyalists entered the castle as they all bowed the instant they entered. "My Lord, the Evil Pieces have been destroyed and are no longer in effect, and all of Hell is in chaos. As for those who did not follow their Master's has been killed on sight. Strays from all over Hell and Earth are now free since the rules of the Evil Pieces do not affect them in any shape or form anymore. The fallen system is creating chaos as now Low-Class Devil's are now rebelling against the High-Class." A butler said.

A maid walked up beside the butler and spoke. "Also, Azazel and Yasaka have joined Madara Uchiha's group and is wanting the same thing as him. A world of peace where no hate and no wars exist."

"The Angel's are pl-" Lucifer didn't give the other maid a chance to speak as he snapped his fingers and her neck snapped into a one-eighty matter before falling to the ground.

Lucifer brought his hand to the bridge of his nose in frusteration. "I hate people who try to tell you the most unimportant stuff. Those type of people annoy me and are useless."

The two of them gulped as they didn't want to piss him off. "Rizevim is planning on trying to resurrect the beast known as 666." The butler explained to him as he had spies in Rizevim's little faction.

A huge explosion was heard as Lucifer shot off a powerful magic attack against the wall that made the two newcomers cover their eyes. The attack he sent out did nothing as the cage was in perfect shape and had no dents or scratch marks on it. Lucifer shook his head slowly as he saw this.

"W-What s-s-should w-w-w-we do my L-Lord?" The butler asked not knowing if he was pissed or happy.

Lucifer laid down on his side facing them as he rested his head in his hand. "I don't give a damn or any care, do whatever you want. Whatever you do from here is none of my buisness since I don't care about you or your life."

He bowed and turned around with the maid. "Hang on a second." Lucifer said.

The both of them turned around and looked at him. Lucifer without a care in the world infused magic into his hand and snapped his fingers again, but the maid next to the butler exploded into red mist. "Bring better women next time, or I will have to choke the life out of you next time."

 **Scene Break**

Madara and his group slowly made their way to Kyoto with Shalba and Katerea with them. Madara was all beat up as blood was all over him from his enemies and from himself from taking a lot of damage from the Devil's and the smite from the Angel's. He handed off Shalba to Cao Cao as he wanted to rest his muscles a little from the long fight he had.

Shalba was passed out from blood loss as Katerea was paralyzed, but was still awake and was able to hear every word that they spoke. "Lord Madara, are you sure you should be walking? Let me help you please." Tiamat begged him.

Kuroka gave her a mean look as she was holding Katerea in her hands since she couldn't really do anything to help him.

"I'm fine, I have been more badly damaged than this. These minor scratches and bruises are merely itches to me, I barely feel anything from this." Madara explained to her as he kept his focus in front of him.

Tiamat was a little sad that she couldn't really do anything for him.

The group was no longer in Kuoh as they were able to escape the area quite some time ago. They were all headed towards a train station to head towards Kyoto since everyone was drained of magic power and were not able to teleport them away. Kuroka sped up her walking speed and was now next to him as she looked towards his way. Madara felt a gaze right next to him as he didn't even have to move his head to know who it was.

Kuroka smiled a little. "With us killing Ajuka and destroying the Evil Piece system, I am no longer a stray and I am truly eternally grateful for you making me no longer a target for the Devil's. I don't even know how to repay you back for all this, you even gave me a chance to speak with my sister, and you even gave me a second chance practically when we first met each other, or more like captured me. I..." Kuroka was cut off from Madara speaking up.

"I have given everyone freedom, the idea of slavery for the Devil's system was truly their only way to manipulate humans into making more and more Devil's. That's all they do since everything they want is something of high status or some type expensive weapon or item. They simply don't care for others than themselves. You all are free to leave as well, I haven't asked you to join me but you all intend to stay with me until the end. I am not your Master, you have your freedom." Madara explained to them.

Kuroka quickly spoke right after him. "No... You did so much for me that I won't leave your side. You are my Master from the moment you gave me a life I can live without living in fear and now, I will do anything you ask of me becasue you gave me something I lost, and I will never forget it."

"Exactly, me and Kuroka made a deal and we plan to honor it till the very end. Your abandonment of love will be restored, I promise you that my Lord." Tiamat said.

"Indeed, we don't plan to leave you either, you showed us all how truly powerful you are and your words never lie or waver." Raynare said.

"Stop calling me Master, I do not own you." Madara said again.

"Nya, we will stop saying that if you say you love us." Kuroka said.

Madara didn't say anything else as he ignored them, he didn't want to even talk about this useless subject. Cao Cao started to wonder what will happen now since their mission was accomplished. He didn't know what to do now since the Devil's are no longer in control and their system is broken. "Lord Madara, with our mission accomplished, what do we do now? Where do we go from here?" Cao Cao asked him.

Everyone looked at their Lord as he stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking up. "Cao Cao, let me ask you something. If you want people to start believing you and to also follow you, where would you go?" Madara asked him.

"I would go to a church."

"Now, I told you all that I want a world of true absolute tranquility and our first step to this world is far but not too far. With the Devil's on the run and no where to go with their system down, we may have some more problematic problems come to rise. Satans are truly powerful beings, I'll give you that. With my power now showing off to all the factions, we are going to have enemies that are going to be even more powerful than them." Madara started to explain.

"That is true, but with only having the Youkai's and the Fallen Angel's on our side won't do us any good really. We are going to need a bigger force to counter these terrifying enemies." Kuroka said.

"You are right. You see, what we need to do is show those who oppose me that I am no weak human but a God above them all. I will become the Sage of this world that will unite every being until no wars or hate exist. I understand now why I was given that useless job from the very beginning you old bastard." Madara said with a big smile.

"What do you mean?" Freed asked.

"To understand this world, we need to have knowledge of it. To have this knowledge engraved into your head will make someone a terrifying person because our next step to make this world a better place is for me to take the seat of the throne. A place that holds power and prestige, to show this world that a God is truly living among the people." Madara said.

"The throne?" Tiamat asked.

"You lost me Boss." Freed said confusedly.

Kuroka looked at him with a confused look as well.

"What do you mean?" Raynare asked him.

"I am going to take the throne of this country and become the Emperor." Madara said.

Everyone's eyes widened as what their Lord was going to do. Katerea was even shocked to hear this as she couldn't really show the expression. "If we need a army, then we will start with this country and move from there. Holding this position will truly make me stand above all as I will show the world of who I truly am. Having people believe will make them all question to see if they are truly following the right leaders of this world."

"H-How are you going to get the throne? They won't even let you in nor give you the seat." Tiamat said.

"Didn't I just tell you? In order to show this world that there is truly a savior that will bring peace, I will show them that there is one. I don't want to rule a nation, I don't want to rule a conttinent, and I don't want to rule the world. I want the people of this world and every other being to follow me as I show them that my words and goals are absolute."

Cao Cao didn't even know how to respond to this, he thought he was gonna do something small, but apparently, he is a madman and want's to go even higher. "If you want to this, then how do you plan to do this then?" Cao Cao asked him.

"I've read about this worlds politics and government, If I am going to take the throne, then someone will need to take over as the Prime Minister of this world. We need to spread my wisdom and influence across everyone and everything. From what I can see, you angelic beings and demonic beings have magic to manipulate others. My eyes can simply control someone the moment I look at them. Taking these positions won't be a problem at all." Madara explained.

"What happens then?" Kuroka asked to see where he was going with this.

Madara kept his smile. "Simple, we broadcast it across the world."

"Wait a second, then what are we doing with these two Satans? What's the whole plan here?" Kalawarner asked.

Madara's smile disappeared. "I'm surprised that you don't understand where I'm going with this. You see, these two Devil's are going to be proof to the world that evil truly exist and I am going to show them that with following me, I will remove all evil from this world and bring them the life that everyone wants. These Devil's are the proof that this worlds problems are not fine but problematic. I never showed you all of my tricks and maybe... You might see one of them here soon."

"You're going to paint the Devil's as the villains, aren't you?" Tiamat asked him with a smile.

"Yes, to show them all that they are the ones destroying innocent lives and stealing their life because of some weapon they have inside of them that their previous God gave them. I have the ultimate plan to bring this world together from the shadows and show this world it's secrets, it's lies, and it's disgusting true self that every Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel have hidden." Madara and his group made it to the train station and they boarded it. Luckily, their were no people around since it was late at night.

They all took their seats as Madara sat away from everyone and was alone. Everyone else sat down and put the two Satans by Freed and Cao Cao. The four women all put their stuff away as they wanted to go lay down than sit down, but they quickly noticed that Madara wasn't with them, so they all went to go check where he went.

They finally came across the next cart as they all peaked around the corner of the cart they were in to see him pulling out some scroll. They all watched carefully to see what he was doing, he put his gunbai on the scroll and it sunk into it as black ink was now inscribed on the scroll. He put away the scroll as he pulled out a headband that he made in his free time.

He pointed it out the window towards the ocean. "Our dream is in the horizon Hashirama, You wanted to make the people choose the path for themselves while I wanted to force them into a dream. But now... This dream is a reality, a world where people can live in happiness and choose for themselves than live in fear. Where the voiceless can be the voice." Madara spoke to himself.

The girls came up to him. "What are you doing here all alone? Why didn't you sit with the others?" Raynare asked him.

"You look sad as well, did we do something to upset you? I will help you to cheer up." Kuroka said as she and the other girls pressed their tits against him from all angles.

"We can help you relax, my Lord. Just let your body go and we will do everything else." Tiamat said into his ear.

"All of you are thinking nothing but lustful thoughts, I am not here to make love on this train or anything of the sort. We are going to go to Kyoto and explain our plan to the others, but since you all seem to be wanting to make love with me and isn't going to stop bothering me about this matter, then let me tell you a story that will calm your nerves. The story of Madara Uchiha, the ghost of the Uchiha."

Everyone all stopped pressing against him and were now in front of him. Even Cao Cao and Freed came over to hear about this.

"You see, I am not from this world or universe. I was from a world where war and hate was always the cycle no matter what age and generation. My clan known as the Uchiha was constantly at war with the Senju. I only told you all that my brother died from war, but I never told you the whole truth that I had three other brothers that also died in war. In my whole life, I lost all four brothers and I couldn't do anything."

Everyone was shocked to hear that he was not born into this world and that he was from another universe entirely. It even made them more awestruck to hear that he lost four brothers than just one.

Kuroka, Tiamat, Raynare, and Kalawarner now understood the complete reason why he won't try to kiss or do anything with them since he lost his whole family and his emotions aren't stable. But they knew he was hiding it deep within himself as he never wanted to show them his concern or sadness.

"That was when I met Hashirama, the man who I saw as a true friend. We even planned to make a village together where war and hate doesn't exist, where our two clans would no longer fight with each other. And we did, the village we imagined was created as Hashirama dreamed of this village, but as I told you all before. The cycle of war and hate was always in every age and generation."

They listened carefully to his story as he explained it to them.

"I fought my best friend to the death as his brother killed my own. You see, these eyes of mine aren't mine. The eyes that you are looking at are my brothers eyes. This is the last thing of him that I can remember him by." Madara said.

Everyone couldn't believe that they were looking at someone elses eyes this whole time. "How did you live on from losing your whole family?" Kuroka asked him as sadness was heard in his voice.

"I lived on through revenge and hate. I lived to kill Hashirama and his brother. I was blinded by the hate and revenge that was filling me that it fueled my power to extents that I couldn't even believe myself, but as I told you all before that every emotion has a weakness. My hate and thirst for revenge killed me with my fight against Hashirama. I died that day, but I cheated death and was brought back to life."

Everyone knew that they had a terrible upbringing, but his was on a whole new level.

"That was the time when I wanted to create a world of pure happiness with no wars or hate. It was a plan to make the whole world go to sleep, and to enter the world of dreams. The Infinite Tsukuyomi where everyone was asleep into their own dream world. It was a remarkable plan that took years of planning." Madara explained.

"Is that what you are trying to do now? Make the world go to sleep?" Cao Cao asked.

"No, I was betrayed and killed, and my goal was destroyed as I lost. That was the moment I knew that... Hashirama was right and I was wrong from the very beginning. That moment when I passed through so that my soul would go to Hell, I was given another chance to repent for my sins, and I was reborn into this world as I have cheated death once again. My whole life is a war where I can never escape, It's a part of me that I can't remove simply as I am only a ghost to those who knew me and heard of my accomplishments. It's the very reason why I can't love again since I do not know how to nor do I even know how to experience it again." Madara explained it to them.

They all couldn't really think of anything to say to them.

Kuroka stood up and walked up to him. "I don't care if you're good, bad, or evil, but I do know one thing. You saved me and gave me a chance to reconcile with my only sister while you only suffered as you watched knowing that your whole family was killed. You gave me my whole life back while you kept throwing away yours. How can I not love someone who would give others their life back while throw away theirs? If you want to become the Emperor of this nation then do it. I promised you before that I will bring that feeling you threw away so long ago. If you can't have your family with you, then why not start one with us." Kuroka said as she smashed her lips against his, knowing that she would get in trouble, but she didn't care.

Madara was caught off guard by this sudden kiss from hers again.

Cao Cao and Freed were even surprised that the feline would do such a thing. The other three ladies all stared as they were suppose to be the one doing that.

She pulled away and looked at him as her hand was on his cheek. "The family you had before is gone, and there is nothing I can do to bring them back. But all that can be replaced by starting a family of your own. Rather than living in the past, start living in the present. Start the whole Uchiha clan anew, you can fill that dark hole that is in your heart by having children of your own to fill that hole back up for you. You are our savior, the goals and ideologies you have are yours alone and I will support them." Kuroka said.

Madara stared back at her. "You have guts to be pulling this off. This is the second time you did that, but I do must hand it to you, your idea has never crossed my mind before." He said.

"If you want to become the Emperor, then I will become your Empress as we rebuild the Uchiha as your own. As long as you have me and the others, then you shouldn't ever feel alone ever again. You gave me my life back, so I will give you a whole new life for you Madara. From this day onwards, you are no longer the man you were before, you are not alone anymore and you shouldn't bear all the pain and hate by yourself." Kuroka said.

They all looked at her as she said his name plainly without any respect, as if she has already married him.

"Hey! Who said you would become the Empress?! I am stronger than you and I deserve that title more than you." Tiamat said.

"No, no, no, no. I should be his Empress, I am more angelic, he should be wedded to a divine being such as myself." Raynare said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself just yet, Raynare. My beauty is not of this world as I should be the one to be wedded to him." Kalawarner yelled out.

Tiamat stood up and pushed Kuroka out of the way and kissed him as well. Madara wasn't able to push them away from how sore his muscles are. He used a lot of power against six Satans. Cao Cao pulled Tiamat off of him and dragged her back to the cart they were in with Raynare while Freed pulled Kuroka and Kalawarner. Madara simply gave a small smile as he remembered that he and Hashirama yelled at each other just like them when they were children.


	29. Chapter 28

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

The train ride to Kyoto was almost nearing it's end as nothing big or dangerous happened on the ride over. Madara was in a train cart by himself as he was looking out the window while everyone else was in the cart ahead of him doing their own thing. He took this time to himself to think on how he could improve his fighting skills and potential to even greater heights.

He knew that if he needed to become the Sage of this world, he would need to gather an enormous amount of power like all of the Tailed Beasts back in his world. The Tailed Beasts were incredible creatures who had astounding power, but in this world the Tailed Beasts don't exist. Madara knew he was strong in his own rights and held a lot of influence, but those alone won't do him any good against beings who far outrank him in power and influence.

He brought a hand to his chin and started to think deeply. Gaining the power of the Sage of the Six Paths won't be an easy matter since he knew that the Old Man wouldn't just hand it over to him, but he needed to find a way to gain power that even surpasses Heaven itself.

He looked back over and saw a person sitting in front of him that he didn't even recognize as he was staring back at him with a mischievous smile. Madara only looked back at him with a serious look in his eyes. "Who are you?"

The man in front of him pointed at Madara casually. "Madara Uchiha, I'm practically you. You are my reincarnation as you can see that your power and eyes all came from my bloodline. I know deep down you still have that hatred that burns bright inside of you when your brother died." Indra said.

Madara got a good look at him as he saw that he was wearing somewhat similar clothing to that of the Sage of the Six Paths. "You must be Indra then, I hearany stories about you, but it's finally good to put a face to the image. Besides, you don't know what hatred or power I hold within myself as you know for yourself that you and me are nothing alike even if I'm your reincarnation." Madara said casually.

"How wrong you truly are, Madara. We are similar in many different ways as the methods we use may be different, but at the very least we still are the same." Indra said as he activated his Sharingan.

"You are merely an illusion that has manifested from my head, or it's that Old Man's doing as he want's me to see something behind this little phantom of the past." Madara said.

Indra shrugged his shoulders. "I may not be real, but I will always be apart of you until the day you truly die. I on the other hand will keep on being reincarnated. Although my long and never ending battle with my brother ended with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. I know you want to obtain the power of that of the Sage of the Six Paths and become a God among this world, but I believe that will take some time to obtain." Indra said.

"A ghost of the past is trying to tell me the obvious about obtaining the power of the Sage? How amusing."

Indra rested his leg over his knee as he rested his elbow on the edge of the window with his head on his hand. "Aren't we both ghosts of the past, Madara? The world you lived in has moved on and has been peaceful ever since. The Madara Uchiha that everyone feared has merely been forgotten in this world that Naruto and his friends have created. You and me are nothing but phantom since from the very beginning. You and all my other reincarnations were all forgotten as my brother Asura was always the one who led the people forward to a better future." Indra explained to him.

"You are right, I am nothing but a ghost of the Uchiha. I may have been forgotten to time, but after dying and having Hashirama show me how people can make their own future and bring hate, suffering, and pain to an end if everyone works together is something that even us ghosts can even achieve." Madara said.

"My father brought you back because he believed that you deserved a second chance at life, a life in a world where conflict, lies, hate, betrayal are all used in every human being in this world. I simply don't care what you do since you have your own dreams and all, but I will always be apart of you."

Madara crossed his arms as he saw Indra's eyes revert back to it's original color.

"Look, I don't know if you realized it or not, but you have changed a lot ever since you came to this new world. I believe that your story was never truly finished back at the Elemental Nations because you have yet to truly show the world who Madara Uchiha is. You should be proud of yourself... You are no longer a ghost, but a man who is becoming a legend in this world..." Indra said as his body vanished from the seat.

Madara had a nonchalant expression as he started to ponder on his words a little. He was brought out of his thinking state when saw another figure sitting in front of him, but it was young child with eyes that looked like they were dead for eons. "What is a child like yourself doing here? I don't have time to deal with children like yourself." Madara said coldly while glaring down at her.

Tiamat with the rest of the women entered the cart Madara was in and all approached him. "Lord Madara, we are almost in Kyoto. You shouldn't be alone like this, you need to be with others so that your heart can appreciate and understand the feelings of others." Tiamat said.

"Nya, exactly, you should talk to us more and tell us more of your stories. That was a first step to letting out your pain and grief because no matter what, I owe you everything for giving me my life back. Don't shoulder all the pain to yourself, let me take some of your grief and pain as well so that your heart can be at ease." Kuroka said.

"You ladies have been mistaken, I'm not alone." He said.

All of them all looked at the seat in front of him and instantly realized who was sitting in front of them. All of their eyes were so wide that if they widened them any further, then their eyes would pop out. "M-M-M-Madara, d-d-d-d-d-do you k-know who t-t-t-that is?" Kuroka asked with a very nervous voice.

"It's a child who has lost it's way, I can never take a child seriously." Madara said.

Everyone was shocked to hear that their Lord was talking down on the second strongest being in the world like it's nothing. Kuroka didn't know what to do as Ophis the Infinite Dragon God was sitting their before them, this was an opponent that Madara just can't beat.

"Lord Madara, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard so many stories of you and your progression throughout the world, I do have to say that you are the number one topic in the Underworld from what you did. Even killing Sirzechs and Ajuka was something that even made every High-Class Devil fear you from what you have done. The Devil's are all calling you now the Architect of Disaster, it's a little cheesy to me if I have to say." Ophis said with a small smile.

"I don't care what those worthless creatures call me, they are all nothing but liars and manipulators who gain riches from the poor and the weak. You seem like you support those liars who only step on the weak." Madara stood up from his seat and was about to grab her throat before Kuroka and Tiamat both pushed him back down on his seat and restrained him.

"Lord Madara, you don't want to start a fight with her. That is Ophis the Infinite Dragon God, one of the most powerful beings in the world and ranks right underneath Great Red. You and your skills are unmatched in every right, but this is a fight you can't win." Tiamat said.

"Yea, just listen to us, Madara. If you want to change the world and rid this world of all the wars and lies, then we need you to take the throne and become Emperor. You starting a fight now with her would end your dreams and goals." Kuroka reasoned with him.

Madara only kept his focus on the little girl in front of him. "I will never take a child like that seriously, even if it's God himself I will show no mercy." Madara tried to get out of their grip as both of the girls held his arms apart as they realized after being with him for a while that he needs his hands to use his powers, so they needed to keep his hands apart.

He was still a little sore, but his strength has nearly been fully recovered.

"If you don't like me in this form, I can change it for you." Ophis said as she shape shifted and her body was completely different than before. She grew taller as her look was now more matured with her hair even longer. Her legs became more plumpy as her tits were now equal to that of Kuroka's and Tiamat's as she now had a more seductive look to her. The clothes she were wearing weren't really great since they were tightly squeezing onto her body.

Ophis stood up from her seat and walked up to him and sat on his lap facing him. Tiamat and Kuroka looked at her with hate and jealousy in their eyes, but they knew that they couldn't do anything against her. "I think this is how you humans do it." Ophis said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned a bit closer to him with her fish like eyes.

"I do not have time to play these games with you, even the most powerful beings in the world have weaknesses and I will find them." He said.

Ophis had a look of boredom. "I don't care what you do or where you simply go, I just want to go home where it's always quiet. I don't have the strength anymore after Samael's curse took a lot of my power, so I can't truly go home since Great Red is now occupying it. After lots of observing and careful thinking, I came to believe that you could be my very solution for me to return home." Ophis said.

The girls let go of him and he pushed Ophis off of him as he stood up. He looked down at her with narrowed eyes as his expression was dead serious. "There is a world that needs my guidance, I don't have time to help you return home. The Devil's will experience a fate far worse than anyone could imagine as they all deserve to rot and perish with their lies and greed. You have to take action and rise up to the top because you need to be strong enough to be someone who even the demons would fear." Madara said to her.

Ophis only stared at him as he spoke to her.

"I want to remove all of the filth in this world as I bring this world back up from the shadows from what all these leaders and political beings have corrupted, you may be a Dragon God who only wants to return back home, but I despise beings like you because that's all you care about is yourselves than others. Every being from Devil, Angel, God, and dragon will want to understand the importance of not being alone as every person in this world will always have someone with them no matter what." He explained.

"I have never met a human such as yourself in this world, but you wanting to rid the world of it's cancer and restore the world of how it used to be when God created it from eons ago. That's a pretty difficult task for a human." Ophis said.

"You are right, this world is a dangerous place, not because of those who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing. This is how this world is slowly destroying it's self as Devil's like those two corrupt and manipulate innocent lives and make the world suffer for what? Greed, power, lust? The Devil's truly give them all what their heart desires in exchange for power and influence." Madara said as he looked over at the two Satans.

"Nya, all we want is to follow Madara and help this world to rid those who destroy lives of others for their own selfish needs." Kuroka said as she stepped up.

"This world is so broken that people live their lives bound by what they see as correct and true. Nothing but vague concepts... Their reality is nothing but a mirage as corrupt leaders give them a life of pain, suffering, and regret while they accept this punishment and live their lives as if it's not happening. Do we truly consider them living in their own little world than truly showing the world the true colors of their leaders? That is why no single thing in this world is perfect by itself. That's why we are born to attract other things to make up for what we lack."

Everyone pondered on his words as they all knew that this world was filled with evil and good, but no one can truly rise up and remove the corrupt powers from this world without consequence.

Ophis gave a small smile as she stood up. "You show resolve and determination within you and I like that as you care for others than yourself. How about this, I will help you build this world that you dream of in return, you help me return back home." Ophis said bluntly.

All of the girls mouth's went open at hearing that the Dragon God is willing to help Madara bring peace and love to his world.

Madara gave a small smirk. "Very well, after this world has been restored and has removed all evil, then I will send you back to the home that you have lost." He said.

"Good, then as for you not breaking your word, then we will have a contract between us to keep our promise." Ophis said.

Madara raised a brow at this, but was caught off guard once again by Ophis kissing him. He felt something go down his throat as she was wrestling with his tongue with her own. Madara's women all looked on with jealously as they were suppose to be the ones doing that to him than the Dragon God. She pulled away from him and licked her lips. "I inserted one of my snakes into you, so if you break your promise to me, then your body will slowly destroy itself." Ophis said tilting her head to the side with her eyes narrowed a bit.

Madara covered his eyes as he let out a laugh. "You sly girl. Very well, we will play by your rules for now, but I need to become the Emepror before anything else." Madara said.

They all finally reached Kyoto as they all grabbed their stuff and the two Satans.

 **Scene Break**

Rias walked into her home with her bangs covering her eyes as the two Devil soldiers carried Sirzechs in. Zeoticus came out of the room they were in and saw Rias return back safely, but saw that Sirzechs was dead as the two soldiers carried him in. The two soldiers put him down on the ground and bowed before walking away as they could hear Venelana crying.

Rias didn't say anything as she walked passed her mother and father. Going straight to her room without saying a word to anyone.

Zeoticus felt his blood fume up as so much rage and hate was blinding him to see that his son perished and is lying dead before their feet. He didn't know what to do now since his son and Ajuka are dead as the whole Underworld is in shambles now. Riots and Anarchy is all over the Underworld as Devil's are now fighting back and doing their own thing, and they are refusing to listen to their Masters as this whole system is now in shambles.

"This is outrageous, how can one man destroy the entirety of the Underworld? He has destroyed it all that we worked so hard to build. Before, I would of still laughed and mocked him for thinking such a thing of destroying the system and making this world peace, but now... I don't know what to think." Falbium said.

"You shouldn't think like that, we are Satans still and we hold power. We can regain order and bring the fight right back to him." Serafall said.

"Don't you see it? There is no saving the Underworld from what he did. This whole place is in shambles as High-Class Devil's are dying from those who were enslaved to the Devil race. Everything is broken as the strays can no longer be counted as strays anymore while there is no more order here, but chaos and Anarchy. Serafall, where do we truly go from here? We may have survived, but what do we have going for us?" Falbium asked.

"Don't sound like that, you are slowly sounding like that ruthless overlord. There is always a way, sometimes it's easy to find while other times it's hard to find." Serafall said.

Zeoticus slammed his fist against the wall he was standing next to and destroyed it entirely as deadly red aura was covering him. "That bastard, Madara Uchiha is nothing but a man, he has nothing as he is only a lowly human with Gods gift to him. I bet you he was nothing, a absolute worm before all this as he was only human who had nothing but ambitions of creating this new world. Every human has a weakness as they all fall short to greed, lust, power, or love." Zeoticus said.

"What should we do then?" Venelana asked as tears kept falling down her cheek.

"As we saw with our own two eyes, he has unfathomable power and courage. If he was apart of the Devil race, then he would of have become a true overlord of the Underworld. We threw everything at him and he walks out of it fine as he mocks us and tells us how weak are attacks are." Falbium said.

Zeoticus's eyes were pure red as he knew what he needed to do. "We either take his eyes or destroy them." He said.

Everyone in the room looked at him. "You must be joking? That's impossible to do." Serafall voiced out.

"I know, but if that man truly hates Devil's and our nature, then let us truly show our nature to him." Zeoticus uttered.

"How do you plan to do this?" Venelana asked her husband.

"Simple, we have one of our people infiltrate his group and join his cause. When he drops his guard, then our infiltrator will snatch his eyes and return back here. He is nothing without those eyes of his. We will show him the Devil's true lies and deceit as he will lose his trust in others when he gets betrayed by our people." Zeoticus explained to them.

"I see... Who should we send then? Do we have anyone in mind?" Serafall spoke out.

"I'll do it..." Everyone looked over towards the door and saw Rias standing there.

"No, I will not let you go out and do this task. That man is extremely smart and quick witted, he would be able to spot you and what you would plan to do. We can find someone else to take the role." Rias's mother said to her as she hugged her.

Rias clenched her fists. "Mother... He killed Sirzechs and took everything from us. He destroyed my life the moment he entered it and I did nothing to counter it as he was always planning something behind my back, but no matter how many times he went against us, he always found a way to make me feel useless and weak in his eyes. I need to do this because I am the one who should make him feel the pain that I'm feeling as I take everything away from him." She said.

"Rias, my little girl. He could torture you or destroy your life even more if you're with him." Venelana disclosed to her.

"I'll be fine, he may be the puppet master of us as he holds our lives in his hand, but there is something he hasn't accounted for. That I took some time and prepared a massive trap in Kyoto where he is headed to right now, I presume." She said.

"How are you so sure that he would go there?" Zeoticus commented.

"Where else would he go? He is allied with the Youkai and that would be the next place he would go as he would know that staying in Kuoh is risky and dangerous." She said.

"When did you have the time to set this up?" Falbium asked her.

"During the battle at the school, I should give all the credit to Sona as she was the one who thought it out as I only completed the puzzle. He should be tired and drained of power from the battle we had with him, so his guard is down and our chance to surprise attack him could prove more successful. If he manages to survive, then that is fine because he would sustain some injuries as he would be weakened even more." Rias explained.

Zeoticus was surprised from how much his daughter has grow. "I see... We shall follow your plan, but if you see or hear something wrong for a second, leave him immediately as he is no man when it comes to Devil's." He said with a worried tone for his daughter.

Rias gave a small nod at his words. "Madara is a monster no doubt about it as he has slain hundreds, maybe even thousands of Devil's without batting an eye. There is no man in this world that has given more fear to the Devil's than him." Rias explained.

"I hope you know what you're walking into? He was merely toying with us when we were going up against him. I can understand the want of revenge for what he has done to you and to us as well, but you have to always think rationally when you are dealing with a man like him. When we were fighting against him, he was always finding solutions on the spot. He never stopped adapting as he grew to even greater heights." Serafall noted.

"I should get going now, you never know how far he has planned to fight against us. It's such a shame that such a person like him is aligning himself for the entire world who has no true knowledge on us." Rias said as she got out of Venelana's hold.

"Remember... The slightest thing you see or hear that doesn't feel right to you, then leave immediately. I don't want to see my only child now perish to that man as my sons corpse is enough to see for my entire life, I don't want to see two corpses." Zeoticus said as his aura spiked up again.

Venelana calmed her husband down as she the two parents witnessed their daughter leave. "We shouldn't have sent her." Venelana said.

"I know... That is why I'm gonna send Sairaorg to watch over her if anything happens." Zeoticus divulged.

All of the Devil's in the room just stayed quiet as they all had to now fit into this new Underworld that Madara created as they needed to restore order before it falls completely apart.

 **Scene Break**

Madara and his followers all arrived at Kyoto as everyone was getting their belongings. Cao Cao and Freed lifted up the Satans and followed the girls out of the train as the two of them noticed that a new girl was now standing next to Madara. Cao Cao felt this strange power before as he couldn't put his finger to it as it gave him the chills just trying to put a face to the girl in front of him.

Ophis turned around and gave a small smile to him. "Hello, Cao Cao, how have you been?" Ophis asked.

The shock hit him extremely hard to see that Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon was standing not even five feet away from him as she simply asked him how he has been. He was confused and worried to see her here of all places as he knew Lord Madara had extreme power and influence, but having the Infinite Dragon God here as well makes things even more complicated.

"Lord Madara?! What is the Infinite Dragon God doing here?" Cao Cao asked.

Kuroka spoke up for Madara as she appeared behind Ophis and put her head next to hers. "Nya, she is actually here to help Madara build the new world. She is here to help our cause as it blew my mind and everyone else's to hear that a Dragon God like herself is willing to help us build this new world. Although, it didn't come for free, of course, he did have to sign a contract with her so that after this world is built, he will help her return back home." Kuroka explained it to him.

"I see..." Cao Cao said as his worry dropped a little.

"Hey, just keep her away from me and everything should be fantastic." Freed said as he kept his distance from her.

"I'm surprised that you aren't peeing your pants or groveling on the ground in fear, Freed." Tiamat said.

"I've been with the Boss for a while now and I've seen his terrifying power first hand. I just got used to it as I'm not really afraid because I know I can't do anything against these beings. All I know is that if I die, then I die." He said.

Tiamat just patted him on the back as she could see the pain in his eyes from being low on the food chain.

Kuroka turned her focus away from Ophis to Madara as she grabbed his arm and held it close to hers. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to be the Empress and also become an Uchiha once we get married. Having your strong genes would make our children be far superior than anyone in this world as I told you before that your sadness and pain of the past from losing your family and love will come back to you. If it's not from me, or the other girls, then it would be from our children who will fill that hole back up." She said with a big smile.

"Don't go dreaming to high now, there is many dark and wretched people in this world that need to be removed before anything." Madara uttered.

Tiamat grabbed his other arm and held it close to her as well. "This isn't it a dream of ours, this is going to happen as you have given us purpose in life and a place in this world to feel welcomed. We have yet to pay you back our biggest debt as you should know that we won't stop until you have become the man you were in the past. Besides, whoever said that feline will become the Empress? Let me take the role and the others can be your concubines." Tiamat stated as she looked at him with warm eyes.

"Wait a second! We are planning to make the Uchiha clan rise back up, but who said that I will be a concubine?" Raynare asked.

"You two are thinking way ahead of yourselves once again." Kalawarner filled in.

Freed sighed heavily. "Here we go again, the Boss is always dealing with this conflict and he is always calm and collected throughout it. How in the world does he do it?"

Cao Cao turned his attention towards Freed. "I don't know, if you give it a good look, you can see he has this glow to him that attracts people to him for some odd reason. He did show the factions his ultimate power to them that made the females of this group want him even more as you should know that they want their children to be strong as him." He explained.

"Such a hassle." Freed said.

Cao Cao was gonna respond back, but noticed that Madara stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone looked at him except for Ophis as she was looking around to see what Madara picked up.

"What's wrong, Boss?" Freed asked.

"We're being watched." Ophis spoke out.

Everyone looked at her as Madara tried to get an estimate of how many people are around.

"I can kill them all now if you would like that, Lord Madara?" Ophis asked as she raised her hand up into the air and black flames appeared in her hands.

Madara gave a small smile. "No, let them watch, they can't really attack us because this is not their territory and they know who I am. Who would attack me after seeing what I did to those Devil's back at Kuoh, but it does strike me odd to as to why they would target me now. They could have attacked us in the train whenever as I was recovering my strength from the last battle." Madara said.

"I think because you announced to the Devil's that it's war, and we may have won the battle but not the war." Kuroka said.

"Ophis, can you get us out of here?" Tiamat asked.

She didn't say anything as a big teleportation circle appeared underneath them with an infinity symbol on it as they all vanished from their current location and quickly appearing at Yasaka's doorstep.

The door opened up a little as a eye peeked out of it before completely sliding the door wide open. Kunou ran outside and hugged Madara as she was happy to see that he was alive, Kunou's mother was heard in the distant as she told her daughter specifically to not go outside whatsoever. Yasaka appeared at the front door and noticed that Lord Madara was standing before her as a tint of red appeared on her cheeks.

"That's enough of that, child." Madara said.

Kunou let go of him and stepped to the side. Azazel appeared beside Yasaka as he had a big grin plastered on. "Lord Madara, I'm surprised to see that you are still up and running after all that." He said.

"You can't count us out just yet." Kalawarner said.

Both Yasaka and Azazel noticed that there was a new person that was added to the group. "Who is she? Was it another one of those lovesick girls who just needs to be by you at all times?"

Tiamat, Kuroka, Raynare, and Kalawarner all looked at Azazel with serious eyes as he felt the piercing glare from the ladies. "Actually, Azazel... This is Ophis." Cao Cao announced.

Azazel's grin disappeared as his eyes grew wide while Yasaka was also stunned to see the Dragon God beside him. It was unbelievable to see that out of everyone in this world to join him was none other than the Infinite Dragon God, Azazel knew that Madara had strong influence towards the Fallen, Youkai, and the humans. But seeing that even Ophis has joined up with him started to make him fear Madara even more.

Ophis just waved her hand before they all entered the shrine. Cao Cao and Freed put the two Satans in the corner of the room as the two leaders of their faction saw that Madara brought back two of the Old Satan Faction members to the shrine. "Why did you bring these two here? What are you planning to do with them, Lord Madara?" Yasaka asked.

"Nya, you will find out shortly as to what our Lord has planned." Kuroka said.

"Alright, let's get down to business, shall we? With us winning the battle at Kuoh and depleting the forces of the Devil's and Angel's does give us an advantage in the future, but our forces have been depleted by a whole lot as well. Khaos Brigade has a strong force as we only just scratched the surface of them, we have yet to see their full might and power." Azazel explained.

"Azazel is right, we have come to some complications as we may have destroyed the system for the Devil's, but Khaos Brigade has someone we should try to avoid as much as a possible." Yasaka said with worry.

"I believe I know who you are talking about, but you know well that Hades can erase the Youkai and Fallen Angel's in an instant."Tiamat said.

Yasaka nodded her head. "Yes, he holds a lot of influence in Khaos Brigade as he commands the army of the dead. Mine and Azazel's forces don't even compare to his army of the dead. His forces can invade Hell and take it over now after destroying the system as it held it in place, but after you destroyed it, many unknown forces has risen up from the shadows." She said.

"Yasaka is right, we have a strong force and alliance, but this is alliance is nothing compared to Hades or even any of the Evil Gods. I was thinking of trying to convince Michael to join us." Azazel said.

"You're not wrong, Azazel. Hades is arming his forces and preparing for battle against Madara, if you want to fight against him and his undead army, you will need a bigger and stronger force to repel this attack. He doesn't care for people like yourselves as he thinks that you all are a waste of space and have driven this world to where it's at now." Ophis announced while bringing her knees up to her chest.

Azazel looked towards her. "Do you have an idea? We're all ears."

Ophis looked to her left where Madara was sitting and gave a small smile. "Why don't you listen to what the savior of this world has to say. I think it will make things more interesting as to what he wants to do as I don't really have a connection with Khaos Brigade anymore after Samael cursed me and took most of my powers away."

Everyone looked at Madara. "What's this thing you want to say, Lord Madara?" Yasaka asked.

"The laws and rules that humanity has put onto this world is merely a mask that covers the true faces of political beings of this world as they slowly grab their nation by the throat and slowly squeeze it until it no longer can breathe. They hide behind fame, money, beauty, and power to keep themselves above the world as others suffer and watch those who gain riches from their hard work that they unknowingly handed to them." Madara started to explain.

All of them listened in as he explained to all of them what he wanted to do.

"These people are the disease to society and it's people as it spread to lengths that not even the people who created it can destroy, but keep on sinking this world deeper into despair and agony. Devil's are taking human lives and shaping them into their own image so that they can have power of their own, but what does mean for the rest of humanity? I have been observing this worlds way of life and I have noticed that all of them are living in their own reality."

Yasaka looked at Madara with intrigued eyes as she tried to understand where he is going with this.

Madara's expression hardened. "Innocent lives are destroyed by Devil's who use them for their own gain as humans destroy the lives of other humans by bowing and worshipping money as if it's their God. Corrupt officials are manipulating those who struggle to live another day as they all prey and prey to their God, but all those prayers have been unanswered as their God is no longer alive. This world has been abandoned a long time ago and those corrupt beings took the mantle and twisted and turned their little nation and people into their own image. That is why I will become the Emperor of this nation and slowly restore this worlds true colors."

Azazel and Yasaka widened their eyes as what Madara planned to do.

"Wait a second... You are going to become the Emperor of this country?" Azazel aske him to see if he heard right.

"That's what he is planning to do next." Raynare said as she and Kalawarner stood behind Madara.

"Then... what is it exactly you are planning to do?" Yasaka asked.

"I'm going to unite humanity as I show the world what has been lurking in the shadows as I expose those two to the world. If you believe the army of the dead is a massive force, then I will have humanity as our army to fight against beings like him." Madara said.

Azazel and Yasaka were speechless, they couldn't even think of anything to say after hearing this declaration from him. They didn't understand where this drive and determination was coming from as he is a hundred percent driven to save this world. That fire in his eyes and strong determination brought Azazel a smile and humility that one man such as him can do more than all three of the factions in such a span of time.

Yasaka was staring at him as his words and love for the world hit her hard as having a man like him be a father to Kunou would bring her the utmost happiness, but she also thought of the fact that her daughter would need a younger brother or sister as well in the future.

She had a blush just from thinking of making another baby with him.

Madara stood up from his spot and turned around to head into one of the rooms. "That is al. Now, don't disturb me, I am going to rest." He said as he entered one of the secluded rooms and started to take off his Uchiha robe that was ripped and dirty.

He took off his shoes and removed the white bandages around his shins and threw them to the side. There was a mirror in the room as he walked up to it and looked at it with a nonchalant look. In the reflection he looked at himself as he found it ironic that a mere mirage of himself in a mirror can show more pain and sadness than his own shadow clones, but he ignored it as he moved the hair that was covering up his right eye before letting it go and making it fall back into place as it covered up his eye again.

His eyes started to change as the Sharingan was now active. It was looking right back at him as he closed his eyes a little before opening them back up and seeing Indra in the mirror than himself. "Look at yourself, you look like you have been hit by a truck. I can't believe that I have to say this, but I think you are becoming more and more lost by the day as you are slowly distancing yourself from everyone to save a broken world." Indra said.

"Don't talk to me about mere loneliness. I have been alone for the longest time as I have gain more power that way than anyone else. My hate and fuel for making the world go into a dream was the two things that made me reach heights that even surprised me a bit." Madara said as he stared back at Indra's Sharingan.

"I can never understand you, Madara. You help others and let them live the life they never had to the fullest, but in return you destroy your own? Why is that? Why don't you ever do anything for yourself? You're always doing something for others like back at the Elemental Nations where you wanted give the people a world where they don't have to worry about war, hate, and despair." Indra said.

Madara looked down. "I can never have such a life as I have sinned and destroyed the lives of others. I believe this was the Old Man's way of giving me another life to repent for my sins as I give the world and people around me a life where they don't have to worry or be afraid of anything. If it means that I have to destroy my own self and sacrifice all my emotions for them and this world, then so be it."

Indra formed a small smile after hearing this. "You have more resolve than I did, but... You should never let go of love because without it, we don't know who we will... Become." Indra said before disappearing.

The door opened up as he turned around to see Raynare, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Kuroka, and Yasaka crying. He had a confused look as to why they would be crying.

"W-Why are y-you thinking like that?! You deserve to live as well b-because who cares about what you did in the past. This is the present and you deserve to live a good life. You are always risking your own life for us and you never asked us for anything in return. What does life matter if we can't be with you?!" Kuroka asked as more tears came out.

You have never asked for anything or forced us to do anythins, so we are going to give you what you have given us." Tiamat said as she wiped away some of the tears.

Yasaka did the same as she and all the girls entered the room.

"Lord Madara, we understand the pain that you are going through, so we are going to stay by your side until we heal you and make you lose the pain that is deep within your heart." Raynare announced.

"My Lord, you shouldn't carry the whole world and your own problems to yourself." Yasaka said.

"We are here for a reason and we will help you, so that is why we will help you relieve you of that pain deep in your heart..." Kalawarner said with a small blush.

All of the girls lined up side by side and undid their clothes slowly. Their clothes all fell to the floor, exposing their beautifully naked bodies to him as they all had a tint of red on their cheeks. Kuroka walked up to him and put a hand to his cheek as she looked at him with passionate eyes.

"Madara, no matter what you say, we all wanted this ever since you given us hope and a life that we never would have dreamed to have. We will help you carry your problems and comfort you when you are sad and alone. You are no longer a ghost of the Uchiha, but soon to be the Emperor of the Uchiha. We may not know what pain and suffering you have went through as your eyes show so much of it." Kuroka said as she looked deeply into his crimson eyes.

Madara looked down at her. "You don't understand, when a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred. That hatred will turn to blindness and soon after into death of everyone around them." Madara said as all the girls gathered around him.

Kuroka pressed her body against his. "That risk of hatred is something that cannot destroy my love for you. I wasn't lying to you when I said about creating a new Uchiha clan with us as I will always cherish and love you for the rest of my life for giving me my life I have lost and that is something that I can't even easily repay you back with mere loyalty." She said.

"Now is not the time to..." Madara was about to say something, but Kuroka shoved his head into her tits.

"Tonight... You belong to us and we will make sure to get every drop from you, so we can give birth to strong and healthy children." Tiamat said.


End file.
